Lucky 13
by deppdependant
Summary: With the opening of Criss Angel's new show "Believe" at the Luxor, he sends out a contest to give out of state hairstylist a chance to build up their name. With the winning #13 Sarah has the chance to prove her career goals. But just how lucky will she be
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE this is my First Criss Angel Fanfiction. I have been a loyal fan for a long time. This story was inspired by my trip to Vegas in Jan. 2009 for my 21st b-day. I got the chance to see his show BeLIEve and it was amazing! Please Review if you read, I love reviews! (good or bad as long as they are constructive) Thanks and hope you enjoy reading!**

**_All fictional Characters are owned by me (Deppdependant), I am not affliated with any of the Celebrities in this story in anyway._ **

**Lucky 13**

It was a unusually quiet day for my only day off. I remember that morning I could actually sleep in for a change. The sun was high above my window by the time I decided to creep my way out of my cozy bed. Smiling to myself, I thought of all of the nothingness I had to do. It was peaceful outside, the birds were happily eating the small feeder in my garden and it was a decent temperature in Chicago for mid fall. I was sitting at the kitchen table eating my late breakfast when I heard my phone ring from across the hall.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Good morning, or rather afternoon." Elaine, my assistant greeted.

"You too, what's up?" I questioned as I followed my way back to the kitchen with the cordless.

"Are you sitting down?" She asked rather seriously.

"I am now?" I giggled as I took seat back down at the kitchen table.

"Ok, well, do you remember when we signed up for that stylist position back at that Vegas hair show about a year ago?" Her voice began to raise with excitement.

I nodded to myself and the phone. "Yes, what about it?"

"Well, you are familiar with Criss Angel right?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah, that MindFreak guy?"

Elaine laughed. "Yeah, him. Well, he has a show at the Luxor hotel called 'Believe' that is teaming up with 'cirque du soleil' and so his head hairstylist just quiet on him and they choose you to come in and help style cast."

I nearly dropped the spoon to my cereal.

"Shut up!"

"No seriously. I've already got your tickets, the flight is tomorrow. Lesley has the shop under control and we can put the home business on hold, I just need you to fill out some paper work for that?" Elaine explained.

"Awesome, I can't wait. This is outrageous!" I exclaimed.

"I know! I'm so happy!"

"You're coming too, of course!" I replied.

"Of course, I'll drop by tomorrow. You need to be ready and packed by 3pm. Alright?"

"Okay, see you then. Bye!"

"Bye bye!" She hung up.

~*~

The next day

Elaine had brought the papers over to my house and I signed everything I needed to. I chatted with Lesley about leaving the salon to relocate to Vegas and her and all the girls were very supportive.

I packed for ages it seemed I didn't know how long I'd be staying but they said for at least a month. So I packed about three suitcases and two carry on bags not including my hair supplies. When Elaine I arrived in Vegas we were automatically given a free suite at the Luxor hotel. It was beautiful! I couldn't believe how nice it was there. We were put up on floor 22. The highest floor on the East tower. Everything there I noticed was based around this Criss Angel guy. I was never a big fan, but I had seen his show a few times on A&E. I wasn't so sure what the huge deal was about him, other than his obvious good looks. I never bought into the whole "pull a rabbit out of a hat" routine.

Once I was partially unpacked. The doorbell of our suite rang which made both of us giggle.

"Oh my gosh, we even have a doorbell!" I laughed as I walked to the door.

Elaine nodded still eyeing the king sized beds.

I was greeted by a tall, blonde haired man in a security uniform.

"Miss. Howard?"

"That's me." I replied.

"You have a message from Mr. Angel." He held out an envelope.

I took it and gazed down at the black waxy paper.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"He also would like you to report to the theater, tomorrow at noon." He explained.

"Okay, great. I'll be there, thanks again." I closed the door.

When I opened the envelope nothing was in it but a piece of white paper with the handwritten number 13.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky 13**

Finding the theater the next morning was easy. It said "**Criss Angel-Believe**" right on it. Like I said before, this guy was pretty much plastered all over the damn hotel. He even had his own store. I mean, seriously, who would spend money for a celebrities remade drumsticks, wasn't he a magician anyway? Oh well, I was getting paid big money to his hair and that's all that mattered. I was happy to be there don't get me wrong, but in a way I was afraid he would be stuck up like most celebrities are.

When I arrived inside the theater it was decorated almost like an old playhouse. It was large but still intimate. There were about 50 women sitting in the first 5 rows all with the same black envelopes as me. I sat down next to one in about the 3rd row. She was a woman probably in her 30's. I was one of the youngest in my row, being in my mid 20's.

More security guards were lined around the edge of the stage and I recognized the blonde haired one from my hotel room because he was the tallest. Some of the women chatted and of course others gawked each other over but I just sat there waiting for the ordeal to be other.

About 20 minuets later a suited woman came out and got our attention on stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen."

_Was I missing a man in the crowd?_

"First of all welcome to Las Vegas and second welcome to Criss Angel's believe show, as you know you have chosen from millions to join this tour, but of course we only have room for one of you! Now, Criss, being how is decided to do it at random, as you all know you have a number in your envelope. His number was 13... Whoever has that number please come up on stage and show it to us." She explained.

I nearly choked. I knew it was my number. I stood up and walked to the stage, narrowly missing this girls fist and a body guard who ran to restrain her. I supposed she after my number… That's hairdressers for you.

The suited woman looked over my envelope and smiled.

"Welcome to the team, miss?"

"Howard, but please, call me Sarah."

"Sarah, I'm Kristy, Kristy Baker." She held out her hand.

"During this week you will be on trial, the rest of the girls will be on call back if you don't make it. Understand?" Her brown eyes scared me.

"Understand." I replied.

"Good, there will be no pay this week. But as you know, your hotel bill is covered and your credit on your room is up to $1,000. So that should be decent." She explained. "After this week if we hire you in we will discuss further payment."

I nodded. "When do I start?" My eyes shifted to the rest of the girls who were being escorted out of the theater.

"You start tonight. Be back in the theater for rehearsal by 5pm, bring all of your tools that you will need. You should only need shears, the rest will be provided for you."

"alright. I'll see you then. Thank you." I shook her hand once again and headed off the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucky 13**

The time between the meeting in the theater and the rehearsal at 5pm seemed to drag on for what seemed to be ages. I finished unpacking and Elaine and I wondered around the Luxor for awhile until we decided on a place called the "Burger Bar" to have lunch. It was nice there, but a little pricier than what I was used to. At least we had our free $1,000 hotel credit. Elaine picked over her food as we chatted about what we thought this Criss Angel guy would be like. I just hoped I didn't get stuck doing too many exotic updo's that I couldn't handle.

"I highly doubt I'll be doing his hair, he probably has Ken Paves or Mary Ann Valdes kissing his locks. I'll probably be in the back dressing room handing them pins!" I rolled my eyes over Elaine's way.

She laughed. "Who are you talking about?"

"Never mind, I'm just name dropping famous celebrity hairstylists." I sighed.

Elaine raised an eyebrow as if to call me crazy. "You're fine, Hun. Trust me. This week will go over great!" She ended with a smile.

My legs fidgeted with the bar stool underneath me. "I hope."

"Another strawberry daiquiri?" The waiter winked at me as he walked by.

"Please." I replied.

"Make it two!" Elaine tapped her glass.

He smiled charmingly at her and then whistled when he turned his back.

The sound of airy bells interrupted our chatter about flirtatious waiter. Elaine held her finger up signaling that it was cell phone. She searched through purse and grabbed it.

"Hello?" She answered, placing her long light brown hair behind her ear.

She nodded a few times.

Then replied to the caller, "Wonderful! Sounds great, Thanks for calling. Bye!" She hung up.

After a minute or two of collecting her thoughts she said, "It was Lesley from the salon, she said that everything is going great. She said she'll give you a call in about a week."

I smiled as I sipped on my drink. "Great to hear! I'll call her first, that was nice of her to cover for me."

Back home in Chicago I was manager at a salon called "Shear Envy" and had been for about 3 years. I also took some clients in my home which due to the trip to Vegas I shut down temporarily. Elaine was my good friend since high school who went to college for business and helped me with running clientele inside of my home. About a year prior we had taken a vacation trip to Vegas and stopped to check out a hair show where they had an "enter to win" styling position for Cirque du Soleil for fall 2008. That's what landed me there now. Lesley was my assistant manager and she was kind enough to look after the shop while I was gone.

"Oh shit, what time is it?!" I asked I glanced around for a clock.

Elaine grew worried and searched for her cell phone again.

"It's 4:30!" She stood up and signaled for the check.

"Wow, that last hour went by fast! I'm going to head up to the hotel and grab my things, you got the check covered?" I questioned.

She nodded pulling out the room credit card.

"Awesome. Wish me luck, I'll be back later!" I waved frantically as I headed out of the restaurant.

~*~

I made it to the theater with about 3 minutes to spare but with tired legs and jumbled blonde hair. The same Kristy Baker was waiting for me on stage.

"Hello, happy to see you've made it." She greeted with the exact stern voice as before.

"Yes, I did." I tried to smile and walked up to her.

She was much shorter than me, quiet like Elaine's height, a little over 5 feet. I am taller than average, I'm 5 foot 8 but for some reason, this woman was very intimating.

"Well, now I'm glad to see that you have you're belongings like I asked." She pointed to the bag that was placed around my shoulder.

I just smiled again.

"Okay, follow me." She walked behind the curtain to the left, her high heels clicking against the polished wood.

_Maybe I was underdressed? I looked down at my jeans and black boots. Then shrugged._

"Over here, is where the dancers get their make up done, along with their hair." She pointed to a crowded row of mirrors and chairs with the typical Hollywood style lights.

"And over here, this where they do costume change." she pointed to a long rack of clothes against the wall and an small area with a few curtains.

"This is the bathroom." She pointed one was men's one was woman's.

"Now to the left, That door, is private." She patted it as if to get the message across more. "It's Criss's dressing room."

I nodded, "Oh okay." I glanced at the double wide doors and nearly rolled my eyes.

_Sheets compared to double wide doors. Of Course!_

"Finally this is the break room." She opened a single wide door.

"What's on the right side of the theater?" I asked.

"Oh, just props, video camera's, ect." She explained.

"Alright."

"Now, you can go ahead and set up your station, you'll be working on Amanda, she's going to be dressed up as a bunny. So all you really need to do is pull her hair back and pin it up so that it fits into her costume. Tonight we are having a full dress rehearsal. You will need to handle her hair at all times. The cast will be arriving in about 15 minutes." She told me.

I set up my station at the 5th mirror. Kristy came over and supplied me with tons of hairspray, pins, combs, gels and everything I could need. At about the time I was done setting everything up the Cast and crew arrived fluttering around me.

"Everyone! This is Sarah, she is our new hairstylist! Please welcome her to the team!" Kristy yelled over their scattered conversations.

They all clapped and about 15 unfamiliar faces came up and greeted me. I would say the division of men and woman were about equal. They each said their names but it was too much for me to handle. The few that stuck out where obviously Amanda who was redheaded and slender with green eyes, John who was medium build and darker completed, and Ashley who was brown eyed and had olive skin.

After a few moments half the cast headed over to the costume area and the other half relocated to the make up and hair area. I met 3 other stylists that came in about 10 minutes later. One was a very flamboyantly dressed middle-aged Italian man named Christopher, who preferred to be called "Cristo". Another was a sweet woman named Amelia who smelled like fresh freesia. Finally, the last was another woman named Jessica who had this outrageously large smile.

The Make up artist's name was Natalie. She was very sweet and helped me around a bit. First I did Amanda's hair then she toped her off with her make up. She looked great! Amanda was wonderful and seemed very personable along with the rest of the cast. After I was done with her, Kristy had me work my over to Ashley who needed a wig fitting. Thank God I remembered that from a show I went to! I helped them fit her in and teased the wig up some more. Until we decided that it need some color, so I sent it back and wrote down the formals for it.

Over all the day was going much better than I planed. By the time every one was done and dressed it was about 8pm. They all rehearsed on stage in their full costume and we all got to watch from the monitors in the break room. When they returned we fixed their fallen pins and sprayed what needed to be back in place, ect.

From what I could tell they we only practicing two routines over and over again. They were all in these gothic clothes with giant bunny heads in the first act. Then in the second, Amanda and Ashley were dressed as what seemed to be puppets with the wigs I had fitted earlier. I wasn't comprehending this show at all but it seemed like the costume design took a lot of work, despite the different nature of it.

At about 11pm we had finally wrapped things up and I was exhausted. I left all of my things on the station for the next day and I was told to report back at 5pm again. I headed out of the theater a back way that Kristy had pointed out. Oddly enough it lead into the elevators that took me back to the east towers, or at least that's what I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky 13**

When I stepped into the elevator it just had a button choosing up or down. Of course I pressed up, seeing as how I staying on the highest floor.

When it stopped I walked out onto floor 30.

_What the hell? _

I sighed as I looked around. I only saw two rooms and by the looks around me I was on top of the pyramid not in the east or the west tower of the Luxor.

I turned around pressing the down button on the elevator.

When I went to place my key in the slot and press down the doors didn't close. After about 3 more failed attempts I gave up and stepped out of the elevator infuriated. I searched around the hall again and it was barren besides a Platinum bathroom area and a VIP lounge that was locked up. I took a seat on a couch in the hall and groaned to myself as I searched for my cell phone to call the lobby. I didn't want to resort to the phone in the elevator.

As usual they put me on hold.

Having enough of being on hold I decided to take a chance and ring the doorbell of one of giant suites.

About one minute later a familiar looking woman came to door.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, this is really silly… but my card won't work in the elevator to get me down. May I borrow yours?" I bit my lip nervously at her killer figure.

She eyed me for a moment. "Um… sure, can you hold on for just a moment?"

"Of course, not a problem. I'm sorry again." I took a step back from the door.

She walked away from the door and I heard her call for someone. A male voice answered and asked her something but I couldn't make it out. They seemed to go back and forth about whether or not they should give me the key. I began to tap my foot and I knew I was blushing from embarrassment by the time she came back.

"Okay, I'll ride you down." She came out wearing nothing but a silky red robe that hugged to her figure like glue.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled as she walked out of the room.

The whole time she rode me down I was trying to place where I had seen her before, but I just couldn't figure it out.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" I replied.

"Oh, yes. I'm here for awhile!" She giggled and suddenly seemed relieved about something.

"Yeah, me too. Hopefully!" I crossed my fingers and laughed.

"What are you here for?" She asked as she straightened her robe.

"I'm got hired in as a hairstylist for the 'believe' show with Criss Angel."

She smirked. "Ah, very nice. Good luck!"

"Thanks! I haven't seen him around yet, have you?" I asked.

She giggled. "Oh, I've seen him _around_. He's a great guy."

"Good. I look forward to working with him. I'm sorry what is your name?" I held out my hand as the elevator door opened to the main lobby.

"Holly, and yours?" She took my hand.

"Sarah, nice to meet you."

"You too. I'm certain I'll see you around as well." She winked and then the elevator shut tight.

~*~

My next day at work was a lot easier because I felt more in my place but they had me doing a lot more hair. I worked on about 5 cast members that day. I also met the director of costume design and Wade Robson who I knew from all dance shows I used to watch back home. He was nice but really tough on all the dancers, I was just happy I wasn't them. The end of that day we got out later at around midnight. I made sure that night Kristy showed me the correct way to get back my hotel room.

When I got back Elaine had on her clubbing clothes and I got the hint so changed and we headed out to dinner at a place called "CATHOUSE" at the Luxor. While we were sitting there we saw a crowd of about 15 people gather in behind us yelling on and on about this craziness they just saw down the hall at a bar called "Flight". Something about "A coin through a glass" and then "water turned into beer!"

"Hey, you think they are chatting about Criss?" Elaine whispered to me.

"Probably." I shrugged.

"Haven't you met him yet?" She nudged me.

I shook my head. "No, I haven't."

"Hmm… that's weird." She replied. "You'd think you would on the first day."

"I know." I agreed.

Elaine spun around in the booth and glanced at the crown who were still going nuts with outrageous hand gestures and one was going "MINDFREAK!" over and over to his friend.

"They sure are crazy over there." I laughed.

"Yeah, they are." Elaine nodded.

I lit up a cigarette and noticed that my drink was empty.

"Where the hell is our waitress?" I sighed.

Elaine glanced around, "Over there talking about Criss, of course." She laughed.

I groaned. "I need another drink, I'll be back." I walked up to the bar.

When I got the bar I noticed the bartender was helping a man in a fedora hat and a red T-shirt.

Finally he came my way.

"Yeah, just another daiquiri." I told him and handed him my glass. When he returned the man in the fedora turned around and eyed me for a moment. We were about a foot away. I knew right then and there who he was. His face was everywhere. It was apparent that it was Criss Angel.

I went to say something but the guy that had been yelling "MINDFREAK!" a million times bumped into me and clashed my daiquiri into Criss's whiskey. Both went flying all over us and my cigarette landed on his obviously expensive boots. Criss's totally "iced" out hand reached over and picked up my glass and I reached for his causing us to bump heads and his hat to tip off which then the annoying guy started up again with "MINDFREAK!".

I wanted to die.

"I'm so sorry!" I repeated over and over as I reached for napkins from the bar.

Criss didn't say a word and just glared at me, my cigarette still burning into his boot until he stomped on it ridiculously hard and said, "You really shouldn't smoke, you're paying to kill yourself!" and with that he walked away.

When I regained myself I walked back over to Elaine who had witnessed the whole thing and just whispered, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and gathered her things.

"He's a fucking tool!" I exclaimed as we entered our room. I lit up another smoke. "This one is for him!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucky 13**

Beside my horrid "run in" with Criss the rest of the week was great… that is up until Saturday. Saturday _was_ going smoothly until Kristy pulled me aside into the break room to discuss whether or not they would hire me.

I sat across from her and she as usual had her stern eyes as she spoke.

"Alright Sarah, You've done wonderful so far! But what you are really here for is do be working on Criss. The other three stylists are here for the cast. Criss's head stylist quit right before the show and he came up with this idea not only to give a chance to newer stylists to get their foot in the door but to also have a fresher look. From what I can see you are very talented and you are working well with everyone. So tonight, you'll be meeting Criss. He also needs a shorter, more manageable style for the show and if you could work up a color for him that would excellent!" Kristy explained.

I nodded slowly thinking about our run in the other night.

We went over papers and documents along with payment. After that she showed me the way to his private dressing room.

When I entered he was on the phone with what sounded to be his mom but I wasn't sure because half of what he was saying was in Greek. When he hung up he turned around to face me and nearly laughed.

"You're Lucky 13?!" He stood up.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"13... The number I wrote?" He gestured with his hands a little.

I took a step closer. "Oh, yeah. That's me."

"I see… hmm… well, 13. Nice to meet you." He sat back down without another glance and continued flipping through his phone.

My heart was beating at a pace I wasn't used to. Obviously this was going to be difficult.

"So… is that what you're going to call me?" I asked as I set my things on the dresser in front of him.

Criss shrugged a bit and I noticed he was wearing the same boots from the night before because they really did have a burn in them.

"Well, you can call me Sarah if you like." I replied. "And you're going to have to sit up a bit for me to look your head over."

Criss glanced at me through the mirror and smiled vaguely. "Sure."

He sat up a bit and I eventually got him shampooed for his hair cut.

"So, how short are you willing to go?" I asked running my fingers though his shoulder length black hair.

"It's up to you, that's why you are here." He replied nonchalant. I smiled to myself and took the back a little below his hairline and the sides right next to his cheekbones. I made it shaggy but clean at the same time, getting into it and not caring that he was probably criticizing my every move. When I was done with that I blow dried him and applied chunkier highlights across the top. This whole time he was completely silent as was I. It was killing me.

When I was working with foiling he commented, "Be careful you don't spill."

I nearly had it then and stabbed him with my shears but I calmly replied, "I have it under control. I'm LUCKY 13 remember?"

Criss laughed at that and then folded his arms. That was it, pretty much the only words we shared until I was done and I asked him if he liked it.

"Looks great, 13. You officially are hired. See Kristy on the way out, she'll give you all the numbers you need." He explained.

"Numbers?" I asked as I cleared my things away.

"Yeah, you know like hers and mine and the times of the shows ect." He replied.

"Got it. Okay." I smiled.

"Oh and Sarah…" Criss grabbed my hand when I was about to head out.

I stopped and spun around, surprised he called me by my name.

"Yes?"

"Remember it is the elevator to the right, not left." He winked.

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucky 13**

The week went pretty well. Kristy did give me all the numbers I needed. The opening day of the show was set for Halloween of all nights. I had arrived in Vegas on Oct. 8th. Currently, it was Oct. 19th. We had started working much harder. Wade was getting tougher on the dancers, if that was possible, so their hair getting messier during scene changes and Criss was actually starting to pop in now and again and rehearse with them. We never really talked unless necessary and it was usually only about work. I think since I had done his hair I had probably seen him a grand total of 3 times.

After that Saturday was over I returned to my hotel room and found Elaine chatting away on her cell phone. When she was done she came up to me and smiled widely.

"Guess what?!" She giggled.

"Huh?" I asked, relieved to finally kick my shoes off.

"Remember the flirty waiter from the Burger Bar?" She questioned cutely.

I nodded. "Yes."

"He's taking me out to Coyote Ugly tomorrow night at New York, New York!"

"Shut up! How sweet! Did you see him around or something?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I saw him walking out of work today. We started talking about my stay and we ended up catching a drink and then he called me tonight." She replied.

"That's awesome girl! I'm so happy for you!" I hugged her and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"You look exhausted!" Elaine commented as she flipped on the T.V.

"Yeah, I had a long ass day. I guess they are really working these dancers a lot harder because the show date is getting closer." I replied as I brushed through my hair.

"That's understandable." She hollered back so I could hear her.

When I was done I went to gather my pajamas out of the closet but I was interrupted by my phone.

"Hello?" I answered knitting my eyebrows after glancing at the clock which read 12:35am.

"Hey, 13... It's Criss."

I glanced at Elaine who was curiously looking my way.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Not much. I just was wondering if you would be interested in coming up to my room for drinks? I know it's late and everything, I'm sorry. I'm just usually packed during the day and I've been meaning to speak with you but like I said day's aren't good for me lately. I don't want you to think I've been blowing you off." He explained.

I smirked sarcastically to myself and Elaine grew more excited on the bed across from me.

"No, I didn't think that. I'll be up in a few. Only one thing though, my card doesn't get to your floor. Should I use the elevator in the theater then?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and do that. I'll see you in a few."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." He hung up.

I stood up and slid the phone into my purse with a sigh.

"Was it Criss?" Elaine chimed with grin.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked as I checked my make up in a mirror that was next to the bed.

"Because you didn't sound so thrilled." She laughed.

"Well, come on it's almost 1am! What is doing calling me now?" I grew agitated.

Elaine shook her head. "Most girls would die if Criss Angel called them at 1am! What are you so angry about?"

"I don't know, he just seems very cold and stuck up. I swear if he doesn't change his attitude soon this job is going to be very difficult. I mean, I don't know him well enough to be going up to his room this late! He said it was because he's "booked" during the day." I ranted as I put my shoes back on.

"Well, he is probably telling you the truth." Elaine offered. "Maybe he really does want to get to know you better, after all you two didn't get off on the right foot."

"True. I don't know. Don't stay up." I said as I walked out the door.

"Good luck!" She hollered.

~*~

When I arrived on floor 30 Criss was standing in the hallway waiting for me.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hello." I returned his unusually warm greeting and followed him to his room. I recognized it from when I rang the doorbell.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is Holly your girlfriend?" I questioned as we entered his room.

He nodded and laughed. "Yes, she is."

"Wow, that was dense of me." I giggled.

Criss signaled me towards a couch area in the center of his suite.

I sat down and tried not to stare at everything around me too much. It was huge and definitely filled with exotic things. There was a large drum set, a bar area, tons of awards and plaques and large candles it all seemed to have a darker allure to it then the rest of the Egyptian themed Luxor.

"So what is your poison?" Criss questioned as he walked over to his bar.

"Actually, right now… water." I replied with a smirk.

"Sounds great." He brought back two bottles of water and sat down next to me.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So are you having a good time here?" He asked.

"Yeah, so far everything has been going great." I replied and turned inward so I could face him better. He looked amazing as usual. He wasn't wearing as much jewelry as he usually did, the only necklace he had on was his initials and one ring that was in the shape of a crown on his pointer finger. I glanced at his hair for moment and smiled.

"Good, I'm happy to hear that. So, tell me a little about yourself?" He stretched his arm out behind me but there still was about a whole seat between us.

I shrugged a bit. "Well, I'm 25. I live in Chicago by myself. I've been working at a salon called Shear Envy for about 5 years where I've been the manager for 3. I work out of my house too. And oh my goodness-" I paused as a tabby cat jumped up on lap.

Criss laughed. "That's Hammy."

"Aw, well…. Hello!" I pet his chin and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He purred and curled up on my lap.

"Wow, he likes you." Criss reached over and pet his back.

"Yeah, I have a cat that looks nearly identical back home." I continued to pet Hammy.

"How sweet. So before Hammy rudely interrupted you, you were talking about work?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean, other than that… nothing much really interesting. I enjoy a lot of things I guess."

Criss tapped his fingers trying to think of conversation, "How about music?"

"Rock!" I smiled.

"Good that's the way to go." He replied and took a sip of his water.

"Well, what I really called you up here for was to apologize about being an ass the other day." He explained.

"You mean, like the last week?" I laughed and nudged his rib.

He looked disappointed that I had taken that much notice of his attitude.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. I've been out of sorts lately. It's personal matters but I promise I've pulled out of it. It was rude of me to take that out on you." He smiled reassuringly, his brown eyes locking into mine.

"Don't worry about it Criss, I accept your apology." I replied.

"Thank you." He returned and held out his hand. "So it is officially nice to meet you 13."

I giggled. "You too, Criss."

"Thanks." He placed his feet up on the coffee table.

"By the way how are you're boots?" I asked with a snort.

He seemed shocked I had asked that. "They aren't that bad, just a minor burn."

I looked down. "I saw that the other day. I'm so sorry about that.""It wasn't your fault it was that crazy guy's." He rolled his eyes.

"True. So, to be utterly honest right now… I've hardly watched you're show and really I don't know what is exactly you're all about." I said quietly.

Criss grinned. "Are you asking for a trick?"

"Huh?" I grew confused.

"I'll show you and you'll understand." He seemed to tease me.

"You smoke obviously, can borrow a cigarette?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes remembering his comment from the other night.

"Um… sure." I searched through my purse and handed him a cigarette and a lighter.

"Okay. Now you know that this your cigarette not anyone else's so its fair, right?" He asked seriously as he lit it up.

I nodded. "Right."

He took a few drags off the cigarette and then placed it between his fingers so that it was obviously burning the tip of his finger.

"Now, watch really close." He waved his hand over his other and the cigarette and it disappeared.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed and Hammy jumped off of me a little pissed off that I woke him up.

Criss remained completely solemn.

"Watch…" He reached behind his ear and pulled the cigarette out which was still lit and smoking. Then he grabbed it again and snapped his fingers once more it was gone. He held out both of his hands and then reached behind me and took it from out behind my ear.

"Amazing, Seriously." I clapped.

He smiled and handed me the cigarette and an ash tray from behind him.

"Blah. I hate that trick, really I don't like smoking." He stuck his tongue out and took another sip of his water.

I felt bad and smoked faster.

"Well, you did it great." I replied.

"Thank you. You are very sweet you know that?" He smiled.

"Aw, well you are being charming tonight as well." I nudged him again.

He took the joke and then replied, "Well, 13... I want you to know that I am excited to work with you and maybe we can get together again soon at a decent hour?"

"That would be great." I put my cigarette out and stood up.

Criss followed my lead and walked me to the door.

"Seriously, I'm sorry about being such an asshole before, that was really shitty."

"That's fine, really. Thanks again for the apology. Friends…" I held out my arms for a hug not knowing exactly what else to do.

Criss laughed and returned my hug. "Friends."

"See you Monday?" I asked.

"Yes, Monday I'll be there." He replied. "Have a good night."

"You too." I smiled and went to head out but stopped.

"Wait, Criss…"

He poked his head out the door, his hair covering his right eye.

"What's up?"

"I need a ride down, this elevator hates me remember?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah. Let me grab my key."

On our ride down we chatted some more about work made a few random comments about the Luxor's inconvenient elevator service.

"Okay, you're all set." He held his arm in front of the elevator door for me.

"Thanks." I went to step out but bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me!" I looked up and it was Holly.

She smiled a bit crookedly and then she saw Criss and her smile disappeared.

"It's okay. Told you I'd see you around." She glared and then both her and Criss headed back up to floor 30.

I shook my head at how rude she was and found myself suddenly feeling bad for Criss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucky 13**

Monday was hectic. They started pulling more props on stage and Criss was actually starting to practice his tricks routinely. I sat in the break room watching him on the monitors. I was constantly thinking about how he had done that cigarette trick but I still couldn't figure it out. Some of his tricks I learned the secrets behind from watching so many times but others I never figured out. He would do them so fast on stage I couldn't catch it, even though he would get angry and swear he did it wrong he could have fooled me and probably the rest of the cast I'm sure.

There was one act he couldn't seem to get right though and it was it with live doves. It was my favorite. It didn't seem to be his fault but the doves kept on flying away or misbehaving. They we beautiful birds and with each practice Criss was getting much better with them.

Monday night I got another call from him to go out to dinner and Elaine had date with Josh, the cute waiter. While I was getting ready Elaine was teasing me.

"So, do you think this is a date?" She asked.

"No, not all. He's seeing Holly." I replied.

"Oh, yeah that girl from Playboy!" She rolled her eyes.

I laughed. "Oh my God! That's where I've seen her from! The playmates!"

Elaine nodded. "Yeah, supposedly she left Huge for Criss. I think she just wants Criss's money too."

I shrugged. "She seemed nice when I meet her. I just hope she doesn't think that something is going on between Criss and I when there isn't."

"What if he wants there to be?" She elbowed me trying to egg me on.

"Oh seriously now, come on!" I laughed. "He has a damned playboy bunny!" I finished straitening my hair so that it just barely touched my shoulders.

"Are you excited about Josh?" I changed the topic as we both applied our lip gloss.

"Very, he is really sweet." She smiled happily.

"Yay! I'm sure tonight will go great!" I went to head of the bathroom.

"Have fun with Criss." She winked.

"Oh yeah!" I joked and walked out.

~*~

Criss took me out to dinner at Caesar's palace for a change of pace. We both met there separately at 11pm.

We sat in this fantastic VIP area at an Italian restaurant. He had a few people gawk his way but surprisingly no one came up to him that night.

"So, are you getting excited about the show?" I asked as I sipped my drink.

Criss played with his menu. "Yeah, I'm actually a bit nervous. I just love pushing my own envelope, you'll learn that about me. I hope that people can take me seriously in a different light. You know other than my MindFreak series."

I smiled reassuringly. "From what I've seen you're amazing and I'm sure they will. If they can't all that matters is what you think, because like you said, you want to push _your _own envelope not anyone else's."

Criss nodded. "I like your outlook, it matches mine."

"That's because I appreciate other's art since I work in the art field myself. Sometimes what is art to someone is junk to another and vice versa."

"Very true, glad someone gets it." He said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you this earlier but you look great tonight… that dress really brings out the blue in your eyes." Criss commented.

I blushed a bit. "Thank you, you do too, of course."

I was wearing a teal, strapless dress that was slightly above the knees with silver flip flops and a pair of dangle earrings.

Feeling a bit out of place I questioned, "So, how long have you and Holly been dating?"

Criss looked around thinking.

"About I'd say 6 months. But only 3 publicly."

"That's wonderful, she seems very nice." I replied as I folded my menu.

"Yeah, she can be. Other times she's a handful but that's commonly all woman right?" He joked.

I folded my arms and gazed at him with a fake death stare.

"I'm kidding! No, it's going ok."

"Good… you should bring her along sometime." I offered.

"Yeah, she's always busy with her own public shit, but maybe sometime I can talk her into it." He started to bit his nails.

I took that as an open subject change.

"Okay. Well, do you take all new employees out like this?" I laughed.

Criss bit down harder, his black nail polish chipping.

"Well, not exactly… I just really had a good relationship with my old hairstylist, you know its kind of like you guys are your clients sound board."

I nodded. "Sure. Why did she quit?"

"Well it was a guy actually. He quit because he had a better offer, I drug him all the way back from New York when I was a nobody and he followed me everywhere. I guess he made his name off of me, which is fine, but then to up and leave me before my show… I think is kind of shitty because I considered us friends." He explained.

"That's terrible Criss!" I was shocked that someone would do that but then again when there is a better offer around some people really are that low.

"Yeah, so that's when I came up with the plan of 13." He smiled.

"I gotcha. So what is your obsession with the number 13 anyhow?" I questioned.

"Oh, it's just my favorite number. I think it kind of stalks me, don't you have a number that does that?" he asked.

"Yeah, sometimes…" I thought about random numbers that had appeared in my life.

"So that is why you are deemed 13. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, it's fine." I giggled. "Just happy its not a horrible number."

After dinner Criss invited me back to his room again. I hesitated for a moment but decided I should.

"Go on in." He signaled. "I'm sure Hammy's dying to see you."

I laughed and called for him as I set my purse down.

"So, I've heard rumor that you also sing?" I asked him.

"I do. Well, as you know from the show they play one of my songs."

I didn't but I pretended I knew.

"What's up with the drum set?" I pointed to it.

"Oh I got that for my 40th." He seemed to get excited about it.

I nearly bugged my eyes. _40! Shit, he looked like he was 30!_

"Wow, very nice! Who got it for you?" I questioned.

"Sully from Godsmack." He sat down on the drums.

"Shut up! I love Godsmack!" I walked over to him.

"Then listen to this…" He started to play a rift from the song "Voodoo".

"Get out!" I punched his shoulder.

"Yeah, Sully taught me it, I don't know the rest." He tossed the sticks up in the air and caught them before setting them back down and standing up.

I walked over to the window and glanced out at the view.

"Seriously Vegas is beautiful." I sighed.

Criss walked up behind me and nodded. "Yeah, it is."

When I went to turn around but Hammy jumped between us, causing me to trip and land on Criss.

I started cracking up. "Oh great, here we go again!"

Criss picked me up, still holding onto my shoulders.

"I swear that cat, he's always up to something…"

I looked up at him and all I saw were his eyes staring deep into mine and I simply couldn't move. Criss didn't move either we just stared at each for what seemed to be a lifetime. I found myself counting the green speckles that clashed with his brown eyes.

Finally, I smiled and tried to pull away but Criss pulled me towards him again and my heart sped so fast I didn't know if it was beating anymore.

He practically slammed me into the window and kissed me so hard I lost my breath. My hands found their way to his back, pushing him harder against me and my right leg spontaneously wrapped itself around his waist. Criss ran his fingers through my hair deepening our kiss until he frantically pulled away.

"Fuck, I am so sorry…" He left me panting.

I cleared my throat while I tugged my dress down.

"…Me too…"

"That was umm… unnecessary," He sighed a bit and took another step back.

"Is that my queue to leave?" I glanced around awkwardly.

Criss smiled a bit crookedly. "I think the rest of tonight will be difficult if you don't."

I knew I was still blushing. "Okay, then… I'll see you tomorrow… and none of this ever happened?"

Criss nodded. "Nothing happened."

I headed out completely confused and still on fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucky 13**

The next day at work I was "conveniently" sent to Criss's room to touch up his hair because the show was about a week away. I was so nervous I knew I was sweating bullets when I walked in.

"Hey 13!" He smiled sweetly as I entered.

"Hey…" I tried to smile back.

All I could think about was the night before and how intense his eyes were in mine.

"Alright, it's touch up time." I pulled out my tools and set them on his counter again.

Criss sat back his chair this time and started biting his nails like he had the night before.

Obviously that wasn't a good sign.

When I glanced at his hands he only hand 3 fingers with black nail polish compared to his freshly painted nails last night. This didn't help relieve my stress at all.

I began to mix the bleach and he just remained quiet the whole time.

"So… day is going good?" I asked as I parted his hair.

"Yeah, yours?" He replied.

"Sure." I shrugged.

There was another long moment of silences.

"Sarah, I really…" He began.

"Don't seriously, nothing happened." I replied.

Criss laughed. "I was going to tell you that I really have to use the bathroom, so when you finish that foil is it okay?"

I blushed.

"Of course!" I threw my hands up and let him stand.

When he returned I finished my foils and went to put him under the dryer but he grabbed my hand.

"Honestly…" He looked at me strangely. "Tell me, something… did you think about that last night?"

I looked around trying to come up with a constructive answer but failed utterly.

"Yes."

"Me too." That was all he said and with that I closed the dyer.

~*~

It was the night before Criss's primer and the rehearsal seemed endless.

I had fixed about 7 of the cast members hair already and Criss was still fussing the piece of hair that kept falling in eyes but refused to let me cut it any shorter. He was on stage practicing his dove trick again. I sat in the break room watching him repeat it over and over as I ate a banana and chatted with Amanda about a possible rainstorm.

Criss came running back into this dressing room all the sudden cussing like a madman.

"13!" He called sounding very angry.

I shivered and followed him into the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The damn bird shit on my head." He finally laughed.

I just starred at him for a moment and broke down laughing hysterically.

"You're so cute!" I took him over to the shampoo bowl and washed his hair.

"You think that's funny?!" He asked seriously.

"I think that's great! You've been a shit head again lately, why not match the inside with the outside?" I stuck out my tongue.

"You are horrible!" He laughed and reached out to tickle my ribs but I dodged away from him.

"They probably shit on your hands too! Eck!" I shut the water off and brought him back over to his chair and began to blow dry him.

"You know something 13?" Criss began.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You always make me smile… even if I get shit on." He laughed over the blow dyer.

"And you always stress me out!" I replied with sigh.

"What do you mean?" Criss grabbed the blow dyer and shut it off.

"Well, you're quite personable one minute and the next you're totally cold. Why is that?" I questioned seriously.

Criss seemed to think a minuet.

"I don't know, Sarah. I think you are just as confusing as I am."

"I am not!" I folded my arms.

"You are so. You are very much the same way."

"How so, I've been nothing but polite to you!" I grew agitated.

He scratched his ear. "Well, let's see… the other night, obviously that was awkward. But the next day you were off kilter just as much as I was. And you are always very blunt about things, which I admire but I don't know how to take it sometimes."

"Oh I'm the blunt one? You're the one shoving me into windows!" I rolled my eyes.

Criss stood up having enough of the conversation.

"Okay, the shit is obviously out of my hair."

"Yeah, but now it's out on the table… what is going on between us Criss?" I held my hands out in question.

He took a step closer to me so that he was starring me down.

"You are my hairstylist and that is all, understood?" He questioned very seriously.

I blinked once and shook my head doubting his words. "Understood."

"Good. You can leave now. I'm trying to be a prick but I'll see you tomorrow." He sighed roughly.

I tapped my foot growing more and more pissed off with him.

"Yeah, leaving sounds good right now." I packed my things as he stormed out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucky 13**

That night my cell phone rang at about 3am.

It took me a minute to collect myself out of my ream sleep and acknowledge the fact that it was ringing.

"Yeah?" I rolled over half way hanging off the bed.

"See you in about 15?" Criss questioned.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" I exclaimed my voice cracking from sleep.

"Of course 13, it's 3:13am. You should be awake." He hung up.

I groaned and slammed the phone down onto the nightstand.

I hurried up getting ready, trying not to wake up Elaine. The whole time I was infuriated about his late night call. I couldn't believe that he would have the nerve to call me after our argument earlier that night. I went into the bathroom and slipped on a comfortable pair of jeans and a plain black baby-tee. My hair looked like hell, but I managed to quickly pull it back on top so that it appeared halfway decent. All I did for make up was put on a some mascara. I wasn't excited about that trip to floor 30 at 3am. I never really was. After all, what could he possibly want to talk about, other than firing me, especially since our dispute earlier.

When I got to his floor it was around 3:40am.

Criss was once again waiting for me in the hallway. He appeared to be just as casual as me in a pair of worn out jeans and a typical Affliction brand T-Shirt.

"You're insane!" I exclaimed once I saw him.

"Partially. I can't sleep, I'm too nervous about the show." He explained.

"So watch just T.V. or something!" I yawned a bit more dramatic than usual.

Criss smiled at my comment and headed into his room leaving the door wide open for me.

I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I'm ONLY your hairstylist remember?"

Criss shook his head. "You are, but remember what I said before at dinner? And how about the night you first came up here, we _are_ friends?"

I shook my head baffled at this twisted new found logic and hesitantly came inside.

"You know what, honestly Criss this is what I mean… that's what confuses me about you. First we are friends, then we aren't then… we are in strictly a business-"

Criss walked up to me and grabbed hold of my face between his hands. "Shut up." He whispered.

I pushed him away. "What?"

He grabbed me again this time around my waist. "Sarah, honestly… I can't stop thinking about you. That is what is pissing me off."

I sighed and tried to get away from him again but he was too strong and quiet honestly wasn't trying my best. I was only thinking about escaping his grip morally not physically.

"I don't want you." I murmured as he brought his lips closer to mine. The fabric of his jeans pressing tightly against me.

"Yes you do." He smiled sexily against my neck.

"No…" I closed my eyes as his lips trailed down my skin and his tongue flicked against my earlobe. Goosebumps formed down my arms and I wished I could will them away but I as hard as I tried I couldn't.

"Still don't want me?" He sighed and gazed into my façade of angry eyes. I shook my head 'no' and took in a deep breath trying to stop my legs from shaking underneath me too much. His hand ran to the back of my head and grabbed a fist full of my hair and at the same time he took hold of the small of my back, once again bringing us closer together.

"Criss…" My eyes shut tight and I began to think about Holly and work and how awkward it would be between us again but I just couldn't pull away from him. My body was on fire worse than before.

"Yes?" He replied through his vigorous licks and kisses down my neck.

"…I hate you." Was all I could make out.

He laughed a bit and then picked me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Mmm, I hate you more." He placed me up on the bar area and stood between me.

I tore off my shirt trying to be sexy but I was hurrying so much I got it caught on my hoop earring. Criss chuckled a bit and unhooked it for me.

After throwing my shirt on the floor, he practically ripped off my jeans and while I was working on his shirt he managed to remove his. Criss laid me down on marble bar table and easily climbed on top of me.

My heart was racing. I was still split about what was right and what was wrong and why exactly we were so immensely attracted to one another. I could understand my desire for him along with every other woman's because he was halfway paid to be a sex symbol but I on the other hand was just an average built 25 year old. I certainly wasn't anything like Holly who was a damned Bunny. His lips interrupted my thoughts again and despite my mental hesitation I couldn't help but selfishly wrap myself around him.

Our kiss seemed endless and in it I found a lust I didn't know existed inside myself. It went morally down hill from there. Somehow the thoughts I had before dissipated into the very back of my conscious and all I could concentrate on was the perfect man in front of me.

When we pulled away from our intense kiss Criss smiled down at me and brought my hands above my head, his left hand grasping my wrists together and preventing me from moving. I returned his smile and very willingly wrapped my legs around his back.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked as he reached behind me and unhooked my bra.

He shook his head returning his gaze back up to mine.

"Not at all, but I know that if we don't do this it will be eating on my mind forever."

I let out a shaky sigh my nagging thoughts returning faster than they ever had.

"I think it's probably better if we stop here and walk away." My words nearly choked as his hands continued to sensually caress along my sides.

"Right…yeah." He seemed to agree and went to sit up.

I sat up slowly and attempted to my reattach my bra.

Criss reached across the bar and handed me my shirt.

Setting it down in my lap I suddenly grew angry as I evaluated the situation at hand.

_What if he did this to everyone he met? _

_What if I wasn't the only one? _

_What kind of whore did he think I was? _

A million predicaments and obtuse reasoning's flooded my mind and quickly infuriated me.

"You know what Criss, whatever the issue is between you and Holly really shouldn't be mine…" I began flustered.

He spun his head around and knitted his eyebrows a bit confused.

"Seriously, this is outrageous. What kind of girl do you think I am anyway? I'm not just here for you convenience! I know that you're probably used to having women bend over backwards for you but I'm sorry that this ever happened… I don't want you to have the wrong impression of me so don't think that just because you have money and are paid to look immaculate that it changes anything with me." I struggled to get my shirt on through my rage fit.

Criss sat there pondering my words while he watched me fight and cuss at my incorporative shirt.

"If that is honestly what you think about me and my character then you can put in your 10 day notice tomorrow and you'll never have to deal with me again." That was all he said and with that he stood up and slid his jeans back on.

Baffled by his lack of a remark and emotion I replied, "Fine! I will."

I hopped down off the bar and he already had my jeans in his hands.

I took them from him and turned around while I put them back on, not that it mattered much. When I was done I headed for the door and he remained by the bar.

"If you are putting in your 10 day, I still expect you tonight." He muttered.

I turned around and folded my arms.

"I'm not that shitty,"

"I never said you were…" He tried to take a step closer.

"I'll see you at 5pm." And with that I went to out the door but he followed after me.

"What?!" I snapped.

"You need a ride down or else you are stuck up here and obviously that isn't going to happen by the sound of things." He waved his key in front of my face.

I sighed mentally damning the elevator.

We headed down without another word until when I stepped off he whispered, "Goodnight."

I remained silent and that time refused to watch the doors close behind me. From then on I considered that elevator "_out of service_".


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucky 13**

I woke up that afternoon at around 1pm. I was absolutely dreading the primer of the show so much I hardly slept. I couldn't even bear to think about seeing Criss again. _What would I say to him, did I really have anything much else to say? Had I over reacted? _

When I walked in the bathroom I noticed Elaine was already gone. She must have left to collect more necessaries for the room. I glanced in the mirror at my stressed figure and drew in a deep breath trying to clear my mind. Right as I was about to jump in the shower the doorbell rang.

I rushed to find my robe and ran door. When I opened it Holly was standing there.

My heart dropped and instantly I felt dejavu.

"I think this belongs to you." She held her hand open revealing my silver hoop earring.

"Thank you…" I reached out and took it from her.

Holly just smiled. "Sure. Good luck at the show tonight. I'll see you at the after party?"

"After party?" I questioned still trying not to look shocked that she had found my earring.

"Yeah, the cast and crew and everyone will be there. Didn't Criss mention it to you last night?" She narrowed her eyebrows a bit.

I bit my lip trying to come up with something constructive.

"Yeah, I'm sure he did… I was just so tired last night."

"Yeah, he told me you came up there at about 3!" She laughed. "He said you two are great friends. You did a great job on his hair last night. That was a good idea you two had. It probably saved you time before the show?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it did. He's a really interesting person."

"He's amazing. They really should make those hoops with better backs." She pointed to my earring and giggled a bit.

"I know!" I shrugged.

"Well, I am personally inviting you tonight. Will you be there?" She asked seeming hopeful.

My mind split in two again. "Sure. I'll be there."

_Damn… I should have said "Maybe"…_

"Great! See you then." She headed off.

I closed the door trying incredibly hard not to break something out of frustration.

~*~

That night the theater was packed. I was happy that we only had a 10pm showing. Every one was hyped around the hotel for Halloween and a few people in the audience were even in costume and if I had it right some where even dressed up as Criss.

It was even more uncomfortable between us than I imagined it would be. I didn't have a real reason to style his hair during the show but every time we bumped into one another through scene changes or in rehearsal he was absolutely silent. He didn't even look at me once. I hadn't expected him to be like that. The whole time I watched him stage all I could think about was how much that piece of hair in the front of his face had to driving him nuts and I was crossing my fingers that in the next 10 days he wouldn't have me cut it. _Shit, what if Kristy his assistant made me cut it? God, was he fucking Kristy as well? _I slammed my head into my hands trying to shake away horrible thoughts. Maybe I just needed to forget everything, possibly this job was just too taxing on me?

"Sarah, scene 4!" Kristy's voice interrupted me. I rushed back to my station and tried to hold myself together for the rest of the show.

I managed to finish up the show successfully and at about 11pm we were all wrapped up. Criss had already gone up to his room in the mentally "broken" elevator. I debated whether or not I should lie to Holly and fake sick to prevent the embarrassment at the after party. I couldn't handle anymore tension between Criss and I.

As I was walking the long way back to my room I saw Criss and Sully Erna from Godsmack. Finally a celebrity I recognized, too bad Criss had to ruin it. Sully glanced over at me and seemed to distort his face in a way that seemed like he already knew me. He turned to Criss and started elbowing him rather outrageously. Criss found my gaze and then rolled his brown eyes at Sully and said something but I couldn't make it out.

_That was it, I was NOT going to this fucking after party!_

I sprinted past them so fast I felt the wind pass between us and heard Criss sigh at my behavior. I didn't care let him think I was bitch.

When I got up to my room I slammed the door closed behind me and Elaine jumped.

"How was the show?!" She asked.

"Alright. I'm putting in my 10 day though, I can't handle Criss anymore!" I threw my purse onto the bed.

"What's up? It seemed better between the two of you the last time I checked in?" She asked sounding concerned.

After I had explained the whole situation she agreed about my 10 day and not attending the after party.

"Well, I hate to give this to you… but you got another one of these." She handed me another black envelope.

I groaned and ripped it open.

_13,_

_Obviously, we have nothing more to talk about because you have made up your mind about me already. Tonight I would appreciate it if you attended this party not for my behalf but on the cast and crews. If you are in fact putting in your 10 day notice, I think it would nice of you to at least say a good-bye to them tonight. Meet everyone at the VIP area on my floor._

_Criss_

I set the note aside and sighed, brushing my blonde hair behind my ears.

"What's wrong?" Elaine asked.

I let her read it and we both decided that maybe he was right. She helped me pick out a red dress that I brought from back home. It was bare in the back and a bit shorter than what I would usually wear but according to Elaine, "It will make him kick himself in the ass."

"You know what?" I called from the bathroom.

"What's that?" Elaine questioned.

"Get ready… because you are going with me!"

"What?!" Elaine exclaimed.

"You heard me. Wear your black dress I got you for you birthday!" I called.

Elaine agreed and we both headed out looking our finest.

When we got up to his floor about ½ of the cast were in costume and the other were dressed much the same as we were. Amanda came up to me first, she was dressed as a "sexy vampire".

"Hey!" She wrapped her arms around me, shouting over the loud music.

"Hey! Long time no see!" I laughed.

"You look wonderful!" She complimented.

"Oh thanks, very sexy costume!" I smiled. "By the way this Elaine."

Amanda shook her hand. "Pleasure."

"You too." Elaine returned sweetly.

After a few moments Amanda migrated back towards some of the men in the cast and crew who were dancing.

We headed further in the room and I felt my heart speed up growing nervous about another run in with Criss.

There were balloons and champagne everywhere. A 7 layer cake sat on a glass table with confetti surrounding it and behind it was a poster for the show. To the right of that was the dance floor which had strobe and black lights. The left side was the open bar and in the center were about 10 circular tables.

"Can I get you a drink?" Holly appeared behind me.

My heart froze solid.

"Oh, hello." I smiled.

"Glad to see you!" She held out her arms. I hugged her lightly, a heavy guilt filling the pit of my stomach. Elaine coughed on the side of me.

I introduced them and afterwards and Holly left to get me a Long island ice tea and Elaine a Corona.

"So… that's her?" Elaine whispered.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Could she wear any less clothes." She laughed speaking about her ridiculous gothic skirt, red bra and fishnets with knee high boots.

I shook my head just as disgusted. "I know."

When she returned she had Criss on her arm. He nodded at me and I ignored it.

"Here you go." She handed me and Elaine our drinks.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Oh Criss, have you meet Elaine?" Holly went to introduce them.

"No I haven't but Sarah has mentioned her to me before." He extended his hand for her.

Elaine took it and smiled. "Nice to meet you Criss, I've heard a lot about you as well."

"A lot of good I hope." He glanced at me.

"Always." Elaine assured.

Criss seemed to gawk around for an excuse for him and Holly to leave.

So I took the hint.

"Well, we just got in… so we should probably go mingle."

"Oh, please… stick with us tonight. Right Criss?" Holly glanced up at him but he was still looking around.

He shrugged. "I don't want to be rude."

"We'll be moving around between people all night also, come on." She tugged on my arm.

I bit my lip again and followed them to their table. We all sat down and Holly whispered something into Criss's ear and then disappeared.

"How are you doing 13?" He picked at his nails.

"Fine, you?" I asked.

"Okay."

"Great." I sipped my drink harder and glanced at Elaine who kept on looking back and forth between us.

"Hey, I'll back I'm going to use the bathroom." Elaine stood up.

I wanted to toss my purse at her for leaving the two of us alone but I refrained.

When she was out of hearing range Criss leaned into me and whispered.

"How much have you told her?"

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed.

He leaned back in his chair. "It's obvious."

"Well what did you tell Holly?" I folded my arms.

"I told her that you came to my room last night to fix my hair to save us both time before the show and then I happened to show you the drums that Sully got me and we got to messing around on them and then we had a drink so you're earring probably got loose while you were playing the drums with me." He explained very matter of fact.

I nodded slowly. "I see. Well, thank you for that."

"Why thank me." He sighed searching for Holly again.

I rested my head in my hands. "It's not that bad, settle down."

Criss muttered something and stood up. "I'm going to go find her."

"Whatever. Do what you will. I'll go find Elaine in the bathroom." I stood up.

Just then Holly returned.

I groaned to myself.

"Where are you two heading?" She smiled.

"I was looking for you baby." He rubbed her back and kissed her softly on the cheek.

I nearly puked.

Elaine came back and stood next to me.

"Sorry, it was packed over there."

"It's okay." I replied, ignoring Holly's pawing all over Criss and her whispering something about a sexual rematch of some kind in his ear.

Criss nodded and half smiled, his eyes focusing in on my neck, until he looked up further and found my eyes.

I shook my head at him and grabbed my drink.

"I'm gonna go find Kristy." I walked past them without looking back. Elaine followed me trying to keep up.

For about an hour we mingled around some and chatted with Kristy and the cast and crew. I met Criss's mom and brothers and his MindFreak show producers. They were all very nice. His brothers were nothing like him. They were funny like him, but Criss definitely came out with the better genes in the family. Elaine agreed. The owner of the Luxor was there and a few random celebrities like Carrot Top, Paris Hilton _who I didn't like so much_, and of course Sully. I got to talk to Sully for a good 15 minutes and we hit it off really well. I think Elaine was starting to develop a secret crush on him by the end of the night.

At about 1am the owner of the Luxor walked out onto the dance floor and completely cleared it. He grabbed the microphone and called Criss to come stand next to him. At this time Elaine and I had been sitting back down at a table with Ashley and Josh.

I wasn't paying too much attention or at least I was trying to zone Criss's voice out. All I heard was that the owner of the Luxor had given him a necklace in thanks for the show and Criss was drowning on and on about "hopes and dreams" and his dad that had passed and how everything he did was for him. I glanced at Elaine and asked her if she was about ready to head off.

She nodded.

We stood up and said our goodbyes obviously avoiding Criss.

When I walked out into the hallway I groaned and tapped my foot.

"He needs to let me down."

"Well, shouldn't they have it turned on or open it for everyone?" She asked.

"You're probably right." I glanced back inside the VIP room and saw him chatting with Carrot Top.

When the elevator opened Criss was inside.

"Holy shit!" Elaine yelled.

"What the hell?" I held out my hands.

Criss laughed.

"Get in." He motioned.

"Oh, shit…" Elaine searched her purse completely bad at acting.

"I misplaced my cell. I'll met you down. Nice meeting you again." She waved at Criss and then ran off smiling to herself.

After the doors closed I turned to him still baffled and said, "How did you get in here? You were just with Carrot top?"

"I'm into illusions remember?" He laughed.

"Yeah, ok." I sighed as I watched him press the down button.

"You didn't need to ride me down, you didn't use your key." I pointed out.

"Yeah, it's open tonight for all the guests. I just wanted to give you this." He slipped off his necklace and placed it in my hands.

When I looked down it was a huge platinum chain with a diamond incrusted number 13.

I sighed. "Didn't you just get this?"

"Yeah, but it's for you. I have enough of those damn things, anyhow." He waved his hand as if to dismiss the topic.

"I don't want it." I went to give it back.

"Of course you do. You are just being stubborn." He pushed it my way.

"No seriously, Criss take it."

"No. It's yours, 13!" He pushed it back into my chest again.

"Fuck you! I can't handle you anymore! My god how long is this elevator!" I exclaimed as I placed the necklace around my neck. "Does that make you damn happy?!"

Criss grinned. "Yes… feel better now?"

"I do actually." I laughed and found him smiling at me in amusement.

"Good. I'm glad."

I watched him slowly as he starred forward and I couldn't handle it. The fire was returning to me again and I felt if I denied it anymore I'd blow up.

"Criss?" I nearly panted.

"Huh?" He seemed to bare himself for another blow.

"I think… I think… if we don't…" I took a step closer to him my body shaking again and my mind now numb, tired of fighting the chemistry between us.

"If we don't what?" He lifted my chin so that my eyes were starring into his.

"I lied last night, I do want you… all of you." And with those words the elevator stopped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucky 13**

The elevator doors opened as our bodies closed in on one another. At that point in time I don't think either one of us really cared who saw us together. My lips found his instantly and before I knew it I had him kitty cornered against the Egyptian themed elevator. Criss ran his hands down my back until he found my bottom and lifted me a bit to meet his height. Our kiss intensified and I felt my cheeks burning with a fever worse than before. He took his right hand and bunched up my dress until he was touching the back of my bare thigh. I moaned a bit and pulled back on his bottom lip, catching it between my teeth.

The doors had closed again obviously giving up on us. When they did they dinged and my mind tried to remind me of my moral struggle again but when I felt Criss move his hand deeper between my legs I lost all train of thought.

"You still hate me?" He laughed a bit and pulled his lips away from mine.

I shook my head "no".

"Good. I was hoping you didn't." He pulled his hand out of my dress and grabbed my mine.

"Where are we going?" I nearly cried as I watched him open the elevator doors again.

"My dressing room." He replied sweetly and kissed my cheek.

I smiled rather mischievously and let him lead the way through the dark theater.

Once we were inside he shut the door and locked the door behind him. He turned towards me and embraced me again my body still on over drive.

"You have no idea how sexy you look tonight, I couldn't bear to look at you at the party." He murmured into my ear as his hands rubbed down my shoulders.

I rested my head into his neck.

"How sexy I looked?" I laughed a bit. "I thought you were drooling all over Holly?"

Criss's body stiffened at her name. "The whole time I was with her I was imaging at you. You need to trust me more."

I thought back to the party and when I was certain he was looking for an excuse to leave me and Elaine but maybe what he was saying was true, maybe I had turned him on? Then I thought about when he was kissing Holly and he kept looking over at me. I decided to take his word.

Criss tore off his suit jacket and I reached behind him and helped him with his shirt.

Once it was off he backed me up against the door so hard my head slammed against the back it. He started kissing along my neck, his tongue tracing circles down to my shoulder until he got to my chest where he gently bit along my low cut dress line.

My eyes shut as I enjoyed his touch and slowly I muttered, "Please, fuck me.."

"Oh, baby I'm gonna fuck you like an animal. Trust me." He gazed up at me and reached his hands underneath my dress again.

His finger tips brushed against my ribs and slowly moved up to my chest until he pulled my dress over my head, the 13 necklace landed between my breasts with a thud.

I pressed my body back against him enjoying the warmth from his chest and kissed him passionately.

Criss smiled against my lips and took my face between his hands.

"You are amazing."

I blushed a bit and replied. "Mmm… you are too."

Criss picked me and laid me down on the plush gray couch in his dressing room. He kneeled beneath me on the floor and I unhooked his belt on his black pants through hurried kisses. His hands found mine and he tossed his belt behind his back. I went to strip off my strapless bra but he interrupted me. He took hold of it from the front and tugged it gently. In an instant it was off. I looked down and it was still clasped in the back. My eyes found his questionably but he just smirked playfully and pushed me onto my back.

"Shit, you are so hot." I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair still dumbfounded over his bra trick.

He smiled modestly into my skin and cupped his hand against my breast causing me to shutter. His kisses trailed down neck to my chest where he very sexily took my nipple between his teeth and seemed to almost growl. I slid down the couch, my legs trying to connect around his waist but he pushed me back up and continued to work on my breasts. My eyes shut again wishing he would just take me then. Criss's right hand moved down my stomach and slipped between my legs tugging at my underwear. I was surprised he didn't have a naughty trick for those too.

I blushed a bit as he gazed hungrily down at my sex. His fingers brushed against me teasingly and I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up and shoved him down on his back.

He laughed at my behavior and watched as I vigorous kissed up and down his chest, my hands unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down to his knees. Criss took them off the rest of the way along with his boxer briefs and I climbed on top of him our bodies bumping together so close we both moaned in anticipation.

I don't know whether it was the look on my face or if he couldn't take it anymore either but he very forcefully flipped me onto my hands and knees. I cussed at him for a second but he just seemed unmoved by anger.

He got on his knees behind me and took hold of my new necklace. I nearly chocked as he tugged it trying to bring my head back to kiss him. I did my tongue fighting against his.

"Like I said, you need to trust me more." He whispered again as his teeth nipped at my ear.

I moaned loudly and threw my head back down completely immersed in ecstasy. His lips traveled down my back and I felt his teeth again digging into my skin every now and again. He took his time and _I did hate _him for it.

I wanted him.

I needed him.

I craved him.

My body was shaking and my mind was consumed with nothing my the thoughts of his sexy figure. Finally he entered inside of and as he did he pulled my hair back. We both were moaning and still ridiculously cussing at each other. I couldn't believe how much of an animal I was being. But he was right, he was fucking me like an animal, and I loved it.

His body seemed to engulf mine and I couldn't get enough of him. I kept screaming that I wanted more and I wanted it harder until my legs were numb. At one point I slapped him for teasing me too much. It was undeniable, I was addicted to him as of that night. When we had finally had enough Criss planted one last kiss to my forehead and said,

"Thank you."

"Thank you." I returned with a smile and went to get up still unsure of what we were or weren't.

Criss grabbed my hand pulling me back into his lap. "Stay the night."

"What?" I looked at him shocked.

"Seriously, stay…" He wrapped his arms around my waist preventing me from standing again.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"No… of course not, but I'm sure if you leave I'll miss you." He explained.

I sighed. "Alright, but just this one night." My head slipped onto his shoulder.

"Hmmm…" He kissed my neck again, the playfulness returning to his voice. "Just one night, huh?"

My eyes shut again bracing myself for another intense orgasm.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucky 13**

That night Criss and I slept together on his couch. He placed a throw blanket over the two of us and I cuddled up in his chest. I had no idea what time it was when we finally went to sleep but when I woke up all I found a note next my head. Only this time it wasn't in a black envelope.

_13,_

_I want to let you that last was incredible. I hope you don't consider it a mistake. I certainly don't. Although, I will tell you that I am confused. I can't lie about that. I had to leave early, don't think I ran out on you. I needed to square things up with everyone as to why I "disappeared" last night. I will be spending the day with my brothers Costa and J.D. and my mom. We are all heading out to dinner and spending sometime up in my room. You can call me after midnight if you'd like. I know that Holly will going out to club Rush for a charity promotion. I hope you slept well._

_Criss_

I thought about the note for a moment and gazed around the room. He had folded my clothes into a neat pile and placed them on a small coffee table. I smiled to myself and put them back on noticing that I had tiny bruises down my thighs. I wondered how bad the rest of me was. I glanced in the mirror and saw the reflection of my neck, it looked normal but my back had a line of bite marks down to my waist. I shook my head and decided that I would have to hurry my way back to my hotel room.

When I was on my way to back to the east towers I noticed that Holly was standing by the front entrance of the Luxor with her bags packed. I tried to quicken my pace but she eyed me down before I could ignore her.

"Sarah!" She called and waved me over.

I sighed roughly and waved.

"Come here!" She signaled.

I walked over trying to keep my back out of her sight.

"Hey, are you alright? Criss told me about your fall?" She went to turn me around but I tried to stop her.

"I'm okay, yeah." I thought of a million different things he could have said to her.

"These stairs are horrid. Really, I've nearly tripped myself." She rubbed my shoulder as if to assure me.

I nodded. "Yeah, they're a bitch in heels."

"Did you just get back from the hospital?" She looked shocked.

"Yeah, I just arrived back. They took forever!" I exclaimed.

"That's what Criss said. Did you call him to let him know you are okay yet?" She wheeled her suitcase closer to the door.

"No, I really should. He was so sweet last night." My cheeks flushed.

"Please do, he seemed so worried this morning." She slipped her sunglasses on and grabbed the handle on the door.

"I will, where are you heading?" I asked.

"Oh, I got a call from the Bunny ranch, they need for a few more interviews." She sighed.

"Have fun!" I waved. "Thanks again for not being upset, I didn't mean to steal him from you."

She smiled. "Not all, accidents happen!" She returned the wave as she headed out the door for her limo.

I hurried up to my room and found Elaine eating away at a tray of food.

"Where did you get that?" I pointed to the 3 trays of breakfast food laying on her bed.

"Criss sent it up specially for you." She smiled and handed me a tray.

I giggled excitedly.

"The pancakes are out of this world." She munched.

I opened the tray and found every kind of breakfast food possible. I couldn't believe he had done all that.

After I ate and changed I decided to lay low the rest of the day and made sure all of my bruises were covered.

I took a walk down the strip trying to clear my mind and sort my feelings for Criss. The night before was so intense I found myself wanting to run back to the Luxor and break down his door for another round. I was acting so human about the situation. It was silly. I simply couldn't wrap my head around why I was falling for him. Was I even falling for him or was it just a physical connection?

I groaned as I decided to catch the shuttle from the Excalibur back to the Luxor. What appeared to be a father and daughter sat down across me until the middle aged man leaned in and whispered something into her ear. The dark haired young woman giggled and kissed him on the lips. I felt my stomach turn a bit and then drop in realization. Criss was 40 and I was 25. Was that people would think about us if we ever decided to date? The dark haired girl giggled interrupting my thoughts and before I knew it I was back to the Luxor.

I decided that I wasn't going to call Criss. I was too stressed about what had happened and with Holly being gone I didn't think it was a bright idea for us to be alone. Midnight passed and went. Elaine was out at the casino and all I remember was starring obsessively at my phone until 3am. I think that somewhere in my jumbled mind I thought he would eventually call me. I had no such luck. That was the first night I cried myself to sleep in Vegas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucky 13**

The next afternoon I woke up at around 1pm. I couldn't believe I had slept so long. My phone was still in my hand and I growled at it tossing it on the floor. Thank god it was Monday. Rehearsals got cut back since the show had already started. They only needed me now the nights of the show which were Tuesdays thru Saturdays.

That night Elaine decided she had enough of me moping around the hotel room so she came up the idea that we should head to the bar. She invited Josh along with us and when got down to "Flight" the two of them seemed to be off in their own world. I decided to leave them for a moment and go get some more drinks from the bar. When I got up there a handsome man around my age approached me.

"Hey, have I seen you before?" He asked.

I laughed at his lame pick up.

"No I don't believe so." I focused my eyes back on bartender.

"Seriously, aren't you from Chicago?" He questioned closing his body in towards mine so I could hear him better.

My shoulders perked up a bit taken back.

"I am. What is you're name?" I asked gazing at him oddly.

"My name's Rick. You used to cut my hair… come on." He nudged me.

I sighed feeling a bit confused.

"Maybe, I cut a lot of hair, where do you get it done Rick?"

"Shear Envy, I used to go there for a year or so, but then I moved out here." He smiled.

I looked him over for a minute and studied his hair.

_Number 2 guard, scissors on top. Rick…Rick…_

I nearly jumped with realization, "Rick Quill!" I held out my arms.

"Yeah, I knew you'd finally get it Sarah!" He embraced me tightly.

"I haven't seen you in forever! I'm sorry. Good to see you, how is your fiancé?" I asked placing my tip on the bar.

"Oh, she's great! She's at home. I always have to come out late at night for business meetings." He exclaimed.

I nodded. "Great, would you like to sit with me?" I offered.

"Of course!" He followed me over to my table where Elaine and Josh were cuddling.

I introduced them to him and for about an hour we all chatted. It was so uncanny seeing Rick there. I couldn't believe I ran into him all the way in Vegas. After our drinks we all headed to the casinos for a few were I actually won $50 for a change. The night was going better than I thought until Rick had rode back up with me to my room since he was staying on the same floor.

"So you're just here for 2 nights?" I asked a bit sad.

He nodded. "Yeah, like I said business."

"Gotcha." When the elevator opened I saw that Criss was standing outside of my room.

He turned around and before I could stop anything Rick hugged me goodnight.

"It was great seeing you again!" He smiled sweetly.

"Yeah you too." My voice changed drastically.

"Hope to see you around?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yes, me too. Goodnight." I tried to snap back into our conversation ignoring Criss's eyes burning through my back.

Once Rick was down the hall Criss let out a snicker and I folded my arms as I walked up him.

"Should I ask?" His head rested against my door.

I shrugged pulling out my key. "Not if you don't want to."

He sighed roughly and followed me into the room. Elaine must have run off with Josh because she was nowhere to be found.

"What do you want Criss?" I questioned as I took off my shoes.

He bit his lip and slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell, I can't come here and check in on you? Well, obviously I can't leave you alone for a day anyhow because you're already about to invite someone else in!" He glared down at me angrily.

I walked up to him fuming. "Excuse me! I ran off with someone else?! Who is the one in a relationship?"

Criss tapped his foot on the carpet and rolled his eyes.

"Who's to say I can't be in a relationship with someone anyway?!" I tossed my purse on the bed.

He sighed after a moment of tense silence and headed for the door. "This is all fucked!"

"Tell me about it." I sat down on the bed not bothering to chase after him.

He stormed out not saying another word.

I laid across the bed, my heart pounding. I wanted to find him and explain everything about Rick but I just laid there with my head spinning. If he couldn't give me enough credit to not be that immoral then forget him. My eyes welled up with tears again. I wanted to be with him and for things to be perfect but they never would. I knew it. Tossing a pillow over my head I shut my eyes and unwillingly dreamed of him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lucky 13**

Tuesday night was horrible. I made it to the show and Criss was the most distant he had ever been to me before. He never looked, touched, talked or went by me at all. I thought I was going to pull my own hair out. I was thrilled when the show was over.

~*~

Wednesday simply didn't exist.

~*~

Thursday I hid in the bathroom and cried after Criss accidentally bumped into me and said, "Sorry, 13."

~*~

Friday I was in daze and began to think that his dressing room was haunting me.

~*~

Saturday Kristy called me into her office after the show and said that Criss needed a trim. I wanted to crawl under a rock and disappear at the sound of those words. She sent me into his dressing room and instantly my legs buckled at the mere sight of his couch. He was flipping through a Harley Davidson magazine at the coffee table and chatting on his cell phone.

I ignored him and set up my things in there usual area and waited until he was done. He wrapped up his conversation and headed to the shampoo bowl without a word.

After I washed his hair in silence I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Are we never going to talk again?" I asked as I parted through his hair.

He shrugged a bit staring at me in the mirror. "Depends…"

"On?" I questioned.

"You weren't really going to bring him into your room that night, right?"

"No!" I grew agitated again. "Of course not Criss. You should know me a bit better than that."

"You never know anymore." He turned to face me causing me to drop my comb.

I went speechless as his eyes searched mine. "If you want me to end it with Holly I will. Just say the words Sarah."

I thought about the man and younger woman on the shuttle again and couldn't reply.

His hands cupped my face. "Please, answer me… I promise I'll do it the second she gets back."

My eyes shut as I wrapped my mind around how intoxicating his touch was again.

I just nodded, my eyes still closed. I felt his lips gently graze against my cheek and I put my arms around him.

"I think… I'm falling in love with you." I whispered without evaluating my words.

Criss kissed me passionately his hands running along my back.

"I was wishing you'd say that first." He smiled sweetly. Before I knew it the door was once again locked and my heart was wide open, something I had been preventing ever since I met him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lucky 13**

The next morning I woke up completely unfamiliar with my surroundings. I was in a large bed with red and black sheets and when I looked down at my naked figure my memories kicked in. I remember after Criss and I were in his dressing room he we headed up to his room and it had been a long night but sexually intense night. I remember him tucking me in and kissing me 'goodnight' before I feel asleep but in the day light his room looked much different. I rolled over onto my other side and saw Criss sleeping soundly on his stomach with Hammy above his head. Smiling I cuddled closer to him and kissed his bare shoulder my lips tracing along his raised signature tattoo.

Criss stretched his arms a bit and Hammy jumped off the bed.

"Good morning." I smiled as he looked over at me.

"Good morning." He pulled me tightly into his chest and kissed my forehead.

"You look so sweet when you sleep." I brushed his hair behind his ear.

He winked and whispered, "I had good dreams."

"Me too." I grabbed his hand and brought it my lips.

"So…" I began through a yawn. "Should I head off now or should I stay?"

Criss held me tighter. "Stay with me. I want you all day." His finger tips circled down my spine.

"I will, I promise. Do you mind if we take a shower though?" I asked mischievously.

"Not at all." He sat up, bringing me with him to the master bathroom.

We stepped into the clear glass shower and began to very innocently bath each other for the situation we were in. Criss massaged my back as he lathered me down and in between body parts we'd share kisses and small giggles. When we were about to step out when the bathroom door popped open.

Criss froze against me and I glanced up at him in shock.

"Christopher Anthony Sarantakos!" I heard Holly scream and saw her charge towards the shower door.

_Who was this bitch his mother?_

I hid myself behind him as she ripped the shower door open and dropped her jaw.

"You've got be kidding me!" She yelled her entire face turning red.

I focused my eyes on the back of Criss's head trying to escape the situation.

"You out of all people?" She almost laughed in my direction.

Criss reached over and handed me a towel placing one around himself at the same time.

"Holly," He began as he stepped out the shower.

I went to leave the room but she grabbed my arm.

"Seriously Sarah, I though we were friends!" Her eyes burned into mine.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could choke out as I shrugged off her grip.

"That's all you have to say? I was so worried about you and it was just a lie!" She turned back to face Criss.

"You are by far the biggest asshole I've ever fucked and believe me, there's been a few!" She threw a ring at him and I couldn't believe they were engaged.

"Holly… let me explain…" He went to chase her as she ran out into his room to pack more of her things.

I peaked around the corner.

"Don't even think about it Criss. It's over!" She threw her bag together so fast items were falling out.

"I was going to end it between us Holly, but not like this." He assured her. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"Whatever, I hope you are happy with her. You've done much better anyway. What is she to you? What will this do to you name?" She caught me spying on them and flicked me off.

Criss grabbed her middle finger and stood so that he blocked her view of me.

I slammed the bathroom door and locked it trying not to walk out and punch her in the face. I couldn't hear what they were saying anymore only a male tone and female tone. After about 15 minutes she was gone.

I opened the bathroom door after I heard Criss knock. He stepped in and sat on the counter of the sink with a loud sigh, his towel slipping down past his waist.

"Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry." I reached for his hands and he brought me to him again.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked very seriously.

"I am more sure about this than I have been about anything." He replied and kissed my cheek. I listened to his words but the whole time my eyes were focused in on Holly's old engagement ring that was still sparkling by the shower door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lucky 13**

The rest of my day with Criss seemed to move by so slowly. I kept on thinking of excuses to leave but he would always interrupt me with another inescapable reason to stay. I couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable with the situation or not, if he was he was putting on an excellent act. When the sun set I couldn't keep my conscious justified anymore and lied that I felt like I needed to check up on Elaine. He seemed to buy it. Before I left he apologized once more for our run in with Holly and I lied again telling him it wasn't a bother. That I could tell he wasn't buying.

I got to back to my room and found Elaine with Josh, which didn't help my mood any, not that it was her fault.

"I'm going to head out again." I told her as Josh was flipping through the T.V.

"Oh, you can stay. We are going to be leaving in about an hour. We have tickets to a show called "O"." Elaine tried to explain but I was already leaving out the door.

For some reason I found myself ridding that damned shuttle all night trying to find the couple I had seen the day before. They never showed.

~*~

Tuesday

That night at the show I decided I was putting my 10 day in. I couldn't have it anymore. I didn't know much anything about Criss other than the fact that he was amazing in bed, a record holding magician, much older than me and just as stubborn. I mean, I knew small details from him like he was raised in New York and of course I had met his mom and brothers but anyone who watched his MindFreak series could probably tell me more about this man. It was embarrassing! We were supposedly falling in love with each other and this is what we were basing our relationship on…sexual chemistry? I needed to get away from him before he ended it with me like he had Holly. He couldn't even tell me that they were engaged, instead it was just that they were supposedly "dating" for 6 months.

Kristy took the news pretty hard and tried to talk me out of it but I stood firm telling her over and over that they needed me at the salon back home and my that is were my loyalty was. She seemed to understand my logic but I could tell she was upset. We decided that we wouldn't tell the dancers about it until the day before I left since they had taken such a charm to me.

"And what about Criss?" She asked seriously. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

I felt my heart ping a bit against my chest. "Don't worry I'll tell him."

"Alright… I think it would be better that way too." She sighed as she watched me sign my resignation papers.

When I was through I went into his dressing room and shut the door behind me checking to be sure no one was outside.

"Playing hard to get?" He came up to me and held out his arms for an embrace.

I just stood there looking down at my shoes and Criss rested his hand on my shoulder gently rubbing it.

"What's wrong babe?" He kissed my cheek and I felt those wretched tears forming again but I swallowed them back.

"I put my 10 day in." I replied in a monotone.

Criss let go of my shoulder and took a step back.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'll be gone next Friday." I glanced up at him and anxiously bit my lip.

He just stood there and gazed at me seeming numb so I continued.

"I'll stay out of your way till then, alright? I just can't handle it between us Criss. It's really not even worth discussing anymore. I don't want to fight with you. Don't think I'm being cold, I do care about you. But that's just it, I don't know why I care about you. I don't know you and you don't really know me and maybe it's too late to get to know each other because we've already gone too far. You get me? So, to make things less complicated I'll just step out of the picture." I walked back to the door and he didn't follow me.

"Sarah," He said quietly.

"Yeah?" My eyes remained on the doorknob afraid that if I turned around the tears would flare again.

"You don't have to do this."

"But I _need_ to." I walked out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lucky 13**

Those 10 days were hell. I went to work and came back and the days seemed to only run together. I cant think of a single day that I mildly enjoyed. Criss was only around for the shows and I never saw him during rehearsals at all. I didn't watch him on the monitors anymore, I just waited for Kristy to tell me when it was my turn up for someone's hair. Elaine seemed a bit depressed about leaving Josh but she understood my reasoning for leaving.

On Friday night the cast and crew held a surprise going away party for me in the same VIP room on Criss's floor. They even had a cake with a pair of decorative shears as a candle. Taking back what I said earlier, I think I did have a "mildly" good time that night. Criss didn't show. Kristy told me he sent his utmost apology but he was doing an interview in LA. I laughed at that line. I knew it was lie, after all he had been ignoring me for the entire 10 days. In a way I was happier that way. I didn't have to deal with his awkward stares all night.

Before I left I made sure I returned his 13 necklace to his dressing room. I laid it across the coffee table and ran out making sure no one saw me. I think that was the hardest thing I did before I left.

When I arrived home everyone had a million questions and wanted to hear all the stories about the show. A week after being home I was even more tired of hearing Criss's name than when I was in Vegas. Everyone was hounding me about whether or not his tricks were real or fake and if he was as hot in real life as he was in person.

"_Does he really talk with a lisp?" _

"_Was Sully there?"_

"_Is his mom annoying like she is in MindFreak?"_

Holy Shit, I wanted to stab my clients! One girl came in with a Criss Angel shirt after somehow hearing I had been working for him.

_Damn internet!_

She must been the most obsessive fan I had met in my whole life. Her questions had me embarrassed for him. She even knew about Hammy and certain scars on his body I thought I should only know about, but according to her the ones on his back were from some kind of a "suspension" stunt off of a helicopter. My eyes rolled a bit at that.

"Okay… how is your hair?" I asked when I was finished with her.

"Awesome! I still can't believe you touched Criss, oh my God!" She giggled again and ran her hands through her new style.

I laughed at the teenager and smiled. "Yeah, he is a great guy."

"I got tickets for his show next month right before his birthday!" She looked at me seeming very excited.

"Oh really?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, December 20th. His birthday is the 19th though." She smiled as she got out of the chair.

I thought to myself how odd that was because mine was January 19th.

"Have fun, you'll enjoy it very much!" I went to ring her out and somewhat wished I could have Criss call her.

"Hey, Anna…" I caught her flipping through her purse.

"Yeah?"

"What's your phone number?" I asked.

"Why what's up?" She questioned.

I thought it over again and figured why not.

"Well… if Criss and I ever talk again…"

She ranted off her number so fast I could hardly write it down.

Maybe I could at least call Kristy and get her backstage, she seemed to deserve that much. After all, she seemed to know more about Criss than I did.

Speaking with Anna made me feel better about my decision of leaving Vegas but it made me want to take back the time I told him I thought I was falling in love with him. How could I have fallen in love with him so fast? I was settled it, was just lust.

~*~

Thanksgiving came and went. I was I happy to spend time with my family again. After awhile the Vegas questions seemed to die down and when I got my check in the mail I nearly had a heart attack. It was over a quarter of a million dollars. I didn't remember my wages being that much especially since I also had a free room and room credit. I thought about calling Kristy to make sure she had it correct but I wasn't going to pass it up, so I decided to remodel my apartment and finally pay off my credit card. Everyone at the salon was happy I was back and I was getting back into the swing of things by early December. I'd think about Criss now and again but it was slowing down the busier I tried to keep myself. I had noticed that in a gossip magazine he and Holly we were looking somewhat friendly again but I tried to ignore it. I had figured it was just my luck that would happen. I knew I was probably nothing more to him than a piece of ass.

On December 20th I called Kristy and chatted with her about the fan I had met, she promised me that she would find her and give her a tour backstage. She seemed delighted to hear from me and after about a half hour of catching up on each other she offered to send me back to Vegas again but I of course declined. She joked that she would win me over eventually and hung up.

On Christmas Eve I was working overtime. The salon was packed. We didn't close until after 9pm. I was so tired I wanted to go home and jump in the bath tub but right as I was leaving Lesley and I heard a knock on the shop door that was locked up tight.

Lesley looked at me groaned. "Seriously, I don't think that people understand we're closed!"

I laughed as I continued to clock out on the computer.

When she opened the door a man walked in with a huge basket of roses.

I starred her way and grinned. "Aw, did Matt send those to you?"

She set them down on the register area with a curious glance. "I wish! They are addressed for you."

I narrowed my eyebrows at the basket full of roses. There were 13 red, 13 black, 13 white, 13 purple and 13 yellow roses giving a total of 65 along with a huge bow wrapped around them and a bed of baby's breath. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"There was no note?" Lesley asked running her hand against the bow and finding a diamond pin with the number 13 on it.

I sighed growing light headed.

"I know who they from… it's okay." I picked up the heavy basket and went to head out.

"65 roses! Who can afford that!" Lesley exclaimed as she followed me. "And I think that pin is real!"

I laughed waving my hand in the air to dismiss her. "Yeah… yeah. He's a charmer."

"We ARE talking about this after the holiday!" She shouted as she watched me shove the roses into my trunk.

"Sure." I replied really needing that bath more than ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lucky 13**

Christmas I spent the usual time with my family. Half of the day was spent with my mom's side and the other half with my dad's since my parents were divorced. The holidays had always been a hectic time for me but I always enjoyed seeing my family.

New Years day I received yet another 65 roses, this time one of every color imaginable, like baby blue, pastel pink, orange and violet ect. I started to run out of room for them in my apartment. Lesley still wouldn't let me live it down and I told her that I simply had left a crush in behind in Vegas. When she asked who the first person who popped into my head was Rick. I told her the story and relished a bit here and there and eventually it became a joke around the shop that Rick would sweep me away back to the Luxor.

~*~

On my birthday all the girls in the salon were giggles when I walked in. I wondered what was going on. Even a few clients under the dryer were chatting girlishly about me. I had no idea. I knew it was my birthday but this was a little much.

"Sarah, this Rick guy…" Lesley pulled me into the back room, her highlighted brown hair bouncing as she hurried.

"Rick?" I thought for a minute and then realized what was happening. "Oh!"

"Look at this…" She pointed over at the backroom table which contained giant birthday cake and a bottle of expensive champagne.

I shook my head and said, "Have it… offer the clients some too."

Lesley's eyes searched mine as if I was crazy. "Seriously, roses, a zillion layer cake, $700 dollar champagne? If you don't get with this Rick dude maybe I just might."

I nodded as I watched her dish a plate full of cake that said "26" on it, surprisingly not 13.

"Go ahead, like I said… he's just a charmer." I walked out of the room and back to the buzzing clients.

~*~

January eventually passed.

~*~

February flew by with yet another round of uncalled for gifts on Valentine's day. "Rick" was the now "_the man_" according to everyone at the shop.

~*~

March was fairly boring. That is until I flipped on the T.V. and heard on the news that Criss Angel's Believe show was starting to get horrible reviews and was going on hiatus in April. That made me curious but I refrained from calling Kristy and butting it. I wasn't part of the crew anymore. It wasn't my place to ask. I wondered what his issue was. Maybe it was those damned doves? I laughed at my thought and changed the channel back to MTV where he appeared yet again. I shut the T.V. off and sighed. Maybe I did need to make another trip to Vegas?

_No!_

I fought with myself and curled up on the couch. I would take a nap and my head would clear, simple as that.

The sound of my cell phone woke me up out of my pointless dream. I answered still trying to get my equilibrium back as I sat up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sarah?" A female voice asked and my body froze solid.

"Who is this?" I questioned already knowing the definite answer.

"It's Holly." She replied. "Hey, I know that this is probably awkward hearing from me and everything but how soon can you be in Vegas?" Her voice seemed to fight with her a bit.

I glanced at the digital clock on shelve which read 6pm.

"Why?" I thought of a million reasons she could want me there and none of them were to my advantage.

"Criss is at the hospital and the only person he is asking for is you." She replied sounding angry.

I sighed and stood up. "I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok, bye." She clicked.

I dialed Elaine and told her to book the soonest flight no matter what the cost or time and that she was coming with me again. I was frantic. Too frantic for just lust.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lucky 13**

Arriving back in Vegas was not easy. Just the sight of a mere palm tree at the airport made me want to turn right back around. I didn't know why I was there. Well, I did know why but I didn't want to accept it. It was simply illogical. I got to the hospital after I dropped my bags off at the hotel. Elaine decided to "give Criss and I some time alone" so she stayed back at the room. We were now on floor 18 not floor 22. There was a big difference in room size but if didn't matter we weren't staying long anyhow. I was just going to see Criss and leave the next day, my mind was already made up on that.

It was ridiculous at the hospital! I went to ask the front desk what room he was in and they said he wasn't there but I knew he was because I had called Holly when I arrived. She said I was at the right location.

"No, miss…" The front desk personal looked straight at me. "He's not here. He's at the Luxor." She smiled trying to be clever.

I rolled my eyes and grew impatient.

"Seriously… this is outrageous! I'm not a stalker if that is what you think I am." I flipped my phone open and dialed Holly's number again.

"Miss!" She waved at me to turn my phone off but I gave her a pissed off look and walked further into the hallway.

"Hello?" Holly answered.

"Hi, will you please buzz the front desk or something and tell them that I'm not a damned stalker and Criss wants me here!" I narrowed my eyes back at the lady who was now blushing with agitation.

"Just put her on the phone." She offered.

I handed the lady the phone and she shook her head rudely at me. After a moment she hung up and pressed the "off" button on my cell.

"Now, you may proceed to floor 10. He is in room number 28." She handed me my phone with a sly smirk.

I sighed. "Thank you." And headed towards the elevators.

When I got up to his room 3 security guards I didn't recognize where guarding it. I brushed passed them after stating my name and walked in.

Holly was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed watching the T.V.

When she noticed me she just walked out. I was thankful for that. No words meant that it was fairly civil between us.

Criss appeared to have a broken leg and a few bandages were wrapped around his right shoulder. I sat down quietly in the chair Holly had been in and glanced at the T.V. not really taking in the images.

"So, you wanted me?" I asked.

Criss attempted to sit up but his leg seemed to bother him a bit.

"Did you get the things I've been sending you?" He looked my way and I glanced back at him.

"I have. Thank you but it was unnecessary."

"As long as you got them that's all that matters." He leaned his head back against the pillows.

I fought with myself on whether or not I should get up and hug him and tell him how much I was worried about him but my body remained seated and my eyes shifted back to the T.V.

"So, what happened?" I questioned trying to sound nonchalant.

"It was really foolish. During rehearsal I wanted to practice my straightjacket escape some more and the wiring busted. It's just one more trip to the hospital that I didn't need." He explained.

I nodded and looked at him again still internally fighting with myself.

"I see."

"Oh," He began with a smile. "Anna, was very sweet. Maybe a little too sweet." He laughed.

I smirked. "So you took her backstage?"

"I did, she was absolutely thrilled." He reached for a glass of water by his bedside.

"She knew more about you than I did." I stood up and reached down for my purse. My mind returning to the fact that it was illogical that I was even there.

Criss set his water back on the counter and said, "Yeah, she was obsessed alright. Very loyal. Are you leaving?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you look fine to me."

"I am fine." He winked and I rolled my eyes continuing on my way to the door.

"Hey wait." He signaled for me come by his bed.

I stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Come here…" He motioned.

I came closer to him and sat next where he was patting on the sheets, my heart thumping away again.

"Please, come back…" He reached down for my hand.

I took it and leaned in closer to him. My eyes studied his.

"What's going on with you and Holly?" I questioned seriously.

"Nothing, we are friends. You can ask her. We decided it would look better publicly if we remained decent to each other. The night of rehearsal when I fell she was at the Luxor getting more of her belongs out of my room." He explained.

I thought over his words for a moment and they seemed like they were honest enough.

"I'm trusting you." I replied and leaned into his lips.

His hand wrapped around the back of my neck as he kissed me. My eyes shut as I lost balance on the bed, my left arm searching for support on the pillows.

"It's about time." He replied when we pulled away his lips glistening with my lip gloss. I giggled a bit and wondered how I would explain to the salon that "Rick" was now actually Criss Angel.


	20. Chapter 20

**Lucky 13**

Once Criss and I had finished our making up or rather making out I explained to him that I had left Elaine back at the hotel. He understood and I said my goodbye sweetly. When I left the room I found Holly in the waiting area outside. She looked at me and smiled.

_Smiled?_

I returned the smile and said, "Thanks for calling."

She motioned for me to sit next to her on the green couch and I followed.

"He's been miserable without you." She sighed and looked down at the coffee cup that was resting between her knees.

"Aw, well at least you were here for him." I assured.

"I didn't mean to be so shitty that day Sarah-" She went to continue but I cut her off.

"I was the shitty one Holly! That was horrible of me! You were nothing but sweet to me. Don't think I did it to spite you. I think you are a wonderful person. I can understand why Criss loves you so much. I'm just sorry I broke up something so serious."

She looked over at me and shrugged. "Really, it wasn't that serious."

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Being engaged isn't serious?!"

Holly nearly dropped her coffee and laughed. "Engaged! Criss has been afraid of marriage ever since his ex-wife!"

My eyes shut and I sighed.

_Ex-wife, there was something else I didn't know about him._

"But you… you threw the ring at him by the shower?" I pointed out.

Holly shrugged again at the memory. "That was a promise ring."

I felt incredibly stupid. "Oh my God. I'm sorry."

She patted my knee. "It was expensive enough to look like an engagement ring, don't worry about it."

I nodded still feeling embarrassed that I had acted out so much over the fact that it was nothing but a damn promise ring.

"He loves you, really. We are just friends. I hope you can believe that. I also hope that you and we can both be bigger people and put what happened aside?" She asked.

I smiled and stood up. "Of course we can."

"Good. Oh, by the way, I called the Luxor. You know the room right next to Criss's on floor 30?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked heading for elevator.

"You and Elaine will be staying there." She smiled as she stood up to head back into Criss's room.

~*~

Elaine and I moved up to floor 30 that night. Our room was a bit smaller than Criss's but much the same. I got a call from Kristy the next day offering me my job back. I took it and she was ecstatic. I was to report back to work after Criss was healed. I told the salon the news and they were supportive but I still lied and told them that "Rick" was the one who was sending me all the lovey-dovey materials. I would save the long story for another day.

The following day Criss finally came back from the hospital with only a cast on his leg and his chest was fine from the outside anyway. Holly had left to go back to LA once she made sure he was comfortably back in his room. Elaine was already on the phone with Josh and planning a night out on the town. I decided to check in on Criss that evening. When I walked in he only had on a pair of black sweats and a white sleeveless undershirt. My body went crazy as I starred at figure.

_Just checking in… _I reminded myself.

"Hey 13." He smiled and kissed my cheek remaining his balance on the wall due to his leg.

"Mmm… hey." I winked and ran my hands down his chest, still feeling a small bandage underneath his shoulder.

Criss cutely hobbled over to the couch and propped his leg upon the coffee table.

I cuddled into his lap and submissively whispered, "I missed you."

His hand found my forehead and gently rubbed it. "I missed you too sweetheart." He replied.

_Okay, no longer just checking in! _

My hands rubbed against his inner thighs and I groaned.

"No… really, missed _you_." I giggled a bit and looked up him playfully.

He took the hint and brought me up onto his lap.

"I don't want to hurt you." I pointed out through our hungry kisses.

"You can't hurt me." He replied as he lifted my shirt over my head.

I tossed it behind me. Criss sat up a bit tugging his shirt off but I helped him get it over his shoulder. He smiled thankfully at me and kissed down my neck. I wasn't sure if I was craving his sex or if was more interested in just being in his arms but either way I was loving every second of his touch.

My tongue traced the outline of his stomach as I moved down between his legs. He moaned a bit watching me as I helped him out of his pants, careful of his cast.

"Bedroom?" I asked gazing up him.

"Here, then the bedroom." He lifted me up onto him and I giggled excitedly.

He was right, it was there, the floor and finally the bedroom. By the end of then night I was certain the cast on his leg was fake.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lucky 13**

The next morning I was woken up by Criss who was chatting on the phone to his brother Costa. I rolled over and tried to cuddle my way back to sleep but his conversation kept me awake. He wasn't being loud, if anything Costa was probably having a hard time hearing him. I thought it was sweet how he was whispering but I couldn't understand half of what he was saying since it was partially in Greek. The language barrier was what was driving me nuts. I was curious as to what they were talking about. When he hung up he noticed that I was tossing around with the pillows and asked, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

I sat up a bit, having enough of trying to fall back asleep. "No, you didn't. It's alright." 

"I wouldn't have taken the call but he was checking in on me to tell me that he got back to New York safely." He explained.

I nodded and rested my head on his "good" shoulder.

Criss wrapped his arm around me and we both starred down at our interlocked hands that were resting in his lap. 

"Criss…" I began, my fingers strumming against his. "Let's talk."

He narrowed his eyes rather nervously. "Oh no…" He finally laughed.

"No, not _talk_… TALK." I assured him trying to throw in a hand gesture. 

He glanced at me again still lost.

"I mean seriously talk. I don't know too much about you, other than the show and..." I continued purposely leaving the end open.

He got the drift and nodded. "Oh, conversation. That's different than the dreaded _talk_." 

I punched his stomach and laughed. "Sure."

"What do you want to know?" He asked seeming concerned.

I shrugged. "Anything, everything." 

He smiled and thought for minute. "I guess I'm just used to everyone already knowing all about me, I'm sorry. Does that sound rude?"

I shook my head. "No, I understand. I feel behind the times that I don't!"

He laughed a bit and replied, "I enjoy the fact that you don't know really anything about me. It's refreshing."

"Well, first question… did you really hang from a helicopter?" I teased.

Criss cracked up. "Are you serious! That is your important question?"

I nodded and folded my arms sarcastically.

"I did." He replied. 

I raised one eyebrow. "Huh… interesting. I'll have to see that episode sometime."

"I am very proud of that accomplishment. I will show it you. It was one of most exhilarating experiences of my life." He glanced out the window for a moment and I could he was daydreaming about it.

I bit my lip wondering what else I had missed out on in his MindFreak episodes. I think the only ones I saw involved a steamroller, a few card tricks, and one was a pin trick where he pulled them out of his bellybutton. I supposed I hadn't seen half of his art. Everything I had witnessed at "Believe" was out of this world. No wonder he had fans like Anna.

"Next question?" He returned his gaze to my eyes.

I smiled still thinking of the night before catching myself daydreaming along with him. 

"How many times have you been married?"

Criss's whole face seemed to drop with that question but he didn't hesitate with the answer. "Only once. We were together for about 15 years. Married for 10. It was difficult to say the least." He paused to sigh. "We divorced somewhat mutually I guess you could say. My career took a toll on Joanne

and I don't blame her for getting stressed about it. Money changes a lot of people but you will notice that family always comes first in my life next to God. I consider my wife family and in the end she was trying to say that I wasn't putting her first. That was a bold lie. I don't know if she was just after all my money in the end… but she certainly got what she wanted. We no longer speak unless it is necessary. She's back in Long Island New York."

He was still looking out the window when finally Hammy jumped up between us to ease the topic.

I didn't want to press it any further so I just went ahead with another question. "Does my age bother you?"

_Well that wasn't any better of a topic, idiot!_

Criss looked over at me and seemed a bit taken back that I would ask that. 

"No, if it did we wouldn't be here."

I bit my lip a how certain he sounded wishing I could feel the same. "Are you just attracted to younger women then?" I asked bluntly.

Criss laughed already having enough of the conversation. It seemed like he had been in this situation before. 

"That's not it all. I feel that age is only a number. I mean you wouldn't see me with an 18 year old by any means but I don't think that you are too young for me. A typical outsider could look in and think that I am partially "robbing the cradle" or what have you but if he understood your spirit and your mental maturity compared to that of half the women my age then he might understand. Are you uncomfortable with it?" He asked seriously.

After taking in his side of the question I shook my head. "I feel much better after hearing what you've had to say."

He brought me in closer to him and lightly kissed my cheek. "Any more questions?"

I stretched a bit and thought as I watched Hammy yawn down our feet, his green eyes squinting in the sunlight.

"Tons…" I paused and returned his kiss. "but before I ask anything else I've go to see this helicopter stunt you did, 'MindFreak'."

If Criss truly did hang in the air off of hooks from a helicopter no wonder the cast on his leg didn't phase him. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Lucky 13**

It took about a month for Criss to be off hiatus and fully back on his foot again. During that time we seemed to be doing everything together. We finally got to know each other for who we really were. I was surprised to find that we were alike in so many ways other than just having a sexual chemistry. It had been several years since I had let my emotional walls down and tried out a relationship but I was becoming hopeful with Criss. We both had initialized the fact we were an item but had decided we were not going public yet. That was a mutual decision on both our of parts, not only for business aspects but for ourselves. We felt like we didn't need anyone else's options on our relationship just yet and we were still in too gentle of a stage to handle all of the media coverage.

I learned small things about him, little details that had been missing before that had left me feeling behind. He caught me up on his past, his childhood, his emotional battles that he had to struggle with in life and even minuet things like his favorite colors and foods. Those facts made me feel like we were on safer ground and took stress off my shoulders when I thought about all of the harder issues would have to deal with in the publics eye, like our age difference or me being his new hairstylist. He made me feel like a best friend and a lover which is what I needed from him in the first place and suddenly without him by side I felt like I didn't belong.

When the show started up again the cast and crew were ecstatic to see me which I was just as thrilled to be working with them again, even Kristy who still had same stern voice as before. At work Criss and I put on the façade of co-workers and it took all we had to fool them but I think we were managing well enough. Kristy was the only one who knew the truth about the two of us and she kept her lips sealed, sometimes I think she held her lips tighter than we did. His reviews picked up a bit after all the controversy with his broken leg. I wasn't sure if it was because they wanted to see if his show was still doing "Terrible" or if really he had "Died in a plane crash" like they had foolishly aired on TMZ. Either way the seats were always full and everyone left truly stunned by his flawless performance. His Vegas reviews jumped from 2 stars to 4 which of course Criss wasn't content enough with that. He would ramble on and on about when he saw the review that the last star was still empty.

~*~

July 2009

It was hotter than hell and there wasn't a breeze to be seen anywhere. I remember watching a palm tree outside the window from our hotel and feeling a bit sorry for it. It must have been close to 110 outside and Criss had purchased tickets for a club down by the Bellagio that night. I wasn't much looking forward to it. We hadn't gone out on the town together much. I wasn't quiet sure what to expect.

Criss drove his black Lamborghini that night and I sat in the front. Elaine and Josh came with us and cuddled close in the back. I was happy to see her with him. He seemed to be treating her great and they were the type of couple that really complemented each other well. Elaine was a shorter woman with hazel eyes, 2 years old than me and bigger breasted with very long thin legs for her height, much like myself. Josh wasn't as tall as Criss, he was about 5 foot 10 with brown hair and bright green eyes. From the looks of him he was very toned and Elaine was always chatting endlessly about how addicted he was to the gym.

When we arrived at the club Criss had a valet park his car and we were escorted to the VIP section. We refrained from holding hands and showing too much PDA but the more I looked over at Elaine and Josh the more I felt a bit out of place. We sat down in a cozy leather seating area kitty corner from the bar. The entire club was extravagant. There were exotic Asian pole dancers, modern chandlers, and of course a guest list that was insane. When I glanced over in the VIP area I spotted Justin Timberlake and TI taking shots of patrone and pointing at one of the girls dancing on the bar table. I tried not to stare too much and glanced over at Criss who was ordering us a round of lemon drops.

"This is crazy!" I shouted over the techno music at him as he handed Elaine her lemon. She smiled and gave Josh his.

"Yeah… this club is nuts!" He replied.

"Hey, Criss… Elaine and I are gonna hit the floor?" Josh stood up with his arms around Elaine's waist. She giggled cutely as he towed her along.

Criss waved his hand gesturing for them to go ahead and winked.

I sighed as I watched them wishing I could do the same.

"So…" I rubbed my palms against my knees, my tight skirt tickling my hand.

"So?" He laughed and put his arm around me. "What?"

I shrugged a bit giving him an odd look. "We are going public?"

He bit his lip and rubbed my shoulder. "It's just a club, chill out."

I nodded and laughed a bit. "Well, then… I am going to go dance…"

"Alright, I'll catch up with you in awhile." He remained seated and as I searched for Elaine my heart struggling against my mind. We would have to eventually go public sometime in the future. Wouldn't we?

Within the next few hours Criss had "MindFreaked" Justin and TI over his watch and a few card tricks while Elaine, Josh and I were getting pretty hot on the dance floor. But as we were getting "hot" on the dance floor, the drinks kept on flowing my way. By 1am I could hardly see straight anymore.

"Sarah!" Elaine grabbed my shoulders as I was laughing about something ridiculous on Josh's shirt.

"What's up?" I stumbled over her foot.

"You are wasted… come on." She attempted to help me get back over to were Criss was still sitting and I noticed that Justin and TI had left. I took hold of a bar stool and foolishly giggled some more about Josh.

"But… seriously… it's green." I went on and on until Josh finally convinced me to sit down.

I sat down and he ordered me a water.

"I'll go tell Criss that it's time to leave." Elaine whispered to Josh.

He nodded and sweetly rubbed my back as I slowly sipped the water.

When she returned Criss wasn't with her and she pulled Josh aside.

I spaced out for a minute until I heard Josh exclaim, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

Elaine told him to quiet down a bit but I had already stumbled off the bar stool to see what the big fuss was about.

"Where's Criss?" I asked glancing at Elaine who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Um… he'll be back sweetie." She stood in front of me trying to block my view of the VIP area.

Josh shook his head seeming upset and muttered. "Ha ha… he'll be back, alright."

I narrowed my eyebrows and grabbed my water still dizzy.

"Let me find him." Pushing Elaine out of the way wasn't easy but I managed and when I did my blood began to boil along with the vodka in my veins.

He was sitting in the same location on the VIP couch but had his arms wrapped around what appeared to be Lindsay Lohan of all people.

_Lindsay fucking Lohan! _

My water fell to the ground and Elaine tried to catch it but missed it by about a step. Josh ran after me but only ended up with a clutch purse in his arms.

"What the FUCK!" I cussed loudly as I walked up him interrupting their apparent intimate conversation.

Lindsay spun around and I noticed that she had her right resting on his thigh.

"Excuse me, who are you?" She gazed up at me.

Criss just sat there shocked.

"Bitch," I began way too drunk for civil words. "Get the hell off of him before I peel you off!"

Lindsay stood up and didn't look too sober herself, but I never remember her being sober in the tabloids.

"Do I need to call my security?" She glanced around the room for her body guards.

That was the end. I wasn't sure if it was my lack of reasoning because of the alcohol but I nailed her square in the face so hard she stumbled back against the VIP glass coffee table.

Criss instantly stood up and helped her cussing over and over. About 10 body guards were on top of me before I could move.

They practically lifted me out of the club and my mind was frozen.

Elaine and Josh followed me outside with the train of suited men and finally Criss came roaring out in an anger I had never seen before.

They set me down on the side of the street and just as soon as the body guards had arrived after I knocked Lindsay out so did the paparazzi. Criss turned his back and Elaine and Josh tried to cover him a bit while I was handcuffed on the side of the street. Lindsay finally came out and was escorted by two cops. I was amazed by all drama. This was silly. So what, I punched her in the face, she deserved it!

After endless drama of "he-said-she said" and "I'll sue" we wrapped it up and Criss had thankfully talked her out of suing me. Unfortunately, I got charged with public intoxication and had to pay an outrageous fine. I lied to the cops and told them I didn't know Criss or Lindsay but Josh and Elaine were my friends and we had driven together in a taxi. Criss drove back to the Luxor separate after I said all that and the cops made "sure" I got a taxi to the Luxor and nowhere else.

Criss was in the room before I was and when I came in he still had the same intense look on his face.

_Wasn't I the one who was supposed to be angry?_

I sat down on the bed and sighed, tired of the tense silence between us.

Criss looked down at me as he took his wallet out his pocket and threw it on the nightstand.

"Are you out of your damned mind?!" He shouted.

Taken back by his stern voice I folded my arms and replied. "No, are you?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Lucky 13**

After my reply there was a long silence again and Criss began frantically pacing around bedroom. He seemed as if he was attempting to cool off. I put my head between my hands and sighed, my hair falling out from behind my ears. I was now completely sober. If anything the more I watched him pace around the room the more I wished I wasn't.

Finally after what seemed to be life time he stopped his pacing by the window and muttered, "Are you feeling better?"

I nearly laughed at his forced sincerity. "I'm fine."

Criss turned to face me and folded his arms. "Good. Look, nothing is going on between Lindsay and me if that is what you were thinking."

I nodded slowly and curled up on the bed, shutting my eyes. My mind was over loaded with drama. I wanted nothing more than to cut that night out of my recent memory bank and his attitude wasn't helping.

"Are you listening?!" He grew more impatient and sat down next to me.

My eyes popped back open and I nodded again. "Yes! Shit."

"Well, you look like you're asleep." He narrowed down at me rather disappointed.

I shrugged and pulled the pillows closer to my head. "First you yell at me, then you are ridiculously pacing the room, now you are acting like my father… what do you want? Weren't you the one I took a punch for!"

Criss stood back up at that comment and I could tell I had said too much.

"Excuse me?" He exclaimed.

I sat back up and grabbed at my hair in frustration. "This is stupid. I just want to go to sleep… we are both angry. Can't we talk about this in the morning when we both have better heads?"

Criss reached back down on the nightstand and grabbed his wallet again stuffing it rather dramatically in his back pocket.

"I'm going out." He replied very icy.

I laid back down against the bed, too emotionally drained to put up a fight anymore. "Fine."

"I'll let you know if I find your father while I'm gone!" Criss stormed out of the room, the lamp on the nightstand flickering as he slammed the door.

~*~

The next morning I woke up to a constant doorbell ring. When I rolled over it was 9:17am. Criss was no where to be found and there wasn't a note. I hurried to the door to see what all the fuss was about. When I opened it Elaine was standing there with Josh.

"Hey, sorry to wake you." Her voice was a bit lower than usually.

"It's alright." I replied through a yawn.

Josh elbowed her in the rips and she nodded at him. I narrowed my eyebrows confused at their seemingly inside joke about me.

"We um, heard you two…last night…?" She hinted as she bit her lip.

I rested my head on the door. "Right, yeah. Want to come in?"

"Sure." Elaine smiled.

I showed them to the couch area and they both had a seat.

"You look lovely!" Elaine joked as I was fussing with the same sleep-in outfit I had on the night before.

I rolled my eyes and Josh whistled a bit.

After I told them what had happened between Criss and me, Elaine mentioned that she had seem him on his motorcycle with Sully at around 8am. I had figured that was what he was doing. Whenever he needed to think he would go ride. More than likely, he was thinking that I was nuts. After hearing more from Josh and Elaine about the night before and how I acted I was even more embarrassed. I knew that if I hadn't been intoxicated I wouldn't have punched Lindsay. According to Elaine she was worried that they were too getting close to each other, but she didn't witness anything that would be considered cheating. If I hadn't drank I knew I would have just sat down on the other side of Criss and talked right along with them like a civil human being. I wondered what Lindsay thought, then again I never really was a big fan of hers. I just didn't want to come off as an idiot to anyone.

By 6pm Criss still wasn't back at the hotel. My mood was shifting back and forth between guilty and embarrassed within myself and beyond infuriated within him. I couldn't bring myself to call him. I simply wasn't going to stoop that low. If he wanted to walk out on me that was his choice. Maybe he didn't really want to confront what truly was happening between him and Lindsay? Maybe he was honestly hurt about the comment I had made the night before? What if he was upset that what had happened would cause a media outbreak?

9pm…Nothing

Midnight… I shut my cell phone off so I wouldn't be tempted to call him anymore.

3am… I finally drifted to sleep with his abandoned pillow.


	24. Chapter 24

**Lucky 13**

It was actually raining in Vegas the next day when I woke up. That did not help my at all. Neither did my cell phone.

-0 missed calls-

I still was not going to call him that was written in solid stone. I didn't care how much I cried, bitched, worried or was sick over it… I WAS NOT calling him.

_Not calling him!_

When that night rolled around I was beyond livid. Elaine had called me to come up to her room but I wasn't up for it. I told her I was waiting for Criss and when he got home was going to give him "hell". She understood and said that if that was the case her and Josh were going out to eat. I couldn't understand how Criss was doing this, he had a show to be at that night. Kristy had called me and said that he had cancelled and wanted me to make sure to tell him to "feel better". I hung up and nearly tossed the phone against the wall.

_Feel better. I'll fucking make him feel better!_

This was becoming rude. I could careless what kind of stress he put me under but to cancel his show, that was going too far. What about his loyal fans? What about the cast and crew? I groaned a bit and decided that I'd go grab a quick dinner at the café down stairs. I had to leave the suite sometime. If he came back, he came back. If he didn't, he didn't. It was as simple as that. When I got downstairs in the lobby area I noticed a group of security guards and my heart sped up a little. Once they cleared up enough I realized that it was Sully and only Sully. I pursed my lips and walked up to him, now wanting an answer as to where Criss really was more than ever.

"Hey," I began as a black body guard eyed me a bit.

Sully gave him a queue that it was clear. "Hey, 13!" He smiled and held out his arms.

I hugged him lightly. "I hate to bother you with this… but have you talked to Criss lately?"

Sully glanced around and anxiously tapped his foot seeming to know something I didn't or wasn't supposed to. "Ugh, yeah. We were out last night."

I nodded slowly. "Right. Well, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." He assured.

"Ok, good. Just ugh, tell him… that I said…" I looked down at floor and shrugged a bit feeling unsure of my words. "Tell him, too come back when is ready. Yeah?"

Sully shook his head and appeared to be torn in the middle. "I will, Sarah. Don't worry."

"Night, Sully." I smiled thankfully and headed back towards the café.

"Night!" He waved.

After dinner I saw a huge group of people walking out the theater area chatting endlessly about the "awesome" Criss Angel. My mind thought over Kristy's call and I started having second doubts about whether or not his show was cancelled. Kristy was in fact the only person in the cast or crew that knew about us being an item, what if Criss just didn't want to spend the night in his room or want to work with me? Fuming, I ran up to the box office and found that my suspicions were in fact true. His show did just let out for the night only this time I wasn't a part of it.

Quickly I dug my Crew ID out of my purse and practically shoved in the securities face while I ran down the red carpeted entrance of his show. When I entered no one was on stage but a few of the clean up crew. I glanced around out of breath for a minute trying to collect myself before I snapped. I managed to make way back to his dressing room but before I could rip the door down Kristy was behind me.

"Sarah?" She called.

I spun around giving her what must have been the worst glance in her life.

She took a step back and tried to explain, "I'm sorry… he told me that you two had a-"

Suddenly her voice didn't sound so intimating to me anymore.

I just held my hand up as if to shut her up and she got the hint. Once she had walked off I decided I was cooled down enough to actually knock on his door.

"Come in." He answered.

Then I busted it down. I couldn't help myself.

Criss jumped back a bit shocked as the dressing room door banging into the wall.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at him.

He stood there still in his clothes from the show and completely taken back.

"You didn't need to break the door." He muttered.

"The hell I didn't!" I turned around and slammed it shut. "I'll break it again if I want!"

Criss took a step closer to me. "There are other people here, calm down."

I took in a deep breath and looked at him dead in the eyes. "Where have you been?"

"Last night I was with Sully. Today I was here. Tonight I was going to come back. I just need to think." He explained.

I tossed my purse on the floor and sat door on the couch. "Think…"

"Yeah, what you said to me really bothered me." He took a seat next to me.

I looked down at my hands and picked at my thumb. "I'm sorry. I was out of it the other night. And I'm sorry about acting out at the club, that was uncalled for. It was really immature. I shouldn't have drank that much. I was just jealous I guess… I mean all night I was looking at Elaine and Josh and how close they were and I wanted that for me and you. I guess that's why I acted how I did when I saw you with Lindsay."

Criss placed his hand on my knee and lightly rubbed it. "I'm sorry too. I was a dick. I shouldn't have that angry with you. I'm just nervous about the media. I don't want that to reappear when you and I do eventually go public and then all the sudden you are labeled as the "Drunk crazy bitch who popped Lindsay Loahn in the face" and then we will have to explain that one to everyone. Do you understand what I mean?"

I glanced up at him, "Yeah, I understand."

Criss sighed a bit and asked, "You are okay now right?"

"I guess. I just don't understand why you had to leave so long." I replied still hurt that even Kristy was in on it.

Criss drew in a deep breath and released it slowly. "Like I said, I needed to think things over. Like if this is right between us or wrong."

I took his hand and brought it to my lips gently kissing his finger tips. "What did you decide?" I felt my heart sinking in my chest.

His eyes gazed deep into mine and he smiled contently. "It's right. I think if you are willing to punch out another woman for me its pretty fair! To be honest after all that drama is said and done, it was kinda sexy seeing you knock her out, in an odd animalistic way." He pausing to laugh.

I rested my head on his shoulder and grinned. "Yeah, you can't take me anywhere."


	25. Chapter 25

**Lucky 13**

Once Criss was changed we went to head back up to the room, or at least I thought we were. Kristy was lucky we didn't see each other again on my way out. She would have to wait until the next evening for the "talk" I was going to give her. Criss told me he wanted to take long way up the room that night, through the casino and the lobby I didn't understand why until he towed me over a group a girls by his shop MINDFREAK shop.

"I saw them at the show, they were really sweet." He stopped me over by his costume made chopper motorcycle that was next to his store in the hallway. I leaned against the bike that was incased in glass for display and watched the girls from a distance, Criss still standing by my side. They were giggling over some kind of red shirt that appeared to have a design of his eyes in the center. There were 3 girls to be exact. One was about 20 years old, she was red headed with green eyes, another looked older maybe 22 she was very short and dark completed, and the third was the youngest who appeared to still be in high school, but oddly taller than the other two. The youngest was carrying a red and black homemade poster that read:

"CRISS, YOU CAN MINDFREAK ME ALL NIGHT! XOXO! 3 LOYAL ALEX"

It had all sorts of glitter, stickers, and hearts excreta. It was bold to say the least. Criss looked thrilled as he watched them carry on inside his store. I glanced over at him and smiled sweetly.

"Go on, go surprise them!"

Criss fidgeted with his rings a bit, the skull ring on this middle finger twisting back and forth as he spoke. "Yeah, I will. I'm thinking of a plan right now."

I narrowed my eyes a bit at him. "A plan?"

"Yeah, gotta freak 'em out a bit." He laughed lightly and glanced up at the ceiling for second in deep thought.

I rolled my eyes at his "plans". He was always planning and thinking of new ways too enhance himself. New ways to elute his old illusions and then reinvent them.

There would be nights I'd wake up to him talking him in his sleep about random straight jackets and ticking time clocks or sometimes I'd wake up and he'd be jotting down random odd numbers on his arms with a sharpie that he kept on him at all times. I never bothered to ask why or how or what for. Deep down I was dying to know what all of his secrets were but I didn't want to ruin it for myself. I was in love with the fact that he could perform "magic" and I figured if I knew what was behind it wouldn't be magical anymore.

"Hey, I know! Maybe you should-" I went to turn around and face him again but he was already gone. Forget my "idea", not that it was brilliant anyway. I looked up at the ceiling and saw nothing. I didn't hear him move or see him leave my side. What could he have conjured up in so little time? I glanced around quickly and focused in on the shop. The girls were still walking around chatting about how sexy he looked during season 3 compared to season 1. I remained leaned against the chopper and tried to figure his out what his next would be. Where would he reappear from? Obviously it would be in the store.

The red headed girl moved her way from the signature Criss Angel shot glass shelve area to the couch in the middle of the store and sat down, flipping through a calendar that was on the coffee table. The dark completed girl moved to the left side of the room and found a old whine barrel which was full of decks of cards. She signaled for the youngest to come over and she came, still holding the red shirt in her arms. When the dark completed girl went to reach for a deck of cards she screamed so loud I thought the glass against my back was going to crack.

"HOLY SHIT!" The youngest dropped the shirt that was in her arms and the red haired girl quickly dropped the calendar and ran over to see what was going on. The cashier hurried over trying to get a look.

I slowly walked in having enough of peeking through the windows. When I walked up to the large barrel I asked, "What's going on in here?"

The oldest replied, "Put your hand in there!"

I laughed and gave her funny look placing my hand on a deck of cards. The deck flew back up at me, bumping against the palm of my hand. I swallowed hard, trying not laugh again knowing that Criss was must have been up to something.

"Wow…" I took my hand away, looking shocked.

The cashier sighed and said, "Maybe something got in there… in shipping… it happens…" She seemed less than thrilled and went to sort through them.

"Oh my God, a rat!" The red headed laughed.

The youngest screamed again. "A fucking rat!"

I sighed at how immature they were.

"Hey, Rachel… where did my poster go?" The youngest questioned glancing around the room.

Rachel, the oldest shrugged. "I don't know, you had it when you were looking at the shirts… I think you set it down for a second though."

"The rat took it!" The red head interjected with snort.

_Back to the damned rat! _I rolled my eyes as I pretended to look at Criss's CD's.

All of the sudden the barrel began to shake and about 40 decks of cards fell onto the floor. The cashier just cussed over and over hiding behind the counter and the 3 girls stood there holding hands about ready to make a dash for the door. I bit my lip staring at the barrel, my hand frozen on mock signature CA necklace. I was hoping he'd make it good and make them forget the supposed rat.

The barrel went on shaking for another 30 seconds or so and then stopped, a few decks still tipping onto the floor.

Rachel slowly walked up to it and took a peak inside.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed.

"What? What?" The youngest ran up to her and peaked over her shoulder, followed by the red head.

"Alex look…" The red head pointed.

I walked over and whispered, "Shit!"

Alex's poster was laying inside the barrel with 3 decks of cards that were opened. It was signed by Criss reading: "Can't say I didn't MINDFREAK you!" XOXO returned

Love, Criss Angel

Alex took the poster and her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull.

"How in the hell?" She examined the barrel. We all were standing there, including the cashier feeling over the wooden barrel when Criss tapped Alex's shoulder.

"Is it fair?" He asked with a small laugh.

Alex jumped and Rachel turned around instantly searching her purse for her camera. The red head stood there seeming to have turned white as a ghost. I decided to fit in and go, "Oh my God! Criss Angel!"

Criss looked at me and when no one watching playfully flicked me off.

I smirked at him sarcastically and took picture of him and girls. They offered to take one for me too but I told them I had left my camera in my room. So they insisted Criss sign an autograph for me.

"Oh, seriously… I'm sure you're really busy Criss." I smiled.

"No, its alright. Really, umm.. where do you want it?" He winked as he pulled out his sharpie from his ear.

The 3 girls giggled a bit and Alex whispered to me, "Tell him to sign your bra! He'll do it, I've see him take bras off on MINDFREAK… it was a trick but still, you watch MINDFREAK right?"

I giggled at her and replied, "Yeah, I've seen it." I didn't bother to whisper back.

Alex turned to her friends and whispered again.

Before I knew it they were chanting the word "Bra" over and over.

_God, these fans are intense!_

Criss glanced at them bit his nails for a second. "Are you girls seriously trying to give me a boner here?"

He paused to laugh and I pulled down my shirt exposing my baby blue bra.

"Bra?" I joined in taking a step closer to him.

He narrowed his eyes down at my chest as he bit the cap of his marker.

"I'll do better than the bra…" He pressed the ink against my flesh and I giggled a bit the coolness of it. The girls were giggling and one I think slapped his ass but Criss just stood there. It made me glare at her a bit but I didn't say anything. How could I? They were obsessive fans? They probably wanted to see if his ass was real.

When Criss had finished signing my breasts he kissed my cheek and said, "It's official I have a boner."

I laughed and the girls seemed unmoved by his blunt humor like they were as used to it as I was.

"See you around the hotel girls!" Criss waved and walked out.

I wondered off awhile after him. He popped out of the Men's bathroom of the lobby and placed his arm around me.

"Hey, sorry about that." He pointed to the design of permanent black ink across my chest.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and placed my thumb in his belt lope.

"I enjoyed it. Now, let's go take care of that boner."

Criss chuckled a bit as we walked into the elevator.

"That sounds like a good idea."


	26. Chapter 26

**Lucky 13**

The sharpie company would be disappointed if they saw my chest by the time Criss slid his room key into door. What once was his signature had turned into nothing but an illegible blotch of black ink across my chest from his fondling on the ride up to the room. I playfully tugged at the back of his sleeveless shirt as he opened the door and whispered for him to hurry up. Criss pulled me inside and quickly locked the door closed, his left hand still around my waist. He made his way closer to me again when he was finished with the door and we collided into the foyer wall. His arms pinned me from moving in any direction and I watched excitedly as he began kissing down my neck. My hands found their way through his hair and I selfishly brought my left leg up around his waist craving no distance between us. Criss's hand ran up my thigh as he continued to nibble against the tender flesh of my neck. I moaned a bit as his teeth pricked my skin.

"Mmm… you are so addictive." I ran my hands down his back and pulled off his shirt. Criss smiled sexily as he watched me toss it onto the floor, his hips pressing harder against mine. My back hit deeper into wall with his thrust and I smirked.

"And like you aren't?" He returned. I drew him in for a kiss and he obeyed, taking what little breath I still had away. Our tongues danced together sensually his right hand ran up my shirt making connection with my bra strap and slowly tugging lower. My heart rate speed as his fingers slipped down into my bra and began lightly tracing my nipple.

Suddenly I felt a vibration against my inner thigh and Criss groaned into mouth.

"Fuck…" He hesitantly pulled away from my lips.

I leaned my head back against the wall and sighed when he took his hand out of my shirt to dig into his jean pocket for his cell phone.

He looked at it for second and cussed again before answering.

"Yeah?" He flipped it open.

I watched him trying to not throw the phone out the window.

"Oh, hey. What's up? Ok…" Criss placed his left hand on my cheek and gently rubbed it. I closed my eyes and kissed his thumb.

"Sure, sure… right." He continued talking with the caller and maintained a pissed off face throughout the call.

"What?!" He finally exclaimed, his hand on my cheek dropping and the other persons voice on the phone getting louder.

"No! That's outrageous! I would never do that! Fucking have them send me a copy of it. Yeah, fax it to Kristy. That bitch is unbelievable at times. That is so pompous of her. Thanks Paul, you are truly a life saver. You know how much I am indebted to you . Correct… I remember." Criss looked down at my shoes and then back up at me for a second.

"Alright, I'll hear from you soon. Buh-bye."

He flipped his phone shut and slid it back in his pocket with a another cuss.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, just some more bullshit. That was my lawyer. I guess Joann wants to sue for some interview I did last year because it caused her "emotional distress". That's some shit if I ever heard it!" He shook his head and bit on his bottom lip.

I folded my arms, separating us. "Yeah, that is ridiculous!"

Criss took a step away from me and seemed to evaluate me.

"Did that piss you off or something?" He questioned rather seriously.

I shrugged a bit and took off my shoes.

"Not really, it's your past. You can't help what she decides to throw your way. It just was kind of a mood killer." I laughed a bit at the end trying to make it seem less like another argument starter.

He sighed and walked further into the room until he got the bar where he sat down and starting fidgeting with a coaster.

After I had taken my shoes off I walked up to him and watched the glass coaster spin around on the marble bar. He kept spinning it back and forth between his hands until finally it gave up on him landed in his lap.

"Well, you didn't say anything that was damaging right?" I asked.

Criss set the coaster back down on the table and replied, "No, not that I know of. If anything I told the truth. She can't win this one. She got her money last time. She's not taking anymore that is undeserved." He spun it again and held his hands out around it, so that they were each about 6 inches away from each side. The coaster instantly stopped spinning and landed right face up. I nearly gasped and Criss just seemed agitated with it.

I sat down next to him and touched his shoulder.

"What are you trying to do with the damned thing, break it?"

He laughed a bit. "I'm trying to get it across the table without physically touching it."

I nodded and picked it up.

"I'm gonna take a shower, then." I kissed his cheek gently.

Criss smiled still lost in his own little world.

"Alright." He finally nodded. "Are you going with my coaster?" He spun around pointing to it in my hand.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the other end of the bar.

"When I'm out of the shower, I except this thing to be over near you." I set it down. "But for you not have to stood up."

Criss smirked and replied, "You really are starting to understand me, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Sure… it takes a freak to know a freak…" I laughed a bit and he joined in.

"It will get your mind off of things, babe." I added as I headed towards to the bathroom.

Suddenly I could understand how Criss learned so many illusions when he was with Joann because to me it seemed as if their relationship had been nothing but an illusion to her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Lucky 13**

The hot water from the shower seemed either sort my thoughts or blend them all together. I couldn't quite deicer the difference, I had way too much on my mind. As I lathered the shampoo through my hair I thought about Joann's phone call and my fingers began to massage harder against my own scalp. I couldn't believe her. She seemed to be outrageous with monetary issues. I had only once in the episode of Mindfreak Criss had showed me to prove me that he really did hang off of the helicopter from "hooks". She seemed alright in the DVD. She acted like she was genuinely concerned for his safety but it appeared as if Criss was more gravitated towards his family that were there supporting him. I didn't know if she was just putting on an act for the camera and that was why Criss hadn't paid much attention to her in the episode or if he just truly wanted his family at the time over her. Either way it wasn't my situation and I wasn't watching the show at the time to analyze his past with Joann at that moment I had been watching his stunt.

I sighed as I rinsed the shampoo out and reached for the conditioner, my thoughts shifting to something completely out of the blue. I wondered what their wedding had been like. If it was small or large, if Dimitra (his mom) approved of Joann when she had first met her.

What did JD and Costa think of her at first?

Did Criss and Joann ever want to have children or was that always put on hold because of his career?

My head rested on the tiled wall of the shower and I closed my eyes.

_Shut up Sarah… this is moronic… _I shook my head and cut the water off.

Their past was _their_ past and I needed to let it rest. It wasn't any of my business. Criss seemed agitated enough about the phone call anyhow. I wasn't about to burn him with more petty questions about a supposed money hungry ex-wife.

When I got out of the shower I half way blow dried my hair and left the rest to air dry. I wrapped my rope around myself and walked back over to the bar area. Criss was doodling on a piece of scrap paper what appeared to be a picture of a house and a two stick figure people standing along side of it. Over the last month I had discovered that he was always sketching something random when he got the urge to so it didn't strike me as unusual. I raised my eyebrow at the drawing as I leaned against the bar table near his right side. Hammy was off at other end of table batting at the coaster Criss had been fidgeting with earlier. He mewed a bit when his paw got it trapped between the corner of the table.

"How was your shower?" Criss asked as he scribbled some hair on top of his detailed stick figure woman.

I fluffed my hair a bit and hoped up on the table.

"It was good. I feel much better." I rested my foot on his knee for support and he dropped his pen down.

"Great." He glanced over at Hammy and watched him finally give up on the corned coaster and jump down from the bar.

"Did you figure it out?" I pointed at it.

Criss shrugged a bit as he crinkled his odd drawing into a ball.

"Not really. I'll get there eventually."

I nodded and lightly tapped my foot against him. He took a hold of my toes and stood up.

"Are you ready?" He asked signaling for me to head into the bedroom with him.

I chewed my inner bottom lip a bit unsure of his mood and spun around the table so that I was in the back by all the drinks and various glasses.

"Yeah hold on a sec," I went to reach in mini fridge for a water and on my way found a pair of his handcuffs on top of it. I smirked a bit and grabbed them getting sidetracked.

"Hey…" I smiled a bit mischievously and twirled them around my pointer finger.

Criss turned around and shook his head at my flirtatious figure.

"Where did you find those?" He asked with a small laugh.

I handed them to him and pointed at the fridge. "On top of the fridge babe."

He glanced down at the silver handcuffs in his hands and seemed to think a bit.

"I haven't come across these in awhile. These are from before I started Mindfreak… back when I was doing Supernatural. I used to use them for various street tricks." He opened a cuff and then closed it with a muffled click. He was obviously still in a deep thought by the wrinkles across his forehead.

I walked up closer to him and smirked. "Where's the key?"

He chuckled modestly. "There is no key. That's the point, 13."

"Right, there has to be some secret as to how you would get out…" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

Criss glanced up at me and grinned. "The key _should_ be next to them, I don't carry it on me when I do my street performances."

I squinted at him, wanting more of an explanation than that and searched the rest of upper fridge for the key. I found it next to a wine glass and toss it at him. He caught it and placed it in the lock.

"You know… we never finished what we started?" His brown eyes somehow seemed to grow darker as he eyed the tie on my robe.

I closed the distance between us and glanced down at the handcuffs again in his right hand.

"Hmmm… well, _Mr. Angel _are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I reached out and pulled his hips closer to mine.

Criss giggled a bit and kissed my cheek. "You have no idea… it took all I had not too jump in that damned shower."

My arms wrapped around his back and I rested my head into the crook of his neck.

"Sorry I was over analyzing shit." I ran my hand his down chest and adjusted his diamond cross necklace. The handcuffs clinked around in his hands and I smiled to myself a bit. I knew he was up to already up to something spontaneous.

He spun me around faster than I could think and my robe fell to the floor all in a single spin. Criss whispered something sexy that I would never repeat into my ear and as long as it took him to whisper that sentence the cuffs were already snapped tightly onto my wrists behind my back.

I turned around and faced him with an indignant look painted on my face.

"I guess that this is pay back!" I glared at him.

Criss laughed a bit and tossed the key back behind bar. It bounced off of Harley Davidson shot glass and landed onto the floor. Hammy's ears perked up and he strode over to promptly invest the area. I turned back to Criss with a groan and shifted my wrists inside the restrictive cuffs.

"Seriously now… baby, come on…"

Criss smirked and eyed me from head to toe his smile growing bigger.

"I'm liking this, honestly. A sexy girl… nude… in handcuffs, I should have done this to you earlier. Damn!" He winked at the end.

If I was able to slap him I probably would have so instead I kicked his ankle and sighed a bit.

He playfully stuck out his tongue and then pulled me back against his body. "I'll let you out in awhile… after I'm done with you." His hands ran down my back as he kissed me deeply. I moaned a bit in his mouth as wished I wasn't the only one in the room stark naked. His hands roamed lower to my backside as our kisses grew with intensity. I pressed harder against him trying mentally to will his clothes his off some more but it wasn't working well.

"Criss, take your shirt off." I pouted as he nibbled along my ear.

He paused his kisses and pried off his shirt. "I was waiting for you to ask."

He picked me up, taking me off guard and swiftly carried me into the bedroom. He gently set me down onto the bed and kneeled in front of me. I glanced down at him unsure of what he was doing. He ran his hands between my thighs and began delicately kissing my knees. I shivered a bit and felt my heart race faster. He looked so sexy I wanted to wrap my arms around him and indulge in his entire essence. I silently cursed the handcuffs and effortlessly struggled with them behind my back as I watch Criss work further between my legs. His tongue flicked around my inner thighs and I felt my knees begin to shake.

He glance up at me and whispered, "Are you comfortable?"

I nodded. "Very."

He motioned for me to lay down and I did my hands resting on the small of my back. When I felt his breath hot against my sex I instinctively wrapped my legs on top of his shoulders. His lips teased against my sensitive skin and I dug my heels into his back trying to egg him on. Criss took hold of my hips and slowly worked his tongue against my clitoris until I begged him to go faster. My body was on fire with longing. He was endlessly tantalizing me with his hands and mouth so sensually that eventually I lost track of time and gave up on my fight with the handcuffs. My arms were numb underneath me but the sensations he was providing me with overrode all others. All I could think about was how bad I _wanted_ him. When I closed my eyes all I imagined were my hands stroking his perfect body. I guess you never realize how much you rely on your hands until they are bond.

Criss worked his way up my body after I had an intense orgasm and I noticed that he had already worked his own pants and underwear off. I was relieved to see that so I didn't have to request him to take his clothes off again.

His lips passionately found mine and smiled when we pulled away from our kiss.

"Mmm… thank you."

Criss propped up on his elbows and hovered above me. "Not a problem, I enjoyed it myself."

"I want to touch you so bad." I wiggled my hands around underneath me, trying to get the blood circulating again.

"Hmm, should I be nice and let you out?" He laughed playfully and ran a hand through my now fully dry hair.

I nodded a little radically. "Please!"

"Okay, okay." He sighed.

"Wait… you have to get the key, its all the way by the bar. Remember?" I groaned and wiggled my hips underneath his.

Criss moaned bit and gently pulled my hair, bringing me in for another kiss.

His tongue seemed to combat with mine for a second and I tasted a strange metallic additive to his mouth. When we pulled away he whispered, "The key's in your cheek."

I felt around inside my cheek and nearly choked. I worked the metal object in between my teeth and saw Criss holding out his hand. He picked it from between my bite and grinned.

I knew my face must have been priceless.

"What… how in hell did you do that?!" I exclaimed my tongue still searching though my mouth.

"Honestly… do you REALLY want to know?" He asked.

I deliberated over it for a second and returned, "No, I'll leave it alone so I'm always stunned. I like it better that way."

Criss kissed my shoulder and helped me sit up. "Me too."

He unlocked the handcuffs with ease and set them on the nightstand. I couldn't help but attack him. I giggled as I pinned him down on the bed. He smiled up at me as his hands attached themselves to my back end.

"I can't leave you alone for a second can I?" He teased.

I shook my head. "Not when we're both naked."

He laughed and rolled on top of me. Our bodies connected together in array of desire. Criss's left palm dug in the pillows and his right hand caressed along my breasts. I dug my nails into his back, my hands tracing over his scars. We both moaned as he went harder inside me. With each thrust I felt my head slightly bump against wooden head board of bed. Criss moaned loudly when my nails worked their way down his back end and I felt myself near the edge of my own ecstasy again. His brown hair tickled my nose as he leaned down for a kiss and I felt my insides hug around him passionately. I moaned into his mouth as I came and he followed me not long after, his teeth pulling against my bottom lip.

When we were finished I laid on top of him and let my normal breathing pattern return to me. Criss rubbed along my back and closed his eyes in content.

_God, I wanted a cigarette… but I was trying to quite since he hated smoking. _

He yawned a little and it grew contagious on me.

Snuggling into his chest I whispered, "Criss…"

"Hmm?" His hand now massaging my down my spine.

"I _love_ you." The words flowed out of me like water. It was easy like it was something we should have been saying years.

Criss stopped his hand and I felt my heart freeze.

"I love you too, babe." He kissed my forehead rather matter-of-factly.

That was the first time we had really officially said "I love you's" and it felt much better than I thought it would. It finally felt _right_.


	28. NOTE!

Okay, So I know that this is my first Criss Angel fiction, but it seems like it is getting a lot of hits, just not a lot of reviews. L Please let me know what you think. I'm kind of up in the air with the fic at the moment so I would LOVE to know what you are thinking if you are reading. I don't mind if it is constructive criticism sometimes that helps. Either way please, please, please let me know! I am aware that a few of chaps do have grammatical and spelling errors that I have not yet taken care of. I apologize for those! I try to read over them, but I read so fast I usually miss a few. I will fix them when I have the time. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing!!! 

Always,

Deppdependant 


	29. Chapter 28

**Lucky 13**

The next morning I woke up with my legs still entangled around Criss. The sunlight peaked through the corners of the blinds and I sluggishly adjusted my pillow as I turned to face him. He was quietly snoring on his stomach with one arm still resting on my hip. A beam of sunlight danced on his finger tip and I noticed that his black nail polish was chipping into a half moon shape. Hammy was loyally napping beside his head and when I yawned he opened his eyes and sent a glare my way as if I had disrupted his sleep.

The alarm clock read: 12:30pm. 

_Shit!_

We must have been up later than I thought we were! I reached down and gently brought his hand up to my lips. He didn't budge an inch, however Hammy stood up and stretched. 

_Get 'em!… _I laughed inside my head watching Hammy stride down Criss's back and hop off the bed. 

Criss felt around a bit under his pillow with his free hand and moved his fingers around in mine.

"Baby, wake up…" I kissed his finger tips again still obsessing over the half moons of black. It always drove me insane when he'd bite his nails.

He gradually opened his eyes and squeezed my hand tighter. 

"Mmm, hey." He replied, his voice still rough from sleep.

I smiled and curled next to him. "Hey, sleep well?"

He smiled. "Yeah, slept great. You?"

I nodded into his neck. "Too good. It's already after noon."

He abruptly sat up, my head slumping off of him. 

"Fuck! I have an appointment! Shit!" He flipped his cell phone open that was on the nightstand and grunted.

I sat up curiously peaking over at him. 

"What time is it at?"

Criss cussed again. "It WAS at 10pm."

I sighed and glanced around feeling a bit guilty for keeping him up so late.

"Was your phone on?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, they called me 5 times… shit!" He searched through his contact list in his phone.

"What appointment was it?" I questioned tapping my fingers nervously on my thigh.

He bit his nails on his left hand and I sighed. 

"It was with my magic crew. We're starting Season 5 soon." He replied with his cell glued to his ear.

I nodded and bit down on my lip hoping that he could talk his way through the call. It took no more than 10 minutes and he hung up. He looked less concerned when the call was over but still anxious. 

Criss reattached his black cell to his charger and ran his hand through his tangled morning hair with a groan. 

"I rescheduled for tomorrow." He said. 

I glanced over him and pulled the sheets back over the top of my body.

"Season 5?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to be starting to film next month. It's up in the air still. Everyone is a bit wishy-washy about it because of the show. I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier. That's why I've been drawing a lot lately. I've been sketching down random illusion ideas." He explained.

I cleared my throat a little too loud for our interpersonal surrounding. 

"I see. Well, with the show the show's practice, your working out schedule will probably double as well and then the filming… you are going to be exhausted!" I was hinting around the fact that we wouldn't have much time for each other but I didn't want to be blunt. Or rather, I didn't want to be emotional. 

Criss grabbed my left hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I want you to be there for all of it, every extemporary moment." 

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I promise."

~*~

The show that night went well. I avoided Kristy rather than start a dispute in front of the cast and crew members. They couldn't know about Criss and I yet anyhow. So I put on a pleasant face around her but by the end of the night I swear my tongue had wholes bitten through it. 

Criss told me that he had a "date" with Carrot Top and I respected that. Personally, I didn't much care for him anyhow. I had met him a few times and he was the type of person that was generally comedic but his humor wore on my nervous after an hour or so. And his red afro-type hair bugged the hell out me, I was always devising a plan to re-do his locks rather than listening to a word he was saying. So, with all that said I headed back to Elaine's suite and I planned a radical girls night out. 

She didn't answer the doorbell so I just used my old key and headed in.

"Hey lovey!" I called as I set my pursed down by the door.

She still didn't reply so I peaked into the bathroom. 

Darkness.

_What the hell? _I reached into my purse for my cell and dialed her number.

It went straight to voicemail. I began to panic a little. Vegas was a large party town, obviously a lot of psycho's and drunks roaming the streets and Elaine was a beautiful woman. I wasn't thinking negatively I just always think realistically.

"Elaine?!" I called as I walked through past the loveseats and towards her room. 

When I approached the door I heard Josh's voice but I couldn't make out his words. 

Then I heard Elaine…

I blushed from my head down to my flip flops and tried to silently close my cell phone.

Obviously I had walked in on something I shouldn't have. I smiled a bit to myself as the amorous noises continued through the shut door. I was happy she was alright. 

_Much more than alright. _

I turned around and headed back to the front door. When I was on my way past the loveseats again I heard what sounded like a cell phone ringing in the bathroom. 

Odd… I had just walked past there. It couldn't have been Elaine's I knew her ring tone by heart. 

It was a definite female ring tone if it was in fact a cell phone. It was playing the song, "Single Ladies" By Beyonce.

When I arrived at the bathroom door it was shut again. I remember that I had left it open. My eyebrows knitted and I felt my heart beat faster as I turned the brass door knob.

Still there was nothing but darkness until "Single Ladies" blared again and I saw a blue light reflecting off of a pink cell phone in the bathroom mirror. 

I grabbed it as I flipped the lights on and rejected the call. I set the mysterious cell back down on the counter and whispered, "Hello?"

I felt foolish, like I was talking to a ghost.

Of course, no one answered. I searched the bath tub and found nothing. No one was in the shower, it was glass. There was only one more place someone could hide…

When I opened the towel cabinet a thin blonde women in about her early 20's was ironically wrapped in nothing but a white towel and gave me one of the dirtiest look in my entire life. 

"What the hell?!" I eyed her back shocked.

She ran past me and went to reach for her cell phone but I got to it first and held it behind my back. 

"Not until you explain what the fuck is going on here!" 

Her mouth twitched a bit before she spoke.

"Who are you?" She asked a bit defensively.

I shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"You-you aren't Elaine right?" She grabbed tighter to her towel. 

I took in a deep breath, realizing the situation.

"No, I'm her best friend. Oh my God, are you here for Josh?"

She nodded without an ounce of remorse. "We didn't expect she'd be home so soon…"

My veins felt they were pumping with acid and it took all I had not to hit her in her ignorant make-up caked face.

"Get out!" I yelled throwing her cell phone into her stomach.

She caught it, her towel going haywire.

She ran out the door without another glance at me and I slumped down on the toilet seat with my forehead resting in my heads. 

_Some radical ladies night… _


	30. Chapter 29

**Lucky 13**

After I had destroyed the toilet paper roll out of frustration I decided it was time to fess up what I knew. I couldn't let Josh carry on in the other room with my best friend Scott-free. He always had come across like such a decent man. They appeared so happy together whenever I saw the two of them. I couldn't wrap my head around why he would act out in such an underhanded way. I made my way out of the bathroom, leaving my shreds of toilet paper behind and walked quietly back to their bedroom door. 

By the sounds of things they were still _busy_ with one another. Drawing in a deep breath I shut my eyes and flung the door open. I heard Elaine scream and Josh roll around on the mattress. 

"Holy shit?!" Josh exclaimed as he wrapped the sheets up around the two of them and squirmed for the top of the bed. 

Elaine managed to cover herself faster than he did and turned about as red in the face as I must have been. 

"Sarah, umm… are you alright?!" She asked still out of breath.

Josh remained quiet and gave me a questionable look. 

I took a step closer to him and felt my jaw lock. Elaine looked so placid next to him with her head resting on his bare shoulder. My heart was torn in two. 

I looked down at my toes and stuttered a bit not even understanding my own words. 

"Oh no… is Criss okay?" Elaine gasped and leaned forward. Josh knitted his eyebrows following her concern. 

I sighed roughly and replied, "I'm sorry to interrupt… but can I umm… talk to you alone… and yes, he's fine."

Elaine looked over at Josh and lovingly pecked his cheek. "Be back soon." She whispered in ear and reached onto the floor for his T-shirt. He smiled and handed her night shorts over to her. While she got dressed I waited by the loveseats. 

She came out and gently tapped my back. 

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked. 

I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head a bit. "Sit down."

She looked confused as she took a seat on the couch, her legs crossed together.

"I'm really, really sorry to tell you this… I mean… I think that you and Josh are WONDERFUL together and honestly, like… if there was anyone that I thought made you happy I thought it was him-"

Elaine smiled at those last words and nodded. "He **is **wonderful!"

_Great…_

"In _most_ aspects." I took a seat next to her and grabbed her hands. 

Her eyes found mine and she frowned wanting me to continue.

"Well, when I came in earlier and you didn't answer the door. Obviously, you two were "having a good time" so I went to leave. While I was walking out I heard this strange noise coming from the bathroom and so I-"

Elaine and I both sprung upright as we heard the doorbell ring. 

She grabbed her heart and sighed. "Whew! That was kinda freaky!" Laughing she held up a finger for me to pause my words and answered the door.

I groaned and threw my head back into the heels of my palms. My blonde hair falling in front of me. 

She returned with a large smile. 

"Hey, your man is waiting for you…" 

My eyes rolled a tad. "Is he outside the door or did he go next-door?" 

"He had to "piss so bad" he ran into mine." She laughed with a small snort.

I joined in watching her sit back down. 

"I'm sorry, you were saying… something about a weird noise?" Elaine gestured for me to continue.

"Yeah, it was coming for the bathroom, so I-"

"What the hell!" Criss came running like a man out of the bathroom cussing up a storm and waving his arm above his head.

Elaine spun around and knitted her eyebrows at him. I dropped my jaw, wondering if Josh had managed to hide another bimbo in the closet.

"That is fucking insane!" Criss slammed the door shut and shivered. 

I stood up. "What?!"

Criss practically ran over to me like a scared child. "Her bathroom is haunted like ours!"

I nearly doubled over with laughter. "Haunted?!"

Elaine shivered. "Haunted… Sarah what's going on?"

"Criss?" I looked at him to explain but he was too busy crossing himself. 

I sighed at his behavior. "Criss thinks that our bathroom is haunted because the toilet paper roll always someone de-rolls itself… I have yet to find it that way. I think he's making it up." I elbowed him in the ribs.

He shook his head. "I am not! There is a camera in there, check it yourself!" 

My mouth dropped open again. "There is?! You never told me that!"

Elaine folded her arms watching our bickering.

He faced me. "Yeah, I turn it off when I'm doing the deed."

"What about me… now I'm showering, shitting, peeing and shaving on cam!" I slapped his shoulder.

He playfully grinned. "Maybe…"

Elaine stood up. "Will someone PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on besides camera's and haunted toilet paper!"

Josh peaked out of the bed room at her raised voice and waved at Criss. 

I glanced down at my toes again. 

"Nothing, it's nothing. I just found… a mouse in there earlier. He was playing with your roll." I looked dead at Criss. "That's WHY it's off and on the floor. It NOT haunted!"

He shook his head and pointed to the bathroom. "Still, I say it's the spirit wall jumping."

Elaine took a breath. "I'll call in the morning for house keeping. Thanks. Have a good night you two. Oh, and keep your "Spirits" on your side of the floor." She hugged us both and headed back into her room.

~*~

That night I couldn't sleep a wink and it didn't give me any solace when I tried to take a relaxing bubble bath. All I could thinking about was the so called "ghost" and then if I was really on the hidden camera or not. I even had a dream about Josh being caught in a rat trap because the scanty blonde was waving a brick of sharp cheddar at him. When I woke up Criss was passed out on his side cuddling Hammy. 

_I swear him and that cat were too much._

I snuggled into his back, listening to Hammy's hypnotic purr, and tried to dream of something more appealing than rats and cheese. 


	31. Chapter 30

**Lucky 13**

The next morning I woke up and Criss was already gone for his rescheduled interview with his magic crew. I showered and cleaned up the suite a little bit. He had told me the night before that he wouldn't be home until that evening. My thoughts of the night before were still eating at my brain as I munched on a breakfast bar that I found in the kitchen area. I wasn't sure what to tell Elaine or how to explain to her what I had seen, especially since Criss had elaborated so much on his grandiose ghost story. Giving up on my busy head I decided to flip on the T.V. in hopes to escape for awhile.

_Reality show… Oprah... Jerry Springer re-run…_

I surfed channels on the loveseat and Hammy jumped into my lap, his head nudging against the remote control.

_Another reality show… Tyra Banks… _

Growing bored I glanced out the window and sighed as I stretched on the couch.

…_TMZ?_

"_Up Next… Lindsay Lohan gets MINDFREAKED and then insanely FANFREAKED?" The female reporter cut to a commercial._

I cussed at the commercial for United Car Insurance and glanced down at Hammy who was now curled in a ball between my thighs.

Once the endless commercials ran through the reporter came back on and showed the clip of Lindsay. My jaw dropped and felt my heart freeze in place. There was a complete video of me punching her from the night we went to the club. There were also about 3 pictures of Lindsay, Criss, Elaine, Josh and me outside with the police.

"_So you tell me, was it magic?" _The female laughed to the male reporter next to her.

He snickered a bit. _"Her standing up after that right hook was! In other news… Britney Spears was apparently seen with K-Fed again that's right folks!"_

I shut the T.V. off in time to catch my cell phone ringing. I made a dash for the bedroom and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey…" Elaine sounded upset.

I sighed grabbing my hair. "What's wrong?"

She paused for a second. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

"I saw it on T.V., just now." I groaned.

"Yeah, me too." She sighed. "What about Criss?"

"He isn't home… he's at an interview." I replied sitting down on the bed.

"Alright, do you want to talk about it?" She asked sweetly.

I really wanted to talk about _it_ with Criss but I did want to _talk _to her.

"Sure. Let's meet for early dinner at 3pm?"

"Sounds good, see you then." She replied and hung up.

~*~

We met for dinner at a place called BOA Steakhouse at Caesar's Palace for a change of pace. That hotel was beautiful. I loved the Greek theme there. The high fashion stores were also a favorite place for Elaine and me to spend our past time and unfortunately a lot of our money. After we had ordered our food we small talked until she opened the first in-depth conversation.

"So, how do you think Criss will react to the media?" She asked as she twirled her straw around in her Coke.

I wiggled a bit in my booth.

"I think he expected as much. I don't think he'll be happy about it though. I'm nervous to bring it up but I feel like I should."

She nodded and released her straw. "Yeah I agree, I think that would be best. Criss is a great guy Sarah, he will understand. The only question is, will you go public or not. How soon until you two do? And will this hold you back from it or will it be an odd opportunity to help you come out of the closet, so to speak?"

I pondered her reply for a minute and said, "You're right. I think we need to talk about that, him and I. I don't know what he will say and I'm not too sure if I am ready to go public after this Lindsay ordeal."

Elaine shook her head. "No! I think you are! That's why you punched her in the first place!"

My hands signaled for her to calm down a bit. "Right, right. I get it…"

She sipped on her drink and gave me a glare. "If he doesn't go public with you soon I'll will make his ass!"

I smiled modestly and whispered. "Okay."

Our food arrived and was already half eaten and I STILL hadn't worked up enough courage to bring up the night before. Visions of Josh and cheese were certainly going to haunt me again if I didn't. I forked my plate some thinking over what my next words would be.

Nothing came to me. I was choking.

_Damn it…_

Maybe I just needed time alone from her for a second. I excused myself to the bathroom. The second I saw the toilet paper I was ready! I rather ridiculous took a square for good luck and shoved it in my pocket. Maybe if there were really "spirits" in Vegas bathrooms they could help me out on this situation.

_God, I'm loosing it… spiritual toilet paper? _I reached into the back pocket of my jeans before leaving the bathroom and tossed the square into the waste basket.

Lucky toilet paper or not I was ready. On my way back to the table I saw Elaine chatting to a woman and I sat back down.

When she turned around my eyes nearly flew out of my skull. It was the same woman that I had drug out of the closet the night before!

She locked at the ankles for a second and I noticed that she had been refilling Elaine's coke.

"Thanks again, I don't know what was taking the other waitress so long… you guys are really busy tonight though." Elaine continued talking to her.

She stared down at the table seeming disorientated for a moment. "Right, yeah. You're welcome." Her bright white teeth forced out into a smile and then she looked over at me once more.

I bit my bottom lip and cracked my neck to the side. She hurried off in a flash leaving a trail of fruity perfume behind her.

Elaine huffed a bit and pushed her plate away. "I'm so full! Are you ready soon?"

I felt like slamming my head into the table repeatedly. "Yeah. I'm ready when you are."

"Great. Let's head on out. If I have to look at that blonde's killer figure again I'll toss this steak back up!" She giggled a bit and eyed Josh's secret lover.

I forced a chuckle. "Ye-yeah me too."

_Maybe I should have carried a piece of that spiritual toilet paper back to the table?_


	32. Chapter 31

**Lucky 13**

After my dinner with Elaine I headed back to my room. She explained to me that her and Josh had plans for the night in. I figured as much since his _side dish _was at work. My head was searching for clarity but as hard as I tried none could be found. I didn't know what I was going do with the situation between her and Josh anymore and now the news about Lindsay had me on edge. When I went to slide my key inside the door it opened causing me to jump back, startled. Criss held his hand over his heart for a second just as taken back as I was.

"Oh! Hey…" He leaned in for a kiss, his hair appearing darker than usual in the dim light.

I smiled and obeyed pressing my lips against his.

"Where are you going?" I asked tugging on his wrist. His watch twisting in my grip.

Criss linked his fingers with mine and shuffled his way past me so that his back was holding the door open.

"I was heading out to the gym. I've been ungodly lazy lately." He sighed a bit and patted his stomach with his free hand. "I left you a note, but I guess you don't need that anymore."

I glanced at his lower stomach and knitted my eyebrows. "THAT'S lazy… please!"

He laughed modestly and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be back by, oh… say about-" He looked at his watch that was upside down from my fidgeting and flipped his wrist over with a glare.

"8pm?"

It was currently 5pm.

I nodded and replied, "Sure. Sounds fine babe."

He went to head out but paused before he closed the door, his head wedged between the frame.

"Sarah?"

I spun back around.

"When I get back… we need to talk."

I felt my face flush. "Right, okay. I'll be here."

"Ok. Don't worry, alright?" His brown eyes found mine and my face grew hotter.

"Sure…" I replied to the closed door.

~*~

About an hour later I was catching up on the phone my mom back home. When I was about to hang up I heard what sounded like breaking glass outside my door. When I wrapped up my conversation with my mom I peeked out to see what the commotion was all about. There was nothing in the hallway.

_Strange…_

Figuring I was losing it, I went back to the kitchen area and grabbed a bottled water. The cap flew off accidentally and I cussed at my clumsiness. Hammy rushed to the rescue and batted the plastic cap around, pouncing on it with excitement. I didn't have the heart to take it away from him. Leaning against the counter I thought about what all Criss could possibly want to "talk" about. I figured it was inevitably the Lindsay topic. I still didn't know how to go about that conversation at all.

Hammy's ears perked up and he ran away from his new found toy as we both heard another sound of breaking glass. This time it sounded like it coming from Elaine's suite. I rushed to grab my cell from the bedroom and noticed that I had 5 missed calls all from her.

2 VOICEMAIL

2 TEXT

1 TEXT MESSAGE

_Fucking Nextel! I needed a new phone ever since I left Chicago._

I tossed my phone down and frantically rushed out the door to hers.

She answered the door looking a mess. Her hair was jumbled and her clothes were a wreck. Her button up shirt from earlier was half undone at the bottom and one pocket on her jeans were sticking out. The sight would have been comical if it wasn't for the intense look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I cautiously stepped inside.

Elaine took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "You know that blonde bitch… that fucking whore?!"

I glanced around the room and the loveseat looked just as disarrayed as she was. The decorative pillows were half way across the room and one lamp was flipped over on its side about to titter off the wooden end table.

"Huh?" I pretended to be shocked.

"The-the bitch from the Steakhouse! Well, her and Josh… they have been sleeping together… that was his ex. They… he…" She broke down into tears her tough façade crumbling away.

I wrapped my arms around her and my own guilt. If only I would have spilled the truth out at dinner. She wouldn't be this situation. She could have been smarter one.

Elaine cried for about 10 minutes and finally picked her head off of my shoulder. I headed into the kitchen area and handed her some Kleenex.

"Trust me he's not worth it." I assured.

"Besides… we are in Vegas!"

She laughed a bit and then cracked a smile. "You're right. There are plenty of other men out here."

I watched her blot her stray tears for a minuet and then said, "Seriously, I would not want to be a man who pisses you off… you raised hell." I referred to the state of the room.

She giggled. "Yeah, I think room service hates me. Hey, which reminds me… they never found that rat?"

~*~

I arrived back at the suite at about 8:45pm and Criss was in the shower. That was all I wanted was a soothing shower. If it was any other time I would have hopped right in there with him but since he had brought up the torturous words _"We need to talk" _maybe it wasn't an opportune moment for a shower together. I internally struggled with the idea of a relaxing shower with my boyfriend or a awkward moment of him saying "can't you wait until I'm done?" for about 5 minuets before even taking my shoes off. What was my issue!

_I was getting in that damned shower…_

_Okay, maybe I'd just knock on the door?_

"Yeah?" Criss hollered back to my light knock.

"Can I come in?" I questioned feeling a little ridiculous.

There was pause.

"Of course."

I walked in and sat up on the sink counter.

Criss was washing his chest and had his back against the water. About half of the clear glass was steamed. He hadn't been too long yet.

"Did you go over to Elaine's?" He asked peeking at me through the perspiration.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you. It was urgent. Josh has been cheating on her…"

"What?!" He nearly dropped his wash cloth.

"Yeah… I feel really bad. I need your advice about it later." I looked down at my thumb nail.

"Wait…" He poked his head out of the shower door with an odd look on his face.

I realized that I hadn't explained myself right and laughed a bit.

"No! No! Not that me and Josh!" I laughed again. "That I handled a situation wrong!"

Criss breathed again and shut the door. "Okay. I get it now."

I stood up and pulled the door open a crack. "How much longer are you going to be?"

"I dunno, maybe 5 minutes. Why are you waiting?" He replied.

I leaned my head on the door stop.

_Damn he was so sexy. _

"Sarah?" He reached for the shampoo.

I shook my head a bit trying not to stare anymore. "Yeah."

"I'll be out soon baby. I just have to wash my hair."

"Ok…" I frowned and went to shut the door.

"Hey," He propped it back open, the suds in his hair making me smile.

"Huh?"

"Don't take too long when I'm out… we still have to talk." He reminded me as if I had forgot.

~*~

My shower was lonely to say the least. I hurried so that Criss wouldn't bang the door down and in all honesty I just wanted to get that damn talk done and over with. I couldn't have it weighing on my mind anymore. When I came out I changed and I climbed in bed next to him.

He was once again drawing something I couldn't decipher and had his I-pod on. Probably Korn.

Leaning over I pulled out his headphones and said, "So, you wanted to talk?"

He set down his sketchbook on the nightstand and shut off his I-pod.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I found out a lot of things today…"

I rested my head back against the pillows and prepared myself for the worst.

"Okay?""Well, me and my magic crew were talking about season 5 as you know. We are going to go along with filming next month. I wanted to know if you were comfortable with being on camera?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course, I would love to!"

He smiled and rubbed my thigh. "Well, they will be around us 24/7 pretty much, you're content with that?"

I thought about it for a moment and looked at him again. "I am. I love you Criss, it's a part of your life and I want to live it with you."

His hand found mine. "I love you too. I just wanted to make sure you would be okay with it. Of course you won't be on film as much as me but they will be all over the hotel and in our suite and you know that they do film at the show sometimes already."

I nodded again. "That's fine. I'm kind of excited!"

"Well, I was also thinking that since we are filming and you are with me a lot obviously, that it would be a get opportunity to go "public" with our relationship. Are you ready for that?"

My heart skipped a bit and I thought about what Elaine had said at dinner. I was really ready. I loved him I knew that. I wanted to be with him for… forever.

_Forever? Of course, forever!_

"I think you're right, that's a great idea! I'm ready if you are?" I squeezed his hand.

His lips found mine and we kissed for a moment. "I've been ready."

"Then it's settled." I replied.

Criss cuddled into my shoulder and I ran my hand through his hair thinking about all the adventures the next month would bring. Then I thought about TMZ again. Did he know yet? Had he seen it? Should I tell him? I figured I should since I kept too quiet with Elaine.

"Criss," I paused my hand in his hair.

He glanced up nearly asleep. "Hmm?"

"There's something you should know about…"

His hand rested flat on my stomach and he looked worried.

"I was watching T.V. today and well, I came across TMZ."

His eyes rolled a bit at the name of the program.

"Yeah?"

"Someone filmed us the night of Lindsay and me…" I bit my lip.

Criss cleared his throat and rested his head back down on my shoulder.

"Fuck, are you serious?" He asked after a moment.

I rubbed my forehead. "Yeah."

"Maybe, going public isn't a good idea right now then." He ran his hand through his hair and grumbled something I couldn't make out.

"But… maybe if we-""There's just too much media spotlight on you right now and me. No one knows who you are if you just lay low here at the hotel and go to work. Just one story won't hurt you. If we wait another 6 months TRUST me everyone will have forgotten." He cut me off.

I huffed. "6 months!"

Criss rolled away from me and propped his head up on his elbow. "What's wrong with that?"

My eyes rolled a bit as I sat up in anger. "Look, we have been together for awhile now. I have no problem waiting because of the damned media that's fine, but 6 more months is a lot to ask. Even my fucking mom doesn't know we are together because she will tell half of Chicago or she'll think I'm nuts!"

Criss sighed dramatically. "Neither does my family really and you know how close I am to them. Well… I take that back Costa knows and my mom found out the other night."

I folded my arms fuming. "What! Costa knows! And your mom!"

Criss rubbed my cheek. "Calm down."

"It just hurts… I wish my family could be in on this too." I felt tears stinging my eyes.

Criss chewed his inner lip in thought. "Let's fly your mom out tomorrow?"

I unfolded my arms. "Serious?"

"Serious. You know how important family is to me and I would love to meet your mom. I'll call her myself. She's coming over." He winked.

I snorted. "My mom's had a crush on you since Supernatural, watch out."

Criss kissed my shoulder and then winked.

"If she's anything like you maybe you should."


	33. Chapter 32

**Lucky 13**

Criss had kept his promise. The next morning I woke up to him searching through my cell phone for my mom's number. I rolled around in the sheets getting them tangling between my ankles as I struggled to snatch the phone out of his hand.

"Babe, let me call her…" I yawned.

Criss stepped away from my reach and playfully stuck out his tongue.

"I'll be back." He headed off to the bathroom with both of our phones and a ornery smirk painted on his face.

Little did he know my mom truly was a die hard fan. If it wasn't for her I honestly wouldn't know anything about him before I came to Vegas. I believe every women has a secret celebrity crush and ironically Criss Angel happened to be hers. I remember back home she'd always watch Supernatural and MindFreak on T.V. and whenever I'd call her when the show was airing she'd say, "Not now Sarah Angel's on!"

I'd reply, "Angel as in Buffy the Vampire Slayer?!"

And then she'd explain, "No! CRISS ANGEL! The sexy illusionist! Get in the times!"

Just my luck, my boyfriend was my mom's nightly fantasy… somehow that gave me a shiver when I thought about it.

Criss came out of the room with his phone on speaker and sat down on the bed beside me.

"She can hear you now Linda." He smiled at the phone.

I glanced at him rubbing the sleep from left eye.

"Hey, sweetie! I can't believe you NEVER told me this!" She exclaimed.

I leaned towards the phone a little.

"Well, I did tell you that I worked on his hair?" I asked.

"Yes, I knew that… but not all THIS!" She replied her voice sounding thrilled.

"Right, I know. I'm sorry. Criss explained why right?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes he told me… I understand." My mom replied.

"You'll fly out tomorrow at noon. Is that too soon?" Criss asked.

"No, not at all. I can't wait to meet you Criss and give my girl lots of hugs!"

"Mom!" I laughed.

"See you then honey! I love you!" She closed the conversation.

"Bye mom, love you too!"

"Bye Criss! Thanks again!" My mom said.

"You're more than welcome. Take care!" He hung up.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Did she freak out?"

Criss laughed. "Not THAT much."

I blushed. "I told you she was a big fan."

"She was more concerned that you got hurt on the job." He replied.

My lips pulled into a crooked smile. "Right…"

Criss chuckled. "Okay, yeah… she freaked out for about 5 minutes."

I laughed. "I thought so! This should be interesting."

~*~

My mom's flight arrived at about 6pm. Of course we both cried when saw each other. We were so excited it had been since the last time I went to Chicago when I quit. Criss decided it was best to give us some "alone time" and that he would wait back at the hotel for us.

"Where did you park?" Mom questioned.

I smiled as I helped her with her luggage. "Criss sent us a limo it's waiting outside."

My mom's eyes bugged a bit and she replied, "That was a stupid question."

I laughed as we headed outside and met up with the limo driver. He toted my mom's suitcases to the trunk and opened the doors for us. Once we were inside my mom glanced around still shocked.

"Sarah, this is amazing." She patting my leg and I nodded.

"I know mom, it's crazy! Trust me… I'm still adjusting to it all too."

We pulled up to the Luxor and the first thing my mom stopped to eye was Criss's Hummer that was on display outside by the front entrance.

"Hey, that was on season 4... It spits cards in the front I think."

I rolled my eyes praying to God that she wouldn't be like that around him.

"Right. Yeah, season 4." I shrugged.

"You've seen that episode right?" She turned back to me as we headed inside.

"Sure." I humored her.

She stopped to sightsee the card that he magically stuck in the Luxor door, the Convertible of his that was in an "Enter to Win" display and also pointed out his poster that was in the Elevator for Believe.

"MOM! I GET IT!" I yelled and dropped the handle on her suitcase. It rolled onto the floor of the elevator with a clink.

She glared up at me looking confused. "Get what?"

"You are OBESSED with Criss! That's great and all but PLEASE don't make a fool of yourself! I'm serious about him… and you… you are my mom. That is just gross…"

My mom huffed a bit and then laughed. "Ok. I'll calm down. I'm just excited. He's like is… how Johnny Depp is to you?"

I closed my eyes and then giggled a bit. "I get it."

"Alright then, give you're mom a damn break!" She elbowed me and picked up the fallen luggage.

When we walked into the suite Criss was sitting on the loveseat with Hammy. He stood up the moment he saw my mom.

"Hey." He smiled warmly and opened his arms for a hug.

My mom accepted and pulled him in tightly.

_A little too tightly…_

"Hey, nice to finally meet you!" She replied her arm patted his back.

They pulled away when I coughed and rolled her luggage to the side.

Criss smirked at me and reached for a suite case.

"Here, let me take those. Follow me Linda, I'll show you where you're staying."

Criss lead my mom into the guestroom of our suite and parked her suite cases next to the closet. She chatted about how nice the hotel was and how fancy our room looked. Even though I'm sure she had the whole place memorized from MindFreak. She even pretended to be clueless about Hammy.

Until…

"Criss, do you still play the drums?" She asked obviously eyeing the suite for his drum set.

I sighed a bit and switch my weight to another foot.

He nodded. "I do on occasion when I have the down time. I haven't lately because of the show schedule."

My mom nodded understandingly. "I bet. So you included a lot of you older stunts and illusions in with Believe?"

Criss replied, "I did, a lot were from a show I put together in the 90's and I just revamped and tweaked them to intertwine them with this show. You'll have to watch it tomorrow night."

My mom smiled. "I would love to!"

Hammy was pawing at my shoelace and meowing up at me.

Criss picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"Sarah, I made a reservation at the CatHouse I know it's not the nicest place but I didn't know if your mom's flight would be on time. So we are do down there in about a half hour?"

I nodded. "Sounds good I'm starved. Mom?"

My mom agreed patting her stomach.

~*~

At dinner my mom and Criss chatted endlessly about topics I felt were over my head. Things that he did on Supernatural, MindFreak, a Phenomenon episode, even a guest appearance he had on Ellen. I had never seen much of any and some not at all. Half the time I sat there forking my food and the other half eyeing my mom's cigarettes.

_God, I wanted one… damn this quitting for "love"._

Criss wasn't at all bothered by my mom's fanatic questions, if anything I think he was enjoying it. His voice was booming when he answered her. He was even so excited at times his legs would start bouncing. My mom was even starting to smokeless she was so involved in there conversation the ash on the end of her cigarette would be about ½ an long before it hit the ashtray.

"So you really didn't go to the hospital in that car stunt?!" My mom leaned closer to him and Criss whispered something into her ear that was obviously an illusion secret.

My mom threw her hand up in the air completely shocked.

"Get out of here!" She glanced at him and shook her head.

Criss took a sip of his drink and winked. "I swear, that easy!"

My mom laughed. "I always wondered that one… but just THAT one. The rest I DON'T want to know. Wait… okay the nail gun trick-"

I rested my head on the heel of my hand and glanced around the room now growing bored.

_Maybe I could go do some 25 cent slots to kill time in the casino?_

"Well, see with that… I used this-" He pulled her ear back to his lips and I watched my moms eyes grow huge again.

"You are amazing!" She gasped. "I never thought _that _could be used for that!"

Criss smirked. "_That_ can be used for so many things… cooking, cleaning, nail gun illusions!"

_25 cent slots here I come!_

"Babe, I'm gonna go see if I can win us big?" I patted Criss's shoulder.

"Sure. Go for it. I'm not allowed in there anymore." He laughed gesturing to the casino.

My mom joined in.

I sighed. "Right…"

Criss glared at me for a second. "...Because I read cards as a living…"

I tapped my foot a bit. "I get it! Okay, shit!" I grabbed my purse.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Nothing! Just… nothing. I'm still stressed from last night about Elaine." I replied relishing a little.

Criss didn't buy it and rubbed my arm when I stood up.

"You two chat some more. I'll win us money mom!" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

800 quarters later they were finally ready to leave and I was ready to throw the slot machine out the window after eating my $200 dollars and only giving me $100.75 back.

The rest of the night my mom unpacked and Criss and I watched some mindless movie on T.V. until he fell asleep. I however laid awake wondering why he could tell my mom all about his professional secrets and couldn't tell me.

It ate me alive until 3am.

I decided that I would take "one last bathroom" trip and then head to bed no matter how heavy my head was.

On the way there I tripped over Criss's sketch book.

_Damn thing… middle of the freaking floor… 3am! _I cussed to myself as I set it on the bathroom counter.

While I used the toilet I starred at it, my eyes still adjusting to the bright light in the bathroom.

_Should I really open it? _

_Could I really pass that personally boundary?_

I flushed and quietly washed my hands. It's black leather still taunting me.

_Ok… just one quick peak… that's it…_

I opened it, half way expecting an alarm to go off in all off the Luxor hotel and for Criss to levitate me out the window or some crazy nonsense.

The first page was blank, actually the first three.

_Ok… 3 more glances…_

I turned the page and the writing was so cryptic I couldn't decode it. It had both backwards and upside down lettering along with random numbers and shapes. However, I could tell that it formed sentences because the "sentences" ended with normal punctuations. I flipped past about 20 pages of that and came to endless drawings of cats, birds, planes, boxes and handcuffs, houses and fire, water and trees pretty anything you can name you he had drawn it. Granted his drawing skills weren't that fantastic but I could understand those much better than his odd writing form. I grumbled a bit and set the book back down on the counter not feeling any better than before I picked it up.

When I walked out I heard Criss cough a little in his sleep and roll over. I flipped off the bathroom light and felt my heart pound still feeling guilty for snooping. I tip toed back into bed and curled next to him. He mechanically snuggled tighter against me and I felt his breath on my neck.

"Criss?" I whispered, my back facing him.

He didn't reply so I figured he was still sound asleep.

I let my eyes slide close no longer worrying about Luxor alarms.


	34. Chapter 33

_**Lucky 13**_

My mom and I spent the morning and early afternoon together until I had report to the theater. I showed her around all the tourist sights at the Luxor and a few at the Excalibur. We had lunch at the hotel and I hesitantly threw away another $10 in a penny slot while my mom sat across from me at a 5 cent machine and won back all of the money she spent. I figured maybe I wasn't that lucky at gambling but at least it was a fun past time. By the time the show came around I let my mom backstage to meet the cast and crew for an hour or so. Kristy and I were still distant but my mom took a charm to her. She even was cracking jokes with the flamboyant hairdresser I worked with who dubbed as "Chris-toe". He was a real trip. I usually avoided him on my shift. He was the type of guy that wore my nerves after awhile.

Criss didn't show up until about 20 minutes before doors opened. He ran into his dressing room looking rushed.

"What's up his?" Cristo narrowed his eyes towards Criss's slammed dressing room door as he teased harder on Lara's curly brunette hair.

I shrugged and set down a giant bunny head that I was told to hairspray because it had been shedding on stage. I thought the idea of my cosmetology skills being used on a costume was unique but the bunny head just made me laugh every time I saw it up close. It reminded me somewhat of Alice in Wonder Land on acid.

My mom was eyeing Criss's room too with a hand on her hip. I had already pre-warned her that no one in the cast and crew knew of our relationship besides Kristy.

"He seems a bit fickle…" My mom added as she watched a security guard move past us.

"I don't know… that's him sometimes, fickle." Cristo checked the dancer's hair in the mirror and smiled. "Beautiful! Break a leg darling!"

She kissed his cheek and headed off to change into her opening costume.

"Hey, Lara… don't forget your head!" I giggled as I handed the bunny craniumher way.

She nodded and rushed to the right.

"Hey, Cristo… cover me for a sec, I'm gonna go check on Criss's hair and have Kristy seat my mom." I took my mom's hand and went to search for Kristy.

She was sitting in the break room filing some papers into a green folder.

"Hey, can you do me a favor and show my mom where her seat is while I go see what's up his ass?" I questioned.

She turned around and sighed a bit the pile of papers lightly landing on the table.

"Sure, follow me Linda." She smiled and my mom gave me a quick hug.

"Tell Criss to calm down and good luck!" She followed Kristy on stage and then down to the front row.

I went the opposite direction and knocked on Criss's door after finding out he had locked it.

"It's me!" I added in sync with the knock.

"Hold on a sec." I heard him walk up to the door and then the lock fidgeting around.

"Hey, are you alright?" I questioned as we both automatically walked to his mirror and he took a seat in front of it.

He sighed as I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to fluff it up a bit and round his face better.

_He really needed a touch up on those highlights again…_

His head relaxed in my hands and I watched his eyes close in the mirror.

"I'm alright. There isn't enough time to talk about this right now and I don't want to ruin your night." He leaned his head back so that it was resting on my stomach.

I bent downward and kissed his forehead my hands pressing on his black vest.

"Please, it will eat me all night?"

He looked up at me, his brown eyes seeming to feel guilty about something.

"I went to eat with Holly today and I know how you two are whatever about it each other, but she does like you. Anyhow, we ate this place called BAO Steakhouse and we saw Elaine there trying to get something from Josh, I guess that's where that his fling works? Well, the fling told Elaine something about you seeing her in her bathroom?"

I groaned. "Shit…"

"It wasn't a rat or haunted!" He tried to joke and patted my hand.

"No, what else did she say?" I stood straight up again and tried to hurry on his hair.

"She looked pissed and kept going 'that bitch!' and then said, 'oh my God!'." He paused. "I DIDN'T want to tell you…"

I slammed down a bottle of hair spray.

"I know… I'm just mad at myself!" I eyed one hair that was standing out of place and cussed.

"You're damn hair!" I combed it down and Criss winced.

"Fuck, do you have to rip my scalp off?!" He laughed.

"Sorry, that side ALWAYS messes with me!" I rubbed my forehead.

"Right, I think you just need to take a breath…" He grabbed my hands and brought me closer to him.

"It will be okay, just let her know what really happened."

I nodded. "Yeah…" My eyes drifted passed him to the clock on the wall.

"Shit! You're on…"

"Wait, is the hair okay?" He checked in the mirror.

"It's fine!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god, I forgot eye liner!" He looked taken back in himself.

I nearly doubled over with laughter at how vain he was sometimes.

"Seriously Criss… seriously…"

He jumped off of the chair after one last glance in the mirror and quickly kissed me his hand running down my backend.

I smirked at him. "Don't do that and then leave I'm having a hard enough time as is!"

He winked and nearly disappeared through the door.

~*~

After the show my mom chatted to Criss some more about some Sci-fi special he did and how it compared to Believe. While they did that I found myself thinking over how I would handle Elaine.

_Should I call her? Should I invite her out? Would she even pick up the phone? _

Criss and my mom were sitting on his couch in his dressing room and I was on the chair silently picking at my nails. The more I looked over Criss, the more I wanted to know everything my mom did about him. I wish I had seen every episode of his and memorized all his stunts, maybe then I could get him to smile like _that _or wave his hands in grandiose gestures like _that_ or even bounce his legs like he _had _last night. I sighed quietly and searched for my phone.

0 missed calls

Well, obviously Elaine didn't care to hear my side of the story yet. Maybe I should give it a day or so for her to calm down?

"Really?! I loved that band when I was a kid too!" My mom laughed and Criss nodded.

"Yeah, the music now is alright but then it was classic."

I nearly dropped my phone as I watched my mom flip her hair.

_Flip her hair… you're kidding me?_

_She didn't just flirt with him, did she?!_

Criss patter her leg and added. "80's metal! Did you enjoy that?"

She winked. "You got me on that too, LOVED it! I'm a rocker."

Winking, touching, flipping of hair… I was about to throw up!

"What band are you talking about?" I slide my phone back into my pocket.

My mom waved her hand my way. "Honey, you probably don't know them."

Criss nodded in agreement. "They were from the mid 70's."

"Oh, I listen to that…too." I chimed but they were already back into their conversation.

I went back to chipping away my nails and tried my pathetic math skills.

Criss was 41 and my mom was 51... I was 25. So that meant that there was 10 years between Criss and my mom and 16 between him and me. I dug into my nail harder. No wonder they were getting along so well.

_Was I seriously getting jealous of my mom? _

I needed to rethink the situation as a positive. They were bonding. They were getting to know each other. They were liking each other!

I sighed at my mind and stood up.

"Hey, I'm gonna head upstairs. I need to shower. I've got hair all over me." I glanced at Criss.

He nodded. "Yeah, a shower sounds good right now."

"Linda, what are your plans?" He asked my mom.

"Actually, if you two don't mind, I was thinking about saying hello to Elaine." She stood up.

I bit my lip. "Well, that's fine mom… I'm sure she'd love to see you, just not me."

Elaine and I had been high school friends before she became my assistant and was close with my entire family.

"What's wrong?" She looked concerned.

I shuffled a bit. "I'd rather talk about it later mom, it's confusing right now."

She rubbed my back and replied, "Let me know when you are ready to talk. Would you rather me not go and visit her now?"

I shook my head. "No, of course not! She would enjoy seeing you! You two have always been close."

My mom sighed a bit and grabbed her purse. "I'll see you lovebirds back at the hotel later tonight."

I nodded and Criss said goodbye.

Once she left Criss walked up to the door and peaked his head out for a moment. He turned around and smirked over at me.

"Guess what?" He murmured.

"Hmm?" I shrugged.

"We have the place to ourselves…."

I walked up to the couch and sat down. "Okay…"

He raised an eyebrow at me obviously aware of our clashing ideas.

"Baby, you alright?" He asked as he took a seat next to me.

"I'm fine… just mentally drained." I replied starring down at the floor.

He brushed a fallen hair out of my eye and placed it behind my ear.

"Do you want to go upstairs and I'll run you bath?" He offered sweetly.

I didn't know what he was purposing so I just glanced at him for a second.

He kissed my cheek. "I won't disturb you unless you invite me to."

"Deal." I replied. "I'm sorry, I'm just out of it."

"I understand. Come on, you look wired." He helped me up.

~*~

When we got back to the suite Criss ran me the most lavish bath. I wasn't sure where he had hid all the floating vanilla candles and rose petals but it took him about a half hour to set it all up. He never ceased to amaze me. When I walked in he instantly walked out. Initially I had wanted the time to myself but after I saw all the effort he put into it I couldn't help but be turned on. However I wasn't sure how long my mom would be at Elaine's so I didn't want to risk an embarrassing parental run in. For all I knew she had that memorized too! On that awkward thought I sank into the tub and closed my eyes concentrating on the black behind my eye lids and nothing else. I didn't want to think anymore, everything was too jumbled. The water was perfect. Not too hot, not too luke-warm. I wasn't sure if I had drifted off or not but I was startled when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I opened my eyes peeling myself from the comforting dark.

Criss walked in and knelt down by the ledge of the tub, the candle light shadowing his facials bones.

"Sorry to interrupt but your mom called your cell. I answered it and she said that she's crashing at Elaine's. I guess they are having a 'girls night' she said that she's helping Elaine get over Josh." He explained.

I nodded twirling my finger around a floating rose petal. "Sounds good."

_Darkness… where was my darkness?_

"Alright, I'll let you get back to relaxing." He stood up and went to head out.

"Wait, Criss…" I flipped over on my stomach to eye him at the door.

He turned around.

"Thank you. I didn't tell you that." I smiled.

He returned the smile and looked away from me. "You're welcome sweetheart. I've gotta get out here though or you won't be relaxing for much longer."

I giggled and watched him gently close the door behind him.

It wasn't a 5 minutes later and my peaceful darkness was interrupted by his lips.

I smirked.

"Couldn't handle it?"

He ran his hand down my chest, a splash of water coating his shirt.

"I couldn't resist." He whispered.

I wiggled around in the water and sat up so that I could face him.

"Get in here with me, the water's still hot." I gestured.

It didn't take him long to undress, actually I don't think I remember him taking his clothes off at all he did it so fast.

He sat facing me and I wrapped my legs around his waist enjoying the way his body felt between mine. His hands grazed against the small of my back under the water and I rested my head on his shoulder with a small content sigh.

"I've missed this…" Criss ran his fingers through my hair and I shivered a bit as I felt a drip of water trickle down my spine.

"You know the intimate moments between us."

I kissed his neck and replied, "Me too. We need to savor them while we can since you'll be so busy next month."

He groaned at that statement. "You're right."

"I'm sorry there has been so much bullshit lately." I rubbed my hand down his chest.

"Don't worry about it, that's life. You have to take it as it comes, bullshit included." He laughed as he pushed a floating candle away.

"Agreed." I leaned back and rested my head against the back of the tub again, leaving Criss wedged between my thighs.

He sent me an ornery glance.

"Don't do that without warning me… that was unfair." His eyes danced across my naked body as I adjusted my hips against his.

I smirked. "Sorry."

"I'll get you back… sooner or later." He reached for the wash cloth and lathered it up with body soap.

"I'm being well mannered and trying to keep this bath rated PG-13." He rubbed the cloth up my stomach and between my breasts.

"I don't think this is PG-13!" I laughed.

"You get it!" He rolled his eyes as he continued to caress me.

I closed my eyes captivated by his touch and finally found my head clearing.

Criss whispered something in my ear and it broke me out of my daze.

"What?" I opened my eyes.

"Turn around… I'll wash your back." He offered.

I complied and by the time he finished my back I was almost certain he had temporarily washed the stress away.

"Feel better?" He asked as he splashed the suds off of my shoulders.

I leaned my back into his chest and kissed his chin.

"Much thank you!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I watched as another floating candle headed our way.

Criss reached out and grabbed it letting it rest in the palm of his hand. He took his other hand and watered out the flame.

"Watch…" He whispered cutely.

I nodded.

He dipped the candle under the water and whispered again, "Do you believe in the impossible?"

I giggled a bit and glanced up at him.

"With you I do."

He smiled and brought the candle back out of the water and flipper it over. The flame was flickering brighter than it was before he watered it out. I shook my head and held out my hand for the candle. He handed it to me.

I waved my finger over the flame and nearly burnt myself.

"You are a genius. However you did that…" I muttered as I set the candle back into the water.

My mind clicked in again and I thought about how he could share his secrets with my mom and not me. I tensed a bit while I watched the flame flicker.

"How DID you do that?" I asked bluntly.

Criss tapped his fingers on my arm and seemed aggravated.

"I just did."

I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him. "Tell me!"

He looked shocked.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "Why? What use is it to you?"

I turned around again and folded my arms. "What use is it…"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He snapped.

I sighed. "Not like that! Just never mind this whole issue!"

He grabbed my shoulders and grounded me. "No, not never mind, explain?"

I rubbed my forehead. "How come you can tell my mom all about your tricks and not me?"

Criss loosened his grip on my shoulders and I grew embarrassed.

"Your mom is your mom. She's loyal fan and I have no problem sharing random facts with them. If anything it keeps them more interested. Plus, I told more than I probably should have to your mom because I trust her. With you, I share new things I learn… like that trick… I just had thought of randomly. I love you because you don't love me for being Criss Angel, you love me for being Chris Sarantakos. So why chat endlessly about magic with you? I'd rather fill our conversations with things other than the obvious about me. Would you want to talk about number 4 guards and shears and combs all day or talk about the future or personal interests?" He explained.

I nodded and flicked my finger in the water. "I understand. You just looked so happy when you two were talking."

"I was happy, I enjoy talking to fans and I enjoy talking about my art. Also I had a great time when we both were discussing bands tonight. You're mom is a wonderful woman Sarah." He replied.

I glanced up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry, I was overreacting."

He shrugged. "I knew something was up when I found my sketchbook in the bathroom."

I blushed and bit my lip.

"I couldn't read it anyway…"

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "That's the point."

"There better not be any hot chicks phone numbers hidden in there!" I joked.

He rubbed my inner thighs and whispered. "You're the only number I need, 13."


	35. Chapter 34

**Lucky 13**

"Well, I think Elaine is feeling a little better." My mom said as she entered the door.

I was in the kitchen area making myself a pop tart. Criss had already left for his morning work out with his trainer.

"That's good. Did she say anything about me?" I pulled a napkin off of the roll and headed back to the toaster.

My mom opened the fridge and took out an iced tea. It opened with a pop.

"Not too much other than the fact that she was happy you had my company." She gave me a smile.

I nodded as I bit into my breakfast.

"Do you think I should call her?"

My mom shrugged as she sipped her tea. "I would honey. Tell her your side of it. It wouldn't hurt. You two have been friends for so long it's silly to fight over an immature guy."

I agreed. "I think I'll just head over to her room, maybe it would be better in person?"

"I think you're right. She might be more willing to accept your apology that way."

~*~

It took Elaine a few minutes to come to the door but when she did I stumbled on my "hello".

Her eyebrows narrowed at my figure and I could tell she wasn't pleased to see me.

"Can I come in?" I asked avoiding her accusing eyes.

She sighed and opened the door wider.

I brushed past her and heard it slam shut behind us.

She took a seat on the loveseat and I sat next to her leaving as much as I could between us.

"What do you want?" She asked as she folded her arms into her chest.

I picked at my jeans trying to collect my words.

"I wanted to explain things to you…"

"You DON'T need to. I understand very well what happened. Obviously, our friendship isn't as important to you as it is to me." She snapped.

I rubbed my own knee and starred at her. "I do take our friendship seriously, too seriously. That's why it was so hard to tell you! You looked so happy with Josh and I didn't want to be the reaper of bad news. I wanted to speak privately about it, just us two but that night the situation at hand didn't really allow that. When I was about to tell you Criss walked in… and then Josh was in the room probably calling what's her-hoe-bag, and I- I just was confused. Then at dinner I was going to bring it up, honestly I went to the bathroom and was working it over in my head how to tell you and then BAM the bitch was working there! What was I supposed to do then?" I explained.

Elaine sighed and stood up. "I don't know Sarah, I guess I understand your side… but I'm still disappointed."

I continued picking at my pants. "I know, I'm sorry. If there was any way I could have told you sooner I would have."

She looked down at me and smiled a bit. "At least I know I don't have rats?"

I laughed lightly. "Right!"

She gestured for me stand and I did holding my arms out for a hug. She embraced me tightly and said, "It was good seeing your mom, she always makes things seem so much easier."

I replied, "Yeah, sometimes."

Elaine pulled away, brushing her hair behind her shoulders. "What do you mean, _sometimes_?"

I explained the issues I was having between my mom and Criss as I watched her sort through the old magazines on the coffee table.

"Honestly, I think your mom is just overly excited to meet him and I think that Criss is ecstatic that your mom is so… umm… interested?" She laughed at the end.

I shrugged. "I suppose you're right."

"Criss doesn't seem like Josh." She added. "I trust him, don't you?"

I nodded. "Of course I trust him."

~*~

It felt good to know that Elaine and I were on better terms again. Maybe we weren't the same as a week ago but I knew in my heart that eventually we would get there again. My mom and I spent the next few hours watching the first season of MindFreak. She said that it would be a good idea since I was always "lost" in their conversations. I couldn't get over how long his hair was. Sure I had seen pictures of his like that before but it was horrible on him I thought, at least that shag cut was. Half the time I was day dreaming about chopping his old hair style than really watching his show. My mom was like a damned fly in my ear. She kept pointing out random facts about each episode.

"Hey, let's find that Sci-Fi one?" I offered, tired of his hair style.

She got up and searched through Criss's DVD collection. She found it after a few minutes and I helped her put it in. My mom wasn't much for new age technology.

"Whoa! I thought his hair was bad in the last one!" I nudged my mom.

She giggled a bit and handed me the bag of chips we were sharing.

I nearly feel off of the couch in laughter when I saw his face paint.

"Are you serious?" I pointed to the T.V. still chuckling.

"Hush, I love this trick… it's called Metamorphosis, he holds the record for it." My mom held up a finger.

I sighed at focused my eyes back at Criss who looked oddly like The Crow. She also made sure to fill me in that background soundtrack was him singing just like in MindFreak.

By the 3rd scene I couldn't decide if he was hotter then or hotter now. At first glance I thought his hair was bad but then it grew on me and his style was like how I dressed back in high school, very gothic. Well, maybe I wasn't THAT gothic. I didn't pant my face. Now I knew where his obsession with black eyeliner originated from, at least he cut back.

It was already 4pm and I had no idea where Criss was besides the Criss on my T.V. screen so I excused myself to call him.

I half excepted him to say _"Are you ready?!" _when he answered.

_I had been watching that show way too long. _

"Hey baby." He answered sweetly.

"Where you at?" I asked walking through the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I got invited to the bar by Sully." He replied.

"It's alright." I said. "Tell him I said hello."

"Will do."

"Sarah come here watch this, this is great!" My mom called from the living room.

"What are you watching?" Criss asked obviously hearing my mom in the background.

I blushed as I headed back towards the couch.

"Nothing just some movie on Lifetime."

"That's mom's for you." He laughed.

I turned volume on the T.V. down and sat next to my mom again.

She gave me a glare and bit into another chip.

"I'll be home by midnight, don't worry."

"Alright, have fun… be safe. Love you." I replied.

"You too. Tell your mom I said hello for me. Bye babe."

"I will. Bye." I hung up.

My mom turned the T.V. back up and went back to chatting about "mini" Criss.

"Seriously, this one is the best…" She rambled.

I smiled and watched his performance trying to take it all in. It looked like it was going to be a long movie night with mom but at least it wasn't the Lifetime channel, it was my life.


	36. Chapter 35

**Lucky 13**

At around 11pm my mom headed off to bed after we had wrapped up a debate on whether or not season three or four were _artistically _better. As in _artistically_ better I mean that my last words were:

"Honestly mom, that beard annoyed the shit out me! If he EVER grows it again I will refuse to cut his hair!" 

My mom had to have the last laugh as she shut the guestroom door, "I agree, season three was his prime… every man looks good in their 30's."

_30's…. _I sighed as I walked back over to the couch and picked up our mess. 

I hid all evidence of our _movie night _and placed the T.V. conveniently on the Lifetime channel. 

I went into the bedroom and checked my cell phone. No one had called me so I decided to get changed for bed and brush my teeth. Criss had cancelled that nights show a head of time, I wasn't too sure why he had. I just knew I wasn't scheduled to work that day. I figured it was for some odd reason or another. Maybe he scheduled in a break knowing he'd need one. Who knows? I was just happy to have the day off with my mom. 

I stretched out on the bed and sighed as I drummed my fingers on my stomach. I wasn't tired at all. It was only 11:39pm. Reaching across the bed I scooped up Criss's I-pod and plugged it into my ears. Nine Inch Nails blaring half way through my skull and I jumped trying to turn the volume wheel down. Hammy batted at my right elbow and looked up at me curiously. I scratched under his chin as I sang along not bothering how terrible my voice probably was. Hammy didn't seem to seem as long as I kept caressing him. 

At about 20 after midnight Criss came barreling in seeming a bit intoxicated. He nearly ran sideways into the door frame and then chuckled at his own behavior. I pulled the headphones out and sat up. 

"Hey, have a few too many?" I laughed watching him take off his leather jacket off.

He nodded as he draped it over the end of the bed. "It was Sully's birthday, I nearly forgot until he called. That made me feel like shit."

"That's why we have today off!" I gasped.

Criss ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know. I marked it off and everything… I can't believe myself…"

"Did you get him anything?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I had gotten him a Chopper awhile back for an early birthday present. Thank God! I just can't believe it slipped my mind!" He rubbed his forehead as he stood up. 

I followed him to the bathroom continuing the conversation.

"Well, you've been really busy babe. Shit happens… I'm SURE he understood." I assured him.

Criss stripped into his boxer briefs and yawned a bit. "I hope so."

"So did you have fun?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, a lot. I cut the night short because Costa and JD are flying in from New York tomorrow with my mom, I figured it would be a good opportunity for our families to meet." He explained while he brushed his teeth.

Smiling, I kissed his cheek. "Aw, I'm so excited!"

"They should be here around 10am." He replied between rinsing his mouth out.

"Great! I haven't seen them in ages! So, did Sully get smashed?" I wondered.

He laughed as he flipped the bathroom light off. "Not as bad as he usually does. We saw a shit ton of people there though."

"Like who?" I questioned as we crawled into bed.

He shrugged. "A few random bands, like Cell Dweller and of course the rest of God Smack, Korn, Carrot Top, some magicians we both know, Paris Hilton stopped by, Pam Anderson…" He paused to laugh. "Fuck… a LOT of people. Holly dropped in for about an hour, who else? Oh!" He bit at his thumb. "Lindsay gave her regards." 

I rolled my eyes and pulled the bed spread higher to my collar bone. "Did she? Tell her to get bent!" 

Criss narrowed his eyes at me and replied, "The situation wasn't brought up until Paris chimed in about it."

"Paris…" I snickered. 

_God, she's a slut._

"Yeah, she said something like, 'let's keep you away from glass table's Linds, we don't want any more accidents!' and then Lindsay said, 'or black eyes!' and she turned to me elbowed my side. So I just laughed it off. I wasn't sure what else to say. Other than that it was dropped." He replied still chewing on his thumb.

"I see… we'll, I'm glad you had a _good _time." I laid back and went to turn out the light but he grabbed my arm. 

"What's wrong?" He questioned seriously.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." I obviously lied.

He groaned a bit and shook his head. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why?"

"Because, you're pissy now and it's bullshit!" He fluffed his pillow angrily. 

I sighed and successfully shut the off light without his interruption. 

"I'm not _pissy _I'm just not in the _mood _to hear about sluts and bleach blonde overly paid morons." I snapped. 

Criss turned his back my way and waved his hand in the air. "Whatever. Like I said, I shouldn't have brought it up…"

I yawned tired of foolish conversation and replied. "Goodnight."

He waved his hand once more and set it down on the mattress. I took that as a goodnight?

~*~

The next morning I woke up to Criss's cell phone ringing. I stretched and felt around for him. Then I realized he was in the shower by the water noise in the background. 

"Hello?" I answered. 

_All I wanted was for the annoying ring tone to shut up and let me slumber in peace. _

"Hello? May I speak with Criss?" A very familiar female voice replied. 

I couldn't match her voice with a face but for reason it made my stomach flip. Instantly I was awake. 

"I'm sorry he's busy at the moment but I'd be more than happy to take your name and number?" I offered with my cheek still buried in the pillows. 

"May I ask who this is?" She came back.

I paused for a minute not too sure how I should respond. "I'm his personal hairstylist. He left his phone in his dressing room." I tired to sound believable.

"Oh," She laughed. "Sounds like him alright. Yeah, please just tell him that Lindsay called when you get the chance. I hate to bother him but I left my purse in his Lambo last night. Thanks so much!"

My stomach did another flip, this time a 180 degree. 

"Will do Lindsay." I swallowed as I hung up.

Criss never said anything about giving Lindsay a ride last night. I was so confused. If anything it didn't even sound like it was Sully's birthday! What if he had made the whole entire thing up and taken Lindsay out? I sighed and listened to the water again. 

I was going to solve this myself very easily. I searched though Criss's phone and dialed Sully. 

"Sup?" He answered. 

"Hey Sully!" I cheerfully replied.

"Oh, sorry. Hey 13!" He laughed. 

"I hate to bother you if you're busy right now… but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday!" I said excitedly.

Sully paused. "This early?!" He chuckled.

I closed my eyes tightly and then felt my grip tighten on the phone. 

"13?" He broke my thought.

"I'm sorry Sully, Criss has a LOT of explaining to do." I sighed.

"Shit, did I fuck it up for him?" He said feeling guilty.

"No… don't worry… you cleared a lot of things up. Don't bring this up to him though." I replied.

"I won't." He swore. 

When I hung up with Sully I set his phone back down on the nightstand and contemplated my options. I decided that kicking in the bathroom door was the only way to go. I turned the handle and pressed into the door so forcefully with my side I ended up jamming myself into the bathroom counter. My arm knocked over a can of aerosol hairspray and his electric razor onto the floor. 

"Shit!" Criss shouted from inside the shower. He flung open the glass door and peered at me questionably. 

"Babe, you alright?" He asked while he grabbed his heart and checked me over for damage.

_Well, that entrance failed epically… _

"I'm fine…" I sighed trying to ignore the stinging sensation in my hip. 

Criss narrowed his eyes at me and cut the shower off. I picked up the scattered items that I had knocked over while he draped himself with a towel. 

"What's wrong?" He sat down on the toilet seat. 

I folded my arms and rested my head against the shower door. 

"Call Lindsay back…" The words spat out of me rather matter of fact.

He tapped his bare foot on the tile and replied, "Ok. I will."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" I nearly choked.

He nodded. "Why?"

Our eyes met for what seemed be a long moment and I searched through his trying to see past his evident lies but all I found were colors off brown and speckles of green. 

"Are you sure, you have NOTHING else to tell me?" I asked again his eyes still caught in mine.

He raised an eyebrow and replied. "No, I don't."

_He truly was a mind freak or just one damn good liar._

"Then fuck you!" I stormed out not bothering with dramatic another failed door slamming.


	37. Chapter 36

**Lucky 13**

I had managed to sprint my way passed the bed before I felt Criss take hold of my waist. 

"Wait…" He called desperately.

I shrugged him off and spun around to face him. "Why, you obviously can't tell me the truth. What else have you been lying about?"

Criss groaned and tightened the towel around his waist. "I haven't _lied _about anything."

My cheeks were prickling with anger and I felt my hands ball into fists. 

"Is my mom still here?" I asked trying to maintain my voice.

He shook his head 'no'. 

"She went to Elaine's this morning."

_Thank God. _

"That's where I'll be staying until you decide to stop being ignorant." 

I walked over to the nightstand and slide my cell phone into my purse. 

Criss mumbled something I couldn't make out and then said, "You're being absurd…"

"Am I?!" I glared while I strutted to the bedroom door attempting to swing my purse over my right shoulder. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes still unreadable.

"Absolutely, so what if Lindsay called?"

"I know it wasn't Sully's birthday!" I yelled. 

Criss sighed and tossed his hands up. "Who said that?"

"Fucking Sully!" I threw my purse onto the floor, it fell with a loud click.

"When did you see him?" He wondered as he picked a stray fuzz off of his white towel.

I blinked rapidly and drew in a deep breath at how nonchalant his question was. "Forget this conversation…"

"Why? I want to know how you found out?" He flicked the ball of fuzz onto the carpet.

"Why does it matter? There is no reason for you lie to me." I picked my purse back up. 

He stood up and hesitantly took a step closer to me. "I'm not telling you what happened last night. It's not any of your business. That's why I lied."

I laughed a bit at his response. "Okay, if that's how we're playing the cards then why are we together?"

He bit his lip and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Why can't you ever fucking trust me!" 

I shrugged. "Maybe because Lindsay is ridding around in your Lambo leaving personal items behind!"

Criss huffed confused. "What did she leave?" 

"She's famous for no underwear so who knows?" I cracked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "She had them on last night…"

"Oh my God, I'm so done!" I shouted and barreled out of the room. 

~*~

Luckily Criss didn't follow me to Elaine's. I had my mom run over and grab me a sundress and flip flops since I was still in my pajama's. They helped me calm down a bit. They both agreed that I had every reason in the world to be upset with him. My mom didn't even want to face him because she was so disappointed in him but she said when she went over to get my clothes he was already gone. A part of me wondered if he was with Lindsay but another part didn't even care. Then my veins ran cold. His family was expecting to meet me again tonight. Officially. 

_Shit. Were we broken up? Was it over? Over…_

I felt a knife dig in my heart and more tears saturated my mom's shirt. 

~*~

That night we of course had another show. I wished that night's was cancelled as well. I didn't see JD, Costa or his mom any where. Maybe their flight was delayed? Either way I was relieved not having to face them again. When I had finished with my assigned dancers hair I sluggishly headed to Criss's dressing room.

When I walked in he was text messaging someone, the sight of that made me angry. I don't know why it just did. I figured it was Lindsay contacting him again. 

He didn't bother to look up from his phone while I teased his hair. He just sighed when I _accidentally _tugged a piece stand too hard. 

"Put your head up." I directed. 

He did closing his phone and finally glancing at me in the mirror.

"Where's your brothers and your mom?" I asked.

He shrugged and moved his gaze to the floor.

"Okay then." I grabbed his eyeliner and imagined myself gorging out his right eye.

He must have seen the evil look on my face because he held out his hand for the applicator. 

"I'll get it." He muttered moving closer to the mirror.

"Fine, then I'm off." I replied and started for the door.

"They are in the audience tonight for a change…" Criss finally answered my question about his family.

"Oh, we'll give them a good show." I didn't bother turning around because his cell phone vibrated on the table once more. I didn't want to imagine Lindsay's head on a spike again.

~*~

"Maybe if we go out it will help you fell better?" Elaine offered after the show. 

We were walking through the Luxor hallway and I shrugged. I hated wearing heels. She had conned me into wearing a corset so tight I couldn't breath and the skirt I was wearing was so short I was embarrassed to bend over. My mom assured me that I was sexy… "_too sexy_". But Elaine said that it was overly do. We were heading to Coyote Ugly at New York, New York. 

We decided to catch a Taxi instead of walking and save our feet the unneeded pain. When we entered New York, New York I instantly felt better. She was right, going out is what I needed. It was tried of the Luxor. I had also heard that Coyote Ugly had ½ yard margarita's which THAT'S what was really overly do. The club was insane as most any in Vegas. By the end of the night Elaine and I were dancing on the bar tops along with the waitress's. We stayed there for about 2 and half hours before we hit the casino with another ½ yard.

"Hey, let's go check out that bar to the left?" She pointed.

I cussed at the slot machine. "Girl, my feet are fire!" I giggled. 

"Oh, damn. It looks amazing!" She elbowed me.

My cell phone rang in my purse and I searched for it telling Elaine to hang on for a moment.

It was Criss.

I pressed ignore. 

"Let's go!" I grabbed her arm, my feet suddenly feeling much better.

We didn't get back to the Luxor until 4am and I had _way _too much to drink. Elaine was probably worse off than I was. We were leaning on each other in the elevator for support and laughing at Criss's Believe poster. 

I held out my hands and narrowed my eyes. "Elaine… Believe." I tried to mock Criss's lisp and sultry stare. 

She cracked up holding onto her stomach. 

"Wait… no, wait…" I stumbled still carrying my 4th half yard. "MINDFREAK! Are you ready?!"

"Oh my God!!!" She fell to the floor of the elevator and I followed landing on top of her.

_Wow, we were drunk._

The doors opened and we attempted to scoop ourselves up unsuccessfully. The doors closed again and we carried on giggling about insufficient elevator service. 

"Help! I've fallen and I'm drunk!" Elaine banged on the door.

I held up my half yard and pressed the button that opened the doors again with it. 

"Okay, one… two… three." We stood up and I grew dizzy. Elaine held onto my shoulders and we slowly hobbled to her door.

She turned to me pointed oddly. "Room key?"

I shrugged. "Mine's at MINDFREAKS!" I mocked Criss again.

She grew pale or rather paler.

"Shit. Mine's inside and your mom is sleeping…" She rested her head into my neck. 

"Great…" I sobered a bit at the mere thought of ringing Criss's doorbell.

"I'll try him." She offered as she hobbled crookedly next door. 

I leaned against the wall as I watched her. It took her three rings but he eventually came.

"Oh… hey." He looked rather disappointed as he gazed down at Elaine.

I covered my mouth while she attempted to talk straight.

"Criss, we need… well, I need my room key because I left mine in my room and Sarah's mom is asleep." She rambled.

Criss ran a hand through his bed hair and nodded. "Where did she put it do you know?"

"Umm… probably in your room?"

_No, it was on the wet bar._

"I'll go check…" He left to search for it and came back in about 5 minutes empty handed. 

"I don't where it is?" He shrugged.

I sighed and headed over walking passed Elaine and slipping through Criss inside the door. 

He cleared his throat at my entrance. 

Elaine walked back over to her door.

Criss shut his. 

"What's going on?" He asked as he watched me head to the bar area.

I looked at him for a moment and tried not to get distracted.

"We needed a room key." I replied and waved it at his face.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest. My empty half yard dropped the floor out of my other hand.

"I _need_ you." He whispered.

I shut my eyes as I felt his lips press against mine. I kissed him back out of mere habit and felt his fingers tugging at the silky pink ties of my corset. My mind went haywire and I imagined us…

_Damn alcohol and delayed reactions! I was pissed at him!_

"Then, we can't have secrets. I'm sorry." I pushed away. 

He tugged me back again and replied, "It's not what you're thinking… I can tell you that much."

"Prove it." I snapped trying to readjust my corset. 

He bit his lip and followed me back to the door.

"I was trying to…" He replied.

"Whatever. I have no head for this right now. Call me tomorrow and maybe I'll answer. Thanks for the key. Goodnight." I walked out. 


	38. Chapter 37

**Lucky 13**

Sleeping at Elaine's felt lonely to say the least. I kept rolling over half expecting there to be a warm body next to mine. When I felt nothing but cool sheets I groaned and tossed around again. It was a long night.

I woke up with a splitting head ache and wasn't in the mood for another show that night. I decided to call off. Kristy seemed to know too much when I called in _sick_. She even didn't bother wishing that I felt better, she just hung up and told me she'd see me after the weekend. My mom was do back home soon and I felt horrible her trip was such a waste. She hadn't seen much excitement in Vegas other than relationship drama which was unnecessary. She handed me 2 Tylenol as I headed out the door for my head.

"Feel better honey." She kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled as I grabbed my purse and reluctantly headed over to Criss's room.

_Feel better… this was only going to make me feel worse._

I slide my room key in his door and walked in to an empty suite.

Hammy nudged my ankle and meowed hungrily up at me.

"He didn't feed you?" I asked him making my way towards his bowl.

He followed me with his tail perked up.

I popped open a can of wet food and put it down for him.

The room looked cleaner than usual. I wondered where he was and tried to kick my thoughts. I was just there for a few clothes… and apparently to feed poor Hammy.

When I was done gathering some of my things I headed back other to Elaine's and decided a depressing nap was in order. Criss hadn't called me. Not that I _really _cared.

Elaine woke me up at around 7pm by tickling my ribs. She conned me into going to that club she had been interested in the night before. I figured I couldn't lay around sleeping all my life, so I agreed. After I got dressed I took one look at my hair and nearly shirked. I attempted to flat iron it but it was near impossible. It was flat on one side and my side bangs kept unruly flipping. I sighed and Elaine laughed at my reflection.

"So you can do everyone else's hair, just not your own?" She teased.

"Shut up!" I applied more hairspray.

Elaine laughed and said, "Why don't you go see Cristo?"

"Good Idea!" I shut the iron off and rushed downstairs. Elaine followed behind me.

~*~

I entered through the back of the theater making sure to hide from Kristy. A show was already playing so I kept quiet and Elaine tip toed at my side. Cristo was dusting off his station when I sat down in his chair.

"And who's playing hooky today?!" He laughed his long wavy brown distracting me.

"Cristo, it's a long story. But I need your professional help since mine is obviously no use!" I pointed to my hair and he grinned.

"Let's pull that mess back love!" He snapped his fingers.

Elaine giggled a bit and sat at my empty station.

Several pins, some obnoxious glitter and half a can of hair spray later I looked like I was going a retro prom more than a club.

I _liked _it.

His updo's were definitely eye catching but much more appealing to look at than what ever the hell I had going on before.

"Thank you so much Cristo!" I eyed myself one last time as I heard the crowd cheer for the evident ending of the show.

His eyes narrowed as he watched Criss run backstage and hurry passed us to his dressing room.

Elaine shook her head rather disgusted.

I tried not to laugh at her facial response to Criss and focused back at Cristo's work on top of my head.

"Look's wonderful, much better!" I hugged him tightly after I stood up.

"I'm going to go apologize to Criss for missing today though."

Elaine rolled her eyes at my comment and fidgeted in my chair.

Cristo nodded.

I headed over to his dressed room and paused my fist in mid air before it could knock.

I heard a female voice mutter, "You look great tonight!"

My mind went numb and I knew it was Lindsay.

"Thanks so do you, of course." Criss replied.

"Wait, come here… closer." She paused to giggle.

I was about to scream but I lowered my fist and focused on being calm.

"Is that close enough?" I heard Criss reply.

"Much better!"

That's all I could take. Anymore and I would have grabbed my shears from my station and done some major damage. I walked back to Elaine and told her it was time to go. She stood up and said good-bye to Cristo.

"I'm so ready for that club!" I exclaimed as we walked out of the theater.

~*~

The club we went to was amazing. It was much better than Coyote Ugly in my option. The second we walked in I spotted Sully by the bar. He waved me over his way and embraced me. Elaine gave him a quick hug and he offered us a round of beers.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"No problem. Have you talked to Criss lately?" He asked, moving over to the left to avoid a man who was cutting through the crowd.

"Oh my God!" Elaine nodded my side.

I leaned in closer to her telling Sully to hold on for a second. "What? What's up?"

"That guy who just walked passed Sully, he's behind you… isn't that Incubus?"

"What?!" I exclaimed so loud I could finally hear myself over the rock music.

"Yeah… look!" She directed with her eyes.

I pretended to search the room and caught a glimpse of him.

"Holy shit! It is Brandon Boyd!" I nudged her back.

"Sully," I leaned in to him. "Do you know Brandon Boyd?"

Sully shrugged. "A bit… from shows. Why what's up?"

I shrugged back. "Just curious. He's here behind me."

Sully took a sip of his beer and moved passed me. Elaine and I meshed closer together carefully watching him.

Sully tapped on Brandon's shoulder and he turned around with a questionable look on his face.

"Sully Erna! No shit!" He shook his hand and smiled.

"Sup man, been a long time?!" Sully replied.

"For real! Since what, early 2002 maybe?" He thought back.

Sully nodded. "I think so, I think so."

"Who are you here with?" Brandon question glancing behind Sully and over at Elaine.

"With a few girl friends of mine I ran into them here." He brought us over.

"Oh nice… very nice." He held out his hand.

Elaine took it and smiled widely. "Pleasure to meet you I've been a fan for years! My name's Elaine."

Brandon grinned. "How sweet, thank you."

He moved on to me and I was taken back by his looks instantly. I never really noticed how attractive he was. I knew how soothing his voice was but his face…

"Hey, I'm… Sarah." I lamely introduced myself.

"Brandon." He shook my hand.

"I know." I giggled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"This is my tour manger, Matt." He pointed behind him to a thin, tall blonde haired man. He was starring a whole into Elaine and I tried not laugh at his obvious crush.

We all introduced ourselves and Sully pulled us over the VIP area of the club where we could actually hear over the music.

I sat down on the red velvet couch between Brandon and Sully, Giving Elaine and Matt some alone time. They were hitting it off fairly well.

"So Brandon, what brings you to Vegas?" Sully asked.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to get away for awhile. My tour manager asked me to go with him so we could talk about possibly traveling over seas again. We're staying over at the Palms. Aren't you doing something with umm… Criss Angel?"

Sully nodded and tipped the waitress who was bringing us a round of shots.

"Yeah, I am more or less. We are best friends. He was featuring me in Mindfreak for awhile but now he is doing a show at the Luxor for 10 years under contract. Sarah is actually his personal hairdresser and Elaine is her assistant. That's how we all know one another." He explained.

Brandon downed his whiskey shot and chased it with his beer.

I watched Sully do the same and sighed before I did mine.

"That's awesome. How do you like it in Vegas, Sarah?" He asked.

"I like it so far. I'm used to bigger cities though, I grew up in Chicago." I replied.

"It's not much different here then." Brandon said. "The weather is nicer though."

"Exactly!" I laughed.

Elaine and Matt we were off dancing already and Sully whistled as he watched her grind lower. I laughed rolling my eyes a bit.

"Hey, why don't you two go join them?" Sully nudged.

I narrowed my eyes at him trying to send him a hidden message. He received it faster than I thought he would.

"You're fine. It's just dancing." He whispered in my left ear and patted my leg.

Brandon offered me a hand to stand up and I took it still eyeing Sully. He playfully flicked me off and ordered another round of only God knows what.

Brandon wrapped his arms loosely around my waist and I felt my heart nervously sped up.

"I'm not that great at dancing to this kind of music." He laughed.

"Me neither actually. I'm totally into _your _kind of music. I put up with this though." I replied as we swayed together a little off beat compared to matt and Elaine.

"Really, you never mentioned you listened to my stuff?" He noted.

"I do, but honestly I like harder rock." I replied.

He laughed and pulled me closer. "At least you're honest. So you'd rather date Sully over me?" He joked.

I chuckled. "Sully's not always my type either."

"Then who is?" Brandon asked a little more seriously.

I pondered that question for a moment and replied, "Someone who is as honest as me."

~*~

Sully had cut out of the club earlier than the rest of us. He left at about 1am. Elaine and Matt had exchanged numbers by midnight and were making out right about the time Sully left. Brandon and I were on a different level than Elaine and Matt or at least I thought so. We were talking about future goals in life, art, good and horribly bad music, even old high school stories. We were connecting on so many levels I even told him a few secrets Elaine didn't know, partly because they evolved her but she didn't need to find that out. I wasn't even intoxicated. We were just… interested in one other.

Elaine and Matt "disappeared" together at about 2:45am so Brandon and I decided it was time to call it a night.

"It was seriously so wonderful meeting you!" I hugged him as we walked out of the club.

"You too. That's crazy… I can't believe how alike we are." He shook his head.

I nodded and smiled. "I know. It's insane."

"Are you staying at the Luxor like Sully?" He asked as I followed him through the casino.

"Yeah, I am."

"Would you like to meet up again?" He questioned watching me signal for a taxi.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Let me give you a ride back?" He signaled his limo and it pulled up.

"Thank you." I smiled as he helped inside.

He sat down next to me and we chatted about the club some more until the limo pulled up at the Luxor.

Brandon and I both went to get out at the same time and my head bumped into his.

I cussed with a laugh. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

He rubbed his head and gently patted my outrageous updo.

"You ok?" he giggled.

I sat back down and nodded waiting for him to get out first but instead he leaned in closer to me and before I could react his lips came crashing down on mine.

I ran my fingers through his brown hair and felt a hair pin digging deeper into my own scalp. Brandon groaned a bit as we pulled each other closer and I leaned back against the seat allowing his right hand to travel up my dress.

_He felt so much different than Criss... _

I moaned a bit and turned my head to the side giving him a chance to kiss down my bare neck. My fingers clawed themselves into his back and I heard my heart pounding inside my head.

_This was insane._

I lifted Brandon's shirt up over his head and tossed it on the seat next to me._ How could I do this? _

I felt his kisses travel to my collar bone until he slid my printed dress off and licked his tongue around my breasts.

_Were we even over? _

His fingers grazed teasingly between my thighs and I begged him to take me right then and there.

_Obviously we were if he had Lindsay in his dressing room and wasn't calling me anymore._

He did and when _it_ was all done and over with I walked back into the Luxor trying to stay positive about the situation. My whole positive outlook went right out the window when I saw the add for "Believe" on the wall of the Luxor's entrance. Criss's enlarged face starred down at me and suddenly I felt like I had just sold my soul for a limo ride. I peeled my eyes away from the giant add and attempted to fix my hair. I rode my way up to Elaine's room with my back to the his poster in the elevator. I didn't bother to look at his suite door nor did I glance at my cell phone again before bed. I felt like crying that night but no tears would form. Maybe I really did sell my soul to Brandon Boyd?


	39. Chapter 38

**Lucky 13**

Since my mom was due to leave on Monday morning and it was already Sunday, Elaine and I decided to treat her out to a nice brunch. As I was getting ready I noticed in the mirror a hideous foreign bruise on my lower neck. With a closer inspection I realized it was the starting of a hickie. Two different cover ups, some powder and a necklace later I still wasn't completely satisfied but I was out of resources to conceal it. So far, the morning wasn't off to a good start. Elaine and my mom had decided that since I was taking so long in the bathroom they were going to head down stairs and get a head start on a table. I zipped my make-up bag with a sigh and tried not to fuss over my neck anymore. I couldn't keep them waiting any longer than I already had.

When I walked out into the hallway I cussed silently when I saw Criss standing by the elevators. He pressed the button for the Lobby as we both headed inside the same shaft and sent me an awkward glance.

"Hey." He muttered starring down at his gym shoes.

"Hey." I replied.

He was dressed in sweat pants and a tank top so I figured he was meeting up with his trainer again.

"Sorry I didn't call you last night. I was really busy." He glanced over my way.

I shrugged and rested my head on wall. "Right, busy. Whatever."

Criss shot me an agitated look. "I was! Where were you? You called off sick?"

"Busy." I retorted.

Criss narrowed his eyes at me and came a bit closer, the elevator already on level 19.

"What the fuck is that?" His voice broke a bit.

"Is what?" I searched around clueless.

He grabbed at my breaded my choker and I nearly gagged from the pressure.

_It was obvious he had found my hickie…_

"Stop, you're being a dick!" I tried to pull away and instead the necklace broke in his grip and about 25 red beads scattered onto the ground.

Criss looked infuriated and headed over to the control panel where he found the "Emergency Stop" button. The elevator came to a halt and I grabbed onto the side rail blinking rapidly at him.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

Criss backed me into corner of the wall and his eyes burned into mine so intensely I felt myself begin to shake from the intimidation.

"You could have let me know we were over." He muttered.

I shut my eyes not able to handle the emotion from his anymore.

"It wasn't-" I stopped unsure of what to say or how to explain myself. I couldn't.

I wouldn't.

I just stood there speechless, excuseless really.

Criss slammed his palm above my head and I jumped at the sound.

"Who was it with?" He demanded.

My eyes flickered open for a moment but I focused on his black tank top.

"I can't say…"

"We're done… we are so fucking done!" He shook his head and backed away from me still cussing.

I was frozen against the wall for a moment waiting for my mind to kick back in gear.

"We were already done!" I pealed my back off of the rail and faced him.

He ran his hand through his hair and I saw his jaw tense.

"When?"

"Since you've been fucking around with Lindsay!" I yelled.

He waved his hands in front his body defensively. "How many time to have to tell you I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH HER?!"

I folded my arms and tapped my foot. "I can't believe you'd STILL lie to me after you just found out my dirt!"

Criss huffed and I backed away from him feeling the anger vibe off of his figure. "You should have trusted me enough and this wouldn't have happened."

Somehow I wanted to believe him. I had never seen him so upset before.

"Well, you cheated on Holly… who's to say you wouldn't on me?" I blurted trying to sound like I still had foot hold.

Criss slammed on the Emergency Stop button again and the elevator continued it's way back down to the Lobby.

"You're pathetic." He muttered. "That was low… almost as low as your dress was last night, apparently."

The doors opened and shoved passed him brushing hard against his shoulder.

I stormed into the restaurant and tried to have a decent brunch with my and Elaine. I decided to keep the run in with Criss to myself. I didn't want to stress my mom out anymore with him and I. It was one of her last days there and I wanted it to be nice. Elaine chatted about Matt and how fantastic their night went. My mom was thrilled for her and so was I. I just didn't like being reminded of last night. When the brunch was over my mom and I headed out for some last minuet sight seeing on the strip and some shopping while Elaine ventured out with Matt again.

My mom and I got back to the hotel at around 9pm. She decided she was going to head off to bed early that night since she had red eye flight the next morning. I agreed that was the best idea. I called Elaine but she was still out doing God-knows-what with Matt so I decided to turn on the T.V. for awhile. It bored me after an hour. I flipped through one of the gossip magazines on Elaine's coffee table and came to column about Lindsay Lohan.

_Hmmm…_

I read it and nearly doubled over. It was saying something about her ex girlfriend Samantha Ronson being jealous of her hanging out with Criss Angel.

_Nasty ass, skank… _

I threw the magazine down and chewed on my inner lip.

_Screw it. _

I'd just go to bed. There wasn't anything exciting to do and I had a horrible day anyway.

At around 2am I woke up from a menacing nightmare. I dreamt that Criss was trying to bargain with Brandon to get my "soul" back and in the end Criss had to trade my heart straight from my chest to get it. I shivered at the thought when I woke up and ran my arm against the empty sheets beside me again. I groaned and rolled over glancing at the clock.

Thinking about how irate Criss that morning, I shoved my pillow over my head and tried to will his facial expressions away.

Maybe he wasn't lying by how sincere his raw emotions were?

Maybe we just needed to talk things over?

But after how I had acted out, would be even speak to me again?

3am ticked passed within what seemed a blink and I was still wide awake from my demanding mind running rampant. I don't know if it was because I so sleep deprived and wasn't thinking clearly but I simply crawled out of bed and tip toed my way to the door.

If anything I had to at least sleep next to a warm body and prove he hadn't sold my heart…

I quietly walked into Criss's suite and felt my way around the walls in the dark until I came to his bedroom door. I felt my palms sweat as I reached out for the door handle and the reality of the situation between us clicked in again.

I had gone that far already what was the use of turning back around?

I quietly slipped through the door and heard Hammy's collar jingle on Criss's bed. I smiled and walked up to the side of the bed trying to hush my own cracking toes. Criss stretched a little when I pulled the blanket back and I carefully laid down next to him. Hammy pawed at my hair and purred sweetly seeming happy to see me again. I wasn't sure if I should wake him up or just lay there pathetically wondering why I was I even "sneaking" over in the first place. Staring up at the ceiling I listening to his low breathing and felt a tear run down my cheek. I realized I was there because I missed him and I had utterly destroyed something that was finally good in my life. I had always had trust issues when came to men and it was something I needed to work on but I thought I was being logical when it came to the Lindsay situation. Maybe too logical. The lines of logic were always blurred with Criss anyhow. That was just him. I needed to accept that. He was different than the other amorous men I had dated in the past.

Criss rolled over my way and swung his arm on top of my chest. I remained still until he sluggishly opened his eyes. It took him a moment to register what was going on.

"Sarah?" He whispered seeming taken back. He moved his arm to my shoulder and shook me a bit.

I wiped my cheeks and replied, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He cleared his throat and asked, "What time is it?"

"I think around 4ish?" I answered adjusting my head more comfortably against the pillow.

He stretched and reached for the light. My eyes stung as they tried to adjust.

"What's going on?" He sat up looking down at me seriously.

I felt another spontaneous tear steam out of the corner of my eye and I lost my breath. Criss sighed and looked away from me causing more uncontrollable tears to leak down my face.

I hide my eyes in the palms of my hands and he muttered, "If you came here to cry its not worth my time…"

I sniffed looking over at him sadly. "I didn't. I wanted to talk."

"At 4am?" He yawned.

His cold attitude was draining me.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I just… I miss you." I confessed.

He gave me a glare and sarcastically laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't have fucked him then?"

I sat up and rested my head against the bed board. "I'm sorry. A thousand times…" My eyes welled again. "I just wanted to tell you that. I'm sorry. That's why I'm crying."

Criss turned and faced me judging my eyes.

I continued on a rant. "I-I shouldn't have done what I did. That was uncalled for and ignorant. I was acting childish. I hated every minute of it because all I was thinking about was you. I wanted you. I wished he was you. I did it to spite you and in the end I spited myself. I don't understand what you and Lindsay are up to… and I don't want to hear about her… but today I saw how sincere you still are emotionally about me and I do trust you. I'm sorry it took me betraying you to figure that out."

Criss sighed and wiped at my cheeks with his thumbs. "Come here." He pulled me into his chest.

I snuggled against him and felt his hand rubbing down my back.

"I love you." He whispered sweetly. "If you were any other girl, I swear to God… you would be out of here so fast!"

I pawed at his shoulder and lifted my head up. "I'm only your's, trust me."

Criss paused his caressing on neck and replied, "We'll work on that trust topic again."

After a long hug we pulled away and I offered to leave.

"No, you're fine. I want you to stay." He laid down next to me and shut the light off.

I cuddled up next to him and whispered, "You'll always have my heart, you know that, right?"

He kissed me deeply and I felt my toes curl against his.

"Mmm… and I wouldn't trade it for the world." He assured.

And with those comforting words I could finally sleep again.


	40. Chapter 39

**Lucky 13**

The next morning I was woken up by Criss slamming down the hotel phone next to the bed. I fluffed the pillow underneath me and slowly opened my eyes to his contemplative figure. He glanced down, noticing I was awake and folded his arms into his chest. It took me a minute to ask him what was wrong and when his eyes found mine I felt my pulse speed up.

"You slept with Brandon fucking Boyd?" He accused.

I rested my head into the crook of my elbow and shut my eyes with a sigh.

Criss continued. "Don't deny it, he just called looking for you."

_Damn, that's right… I never gave him my cell phone number. How did he find out that I was staying in Criss's room?_

I lifted my head back up and faced Criss again. "Yeah…"

He cussed under his breath a bit and I felt the bed shake as his fist came crashing down on the mattress.

"I swear if I see that jackass…" He trailed off, lost in his own malicious thoughts.

I bit my botton lip and sat up. The alarm clock read that it was 9am.

_SHIT! My mom's flight!_

"Criss… I want to continue this conversation later. I really do. It's important, but my mom is leaving in an hour!" I hurried out of bed and nearly tripped over Hammy.

He tossed the blankets back and followed me to the front door.

"Can I come with?" He questioned sounding a little unsure if he should have asked.

I nodded. "Of course, hurry up." I rushed out and headed over to Elaine's.

No one was home. I found a note on my mom's bed detailing that they had left without me and were concerned as to where I had went. I threw on an old pair of jeans and a simple baby blue shirt. It took me less than 10 minutes to throw some half-assed make-up on and fix my hair. When I was done I met Criss in the hallway and we hauled it to the airport in his Lamborghini. I never realized how fast that car was until then. Thank God he was driving.

We arrived just in time. We found the two of them by baggage claim and Criss swiftly grabbed my hand and we cut in front of about 20 people. My mom was thrilled to see me. She wrapped her arms around me and exclaimed rather embarrassingly, "I was so worried! I'm so glad my baby's safe!"

Elaine eyed Criss for a moment and muttered, "I figured that's where you were…"

My mom rolled her eyes at her comment as she watched Criss place her suitcase on the check in counter. My mom gave him a quick "Hello" and then was occupied with the attendant who was checking her in luggage.

Off in the distance I noticed a small crowd of about 30 people forming. They were moving our way rather quickly. I groaned a bit when I realized that they were snapping pictures of Criss. He didn't even seem to notice so I tried my best to block them out. I just turned my back towards their digital camera's and video recorders. Elaine seemed more focused on what had happened between Criss and I than the crowd.

"Did you have a good night?' She asked with a grin.

I shrugged. "It was alright. I'm sorry… I lost track of time. We were talking things over."

She squinted her eyes suspiciously at Criss and then faced my mom again. He was apologizing to my mom about not being around most of time she was there. My mom hugged him again and told him to take good care of me and Elaine. Criss promised he would and sweetly kissed her cheek. I gave my mom a long good-bye hug and told her to call as soon as she arrived back home. Elaine did the same and with one last wave she walked off.

"And how's Matt?" I jabbed Elaine in the rib.

"Wonderful!" She grinned as we all headed back outside to the parking lot.

"Matt? Who's Matt?" Criss asked curiously.

"Matt's Brandon's tour manager…" I sighed at having to bring up Brandon again.

Criss didn't seem to like that response too much either.

"I see."

When we got back to the Luxor Elaine headed back to her suite and I joined Criss in his. Obviously we had a lot of chatting to do about Brandon. I wasn't looking forward to that at all. We sat on the loveseat and he handed me a beer. I cracked it open and took a long gulp.

"This conversation needs a good beer." He pointed out lightly.

I agreed and then set my drink down on the coffee table. "Well, what all do you want to know?"

"I basically want to know how you got to talking to him…" He replied.

3 beers… a box of Kleenex, a brake down cigarette and 2 hours later…

I think I had told him the whole story and a little more than he needed know. He looked relieved and from what all he had interjected, he seemed to take it much better than I thought he would. We even ended the conversation with "I love you's" again.

Criss stood up and collected our empty beer cans off the coffee table and I followed him to the garbage can with the used Kleenex.

"While we are still talking, I have to go out again with Lindsay tonight. We're going dinner… I won't be gone long. I'm sorry I can't tell what I am doing with her, but trust me you'll eventually know soon enough." He shut the garage can lid closed.

I felt my body tense at her name and I cracked my neck from side to side. "Okay, Sure. Go ahead… I won't wait up." I replied confused as ever.

~*~

Criss left to go out to dinner with Lindsay at around 6pm. I sat on the bed and wondered about why Brandon had called so early in morning. He generally was a nice guy. We actually could be great friends if it wasn't for Criss. I starred at the white phone for about 15 minutes. I decided it was the right thing to do to at least let him know I wasn't interested anymore. I called room service and found out what his room number was at the Palms. He answered right as I was about to hang up. We settled on dinner. _Only dinner… that was it. _I would eat, tell him my issues and then go back home. The end. Simple as that…

I met Brandon at a nicer restaurant called Alize at the Palms. It had more of a French allure to it but they also had American food. We sat down and the waiter listed off the wine menu. Brandon ordered a brand I couldn't even pronounce and I felt the "Good-bye date" had already gone too exotic. He looked amazing, more amazing than the night at the club and I tried to mentally erase his gorgeous body away and paste Criss's in front of me. Somehow, it just wasn't that easy.

"I just have been thinking about you ever since the other night. I'm sorry I called so early today. I didn't know that was Criss Angel's room and not yours!" He apologized.

I wondered what all Criss had said to him while I was sleeping.

"Yeah… it's okay…" I cleared my throat and fidgeted with my white cloth napkin that was draped in my lap.

Brandon gave me an odd look after my distant response and brushed his leg against mine under the table. "You alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine… thanks. So what have you been up to?"

_Just tell him already you idiot! _I yelled at myself in my head as he chatted about gambling and hanging out with Matt. _The longer you wait, the harder it will be!_

When our food arrived Brandon and I were discussing the interior design of the room.

"Oh! Have you been to Vientiane they have great rooms there." I forked my food a bit.

Brandon smiled. "I love it there, the orange trees are…" He trailed off and I saw his eyes shift to the right. "Hey, isn't that Lindsay Lohan?" He laughed at bit.

I almost choked on my chicken.

"Where?" I didn't turn around.

"Behind you, she's with some guy…" His eyes narrowed across my shoulder as he tried to get a better look.

I felt my face flush and I began to panic.

"Yeah, that's her, skinny as a rail. Oh, hey! She's with Criss." He set his wine down and stood up to signal them our way.

I buried my face into the palms of my hands and took in a deep breath.

_Shit…_

Criss walked over and I slowly lifted my head up to see that Lindsay wasn't standing by him anymore. I looked to my left and then my right. She was behind me about 3 table's back holding the table for the two of them.

Brandon greeted Criss with a nonchalant, "Hey, nice to meet you." And extended his hand.

Criss glared down at me and I could feel his eyes through my skin. He tensed his jaw and turned back to Brandon with the same bone-chilling expression.

The next thing I knew Brandon was laying flat on the table with blood seeping from his nose and I had wine spilled across my lap from the impact of his fall. Criss went to draw back another punch and Brandon stood back up in time to dodge it.

The whole room went quiet and I felt my head spin with adrenalin.

"Listen, man…" Brandon tried to pled with him but Criss kept throwing back viscous blows.

Lindsay was cussing in the background and I had stood up from the table. After Criss nailed Brandon a second time I started repeatedly yelling at him.

"What the fuck! Get off of him!" I screamed as I tugged as hard as I could at the back of his shirt.

The owner of the restaurant and two huge men eventually pried them apart. Brandon stood there with various chicken and noodle stains on his green shirt and was pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stop the bleeding. Criss was panting and licking at the corner of his cut lip, apparently ready to take him on again.

"Don't you EVER fucking touch her again!" Criss warned pointing over at Brandon who was still being held down by one of the large men along with Criss.

"Fuck you!" He shouted back. "Obviously you didn't do it good enough!"

Lindsay had vanished awhile ago and I wondered why. She ran out like a bat out of hell with her cell phone glued to her ear.

The men and the owner hauled Criss and Brandon out of the restaurant and into the hallway of the Palm's hotel. 4 cops arrived in a mere blink and went through what seemed like a million questions. During that duration of time about 50 people circled around us with the annoying stares, points and their cameras again. Brandon was flicking the crowd off. When the cops were through with their interrogation, Brandon headed off his own way without saying a word to me.

_Well, that was taken care of?_

* * *

**I just want to thank everyone for all of the reviews I have been getting lately! :) I enjoy writing this story so much! Once again, sorry if there are errors in the writing from time to time, I am SO busy with work right now I don't have the time to proof all the chaps very thoroughly. But thanks again to my "LOYAL" readers! lol! You're the best! **

**Always,**

**Deppdependant**


	41. Chapter 40

**Lucky 13**

Criss stormed out of the hotel with me at his side trying to blotting his button lip with the sleeve of my shirt for him. We both reminded quiet until we settled ourselves into his car. He revved the engine a bit as we pulled out of the parking lot and I glanced out of the tinted window. Three scruffy paparazzi men where hidden behind the Lexus on the right side of us and began snapping away photos the moment Criss popped his Lamborghini in reverse.

"Mother fuckers!" He shouted as he slammed the gear stick into drive and practically ran over one of the men.

I sighed and told him to calm down but he kept on gunning the gas harder and by the time we hit open traffic I was fearing for my life.

Luckily the Luxor wasn't far enough for me to have a heartache and after we parked the car Criss's car security gave him one look and shook his head. When we got up to room and finally he spoke.

"I hope to God, you went there to end things…" He said as he stripped out his blood stained shirt.

I nodded. "I did. I called him back after you left. I wanted to know why he had called looking for me at the hotel. I realized I had never given him my cell phone number. I figured it was the decent thing to do, you know let him know I wasn't interested anymore?"

Criss walked towards the bathroom and I tossed off my shoes keeping my eyes on him.

"Yeah, I get it. It's wrong I guess that I snapped… but I can't change that now, I went with my emotions not logic." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed a bit.

"Yeah… I understand all too well." I replied, remising about the time I decked Lindsay at the club.

Criss laughed as he examined his lip in mirror. "I suppose we are even now."

"I suppose we are." I walked closer to him and gently pecked his cheek.

"That reminds me, tomorrow… I have a an interview on Ellen. You know who Ellen is right?" He questioned still checking out his cut.

I smiled. "Of course I do! Ellen Dengeres."

"Correct. Well, I wanted you to come with and join me, if you don't mind maybe you can fix this lip up with some make-up tomorrow so it doesn't look like hell before I go on. I don't trust any else anymore with my hair and make-up but you." He offered.

I giggled excitedly. "I love to! I can't wait!"

~*~

The next morning headed our way our to Burbank California it was a far drive but we made it under 4 hours. Ellen's studio was much larger than I thought it would be and her staff members we very sweet and welcoming to me. I hurried with Criss's hair behind the set and right as I was finishing up he was called on air. I wished him good luck and gave a quick hug. He ran on stage and greeted Ellen with kiss on the cheek. I watched on a T.V. screen in back and laughed as she blushed.

_She must be straight… seriously. _

They discussed his show "Believe" and the new season in the making of Mindfreak for about 5 minutes. She also touched on the fact that his clothes were "ideally matching" and they joked around about fashion until the commercial break. The audience chatted among themselves and shouted various questions at Criss and Ellen until they were back on air. When they were Ellen asked Criss _the_ question.

"So, tell me are you dating anyone special?" She nudged his ribs a bit and smiled.

Criss glanced down at his hands for a moment in obvious thought and then replied, "I am actually. She's here…" He looked over at Ellen and her smile grew larger.

_What the hell?_

"Let's bring her out here already!" Ellen stood up and the camera man followed her to the back dressing room where it located me standing by the monitors.

I must have been the deepest shade of red and I muttered, "Oh my God, Criss…seriously." as she drug on stage with our arms linked together.

Ellen looked great that day in a blue suit and light blue undershirt. She of course had sneakers on as always but they even had matching blue on them. I think I was the only one that didn't match to a T sitting beside her and Criss. He was wearing all black and silver.

The audience cheered me on as I took a seat next to Criss. I shot him a surprised look and kissed his cheek.

"Ellen already knew…" He explained.

Ellen winked over at me.

"So this is actually your first time going public?" She pointed out so that audience would know what was going on.

I nodded. "That's why I was so taken off guard."

Criss reached over and took hold of my hand, bring it into his lap.

Ellen drilled us with the usual questions as to how and where we met, how long we had been together, how serious we were excreta. A commercial break later Criss whispered to me that he had another surprise and I wasn't sure what to expect anymore.

"Just don't freak out-" He went to continue but the camera lit back up again.

Ellen came back with a excited grin and prompted the audience with, "Are you ready for our mystery guest?"

_Mystery guest…_

The crowd clapped as Lindsay Lohan's song "Rumor's" started up in the back around and Ellen stood up and did her famous dance.

I sent Criss a stare and blinked over the beat of the music. He turned his head to greet Lindsay.

She smiled a bit shyly and waved at the audience. Ellen gave her hug and danced her way back to her chair.

Criss kissed her on the cheek and I tried my best not to show any negative emotion on camera. Lindsay held out her hand my way and I shook it politely, not knowing what else to do. The music shut off and Ellen began small talking with Lindsay about her career for a few minutes. Everything was going fine until a picture of Lindsay collapsed against the glass table at the club the night I punched her was displayed overhead. The audience went nuts and booed. Lindsay shot me a glare and I shrugged a bit. She went on to explain that she wasn't hurt and that she didn't know at that time that I was Criss's girlfriend, but if she had witnessed what I had between her and Criss, she probably would have punched me too. I laughed a little more at ease about the situation and thanked her for understanding. Criss said he was just happy to catch Lindsay's fall and wasn't cheating on me by means, he was just talking to Lindsay as a close friend. The audience seemed to understand and Ellen brought up the topic to them to question with us for a few minutes.

Suddenly I had realized why Criss was hanging around Lindsay so much. He had been planning this show the entire time. Both for us to go public sooner and to clear up my name.

I glanced over at his lip in the lighting from the camera and thought about how much cover up I had used…

He was right I did need to trust him more.


	42. Chapter 41

**Lucky 13**

After the show Lindsay and I _actually _talked. She wasn't that terrible of a person after all. She was no longer the "shadow whore" of my dreams. We laughed, joked and discussed only certain topics that women would understand. I wouldn't quiet call her a friend yet but we had come much farther than what we had been. Criss and I drove back again that night since he had a show the next day. We arrived at the Luxor at about midnight with stiff legs from sitting in the car for so long. I wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed with my pillow and I did just that when we got in the hotel. Criss joined me, yawning by my side.

"Tomorrow… if you want you can tell the cast and crew." He brushed my hair out my eyes.

I nodded and took hold of his hand. "That's going to be awkward. I never even thought about that yet."

"Well, if they watch Ellen, they'll already know about us." He laughed a bit.

I smiled and scooted closer to him. "I'm sorry I doubted you before…"

Criss shrugged against me. "I just wanted to surprised you since you weren't to keen on the whole 6 month ordeal."

"I'm happy about this, I really am baby." I kissed his shoulder.

"Me too. Now, we don't have be stuck in this hotel room all the time." He pointed out.

I agreed. "True, but I don't mind it when it's just the two of us... Like this." I kissed him passionately and his hand ran down my side and lingered at the elastic line of my sweatpants. I rolled my hips encouragingly his way but his hand held me down.

"Wait… is you're damn hicky gone yet?" He seemed to pout.

I narrowed my eyes at his odd question and turned my neck for him to take a peak. He threw his head back against the pillows and sighed.

"Is it?" I asked, my fingers brushing my neck.

"No… he must have gotten you good." His hand removed itself from my hip and I cleared my throat.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not having sex with you until that fuckers gone." He growled.

I moved onto my back and folded my arms. "Whatever."

Criss shut the light off and replied, "Tomorrow morning I'll put a spoon in the freezer, maybe that will make it go away faster so we can-"

"Good night Criss!" I cut him off and rolled over again.

~*~

The next after noon I got a frantic call from Elaine so I headed over to her apartment in a hurry. When I walked in she was carrying a box of Kleenex under her arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we took seat on her couch.

"Matt left…" She sniffed back more tears. "He just up and left last night, I guess there was an emergency with Brandon."

_Good job Sarah… hurt Elaine's feeling again…_

"Oh… did he tell you why?" I questioned seriously.

She shook her head. "No, he hasn't called since either. He told me he would when he got the chance."

"Maybe he hasn't gotten the chance yet. I'm sure he will…"

Elaine blew her nose and tossed a tissue into the large pile on the end table.

"I hope, he's really not like any other guy I've ever met Sarah. I think… well I can picture myself with him for long term. I know I haven't known him even a week but that's what is odd about it. I feel like I've known him years." She explained.

"I know what happened to Brandon…" I confessed.

"What?" She turned to face me better.

After I explained she didn't seem upset but she told me she felt a little better that she knew the situation as to why Matt had left so soon. I still felt like it was my fault. I had to find a way to get Matt back out in Vegas for Elaine but I didn't know how and there was no in hell I was going to speak to Brandon again.

The show that night was somewhat embarrassing. Criss straight up kissed me in front of everyone when I went to enter his dressing room. I thought that Cristo's eye's were going to pop out of his skull. Amanda went "ow-ow!" and clapped and 3 other male dancers loudly gasped. Kristy rolled her eyes every now and then at the two of us and when I was questioned about our relationship I would have to explain over and over that we were just now going public. Everyone was shocked that we were able to hide it so well.

After the show Criss decided that for a change of pace we should go to the bar Noir at the Luxor for a few drinks. I followed him there straight from the theater and we got two peach margaritas since they were supposedly the house special. The first sip was sweeter than I had imagined but I after awhile I enjoyed it. It felt good just being there next to Criss, holding hands and not having to worry about showing affection in public anymore. A few tourists came up every now and again to get his autograph or snap a group photo with him but I didn't mind. The bar was generally a laid back setting.

"Well, I figured out that with season 5 I will be doing about 20 episodes. we'll be filming 5 days a week. I've including a few of my older stunts and tricks that I want beat the records for once again, but I have a lot of newer ones as well. I promised my mom I wouldn't do anything too dangerous anymore… so I'm trying to stick to that promise." He sighed a bit at the end, seeming strangely disappointed he couldn't risk his life.

I nodded. "So we have one week left until filming. Are you excited?"

He smiled and sipped his drink. "I am. Not too excited about how busy I'll be though."

"Yeah, that's gonna suck." I rubbed his knee and added, "So… tell me, what's with all the random house drawings I found in your notebook?"

He set his glass down and pondered my question for a moment. "The houses are for a stunt I'll be doing that is just like the building implosion escape in season 4, I want to beat my record time on that. It's probably one of the first one's I'll film"

"Oh okay and the cats you drew?" I laughed.

Criss giggled. "That's actually Hammy. I do a lot a tricks involving him."

"I see. I think this season will great!" I grabbed my purse as he paid the bill.

"I hope so. I'm lucky to be given a chance for season 5, I might as well humbly accept the offer." He wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed off to our room.

When we got inside Criss headed to the fridge and pulled a spoon out of the small freezer. He wrapped the frozen handle in a paper towel and handed it to me with an ornery smirk. I took it from him and rolled my eyes. Pressing it against my neck I muttered, "You've got to kidding me!"


	43. Chapter 42

**Lucky 13**

September 2009

Technically it was nearing the start of fall back home in Chicago but in Vegas it was anything but fall weather. August was their hottest month and for September 9th it didn't seem any cooler. The temperature that day was 90 and climbing by noon. I thought my jean shorts were starting glue to my thighs as Criss and I climbed into the hot leather seats of his Lamborghini and drove out about 35 miles east to investigate the abandoned building he would implode for season 5.

When we arrived his tech crew were there and were trying to figure out good camera angles and placements to hook up large microphones. I got to meet his magic producer Joe Monti and a magic consultant named Doug Malloy, both of which I remember from the "Movie Night" with my mom. Joe wasn't as tall as Criss, he was middle aged with short darker hair and seemed to chat endlessly with the camera crew about "The perfect shots!" they could get of Criss. Doug seemed more concerned about Criss's safety. I took a walk with Criss through the large brick building. It was about 4 stories and six town houses long. It must have been an old warehouse of some sort. Not much was surrounding it. There were was a gas station across the street and a few privately owned businesses on both sides of the building but they were separated for it with rural town roads. Criss would touch or shake random railings and items every know and again on our walk and make small noises that seemed like he had a revelation. Other than that I thought the walk through was somewhat boring and extremely gross when I got my hair stuck in a giant spider web. The floors were cracked from old age and not much was inside but a few chipped concrete slabs and some broken beer bottles. On a positive note, it was much cooler in there than outside in the ridiculous heat. When we got to the 4th floor I had the shit scared out me when a rat ran out before my feet. Criss cracked up and carried on with his feeling around. He came to another door that read "Office" in tainted glass above the wood and propped it open with his leg. After that room we were finally through with our tour of the dingy building and he grabbed my hand. I guessed he done enough tampering with the walls and doors.

"This should be simple." He said rather cocky as we headed over back to magic crew.

"You sure about that? It might fall to pieces before we knock it down!" Joe joked.

"Yeah, did you see the hole in the floor the size of my ass on level 2?" Doug joined in, his eyes squinting in the sunlight.

I folded my arms a bit.

"I saw it… I thought it was smaller than your ass." Criss replied with a smirk.

Doug flipped him the bird and then glanced back towards the building with his hand on his forehead to shield the sunlight.

"I'll be fine. However, I need to talk to George about the ending… I'll work with him on that tomorrow. Maybe that hole is key?" Criss thought for a minuet.

"Ah, maybe! That's brilliant!" Joe seemed to understand whatever just went right over my head.

"Or that 5th door on the 3rd floor…" Criss pointed out.

Joe shook his head. "How in the hell would that work? You could never fit through that!"

_The door? Fit through what! That room didn't even have a window! I was lost…_

I took a seat on a large rock and began sorting through my purse.

_Old receipt… Gum wrapper… garbage. _

"I'll call George now. We need to have this planned soon." Doug flipped open his cell phone.

"I know Criss, the basement!" Joe nearly shouted excitedly.

"There's a basement?" Criss narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't see it?" Joe lead him back towards the building.

"You coming babe?" Criss asked me while holding out his hand.

"I'm good sorting." I smiled sweetly.

Criss nodded and ran to catch up with Joe. His chain necklaces jingling with each stride.

Doug rushed after them frantically waving his cell phone. "Criss! Wait… George!"

After I had the cleanest purse and wallet on earth and basically knew how to set up a camera from watching the camera crew for about an hour, they returned.

"Fucking… that will be amazing!" Joe waved his arms in the air at Criss and Doug nodded with a smile.

Criss bit at his thumb nail. "IF I make in time…"

"You will, you always do. TRUST me with that plan, you'll have about 45 seconds to take a piss." Doug laughed.

Criss joined in. "Take piss and reappear, sounds like a good plan."

I stood up and slung my purse back over my shoulder.

"You figured it out?" I smiled.

"Yeah, we did. George came up with a good idea. To spice it up a little I'm going to be in a straight jacket, blindfolded, handcuffed and then the thing about it is, is that I have to get out of all of that with in 2 minuets before they set the building off. So in reality its not a big deal, I did this live in 2008. In that building every door was locked and I was only handcuffed. That was 4 minuets though. I can do this building much faster than that because its smaller." Criss explained.

I thought about it for a minuet and slowly nodded. I didn't doubt that he'd make it in time, he was by far the best at his craft. I was however of course concerned for his safety after hearing that there were extra "strings" attaching to the escape. I didn't want to spoil their day of planning and obvious excited grins by saying I was worried so I just said, "Cool."

I think Criss could tell I was feeling left out so he told the crew they'd meet back up tomorrow and everyone started packing. We headed back to the car that was parked in a empty lot behind the front of the building and before we got in Criss asked me grab his sketchbook. I didn't even know he had brought it. I searched for it in the car and found it the glove box. When I handed it to him he jotted down a sketch of the building and actually wrote in normal English for a change instead of his cryptic form. It read: DOUBLE THEORY!

SEEING IS BELIEVING…

FOLLOW X TO 3 AND Y TO 4

4 TO DOOR AND DOOR TO ZOOM

I raised an eyebrow over the hood of his car. That was more cryptic than his usual style. Criss flipped his sketchbook to a blank white page and set his pen down.

"Want to help me practice something?" He asked.

I shut the car door. "Sure, what?"

"I was thinking of ways to switch up my mentalism tricks." He motioned for me to walk over next to him. I walked over to him adjusting my sunglasses in the light.

"What need you to do is draw 3 items that first come to your mind. It can be anything. A person, a animal, shoes… anything at all." He handed me the sketchbook and the pen. I took it with a crooked smile.

"But, in order for me to get a mental connection with you I need to place the book on my back. So to be fair, since we're by my car let's go over here…" He took my hand and we walked past to the tail end of his car with Criss facing his license plate head on.

"There, now you know I can't see you in a mirror." He pointed out.

I nodded and placed the book on his back. "Right there okay?" I asked.

"Perfect. I'll even cover my eyes." He put his hands over his eyes and I smiled to myself.

"So, anything at all?" I grinned.

"Anything but REALLY concentrate on sending the picture of the object to me." He relied.

"Hmmm…" I bit the end of the pen trying to think of something difficult. I thought about when I was sorting my purse. I drew a tube of lipstick, granted it looked more like a sword… I hoped my drawing skills didn't matter in this trick.

Next, I thought about the idea of him being straight jacketed and handcuffed and how worried I was. So, I drew a pair of handcuffs.

The third thing I drew I was a bed simply because I knew how to draw a bed and I was somewhat tired.

"You're done?" Criss questioned right as I picked up my pen from the paper.

I nearly gasped at just that.

"Um, yeah. Just finished."

His elbows sticking outward still indicated to me that his eyes were covered.

"That's an interesting threesome there, 13!" He laughed.

I glanced down at the paper and realized that lipstick, handcuffs and a bed were a bit erotic.

I giggled. "Huh, really…what do you see?"

Criss tapped his foot. "I see you in those handcuffs, me wearing that lipstick that was on your lips and both of us in that bed…"

The pen slid out of my hand and I tried not drop the sketchbook.

"I take it I guessed right?" Criss turned around with a smile.

I reached down for his pen. "Y-yeah… you're right."

He took the book from me and narrowed his eyes at my drawing. "That looks like a sword!" He laughed.

"Shut up! You guessed it right." I punched his stomach playfully.

"At least you drew the bed alright but what's with the handcuffs looking like bubbles?" He pointed and I stuck out my tongue while we walked back to the car.

When we got inside Criss leaned in closer to me. "Were you really thinking about that?"

_No, but… now that you mention it…_

"What do you think, mentalist?" I kissed his cheek.

"I think that you weren't." He brushed his hand against my neck.

My heart thud, how did he know that as well?

"What was I thinking about then?" I tried to play stupid.

Criss sighed as he started the car. "Lipstick was obviously because you were holding that earlier when you were sorting your purse when I was about to go back into the building. Handcuffs- I could tell you were pissed to hear that I was being handcuffed again. And bed… look at you, you're exhausted that's why you sat on the rock in the first place and because you were bored."

My jaw dropped and I shook my head in wonder. "I guess there's no use in ever telling you how I feel."

Criss laughed as he turned up the radio. "Some things are right in front of people and they just don't take the time to notice."

~*~

When we arrived back at the hotel Criss and I headed up stairs to change for dinner. It so nice to finally be able to go places with him. I was excited because that night we were going to TAO. I invited Elaine to come along too since she had been down in the dumps lately about Matt. While Criss was in the shower his cell phone rang. I took a peak at it and noticed that the called I.D. read Joann.

_Why did this always happen to me. The last time it was Lindsay. _

I bit my lip and set his phone back down, letting it ring until it hit his voicemail. I wasn't getting involved with her. It wasn't my business. I would tell him that someone called though, maybe? The phone rang again about 5 minutes later.

Joann.

This bitch obviously was desperate. She left a voicemail that time because his phone wouldn't stop ringing. With a sigh I grabbed it and headed to the bathroom.

"Joining me?" Criss propped the door open with an ornery grin.

My body ached when I saw him and I wished I had left the cell phone behind. I knew her calling was about to ruin our night. _I wouldn't let that happen, at least not for another hour or so. _

"I'd love to. Someone has been trying to call you though…" I held his phone out.

"Did they leave a voicemail?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Shut the damn thing off. I'll check it later. Now get in here." He demanded.

I did indignantly and within moments I was in the shower.

"Where's the lipstick and handcuffs?" Criss joked as he pulled me up against his wet body.

"Just shut up and kiss me before I go back to the bed again." I teased before our lips collided.


	44. Chapter 43

Lucky 13

**About a week later Criss was ready for the 2nd**** building impulsion to be filmed. He had been gone all day practicing his run through with the magic crew and working on escaping the straight jacket and restraints in a faster time. I stayed back at the hotel until 5pm. He wasn't supposed to perform his escape until 7pm. I grabbed Elaine on my way out and we drove the 35 miles in a limo he proved for us. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Criss was up until half past 3am with his sketchbook again. I wondered if was as nervous about the escape as was. **

_**Probably not.**_

**When the limo pulled up I was shocked to see how many people were flooding both sides of what once were the deserted rural streets. The crew had placed orange barrier ropes on all sides of the building to keep them off of the property and for obvious safety precautions since they were about to blast it to pieces with dynamite. There was a large T.V. screen that was placed on the side of building and about 4 walking camera men on the property. Lights were everywhere around the building, it almost looked like it was noon instead of close to sunset. Elaine I were escorted to the front of the orange rope by Criss's body guard. I stood there for a moment trying to adjust my ears to the loud crowd. **

"**MINDFREAK!" A African American girl screamed behind me. She was holding up a poster of Criss back from season 2. I smiled at her and then glanced back at the building trying to spot him. The building was about a football field away. I think I saw Joe making his way over but I wasn't sure.**

**Elaine nudged my side and pointed to the left side of the crowd. I spotted another poster that read in bold pink letters: LINDSAY FOR LIFE!**

**I rolled my eyes. "What the hell is that all about." **

"**Look at that one…" Elaine pointed to the right of us at someone's homemade shirt. **

**THANK GOD HOLLY'S GONE!**

**I took a deep breath and shook my head. "That's crazy."**

**Elaine just laughed returning her eyes to Joe who was now about a rocks throw away.**

**He signaled for me to the rope and I waved Elaine to follow me. **

**A taller blonde haired teenage boy tried to join in on the rope jumping but Criss's body guard was on him like white on rice.**

"**Fall back kid!" He pulled him away and Elaine and giggled.**

**We met up with Joe and after I induced him to Elaine he told me that Criss was already inside. **

**I nodded. "Can I go in or no?" I asked. **

"**Well, he'll be out here soon. He'll be taking some people inside to exam the building, then to make sure he is completely bound up tight. You can follow him in then but after that you'll have to come right back out, of course." Joe explained. **

**Elaine bit her lip anxiously. **

"**Alright, sounds good." I headed back behind the orange rope again and noticed that the tall blonde boy had left. Maybe he had been kicked out?**

**Criss appeared about 15 minutes later with a hand held camera in his hand and Sully by his side. The crowd went insane. If it wasn't for the orange rope I think I would have been pushed onto the dirt sand in front of me. **

"**How we feelin'?" Criss yelled over to them causing them to scream again.**

"**Awesome… well as you know we are about to blow this place to pieces, right Sully?" He glanced at Sully and he grinned. **

**Criss laughed modestly. "Some of you probably saw my building implosion on Season 4 of Mindfreak. Thank you to all of you loyals who watched it. I am about to do something similar to that escape. However, this is a bit more difficult and dangerous because I will bound in a straight jacket, shackled by my ankles and also blindfolded." **

**I heard someone cuss behind me. **

"**I will only have 2 minuets to escape before the building is blown away by dynamite. For safety I will need all you to wear these plastic safety goggles to protect you from possible debris due to wind. My crew will be handing them out to you shortly and explaining more on that matter. Now, I need a volunteer for my fan cam… " Criss searched the crowd and picked a man who was probably appealing to Criss because he was also wearing an "Affliction" Brand T-shirt. He strode up to him sort of cockily and grabbed the camera. He seemed to know a lot about cameras, more than me anyway.**

**Criss turned to me and Elaine and signaled for us to jump the rope again. When I did a camera man zoomed in on me and so did the fan cam. Elaine stayed close to my side and gazed up at Criss waiting for him to say something. It seemed like a decade before he did. The camera lights felt like they were burning a hole into my forehead. **

"**This is my girlfriend Sarah and our friend Elaine, they will also be making sure that everything is fair with the escape." Criss pointed out and we walked back towards the building. **

**Once we were inside Sully and Joe placed a straight jacket on him. I walked up with Elaine and was told to tug on it as hard as I could. The ties and buckles were in the back and I had no idea how he could even get out of that. Then again, in Believe he did it every night. He did that upside down in under a minuet. Next they shackled his ankles after we examined them along with the man who was on the fan cam. They were real, they were so heavy I could probably never walk in them. After they fastened on him tight and locked, they blindfolded him. I felt my heart speed up with anxiety. I wanted to stay in that building. I wanted to escape with him. I hugged him even though he couldn't much hug me back and I whispered, "I love you."**

"**I love you too." He whispered back sincerely. **

**I knew that neither of us would be audible on camera and that was just fine with me. That crowd didn't need to know how serious we were anyway. **

**Criss drew in a deep breath and I swore I could see him shaking underneath the straightjacket. **

"**ARE YOU READY?!" He yelled with a growl. **

**I heard the crowd go nuts outside and that was our queue to get out. Joe and Sully helped Elaine and I down the old half broken stairs of the front door and the fan cam man made sure he got one last pan of the building before he handed the camera over to Joe. **

**Elaine and I went to run our way back to the orange rope but Sully stopped us. **

"**Criss wants us three by the explosives." He explained. **

**I glanced up at the giant T.V. screen on the side of the building that read **

**MINDFREAK IMPLOSION COUNTDOWN: 1:53**

**Criss seemed to be having a hard time with his straight jacket. **

**I winced.**

"**Come on, we have less than 2 minuets, this place is huge, where's that at?" I asked.**

"**In the parking lot on the other side." Sully darted off in a sprint.**

**Elaine shrugged and followed after him. **

**I glanced at the T.V. again. Criss already had his jacket and ankle cuffs off. He was running down the hallway while ripping off his blindfold. **

**MINDFREAK IMPLOSION COUNTDOWN: 1:00**

**I ran for my life and made it to the parking lot completely out of breath. Elaine was leaning on Sully and I was leaning on Elaine, we were all panting and standing behind the burly round construction worker that was about to explode the building. He had a look of shrill excitement on his face like, **_**Yeah, this mother fuckers gonna fry!**_

**Off in the distance there were another 2 camera men and about 40 or so people that weren't able to fit on the other sides of the roads. **

**The building went down in a flash and the train of Sully, Elaine and me jumped rather in sync at the loud crumbling and explosion. My heart sunk as the crowd went dead silent. Where was he? Dust and rubble filled the air and I coughed a bit knowing that we were probably too close. A loud ringing noise filled my ears and I wondered if I popped an ear drum but it went away the second Elaine screamed. **

"**Oh my God!" She pointed.**

**I turned my head over to what once was the round dumpy construction worker and saw a taller thinner figure underneath the same clothes. He took the hard hat off and moved away from the TNT. **

_**Criss… Criss! Thank God!**_

**The camera crew panned in on him and everyone began clapping and chanting MINDFREAK over and over. **

**Sully smirked seeming dumbfounded.**

"**You knew he'd do that?" I asked punched his shoulder.**

"**No, he just told me he'd show up on this side and to take you girls over here, I didn't know he'd do all THAT." He replied watching Criss chat into the camera and then work the crowd some more.**

**When he finally made his way over to us he looked exhausted. Someone had poured a bottle of Aquafina on top of his head to cool him off. He was still trying to regain his normal breathing patterns as he rested his arm on my shoulder.**

"**I can't believe it, that was amazing." Elaine shook her head astounded. **

**I kissed the top of his hand and muttered, "So you found "XYZ and zoom"?"**

**Criss laughed. "I found it alright…"**

**Sully and Elaine raised an eyebrow at us. **

"**Never mind." I waved my hand to dismiss their questions. **

**George came running up to Criss, it was apparent to me that it was George because supposedly they were cousins. I hadn't met George yet but he looked Greek enough to be Criss's family. **

"**Criss…" He began a bit uneasy.**

"**Sup Bro?" Criss lifted his arm off of my shoulder to greet him.**

**George sighed. "Umm… someone's here to see you man, it's important."**

**Criss narrowed his eyes and nodded seeming confused. "Alright, who is it?"**

**George bit his bottom lip and hesitated on answering for a moment, he gave me a glance and then decided to take Criss aside. **

**I heard Criss from about 6 feet away reply to George. **

"**God, George… that's fucked up! She can kiss my fucking ass!" **

**George tried to calm him down but it seemed useless. Criss kicked at a stone that was underneath his boot and it bounced down the driveway. Their conversation was hushed until he yelled out again. **

"**I DON'T want to speak to her! Tell her to sue me again, I don't fucking care! I'll put a damned restraining order on a the bitch!" He yelled.**

**Elaine sucked her cheeks in and shot me a shocked stare. Sully tried to ignore the loud conversation and busied himself with replying to a TEXT. **

**My eyes searched the crowd. They were leaving now. Some where still taking a few more pictures but it was about a quarter of what there once was. Finally Criss and George ended their bickering and Criss told me he had to take care of something. I already knew he was going to talk to Joann. I just didn't know why she was there. Criss said he'd only be gone for about 20 minutes or so. I decided that Elaine and I would just head back to the hotel and I'd meet him there. He said that wasn't necessary. However, I said it was. I did not want to run into Joann, I did not even want to come close to it. She seemed like someone I would punch sober. **

**I knew when Criss arrived home because he slammed the shut so hard behind him I was surprised it didn't fall off the hinges. I guessed that their 20 minute conversation didn't go over very well. **

"**I'm sorry." He slumped down next to me on the bed. **

**I shrugged a bit. "I feel sorry for you… what happened?"**

**Criss sighed loudly. "Joann. I never called her back, so I guess she hunted me down. It's ridiculous. It's still over that interview. All because I said that she was money hungry in an interview on CNN. She can kiss my ass. She is! She want's to sue me again for that. Emotional distress! Get out of here! She wants me in court next month. I told her to eat it. I'll be there if I'm called but I highly doubt they'll accept that as emotional distress."**

**I agreed. "They won't. That's bullshit. I'm sorry I left, I just hate hearing about her. Not because I'm jealous… because it hurts you so much. I couldn't handle seeing her."**

**Criss nodded. "Me neither anymore."**

**I laughed. "Well, hopefully she'll leave you alone."**

"**Us, alone." He kissed my forehead.**

"**Oh, tomorrow… I have lunch with the magic crew to discus what I am doing for my Halloween episode. Then tomorrow night we have the show. The next morning I am doing a charity for Lung Cancer out in California I wont be back until that night to do the show again. So, you might not be seeing me much. Probably only at the damn show. I'd ask you to come with but I don't you to stretch your sleep as much as I am. Oh! Shit, I almost forgot… I have to call Dog and see when he can come on the show, I promised him I'd have him on again, oh… and who else did I need to call? Damn it!" Criss rubbed his temples in thought.**

**I groaned as I climbed underneath the sheets. "I don't know babe, sounds like a busy schedule..." **

_**Season 5 here we come…**_


	45. Chapter 44

Lucky 13

November

_Season 5 was going along great so far, _at least that was the report I was getting on the rare occasions that I would see Criss. The last two months we had probably spent a total of 20 hours together that I would consider quality time. If we didn't see each other at the Believe show then I would catch a glimpse of him popping into the suite at odd hours of the night between filming and appointments to sleep and change clothes. Other than that our once very intimate relationship had become difficult to fit in. I didn't mention that we had been together for nearly a year or the fact that we never spent any time together because to me, it wasn't worth it, I didn't want to stress him out. He seemed exhausted enough as it was.

In October he assigned me to pick up his mail in the mailroom at the Luxor because supposedly he didn't trust Kristy with it anymore. He said that she was "snooping" through his bank statements. I figured as much. She always seemed a little fishy to me. However, he didn't fire her. He kept her on as his personal assistant at the Believe show but just switched over the mail job to me. I thought that was tad ridiculous. If was him, I would have just fired the bitch.

It was about a week before Thanksgiving and Criss was filming along the strip that afternoon before the show. He was performing street magic and a few levitation tricks. Elaine and I were walking down to street to Excalibur for a change a scenery. There wasn't much to do now in Vegas after a year. We loved it there, of course but all the pools were shut down for the winter season since at night it would get close to freezing and within the last year we had been to a lot of the local clubs and shows. We decided on just touring the Excalibur once again since it was so close to the Luxor.

While we were walking I saw a medium sized crowd forming across the street of the Luxor parking lot and I knew it had to be because of Criss and his camera crew. Elaine and I just carried on with our walk and I sighed a bit. Half of me wanted to join the crowd and another half was jealous that he was crowd and not me. I needed to loose that thought. He was in love with his craft and I knew that he loved me just as much.

When we walked into the hotel and decided on a place to eat I excused myself to the bathroom. When I came back to our table Elaine was nowhere to be found. I felt myself begin to panic as I searched the restaurant.

"Elaine?" I called.

A few costumers me over and I felt embarrassed. I asked to hostess if she had seen her and she shook her head, no.

Aggravated I pushed my chair in and entered the casino. No trace of her.

I pulled out my cell phone.

__

No service

"Piece of shit!" I muttered as I shoved it back into my purse.

__

Where the hell did she go?

I took a seat at a penny slot and decided that maybe it I stayed in that one location for awhile she would appear.

15 minutes later I felt like I was trying my luck. I checked my cell phone again and it still read, _No Service._

With a sigh I finally left the penny slot and searched the restaurant again. There she was!

She was sitting there with Matt.

__

Wait... Matt!

I rushed to the table and sat down giving her an awkward glance.

"Where did you go?" She beat my punch line.

"Where did YOU go?" I replied.

Matt laughed trying to calm me down. "I took her off guard. I was playing black Jack and she spotted me."

"Oh! But I was sitting in the casino for 15 minutes!" I pointed out.

"We must have just missed each other." Elaine giggled and grabbed Matt's hand.

I played with my menu and starred over at Matt. "I'm sorry, I was worried. What are you doing back here, Matt?"

Matt smiled at Elaine rather lovey-dovey. "I just missed your friend over here too much..."

Elaine kissed his fingers and rested her on his broad shoulder. "I missed you too."

"Aw! I'm so happy you're back!" I smiled.

Dinner went well with the two of them. Although, I did have a concern as to how Matt and Elaine could be so "deeply in love" when they hardly even knew each other. I didn't want it to be only a relationship based off of lust and see her get hurt again. But, I didn't want to sound like the downer telling her it wasn't going to work between them. Maybe I just needed to give Matt chance? I was too protective with Elaine since she was such a good friend. Sincerely, I just wanted to see her happy. Plus, it was hard on me seeing Matt. It reminded me of Brandon. He never once at dinner mentioned him. I wondered if he was still working for him not. I would have to get back to Elaine on that. It left me curious.

When I got to the show that night Cristo was chatting my ears off about any information I could leak to him about Season 5. I kept my lips sealed and told him it was _going along great so far_ and that's all I knew. Kristy told me to report to Criss's room earlier than usual and I wondered why. I was in the middle of doing Amanda's hair. Cristo said that he would take over for me, "if I told him more about Season 5..."

"Like I said, it's _going along great so far_..." I winked and handed him my rat tail comb.

Cristo whined a bit as I headed off.

Criss was napping on his pull out bed when I came inside. Quietly, I shut the door behind me and kneeled down beside him.

"Hey..." I brushed his hair back behind his ear.

He wrinkled his nose a bit and slowly opened his eyes. "Shit... it's time to wake up again?"

I watched him stretch and sit up.

"Yeah, that time again." I stood up but he pulled on my belt loop and I teetered back landing onto his lap. He softly kissed the back of my neck and wrapped his arms around me from behind. My eyes closed trying to remember the last time we had a moment like that.

__

I couldn't remember.

His finger tips traced the buttons on the front of my shirt and I leaned back against him with a smirk.

"Is this why I was called in here early?" I asked.

Criss paused his hands on my clothing and I felt his breath sigh into my ear.

"No..."

My eyes opened and I felt somewhat hurt. Why, I don't know.

"Actually, tonight is Loyal Night at the show so I'm going on a bit earlier. It's were all my Loyal fans come in and at the end of the night I'll be doing a meet and greet." He explained.

I nodded. "I understand, let's get you ready then."

I stood up a bit abruptly and Criss shot me a questionable look.

"Come on." I helped him up.

"Hey..." He grabbed my hands brining me into his chest. "I miss you."

I remained silent for a second trying to keep my emotions from welling over.

"I miss you too." I replied to his shirt, unable to look into eyes for fear of tears interrupting me.

"Thanksgiving will be wonderful." He smiled.

"What's going on then?" I asked.

Criss thinned his lips together like he already had said to much. "You'll see. It's a surprise."

After the show his meet and greet went on for about 2 hours. I decided to give him his space with his Loyal fans. I remember being a die hard fan with a male celebrity before and the last thing I wanted to see was my ultimate crushes girlfriend standing there rubbing all over the guy I was dreaming about. I didn't want to be that type of celebrity girlfriend that was dubbed as the "money-hungry whore bag" they blogged about on their fan sites. It wasn't worth it to stand there for two hours and watch him sign endless items with his own face on it. I decided to go to the mailroom for him instead. At least I could access his personal mail. The mailroom itself was closed but the private boxes weren't. I flipped through the various envelops and laughed to myself.

The bills and personal cards were all titled to the following:

Criss Angel

Chris Angel

Chris Sarantakos

Christopher N. Sarantakos

Christopher Sarantakos

My eyebrow lifted as I thought about all his different forms of names. Crazy. I'd save the fan mail boxes until tomorrow. At least most of those were only addressed Criss Angel. The white letter on the top of me addressed to Christopher N. Sarantakos seemed important. I locked the mailbox back up and inspected the letter closer. It was obviously court document from the senders address. I flipped through the rest of mail in hurry and found an off white card sized envelope addressed to Chris Sarantakos. The return name was Joann Sarantakos. I nearly dropped the pile of mail.

Suddenly I felt like I was in Kristy's shoes.


	46. Chapter 45

**Lucky 13**

I couldn't decide what to do about the mail. I didn't want to wait to show it Criss since it was important and yet I on the same token I didn't want him to flare up again over Joann. I just wanted to know why in hell her last name was still Sarantakos! I suppose it really didn't matter much since everyone knew him as Criss Angel but after seeing in it in writing it just made my blood boil. She no longer deserved to be attached to him in anyway, even it meant something as petty as a simple name change. I decided not to follow in Kristy's steps and have my "Mail Privileges" handled down to someone else so I neatly set the pile of envelopes in the kitchen area. However, I did arranged them so that Joann's documents were on the bottom.

Criss came in the suite at about a quarter after 1am and I was already in bed. He tried his hardest to sneak under the covers but I wasn't near asleep yet.

"Have a good time?" I asked.

He jumped a bit in the dark. "Yeah, it was a blast."

"That's great." I yawned through a smile.

Criss cuddled against me and caught my contagious yawn.

"I'll be gone until Monday night. I have to leave early in the morning for a flight to New York. I have another interview out there. Then I might meet up with some of my family for the rest of the day." He explained.

I nodded into my pillow.

"Sounds good."

"But, I'll be back in time for Tuesday's show of course. Then Wednesday we have a show again but Thursday through Friday they're cancelled for Thanksgiving and obvious we have Sunday and Monday off as well. So during that time I'm all yours baby." He kissed my forehead.

I grinned.

_Finally. _

~*~

While Criss was in New York I decided to see what was going with Elaine and Matt. I needed to know more about this guy that was seeping my best friend off of her heels. I invited Elaine to Criss's Suite for a change and she agreed. She said she'd be over by noon. It was about 10:45 after I had gotten dressed and picked up the living room area. I heard the door bell ring and I figured she was early so I fluffed one last pillow and headed to the door. Upon my arrival I heard rampant footsteps down the hallway.

I peaked out and noticed out of the corner of my eye four girls down the hall. Two were in the middle of it trying to hide behind the corner of wall by the elevators, another was giggling and the last was saying how "retarded" they all were.

I rested my head on the door frame and starred at them for a moment. The closest one was the girl who was saying how "retarded" they were.

"Are you looking for someone?" I asked, already knowing the answer from the girl who was hiding by elevators, she was carrying a bag from the Official Criss Angel store down stairs.

The girl blushed from her highlighted head down to her flip flopped toes and replied, "We OBVIOUSLY have the wrong room." She glanced at her friend with the bag. "I'm sorry miss, my friends a huge," She turned to her once again. "OBSESSED!" then continued. "Criss Angel fan. We've been looking for his room on this floor for about an hour. It's ridiculous." She laughed uneasy seeming ashamed in her conquest.

I thought for a moment what Criss would do… would he let them in? Probably not. He could just sign something and be done with it or wave at them and have them be eternal grateful.

I sighed looking at how desperate the girl with his bag looked.

"You know what…" I smiled glancing over at her.

She peaked out from behind the wall rather shyly.

"If you all come here for a second… I'll be happy to tell you where it is."

The other three girls circled around the door and gazed up me. They seemed to look like they had heard this line a million times.

"We've already tried the other Tower. No luck." The tallest girl who was wearing nothing put pink replied.

"Wait!" The girl with the bag exclaimed eyeing me over.

"Is your name Sarah?!"

I froze up for a bit and then slowly nodded.

"I saw you with Criss on Ellen! Oh my God!" She grew hyper.

The other three girls turned to her and then me looking for an answer.

I remained quiet.

"She's, she's his girlfriend!" She explained.

"So we are at the right suite!" The only dark haired girl chimed in.

I propped the door open further and made them all swear to me that they wouldn't tell a single soul where his room was and that no camera's were allowed. I felt like a damn tour guide.

Elaine missed the girls by about 20 minutes and I shared the story with her. She thought it was hilarious. I on the hand was worried that within the next 24 hours I'd have a waiting line outside.

"So anyway, off of that topic! Tell me about you and Matt…" I kicked my legs up onto the couch.

She fidgeted around a bit. "What's there to say other than he is amazing! I'm so happy he's back."

"Yeah, he's back... How long is he staying?" I questioned.

"Permanently as far as I know. Brandon fired him because he thought it was best. All Matt would do was constantly talk about me and how much he missed him and I guess that… well never mind that." She glanced out the window.

"Never mind what?" I pried.

She bit her lip hesitantly and then continued. "Brandon would always think of you whenever Matt brought up Vegas. So he got tired of dealing with it emotionally. Brandon I guess knows he isn't welcome here since Criss decked him."

I snorted. "Yeah."

"Other than that, I'm just thrilled about Matt. He's a great guy honestly. I mean that this time. Really I do. He respects me, he treats me well. He pays for everything. He listens to me. He's everything I need in a nutshell." Elaine gushed.

I nodded. "I'm happy to hear all that, really I am. I'm just concerned that you two don't know each other very well yet and are taking it a little too fast…"

Elaine waved her hands out to dismiss that conclusion.

"We are talkers, him and I. We discuss everything and anything. That's why I feel it isn't just physical."

"I see… well as long are you happy, I am happy for you!" I gave her a quick hug.

I was happy that I had the conversation with Elaine about Matt. At least it well. Honestly, it was kind of us humorous hearing that it still bothered Brandon to hear about me. I didn't know that he cared that much. Maybe humorous wasn't the right word… maybe I used that word to cover up for feeling sad? I was sad… well, maybe disappointed that we couldn't be friends anymore. I guess that in the end, it was for the best.

~*~

Criss's time in New York went by faster than I had expected it to. He came strolling in on Monday night at about 10pm. After running to the door I greeted him with a giant hug and long kiss.

"Mm, welcome back." I grinned as we pulled away. His hands locked themselves on the small of back and pulled me in closer against his body.

"I am so happy to you." He kissed my cheek as I tinkered with his signature CA necklace. My thumbs traced over the diamonds as he spoke.

"Did you behave while I was gone?" He asked sarcastically.

I shot him a staged naughty glare.

"I tried."

"Uh-oh. What did you do?" He laughed.

I tugged on his necklace while I spoke. "Well, Elaine was supposed to come over on Sunday… at noon, so the doorbell rings at like 10:30 and I look out and there are 4 girls hiding. One had a bag from your store, so I was like 'oh shit!'. Then one recognized me from Ellen! So even more, 'oh shit!', and they were all looking for your room…"

Criss rolled his eyes. "You didn't let them in did you?"

I looked back down at his necklace.

"Did you?" He asked again.

"Only for like 10 minutes and they swore not to tell anyone and I made them turn their cameras and cell phones off and give them to me." I replied quietly.

Criss sighed. "Okay… good move on the camera and cell phone part, bad move on letting them in. NEVER let fans in here. It will spread like wild fire. I've already moved suites here because of that. " He explained.

I felt bad, _really bad_.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. It's hard to say no, especially since they knew who you were." He assured me.

"Oh hey, did you get my mail?" He asked as we walked further into the suite.

I groaned a bit in my mind.

"Yeah, its in the kitchen area." I replied.

Criss headed that way and I tried not to watch. He got to the bottom of the pile rather quickly and I heard an agrivated "Fuck" all the way from the bedroom.

Our week together would be shot to hell. I was sure of it.


	47. Chapter 46

**Lucky 13**

The document that Criss had received from Joann was in fact from court as I had assumed. He told me that he was due in court the Thursday after Thanksgiving. She was suing him for "emotional distress" just like she had warned him. I knew her case wouldn't hold up in trial unless she had damn good lawyer and even if she did I still figured it was a long shoot that she would win. Criss didn't tell what her personal letter detailed but I assumed it was nothing but slander since the whole time he was reading it he had a look of disgust on his face. When he was done reading the 3 page hand written letter he angrily tore it up and tossed it out into the garbage. I was half tempted to search for it when he was gone the next morning but I knew the pieces were shredded too small to puzzle back together.

~*~

Thanksgiving morning

I woke up to Criss swatting at the alarm clock. I wondered why he was waking up at 7am. It was our day off. Finally, a day to _ourselves_. I rolled over and sent him a tired glance.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart, I have to run a quick errand… I promise I'll be back by noon." He gently kissed my cheek.

I groaned a bit as I felt him tucking the blankets against my sides. I was so used to him breaking plans because of his hectic schedule, but on Thanksgiving? I couldn't believe that!

"Swear to me no later than noon…" I narrowed my eyes.

Criss nodded. "I swear. I'll be back in time for us to have dinner."

As far as I knew Criss's mom was flying in along with Costa and JD. I had no idea about our dinner plans though. I knew that their flight wasn't supposed to arrive until 1pm. Criss left in a hurry and I was back asleep by a quarter til 8am.

When I woke up it was around 10am. He still wasn't back yet. He told me noon so I didn't bother to call him. I got dressed and did my hair and make up for later than night. I figured since I wasn't too sure what the plans were it was better that I be prepared for much of anything, at anytime. I called Elaine and invited her and Matt to whatever was going on later, even though I couldn't give a time. They both agreed and told me to keep them posted.

When Criss arrived back at the suite at about 12:15pm he looked somewhat anxious. He hustled over to his closet and searched for a pair a jeans I had never even seen in my life.

"Seriously, they are a dark blue… they have this black cross on the back…" He quickly filed through about 100 different hangers and I sat on the bed shaking my head.

"I have no idea…"

"What the hell!" He tossed a fallen yellow shirt behind him and onto the floor.

"What's the big deal, you have thousands of other jeans, just pick a pair, why does it HAVE to be THAT one?" I laughed.

Criss sighed with his head still lost in the humongous closet. "Because…"

I folded my arms as I watched him continue to search. After about 10 minutes he found them and held them up like he had caught the world's biggest fish.

"Now, to find the shirt that goes with this…" He moved over to his other closet that was strictly for tops.

Once he was dressed he told me that we had to meet his family in the VIP lounge room on our floor for dinner. That was the same room we held our cast and crew parties in. It was only 1:30pm. I figured that maybe I had gotten their flight time wrong. I called Elaine and told her meet us over there but she said that Criss had already done that for me. I thought that was sweet of him. When Criss and I got to the VIP room he looped my arm into his before we walked through the door.

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you lately… and this morning I was busy…" He apologized as he pushed the door open.

I kissed him lightly. "It's okay, I understand, really I do."

He let me walk into the room in front of him and I heard a loud "Surprise!"

Caught completely off guard, I placed a hand over my chest and took a step backwards until I bumped into Criss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered, "That's why I left this morning."

My eyes scanned the VIP lounge and I saw basically half my family sitting around a large rectangular dinner table.

My mom and dad (who are divorced) were sitting oddly sitting across from each other.

My aunt Pam on my dad's side was sitting next to my dad along with my 2 cousins Brian and Eric

My grandma on my dad's side was sitting next to Eric and across from her was my Uncle Marty on my dad's side

My aunt on my mom's side who was sitting next to my mom and across from her was my cousin other cousin Brian

And my uncle on my dad's side

I couldn't believe my eyes. I was amazed that Criss had managed all of that in so little time. Criss's mom and his brothers were on the other side of the table grinned over at me along with everyone else, including Matt and Elaine. I didn't notice that I was crying until Criss wiped a tear off of my cheek.

"Wow… just… this is… I can't believe you did of all this!" I turned around and kissed him deeply.

I think I heard my dad's teeth clench from across the room. I walked around and gave rounds of hugs and kisses, along with long heart felt "thank you's" and "how are you's?!". After about an half hour, I formally introduced my family to Criss and his. They all had obviously already meet before but I felt like I should extend the proper effort. It seemed like JD and my Uncle Marty were hitting it off. They were chatting endlessly about music and what bands "really rocked in the 80's." My mom was striking up conversation with Dimitra about how she cooked lamb. While Dimitra was asking my mom questions about turkey. There were actually both lamb and turkey on the table that year. That was new to me. I guess that according to Criss it was a _Greek thing_. I knew that they had lamb on Easter but not for Thanksgiving as well. Dimitra told me that it was by request she would make lamb, mostly because Criss's father would have it no other way on the holidays.

"He loved his lamb." She laughed.

Costa and J.D. nodded with a smile as they dished lamb onto their plate. I glanced at Criss and he appeared to be earnestly reminiscing about this father.

Once everyone was situated and had food on their plates we all joined in prayer which was actually lead by Criss. I enjoyed that. I was happy I found someone who was as spiritual me. The prayer went around the table to Dimitra and my mom who added on a few blessings and then returned to me. I made sure to thank God for all of my wonderful family both old and new. I also said a special pray for Criss's father who couldn't join us. I felt Criss squeeze my hand and I whispered light hearted, "You think you're dad would mind if Costa ate his lamb?" I eyed his plate that had more than enough meat for 5 servings. Criss chuckled bringing his mood back up again.

The dinner was amazing. I had missed my family so much. Especially my dad. My cousin's were all male, I was the only girl in the family. They were excited about being in Vegas, they said that they were going to spend the holiday weekend there. The rest of my family had to fly back the next afternoon. I was bummed out about that. At least I had my cousins. Although, we really weren't too close. I knew they would probably go off and gamble and go straight for the clubs. My youngest cousin Robbie was thrilled that I was with Criss. He seemed to know as much about his episodes as my mom did. He spent about 45 minutes with Criss trying to learn a card trick that I would never understand. My Uncle Marty and my dad were trying to get in on it too. My aunt Pam J.D. seemed to share interests about politics… something I would have never thought J.D. would agree with her on. By the end of the night I was certain that our family's were getting along perfect. The only time I got nervous was when everyone left and it was down to Criss, my mom and my dad and me. We sat at the cleared off dinner table sipping wine and discussing something completely off the wall when my dad decided to pop _the_ question.

"So, Criss… you aren't messing around right? You honestly love my daughter?" My dad looked him dead in the eyes and my mom seemed shocked.

I was actually surprised my mom was still in the same room with my dad. Usually they couldn't tolerate being together for that long of a duration of time. I was proud of them.

Criss leaned back in his chair and crossed his right leg over the other.

"Yes, I am _in_ love with Sarah."

My dad raised an eyebrow and I didn't want to begin to guess what his next question was.

"Come on, let's let the boys talk…" My mom stood up and grabbed my elbow.

I hesitated a bit and then followed her out of the room making sure my dad got a look of warning from me.

"I'll behave!" He laughed as we walked to the door.

My mom rolled her eyes.

"He's gonna give him the 3rd degree…" I sighed.

"Because he's worth it." My mom smiled.

~*~

My mom visited with Elaine for awhile again that night figuring that she would give Criss and I sometime alone. I thanked her for that. He didn't arrive back at the suite until around 8pm. I guess my dad had really given him a run for his money so to speak. They went out for a drink at the bar and that's all Criss would tell me.

"So, he didn't ask you any embarrassing questions?" I asked.

"No, he was fine." Criss replied as he took off his shoes.

"Really? NOTHING?" I pried.

"It was a normal father being concerned conversation, that's all. We're actually going for a motorcycle ride tomorrow before his flight. I think we'll have a good time." He replied.

I picked at my thumb as I sat down on the couch.

"I think that's a good idea… some male bonding."

Criss sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my back.

"You're family is great. I adored them, each one. Don't be so nervous."

"I'm not nervous… just worried my dad is gonna drill you." I laughed, still working the skin off of my thumb.

_Maybe I was nervous. _

"Is your mom staying at Elaine's tonight?" Criss asked as he glanced at his watch.

I nodded. "She decided to give us some time alone since I was telling her how busy your schedule has been. I told her that I would meet her for lunch tomorrow with my Aunt and my cousin Brian before they leave. Their flight is at 4:30pm."

"That sounds like a great idea. If you want you can join your dad and I for breakfast?" Criss offered. "I don't want to take time away from the two of you."

I smiled widely. "That would be wonderful."

"Well, now that we have the entire night to ourselves…" Criss leaned in closer to me and propped my legs on top of his.

"Hmmm… are you sure you don't have any other plans?" I teased.

He rolled his brown eyes a bit as his hand brushed against my knee.

"If I do they are worth cancelling. I don't think I can put _this_ appointment off much longer." His hand traveled up from knee to my inner thigh and I giggled a bit.

I reached down and grabbed his hand. "I think you've got a lot of rescheduling to make up for."

Criss smirked and pulled me further onto his lap. "Some how four days just doesn't seem like enough time to catch up. I think-"

My lips cut him off. I couldn't handle anymore wasted minutes dressed.

He rolled me underneath him in an instant and I mind was lulled by his passionate kisses. I could tell from his slower pace that he had missed me as I much as had I him. My legs wrapped around his waist as his hands slipped up my shirt and caressed my breasts. I knew I had my eyes closed because when I heard the door bell the bright light surprised me. Criss rested his head on chest and groaned.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He tugged my shirt back down to my waist.

I remained frozen imagining myself taking a machine gun to the door bell.

It rang again depleting my mind of thought it had possibly worked.

"Damn it." I sighed.

Criss crawled off of me with one last kiss that made my mental machine gun reload.

I sat up as he walked to the door and made sure my hair was straight.

"Oh, hello! Come on in Brian." Criss offered.

_Brian, what did he want? And which one? If this wasn't important I had more weapons in my mental arsenal… _


	48. Chapter 47

**Lucky 13**

Brian came walking into the suite with Criss following behind him. It was my cousin on my dad's side. I had figured as much, he probably wanted to find out news on the hottest clubs since him and Eric were staying the whole week. He glanced around seeming to have expected more glitz and glam or something of that sort.

"Hey what's up?" I faked a yawn trying to give him a hint that he was intruding our personally time.

Brian shrugged still eyeing his surroundings.

"I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about Studio 54?" He questioned.

Criss sat down next to me again and placed his hand into mine.

"Studio 54.…" I turned to Criss.

He nodded. "Yeah, I've been there several times. It's alright, a pretty good time actually. Are you thinking about going?"

Brian finally squared his green eyes at Criss. "Yeah. Eric and I were thinking about going tonight. Would you guys like to join us?"

I glanced at Criss again and gave him a blank stare. I was hoping he would take that as 'no'.

"Actually, Sarah and I were about to pop in a movie…" Criss replied sounding apologetic.

Brian placed his thumbs in his jean pockets and bit his lip.

"Hey, you know what… I'm sure that Elaine and Matt will join you…" I offered. "They're staying right next door."

Brian seemed relieved that I had suggested that option and thanked us for the help. I saw him out and watched him head over to Elaine's suite.

It wasn't 10 minutes later and my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I sighed as I tried to push Criss's hands away. He was attempting to steal my phone and throw it across the room.

"Hey! Come on, get dressed… you two are going to Studio 54 with us!" Elaine chirped excitedly in my ear.

Criss gave up on snatching my phone and went back to kissing my neck again.

I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"Elaine… I'm spending time alone with Criss." I replied.

"Spend time with him with us! How often do you see your cousins anymore, come on girl!" She begged.

She was right, my family was important. I rarely saw them.

"See you in about half an hour." I ended my call with a loud groan.

~*~

Studio 54 wasn't as crowded as it usually was. It was Thanksgiving night, people were home with their family and a lot of people didn't take that off as a holiday to go on vacation to Vegas. When we walked in I noticed that it was a wider age group that a lot of the clubs. It wasn't just 20's and 30's. It seemed like there were a few middle aged women and men as well. Elaine and Matt headed straight for the dance floor while Brain and Eric went their separate ways to "hook up with the hot chicks". Criss and I stood by the bar for a moments before he was paraded by a group of women wearing barely there mini skirts and tube tops.

"Holy shit!" One screamed over the loud music.

"It's fucking Criss fucking Angel!"

_Here we go again… and they wondered why we wanted a night alone. _

I stood there making small talk with the bartender while Criss was occupied with the girls.

"Oh my God, you are so sexy!" One of the women ran her extremely tan hand down Criss's chest while another pulled a digital camera out of her purse.

"Oh my God, will you sign my boy shorts!" The tan girl questioned with a large grin and her friend helped her lift up her pink mini skirt.

"So do you like your drink?" The bartender questioned me continuing our mundane conversation.

"Huh, oh yeah…. It's fine…" I replied as I watched Criss take hold of the pen and attempt to sign her ass.

_Dear god…_

When the girls finally had left him alone he returned to my side and placed his arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry… they were interesting." He laughed.

"Just a bit." I took another sip of my drink and searched the crowd for signs of Brian and Eric. They were both chatting with a group of 20 year old girls on the dance floor. The girls seemed fairly intrigued.

Matt and Elaine came back from the dance floor after about 30 minutes or so and grabbed a drink. When they were done they dragged Criss and I along with them. We stayed on the floor for about 5 songs and headed back to the bar again. Criss decided he'd order all of us a round of shots.

The bar was getting packed.

"Hey. Where did Brian and Eric go?" I chuckled to Criss.

"I think I saw Eric over there…" He headed off to go find him and set his Lemon drop shot down.

Matt and Elaine reached out for the Lemon Drops that had been sitting on the bar waiting for us.

"Thanks for the shot!" Matt smiled and I realized that he had taken Criss's. I didn't say anything about it and reached out for mine.

"Your more than welcome!" I replied as I clinked glasses with Elaine.

"Cheers! Happy Thanksgiving!"

She winced a little as she bit down on her lemon chaser.

Matt set his glass down and stuck his tongue out.

"What wrong?" Elaine teased. "Too strong?"

"That tasted like shit!" His nose wrinkled.

I shrugged as I licked my lips. "Mine was fine…"

"I just think you're not a lemon man." Elaine kissed his cheek.

Criss returned with Eric and Brian at his side.

"I ordered a round for everyone." Criss pointed to the tray.

Brain and Eric headed over and downed the shots along with Criss making ridiculous faces with their lemons.

Matt and Elaine headed back to the dance floor and Brian and Eric began chatting with me some more about the girls they had just met. Criss on the other hand seemed preoccupied with something shiny behind a bar stool.

"What did you find babe?" I questioned as I laughed at his figure. He was on all fours trying feeling the title underneath the bar.

"I'm not too sure, yet…" He stood up holding what appeared to be a golden chain. Whatever it was had to be jewelry of some sort because it sparkled in the strobe lights.

"So that girl was so hot, I totally got her number!" Eric finished his story and I smiled.

"That's great… did you figure anything else out about her, besides that she was hot?"

He blushed a bit. "She likes the same music as I do…"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Brian walked by and joined in by punching his shoulder. "At least you got a number, bro!"

Just then I heard a loud scream and the four of us spun around towards the dance floor.

Elaine was holding Matt under the arms and he appeared to be passed out.

Criss and I instantly came running towards them. The crowd parted for us to help them and before I knew it 3 guards had helped carry him off to the back entrance of the club. Brian and Eric met us out there and helped to calm Elaine down.

Matt was extremely pale and had sweat pouring down his face. His entire body was limp and he wasn't responding to anyone or anything. Elaine said that they were dancing and all of the sudden he mentioned that he felt sick to his stomach and was getting dizzy. About a minute later she said that's when he passed out. The ambulance arrived in hurry and Elaine rushed along side Matt to the hospital. I decided to follow her there for moral support but before I went Criss offered to take Brian and Eric back to the hotel. I told him that was a good idea.

"I'll see you back there later tonight." I gave Criss a quick hug and when I pulled away I noticed that he still had the golden chain that found by the stool in his hand.

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, _this_…" Criss opened his palm to expose nothing but the mysterious necklace with a single initial "J" for a charm.

"It's nothing… I'll explain it to you later." He angrily closed his palm and stuffed the necklace into his pocket.

**NOTE: I AM SLOWLY GOING BACK THROUGH MY CHAPS AND PROOFING THEM SOME MORE SO THAT THEY ARE EASIER TO UNDERSTAND AND READ (LOL). I NOTICED THAT I HAD A LOT OF ERRORS AND SPELLING MISTAKES. ONCE AGAIN, I AM SORRY ABOUT THOSE! SO FAR I HAVE PROOFED UP TO CHAP 20. WHEN I HAVE MORE TIME I WILL FINISH. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORTIVE REVIEWS!!! THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME!!!**

**ALWAYS,**

**DEPPDEPENDANT**


	49. Chapter 48

**Lucky 13**

That night I spent with Elaine at the hospital. Matt was in a sever comatose state and was running an outstanding fever of a 105 degrees. He was having difficultly breathing so they hooked him up to a ventilator. The doctors said that they needed to flush his system with some kind of IV treatment. They explained that all his symptoms pointed to suspected food poisoning. Elaine and I thought over what all he had ate in the past three days and finally we thought about the comment he made after he took the lemon drop shot.

"But mine was fine…" I rubbed my temples in aggravation that we couldn't pin point the answer.

Elaine nodded. "So was mine, that couldn't be it."

I shrugged. "You're right. Well, what about chicken, like the doctor mentioned?"

"I don't think he's had chicken in past three days, he's not a big chicken fan, more beef…" Elaine sighed as she watched the nurse inject an I.V. into his wrist.

My mind ran over more possibilities and I still came up clueless. At about 3am I curled up next to Elaine and napped on her shoulder. She never fell asleep. I could tell because when I'd wake up her eyes would still be set on Matt.

It was nearing dawn when I heard his heart monitor rapidly beep and Elaine sprung up, my head falling off of her.

"We need a doctor!" She screamed.

I tried to blink the sleep out of my eyes fast enough to take in what was happening around me. In less than a minute 3 doctors crowded the small emergency room before I could stand up from my chair. Elaine was crying again and I saw a nurse pull her from the side of the bed. It appeared that Matt was having a seizure. Elaine headed out of the room in tears and I followed after her.

"What's going on?" I asked frantically trying to peak behind the curtain that the doctors had drawn shut after we left the room.

Elaine tried to catch her breath between sobs. "He's- he's…"

I gave up trying to find out. I didn't to upset her anymore so I just held her in arms and let her cry it out.

About 15 minutes later two of the three cloaked doctors came out looking too apologetic for good news.

"I'm sorry Miss, but he didn't pull through with the I.V. treatment…"

Elaine held on tighter to me and I closed my eyes unable to respond.

~*~

I returned to the suite that afternoon. Elaine was still busy at the hospital trying to contact Matt's family to arrange his unfortunate funeral. I couldn't grasp what had just happened, it was too much for me to take in all at once. His death was just too spontaneous… too abnormal… too mysterious. I had no idea how he had been poisoned. I needed to find out for Elaine's sake, _chicken or no chicken_.

Criss was sitting on couch watching T.V. for a change. Actually, I think that was one of the first times I had really seen him relaxing. It felt awkward to witness him channel surfing.

"Hey, how is Matt doing?" He asked as he spun around the back of the couch cushion.

I gave him a somber look as I took a seat next to him.

"Oh no…" He muttered. "What's wrong?"

"He… he passed away… they said he had food poisoning of some sort." I replied.

Criss appeared shocked. "That's horrible! Is Elaine alright?"

I shrugged. "She's still at the hospital trying to get in touch with his family."

He nodded slowly. "I understand… I can't believe that though, _food poisoning_?"

"That's what they claimed, Elaine and I can't figure out what he ate that could make him so sick."

Criss pondered for a moment and finally said, "Chicken? That is bad if it's not cooked all the way, you know it can give you salmonella."

_Enough with the fucking chicken already, it's NOT chicken!_

"Yeah, yeah. We know, it's not that. Elaine said that he's not too keen on chicken." I replied with an distressed sigh.

"Well, if it's not salmonella… I don't know what else is could be." Criss looked just as clueless as I was.

"He did say that his Lemon shot tasted odd last night, but everyone else's was fine, that's what Elaine and I don't understand." I mentioned.

He began picking at the fabric of his fraying jeans and shuttered a bit.

"I don't think that's the issue either, not if everyone else's was alright."

I nodded. "True… very true."

"Possibilities are endless I suppose… I just think the whole ordeal is tragic to say the least. I feel awful that he had this happen." Criss shook his head.

I agreed. "It is horrible…"

After a few more minutes of reminiscing about Matt I stood up to make us both a cup of coffee.

"Oh! How was you're time with my dad?!" I asked excitedly.

Criss smiled. "It was great… did you make your lunch with your mom?"

_SHIT! _

My heart dropped. "What time is it?" I searched around for the clock on the microwave.

It read 2:30pm.

Criss laughed a bit as he watched me frantically search for my cell phone.

He stood up and took hold of my hands that were violating my purse.

"Calm down, I called her this morning and explained that you with Elaine at the hospital. She said she'd call tomorrow. I also explained it to you father this morning."

I drew in a deep breath and whispered, "I love you, you know that?"

Criss grinned and ran his hand down my back. "I love you more."

The coffee pot sizzled in the background catching my attention. After a quick kiss to his forehead I headed back to the kitchen and attended to our cups.

"So… tell me more about your time with my dad?" I prompted as I poured some sugar into my cup.

He shrugged a bit. "It was fun. We went out for about a 45 minute motorcycle ride down past the old Strip and had brunch. We basically continued more of our conversation from last night."

I handed him his coffee with a quizzical glance. "What did you talk about?"

Criss tapped the ceramic handle of his own signature Believe mug, which I thought was kind of humorous.

"I don't know, a lot of things… like basic personal information to get to each other better. It turns out we have a lot in common. I enjoy your dad, he's a nice man."

I grinned, still clandestinely getting a chuckle from him drinking out his own merchandise with his face on it.

"I just feel bad I couldn't say goodbye to them properly…" I gazed down at my coffee wishing I had added more cream.

Criss nodded. "I understand that all too well. My family left along with them today. I did however get to say goodbye, this time."

I headed back over to the couch and he followed behind me.

The T.V. was muted. I saw from the picture on the screen that he had been watching a rerun of "Rock of Love".

"Are you seriously watching this?" I laughed as I pointed to the T.V.

Criss narrowed his eyes and then giggled. "There wasn't shit on."

My eyes rolled. "Sure…"

Bret Michaels was taking 5 of the most trashiest blonde bimbos I had ever seen to Planet Hollywood. That reminded me…

"Hey, you were going to tell me about that necklace you found?" I remembered.

Criss kicked his legs up on the coffee table and sighed. "Oh, that… it was nothing, just something stupid. Forget about it."

"Alright, you sure?" I asked as I grabbed the remote having enough of looking at the Rock of Love girls getting wasted.

"Yeah… I'm sure." He assured.

~*~

Our 4 day Thanksgiving break came and went within a blink of an eye. Elaine was so depressed I had no idea how to cheer her up. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to loose someone that close to you. I mean, I had lost people in my life… actually several people. I lost my grandma and both of my grandpa's but it was their time to pass. I had also lost a few high school friends in car accidents and some family friends along the way but no one that I would consider my "soul mate" or my "best friend". With the way Elaine had been talking about Matt I was beginning to think that she they were heading off to the chapel any day, even if they had really only known each other for a short period of time. Sometimes, I believe that love really is that strong. On Saturday we all flew out to Ohio for his wake and funeral. I guess that was where he had been raised and where his family wanted his final resting place to be. The ceremony was beautiful and somewhat uplifting for the circumstance. I only saw Brandon three times. Once at the front door of the wake, another at the brunch, and last at the funeral precession. However, every time I saw him Criss was at my side so I don't think he had the nerve to speak to me.

On Monday morning we finally arrived back in Vegas just in time for Criss to head out to the Luxor pool and begin practicing with his magic crew again for another stunt on season 5. On the plane ride home Criss kept telling me how hard this escape would be for him. I didn't understand the magnitude of it until I walked out on the poolside and saw the wooden chair he was talking about. The crew was going to handcuff him behind the chair and also wrap 100 ft of rope around him and then tip him backwards into the water. He had 3 minutes to escape or was he risking possible brain damage. I greeting the crew with hugs and handshakes as Criss and I strolled up to the chair.

A man named Mark was helping to look over for Criss's safety along with the rest of the crew during his practice. He handed most his jewelry and his sunglasses over to me. I didn't know why but he insisted that he do his practice in his regular street clothes. I wished him luck and kissed his cheek before the crew laced him up in the chair. The rope was so long it took them at least 10 minuets to make sure it was on him tight enough. Criss kept telling them to go tighter and pull harder until the skin on his arms was growing pale. I couldn't watch after that.

Mark lit up a cigarette along side of me and groaned.

_Damn, that smelled good. _

Doug was holding a digital timer in his hand and he was showing it to Criss as he spoke.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"That's his line, you moron!" Joe laughed as he and a few other Crew members heaved Criss and the chair closer to the water.

Criss glared up at the two of them with an amused smirk.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Doug fussed with the timer some more.

Joe and the crew set the chair down and Criss replied, "I don't know… it means ARE YOU READY?! Like, are YOU ready? Probably not, if you are asking me what it means?"

Doug waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss the topic. "Well, ARE YOU FUCKING READY?" He laughed.

Joe busted out in a chuckle and Criss joined in, the rope pulling tighter against his chest.

"Just push me over already!" He shouted.

They shoved the chair backwards into the deep end of the pool and it landed with a large slash.

I held my breath for a moment and gave up after I had counted to 15.

_Maybe that cigarette didn't smell too good afterall._

How in the hell could Criss hold his breath for 3 minutes… I couldn't even make 30 seconds!

Pathetic.

After about a minute I grew anxious and walked closer to ledge of the deep end. I couldn't see much but a giant blob of brown wood, black clothing which was obviously Criss and a piece of white rope that he had already worked off that was floating.

"How long as he been under Doug?" Mark questioned.

"Exactly a minute and 45 seconds." He replied.

Some more rope popped up on top of the water and narrowed my eyes still trying to focus.

"2 minutes." Doug chimed again.

I think I saw the wooden blur roll…

"2 and half…" Doug stood next to me and grew a little anxious.

I saw Mark pulling a phone out of his back pocket and I got nervous.

When the timer beeped and I nearly tripped over the ledge of the pool.

"He's over his time." Doug looked surprised as he turned to Mark.

Mark sighed and flipped his phone open.

"Hey, no… not yet. Just come to be safe." He told whoever was on the line with him.

I was half tempted to jump in the pool but I figured he'd pop up any second. He had too… he was _Criss Angel_, right?

"It's been a 3 and a half…" Doug panicked.

Mark bit his bottom lip and looked down into the pool. The rope had stopped popping up 2 minutes ago.

That was it, if he wasn't diving in, I was. I didn't care if my lungs were shit.

I tossed my sunglasses at Doug and he caught them with an awkward glance.

"If I don't come up, then there's a massive problem down there!" I shouted before I dove in.

The water was freezing compared to the weather outside that alone took my breath away. I tried to follow the rope down to where he was but there was so much of it I gave up on that useless tactic. I found him in the center of the pool still completely attached to the chair, handcuffs and all. He was still struggling so I knew he wasn't brain damaged yet. I tried to lift the chair the best I could but it was impossible. Granted water makes everything lighter but the object was too awkward to keep stable. I brushed my hand against his cheek and quickly swam back up just in time to see Mark and Doug diving in. We stabled the chair enough so that it was upright on top of the water and Criss finally had the chance to breath.

"So you weren't _ready_?" Doug tried to joke as we swam the chair to the swallow end of the pool.

"I was…" Criss coughed a bit.

"Let him breath for me minute." I scolded.

Joe ran over to the shallow end and handed Mark the keys to the handcuffs while Doug and I busied ourselves with the tangled rope.

"No," Criss whispered still sounded exasperated. "That end goes to the left, then the right, then through the loop."

I smirked. "Then over the bunny trail, sounds like we are learning to tie shoes!"

Criss laughed, his wet hair clinging to his forehead.

"What happened man, you never mess up that bad?" Mark questioned as he handed me more rope to detangle.

"I couldn't find my pick for the handcuffs. I had it in its usual spot but it was gone. I don't know where the hell it went. I had it before I walked down here to practice…" Criss explained.

I thought for a moment. "That's weird…"

"I never misplace that. No one knows where I keep it either, not even you Sarah." He shot me a look.

I nodded. "I have no clue."

Criss's eyes grew large for a moment and he went to say something to me but stopped.

"What?" I questioned seriously.

"At the club that night with Matt… did he drink any of my drinks?" Criss wiggled around bit trying to loosen the rope some more for us.

I thought back to that night and remembered the round of Lemon Drops. He did drink what was supposed to be Criss's shot.

"Yeah, he did kind of. He took a shot that had been sitting out for you, that Lemon one that he said tasted odd." I replied.

Criss looked devastated. "We need to talk later."

_Finally, I think someone else agreed that it wasn't chicken poisoning._


	50. Chapter 49

**Lucky 13 **

After Criss's abnormal failed practice had wrapped up we head back to the suite. We were both still completely soaking wet. I hoped into the shower and by the time I was done he had already changed into dry clothes.

"So what's going on... what did you need to tell me?" I asked as I sorted through a pile of freshly folded laundry that Kristy had washed for us.

Criss ran his hand through his partially damp hair and sighed. He reminded quiet for a moment and stretched out on the bed with his eyes focusing on my ankles.

Tightening the towel around me I took a seat next to him. "It looks like it's bothering you?"

He propped his head up into the palm of his hand and nodded. "It is... I just don't want to jump to conclusions that aren't true."

My eyes searched his trying to understand what he was he hinting at.

"The necklace that I found at the club was Joann's." He nearly whispered.

I felt a drop of water from my hair drip down my back and I shivered, intensifying the conversation.

"Is that why you didn't want to tell me about it?" My eyebrows stitched.

Criss shrugged. "I really didn't think it was important... until Matt and now this..."

I gasped. "But you don't think she did all _that_!"

He sat up and leaned in closer to me. "Seriously, be honest... do you know where my pick went?"

I shook my head. "No. I would tell you if I did."

I started to grow angry like he was accusing me of setting him up.

"I didn't think so. It has to be her, I know it is." His eyes grew darker.

"But why would she do it? I don't understand... money is one thing Criss, but this shit is way out there." I replied.

He fidgeted around on the bed until he was sitting Indian style. "There are some issues with Joann that are personal... that I think I should keep between her and I but I will tell you that it did play a big factor in our divorce. She is a little off balance at times with reality to say the least, I thought that she had recovered with those demons but obviously not if she's trying to fucking kill me."

I just sat there and blinked trying to absorb what he was saying.

__

So the bitch was insane, how lovely.

"Well, obviously she was at the club. Let's say she did poison your drink and then tragically enough Matt drank it instead of you, but that doesn't explain today at all?" I pointed out.

Criss bit at this nails and shook his head. "I didn't tell you something..."

I sighed. "What?"

"I saw her today." He bit down harder on his index finger.

"When!" I exclaimed.

"Before we went down to the pool, I called her to give her necklace back. I know, I'm a moron. Whatever. I know how much that necklace meant to her and I thought it would be shitty if I handed it to her in court. God knows we've already given enough shit back in the courtroom, so I was trying to be civil and polite and I just told her to meet me outside the room while you were getting dressed. It lasted all of 5 minutes." He explained.

I folded my arms now completely fuming. "You told me you where giving something back to Kristy!"

Criss cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied... but it wasn't worth the drama between the two of you."

My eyes rolled. "Whatever."

"Anyway, when I handed her the necklace she was eyeing my new ring and that's where I keep my pick, right underneath it. She knows a lot of my secrets, being as we were together for so long." He informed.

I rubbed my forehead concentrating on all the new drama.

"I see... I think you're on to something. I really do and so help me God if this women is trying to kill you..." The blood in my veins pumped faster and I felt my head growing light.

__

I would kill her.

Criss brushed his hand against my flushed cheek and replied, "I'll take care of it on Thursday. Like I said, maybe it's not her... maybe it's just a big coincidence and misunderstanding. I don't want to paint a picture of a axe-murder for an ex-wife... I just don't want to take any chances. I know her past all too well."

I caught my bottom lip between my teeth and slowly nodded.

__

Why couldn't he just tell me what she had done?

"Well, let's just sleep with one eye open for now on?" I stood up and headed back to the pile of folded clothes.

~*~

The next day Criss and I were back to our usual schedule with the show. He was up and gone by 11am to work out, have another meeting about the "underwater chair" stunt with the magic crew and lunch with Dog (the Bounty Hunter) who was supposed to make another guest appearance on the next episode of season 5. Actually, the first time I saw Criss that day was when I entered his dressing room. I quickly hair sprayed his hair, applied some more eyeliner, covered up the bags under his eyes (which was due to his recent lack of sleep) and he was off to the stage in hurry. I hardly even had the change to kiss him goodbye. I couldn't lie I was crushed. We hadn't had a single moment to ourselves the entire four days of our break that was supposed to be solely for us to spend time together. Certainly more important matters had fallen into our laps like Matt passing away and now a possible homicidal ex-wife after Criss but I couldn't help feel as if our relationship was being put on the backburner. Deep down I knew that Criss was burning both ends of his candle with the Believe show and now the Mindfreak filming and his numerous other commitments that followed. I also knew that he was trying to put his 100% into every aspect of his life including _us_ but if this was how it was going to remain for forever... forever sure was going to feel like _eternity_.

After the show Criss ran off once again to the club with Sully and Carrot Top and like I have mentioned before Carrot Top and I just don't mix. I headed to mailroom and on my way there I ran over possible ideas to spice up our alone time. I had to think of something before our relationship just hit the flat line. I laughed as I thought about what typically would turn a _normal _man on. I remembered the last guy I dated thought it was BEYOND sexy when I tied him to the bed post in pink fuzzy handcuffs... I think Criss would just raise an eyebrow and be out of them in 2 seconds. Still brainstorming between classic revealing lingerie or something more wild I unlocked his mailbox.

There was nothing in it put a odd shaped piece of metal and a yellow sticky note that read: FINDER'S AREN'T ALWAYS KEEPERS

The hand writing was in all capital letters and seemed very plain, too plain to be everyday penmanship.

I picked it up and examined it with a distorted face. The sliver of metal was smaller, probably the size of a tooth pick but slightly bend at both ends. I could tell that it wasn't machine made. Then it dawned on me... it was Criss's pick for his stunt. I matched the metal to my pointer finger where Criss would have placed it under his ring. It nearly fit perfect but was slightly larger, then again his hands were bigger than mine. I glanced around the room growing nervous that whoever had placed the pick in that mailbox might still be around. But I was the only person who had the key it didn't make sense. How could they have opened the box in the first place? A shiver ran down my spine and I felt the baby hairs stand on the back of my neck. I shoved the note and the metal into my back pocket. One thing was for certain, I was getting the hell out of that mailroom!

**_Thank you so much for all of your comments and reviews! I'm REALLY curious as to who everyone thinks is out to get Criss so if you REVIEW let me know who you think it is lol! Thanks again for reading :) _**

**_Always,_**

**_Deppdependant_**


	51. Chapter 50

**Lucky 13**

When I got back to the suite I contemplated rather or not I should call Criss and interrupt his night to tell him what I had discovered in the mailbox. I decided I didn't want to ruin his time alone with his friends so I placed the pick and note in the nightstand on the side of the bed where I usually slept. The next morning I woke up to nothing but a note from Criss detailing that he wouldn't see me until the show again because he had to meet with his lawyer that afternoon since he was due in court the next day with Joann. I wished that I could go with him and see her face to face. I knew she had to be the one up to all the scheming lately.

Criss didn't look too happy when I walked into his dressing room. He had a pile of papers sitting out in front on him and was trying to balance his lap top on his knees along with a cup of coffee.

"Hey babe, how did the meeting go?" I asked as I watched him carefully fold up his computer.

"Alright, I guess… it looks like we're all set for tomorrow. I'm just stressed out and ready for the shit to be over with." He replied.

I set my color bowl down and half smiled. "Me too. You look bushed."

He nodded and yawned a bit. "I am. I didn't get much sleep last night, we were out late."

I glanced at his reflection through the mirror as I ripped some foils to touch up his highlights. "I didn't hear you get in bed so I must have been out like a light?"

"Yeah, you were." His eyes shut and he appeared like he wanted to attempt a nap but the door creaked open interrupting the both of us.

Kristy walked in with a few more papers and waved them Criss's way.

"Oh God, more of this crap…" He rolled his eyes.

Kristy sarcastically replied, "Gotta love the Nevada Pyrotechnic Laws."

Criss breathed in through his teeth and pulled a pen out of his pocket.

"You look like you're about to fall over today, did you sleep any?" Kristy asked as she watched him scribble his signature on to every other page.

"No, I didn't." He muttered as he read over a large paragraph about the dangers using of fire equipment in buildings.

Kristy glanced at his empty coffee cup and then looked over at me.

"Hey Sarah why don't you go grab him another cup of coffee to wake him up?" She insisted.

I brushed my hands on my jeans and nodded. "Sure, I forgot to grab some developer for this bleach anyhow." I reached between his knees and snatched up his coffee cup, careful not to disrupt the stack of papers on his lap.

When I was in the break room Cristo and Tony were gabbing about the "old" Britney Spears compared to the "new" Britney Spears and I had to put in my two cents. While we all chatted away about her wardrobe, hair and lip-syncing I poured Criss's coffee.

"Hey, Sarah come here!" Amanda called from outside the break room door. I set Criss's cup down and hurried over to her.

She flipped open her cell phone and showed me a picture the cutest Labrador puppy I had ever seen.

"Do you think I should buy her?" She questioned excitedly as she followed me into the color room.

"I think so! She's adorable!" I replied as I reached on the top shelve for the 40 volume developer to add to the bleach.

"Great! I think I will… maybe… I just can't pass it up. I'll go show Cristo!" Amanda ran off back into the break room with me and busied the two men with her picture.

I snatched Criss's coffee and hurried back into his dressing room again. Kristy was gathering up the papers he had signed and left the moment I walked in.

"Here you go." I handed him his cup. "Maybe that will wake you up some more."

Criss smiled and took a sip. "Did you add cream?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah and sugar like you like it."

He puckered his face a bit. "It tastes _off_… I hope to God that this isn't de cafe."

I laughed as I began to foil his hair. "I hope not for your sake."

About half way through the show I was watching the monitors and snacking on a bag of Fritos when I saw Criss pull a complete 180 off stage.

_What the hell…_

I ran over to the side of stage he had plowed through and saw him standing in the corner next to one of the curtain pullers holding onto his abdomen.

I could hear the crowd chatting and whispering in confusion along side of us and I grew worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I rubbed his shoulders.

He groaned a bit and when I saw him step further into the light backstage I could tell he was growing pale.

"I'm going to be sick." He covered his mouth and took a mad dash for his dressing room.

I cued the curtain puller and he shrugged while he heaved on the ropes.

Running for his dressing room I bumped into Kristy who looked just as I confused as I did.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"I don't know! He just ran off stage… I think he's throwing up. You need to talk to the audience or something…" I replied.

She sighed a bit as she bushed past me.

I entered the bathroom of his dressing room and found him grotesquely hugging the toilet.

Kneeling down beside him I rubbed his back and offered to get him some water.

"I'm good… I gotta go back out ther-" His words were interrupted by his upset stomach again and I turned away so I wouldn't get sick myself.

After about 20 minutes he made it onto his feet and rinsed his mouth out.

"Feel any better?" I questioned.

Criss shook his head. "I feel disgusting."

"Come on, let's get you some water like I suggested. I don't want you to dehydrate." I took his hand and drug him into the break room.

He sat down at the table, resting his head against the wall. "Did Kristy handle the audience?" He asked as I handed him a bottled water.

I nodded. "Yes, she's taking care of that right now."

Criss closed his eyes as his slowly sipped on his water.

"Do you think it was something you ate or did you drink too much last night?" I wondered as I took a seat next to him.

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know…." He glanced around trying to think and his eyes seemed to settle off to his right. They narrowed slightly and then he gasped a bit. When he looked back over at me his jaw dropped.

"What? Did you figure it out?" I rubbed his knee.

He just sat there still appearing stunned. I glanced to where he had his eyes fixated for so long and saw the pot of coffee next to a 40 volume developer with its cap off. I KNEW I did not put that developer there. I left it in the color room. I had put it back on the top shelve, right where it belonged.

"Did you leave that there?" Criss questioned with his voice sounding shaky.

"No… I put my developer right back on the top shelve." I replied quickly, maybe a little too quick.

He held onto his stomach again and sighed. "Alright…"

"I swear, you believe me right?" I nearly begged.

He shrugged. "I don't know who I trust anymore after today."

"What do you mean… I wouldn't do that to you!" I stood up defensively.

Criss sighed roughly. "Let's just go upstairs. I want to go to bed."

"Fine!" I headed over to the coat rack and grabbed my purse.

~*~

The whole way up to the suite Criss was completely silent and I was too busy with my own thoughts to read into his. I wondered who had put the developer there. Obviously they had placed that in Criss's coffee to frame me. It could have been Kristy… but why would she have intentions to harm Criss? I couldn't think of any reason valid enough for his dead. And even if she had put that in his coffee, it didn't add up because she was still in the room when I had returned.

Criss sat down on the bed after changing into his night clothes and I headed straight for the shower. I made sure he was feeling better before I went in and he told me that he was so I felt that the coast was clear to occupy the nearest bathroom. Once I got out I slipped on my pajamas and combed through my hair. I came into the bedroom to find Criss chatting on his phone with his mom. Feeling like I was interrupting I walked back into the bathroom and decided to blow dry my hair.

"Sarah!" Criss called over my loud blow dryer.

"Yeah…" I cut it off.

"Hey, do you have an extra phone charger I think Hammy chewed through my cord or something, I don't know why but it wont work with my phone any more." He shouted from the bedroom.

I thought for a moment. "Umm… I think I might in my nightstand."

_Fuck… the pick..._

The moment I heard him slide the drawer open I knew that night was going to get worse.

"You don't have _that _in here!" He slammed the drawer so hard I think I heard the lamp crash against the wall.


	52. Chapter 51

**Lucky 13**

I nearly dropped the blow dryer when I saw that he had in fact knocked the lamp off of night stand. I froze in place for a moment my hair still half way damp and my heart pounding. How was I going to explain this to him after he already had me in the back of his mind as a suspect because of the framed developer?

Criss drew in a deep breath and attempted to stable the lamp back onto its base.

"I'm not even going to ask why or how that got in there…" He shut his eyes for a brief moment as he struggled with the lamp shade.

I walked out of the bathroom and next to the edge of the bed. "It's not what you think, honestly. I found that in your mailbox."

Criss rubbed his temples giving up on trying to get the shade straight. "Oh? It just fucking magically appeared in there? You're the only one with the key!"

_Great, keep digging the hole deeper… _

"Why would I want to kill you!" I yelled.

Criss narrowed his eyes into mine and I felt awkwardly intimidated.

"You tell me!"

"This is ridiculous! You should know me better than this!" I shook my head.

"What am I supposed to think?!" He tossed his hands up in the air.

I shrugged. "Look at the note, it's not my handwriting…"

Criss ripped open the draw the again and pulled out the yellow sticky note.

"Anyone could have written this… it's in plain all capital letters." He sighed and tossed the note back into the drawer.

_Well, that was true, so much for that proclaiming my innocence. _

"Someone is framing me… I swear it. I found that note in your mailbox last night and I just didn't have time to show it to you, I found it along with the pick or whatever that thing is." I rambled.

He bit his bottom lip and appeared to think for a moment.

"What volume or strength… or whatever it is called… of developer do you use on my hair?" He asked out of the blue.

My eyebrows stitched. "40, why?"

"That's what was sitting by the coffee and if someone was going to "frame" you, how would they know that unless they were involved in hair?" He pointed out.

I pondered. He was right, they wouldn't. That wasn't helping my case any at all either.

"They probably wouldn't." I answered honestly.

Criss nodded. "And no one is in that room with us when you do my hair besides me and you… so who would know but _you_. And with my pick… I don't know how _you _figured that one out…"

He looked calm, too calm. I was waiting for him to snap.

"Criss… you need to sleep. Seriously, I DID NOT do any of this!" I replied as I folded my arms.

He brushed past me and walked towards my side of closet.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as I watched him sort through my clothes.

"Where the hell is your suitcase?!" He yelled.

"My suitcase! What?!" I ran over to him and forcefully tugged on his arm.

"I want you to leave…" He replied still remaining so composed I thought I was going to pull my hair out.

"I'm NOT leaving until you KNOW I'm not the one who is trying to fucking kill you! This is bullshit!" I attempted to close the closet on him but my suitcase jammed the door.

"I am serious right now Sarah, I want you to leave… I don't care where you go even if it's just next door to Elaine's for the night and then home, I need to think. This is getting way too fucked up right now." He tossed my luggage onto the bed and began to toss random clothes and objects of mine inside of it.

I sat on the bed growing numb, this couldn't be happening… this was insane. I didn't know what to do or say to stop him from blaming me for what was going on. Even I knew that the situation at hand made me look like the guilty one. I just didn't want the next move from this psychopath to be fatal and for Criss to be kicking himself in the ass that he thought it was me.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow…" I finally broke out of my silence as he zipped my suitcase.

"No. If you don't leave I'll call security." He muttered as he starred down at the floor.

"What the hell are they going to do? Say hello to me?" I laughed.

Criss didn't find that amusing and just stood there anxiously tapping his foot.

I stood up and faced him trying to catch his eyes in mine.

"You really do want me to leave don't you?" I choked.

He nodded still staring at the floor. "I-I think it's best if you do."

I went to reach out for his hand but he pulled away causing the lump in my throat to smooth out into tears.

"You're making a huge mistake… I hope you know that." I wiped my cheek.

Criss blinked a bit and I heard him sniff. "I hope I'm not… but right now I'm too confused to make any other choice, rational or irrational."

I grabbed my suitcase from the bed and wheeled it to the bedroom door. "This is completely irrational. You'll figure that out soon enough."

~*~

Elaine was back from Ohio, thank God. She let me in with welcoming arms and the rest of the night we stayed up crying both about Matt and Criss. It was one of those disgusting girl nights that you see portrayed on T.V. where both boxes of Kleenex and ice cream are empty. I wasn't too sure what was going to happen with my job. I didn't know if I was fired but from the sound of Criss it sure seemed like I was.

When I woke up the next morning Elaine said that Kristy had called her to inform me that Criss had in fact fired me. Great, now I was jobless. Kristy actually came up to Elaine's room with the papers instead of me going down to the theater. I thought that was a little much. He was taking this to the extreme. After I had signed the papers Elaine got a phone call from the Luxor management that we needed to be out of the hotel by that afternoon due to security requests. I thought the whole situation was bullshit. When I headed over to Criss's room to gather the rest of my belongs he answered the door with Sully at his side.

"Hey 13!" Sully greeted.

"Hey…" I muttered as I headed straight for the bathroom avoid Criss who had given me nothing but a head bob as an acknowledgement.

"Where are my sunglasses?" I searched through the living room in hurry feeling like I was being timed.

"I don't know, did you check your purse?" Criss sighed.

"Yeah, they're not in there…" I replied as I looked between the couch cushions.

Sully searched through the kitchen and Criss scanned the bedroom both returning empty handed.

"Whatever… I'll just another a damned pair." I headed for the door and Criss nodded slightly.

"Oh, hey… I set up a plane ticket for you back home. It leaves tomorrow at noon." He pointed out.

"Oh, thanks a million! So happy… you know, dump me, pack my suitcase, fire me and HOLYSHIT buy me a plane ticket home, you're a great guy!" I snapped.

Sully disappeared back into the kitchen and focused his attention on Hammy.

Criss leaned his head against the wall of the foyer and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry but what am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe trust me that I'm not trying to murder my own boyfriend!" I replied.

He glanced around the room and then back at me.

"But all the facts are obvious…" He reached for the door to assist me out.

"I thought you were trained to look beyond _facts." _I mumbled as I headed out the door.


	53. Chapter 52

**Lucky 13**

Elaine and I had too many belongings too fit into the few suitcases that we had originally arrived in Vegas with so we had to go onto the strip and purchase more. The whole day was devoted to packing and booking a one night stay at the Excalibur across the street until our flight the next afternoon that Criss had arranged for us. Once we were settled into the Excalibur we were exhausted from the endless packing and unpacking. I thought it was completely foolish the length he was going to get rid me. It made me feel like there was nothing ever even emotional between us in the first place. Maybe I was just better off going home if he couldn't trust my word. I thought he knew me much better than that he did. I guess I was wrong.

The next morning Elaine and I woke up and got ready for our flight. We were supposed to leave at noon so we decided to leave the hotel by 10:30am. It felt odd being driven around in a taxi again and not being escorted in a limo or a Lamborghini but I figured I needed to get used to normal life again sooner or later. Elaine seemed quiet as she flipped through some pictures on her digital camera. She came across one of her and Matt and shut the camera off with a sigh. I pulled my sunglasses down and glanced around the street as the cab driver made some small talk with me.

"Were you girls on vacation?" He asked with a middle eastern accent.

I nodded. "Yeah, more or less." I replied.

He stopped abruptly at the next red light causing Elaine to catch her balance on the side of the backseat.

"You're not here for… uh, what's his name… Criss Angel?" He laughed.

My eyes rolled and I drew in a deep breath. "No, not really a big fan."

Elaine snorted at my reply.

"Yeah, I wasn't either really until I saw him walking on the side of building one day durning my cab route and I said, holy shit! That guy is for real ya' know!" The driver raised in voice in excitement.

I focused my eyes back to the side of the street and replied, "Yeah… maybe."

He went on for awhile about Criss climbing the building and then pointed out, "I hear he is supposed to be doing another stunt today, maybe I'll catch part of it when I drop people off at the Luxor."

I stitched my eyebrows. "Which one?"

"Some underwater one or something…" He cut another sharp corner and Elaine glanced at me.

"Right… well, maybe you'll get to watch it." Elaine noted.

I was more than happy to get out the cab and when we boarded our plane I was trying to be positive about going home.

When I got back home I realized for the first time that I no longer really had a life back in Chicago. It took me nearly a week to get everything back in order at my apartment. My landlord was so surprised to see me I thought that he was going to faint. Actually, I had just sent him a letter informing that I was giving him my months notice that I'd be moving out. I figured that there was absolutely no reason to have an apartment in Chicago when I was living in Vegas but apparently the tables had turned yet again. He asked me if I was moving my belonging out and I told him that I needed to cancel my notice because I got fired. He understood but looked disappointed because he had been opening the place up for people to walk through and see if they wanted to rent. I felt horrible about that but at least the situation with Criss and I happened before my 30 days were up. When I called Lesley at the shop she said that she was now manger there and they were so over staffed that they only needed someone for part time not full time. I was the one who had made that shop successful! I was the one who had managed it for years and now she was going to tell me that she didn't need me! I guess I would have to resort to looking for a job with people I had never met before again. I pulled the phone book out and called random salons in the area, I got about 5 call backs and put that on my lists of things to do for the next week. At least I had a decent car from all the money I had saved from working for Criss but the payments on it were outrageous.

When I told my mom that I had gotten fired she was fuming. She told me that she was going to personally fly to Vegas herself and kick Criss in the ass. Since my mom and I were close and open about pretty everything I even told her about why Criss and I broke up and how he thought I was the one trying to kill him. She agreed that he was being nonsensical about the situation and needed to trust me more. My mom lifted my spirit a bit with her humor and compassionate attitude but when I called my dad it was whole different story. I didn't tell him exactly the whole truth as to why Criss and I broke up because he didn't know Criss like my mom did and he also wasn't as open minded about the life of "celebrities" to understand that they did in fact deal with people wanting to murder them for money and or frame. My dad was more old fashioned than my mom and believed mostly in hard work and the basic ways of typical American lifestyle. _Through hard work and dedication you will find success and happiness… _that was always what he rammed into my head in high school. I guess that it had worked out pretty well for him. My dad owned his own construction business and was a fairly wealthy upper-middle class man. I think he dreamed that I would go to Harvard or become a doctor instead of being a cosmetologist but I know deep down that all he truly wanted was for me to happy, monetarily successful or not. The whole phone call evolved around him laying a guilt trip on me that I hadn't put my 100% into my job and that I had let a good man go. I bit my tongue the whole time trying to hold back the real reason as to why I had left Vegas. He could think what he wanted but I wasn't going to tell him. I knew he wouldn't grasp it anyway.

~*~

December 19th

I knew it was Criss's birthday and from the snow on the ground I knew I still wasn't in Vegas. I thought back to last time I had left and come home. Oddly enough it was right around it this same time last year. Elaine was back home in her apartment and had started her job back up. I however still hadn't found a salon to work at. I had a few interviews but either they were only looking for part time or they said that they would call me back because they didn't need anyone at the moment. I had enough money saved that I wasn't too worried, I could wait a few more months but I was bored out of my mind. I had already cleaned and re-cleaned everything in my home including the walls. I decided to put in a movie. I hadn't watched a good movie in a long time and I needed to get my mind off of the fact that it was Criss's birthday. I flipped through my DVD's underneath my entertainment center and found the movie Interview With The Vampire. I loved that movie and that book. I could watch it over and over a million times and still not be tired of it. When I went to switch my T.V. to DVD setting I saw a news update flash on MTV. I grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"Britney Spears is now in rehab…"

I laughed to myself thinking about when Cristo, Tony and I had been chatting about her in the break room.

They flashed a few risky photos of her at a club in LA then finished the report.

"And this just in…" The girl from MTV news smiled. "World record breaking magician Criss Angel is now turning 42 tonight! Happy birthday Criss! It is reported that he and a few friends, including Sully Erna from Godsmack, Pam Anderson, Lindsay Lohan, Carrot Top and Holly Madison too name a few are out partying at TAO-"

I cut the T.V. to DVD and sighed.

_Interview With The Vampire here I come…_

After I devoured in Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise dressed up as sensual vampires and another half gallon of cookie dough ice cream I decided to head off to bed. I wanted December 19th to be over and done with.

I popped the DVD out and slid it back into it's case saying farewell to Brad Pitt. Reaching upward I placed the T.V. off of DVD setting and headed back to the couch to grab the remote.

The same brunette from MTV news appeared and I saw a picture of Criss flash on the screen.

_Not after I just shut off Brad, bitch…_

"We've just received some tragic news, Criss Angel, who has just celebrated his 42nd birthday tonight is reported to be in the intensive care unit in Las Vegas. It has not yet been clear as to why he is in the hospital but sources say he grew fatally ill at his birthday bash at TAO just nearly an hour ago. We will keep you posted as this develops."

Somehow I knew that this would happen but I still dropped the remote control and gasped. I was frozen and unable to move until the commercial break.


	54. Chapter 53

**Lucky 13**

The commercials seemed to somehow kick my mind back into reality and I realized that I was no longer a part of Criss's life. I slouched back onto the couch and searched the coffee table for my cell phone.

- 0 Missed Calls -

Just what I figured. I held the phone open in the palm of my hand for a long moment debating whether or not I should call Kristy or Holly or maybe even Lindsay even though we really weren't the best of friends. I shut it closed and sighed aggravated within my situation. What would I even say to them. I could imagine the awkward conversation,_ "Hey ____ This is Sarah, obviously now you know I'm not the one trying to murder Criss anymore so could you just do me a favor and tell me if he's doing alright?"_

That sounded pathetic and I didn't want to push my luck with him. I genuinely did want to know how his conditions were but on the other hand I didn't want to make it seem like I was going out of my way to make myself look like his personal stalker. If he wanted me there then he could tell someone, so forget it. After all he was the one who had kicked me out on unnecessary terms.

The next morning I woke to a phone call from Elaine.

"Hey, sorry to wake you…" She buzzed in my ear.

"It's alright, what time is it?" I yawned as I tried to narrow in on the red digital numbers on my alarm clock.

"It's 9am." She replied. "But, I wanted to ask you if you had heard the news yet?" Her voice dropped about 2 octaves and I instantly sat up.

"News… this doesn't sound good?" I fidgeted with the bed sheets.

Elaine paused for a moment and I heard her car engine cut off in the back around. I assumed she must have just arrived at work.

"Well, that's why I wanted to ask you first if you heard anything… but I was on my way to work just now and I heard on KISS FM that supposedly Criss was poisoned last night at TAO?" She seemed to question.

"Yeah, I heard that he had to be rushed to the intensive care last night on MTV News… but other than that you know more than I do." I replied.

Elaine's car door shut. "I think it's really bad Sarah… they said that he's still in the hospital and that he's not responding to treatment. I don't want to be shitty by saying this but you know that's what happened with Matt and I honestly don't want that to happen to Criss even if he fucked you over."

I glanced at the alarm clock again and drew in a deep breath.

"I'll let you get to work, that's where you are heading now, right?" I asked.

Elaine sighed. "Yeah, but promise me you'll at least think about what I said?"

Nodding to the phone I replied, "Sure, have a good day at work Hun."

"Alright, I'll try. Talk to you later."

I figured the least I could do was call Holly and let her know what exactly had happened to Matt. Maybe the doctors could do something different for Criss if they in fact knew about the poison possibly being slipped into a drink. When I called her she seemed shocked but excited to hear from me. Maybe Criss hadn't told her about why we broke up? She said that Criss hadn't improved any since last night and when he was at the club he only had 3 drinks but she couldn't remember a specific one that stood out to be suspicious. She told me that he did pass out and stay in comatose state just like Matt had and had said he felt dizzy and sick. The scenario was way too similar. I knew it had be the same poison that Matt had drank. Whatever it was it must be something newer because whatever treatments the doctors were doing weren't helping at all. Holly told me that she would explain the story to them right away and that she would demand them to switch treatments if they could.

I could hear Criss's mom in the background the entire phone call. It sounded like she was saying a rosary of some sort. Maybe it was _that _serious. Holly invited me to come but I turned her offer down feeling that if it wasn't straight from the "horse's" mouth then I shouldn't accept it. I hung up feeling worse than when he had kicked me out. I didn't know if it was the fact that everyone was there by his side but me or the fact that I couldn't do anything to help him but I fell back asleep until the numbers on my alarm read passed 1pm.

Holly called me the next afternoon and informed me that the doctor had switched Criss's treatment and that he was up and talking again. She said that he should be discharged by the next day. I kept our call short and down to the subject matter. I didn't want to know anymore or any less. Now the ball was in his court. Secretly, I wished that Holly would tell him that it was me who called and told her to switch the treatment plan so he knew I had pretty much saved his life. I wanted to rub it in his ignorant face that I was the trying to be there for him not fucking murder him. Either way I knew it didn't much matter anymore. What was done was done and we were ended. It was obvious. If I was important to him someone would have called me and had me there in that hospital by his bed because he wanted me there. I remember the time he broke his leg and staged that it was serious just to see me. This was much more sever than a broken bone and so was my broken heart.

**NOTE: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE COMMENTS ON THE PAST FEW CHAPS. YOU ALL SERIOUSLY HAVE BEEN AWESOME LATELY! AND A LOT OF THE REVIEWS HAVE MADE ME CRACK UP! LOL! I LOVE THEM! KEEP THEM COMMING HAHA! MUCH LOVE TO MY "LOYAL" READERS- _MIMIBUBBLES_, _MTREOAD_, _BELLE _AND OF COURSE MY "_AUSSIE SISSY_" (_YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE LOL_). I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAP (SRY IT WAS A SHORTER ONE), I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.**

**ALWAYS,**

**DEPPDEPENDANT**


	55. Chapter 54

**Lucky 13**

Christmas Eve

I had just gotten home from spending time with my dad's side of the family. It was nearly 9pm. My eyes were tired and my stomach was full of ham and mashed potatoes. So far the holiday was going fairly well. The next morning I had to wake up early for a church service with my aunt and my mom. The service was to be at 8:30am so I decided to get an early start at bed. In the middle of an obtuse dream my cell phone woke me up. Through the darkness of my room I searched my nightstand to put an end to the annoying ring tone.

"Hel-hello?" I struggled with reality and REM for a moment.

There was nothing but silence on the other end. My eyes blinked open and I glanced at my alarm clock.

1:17am.

_Are you kidding me? Who would call me this late!_

"Hello?" I repeated with a sigh.

Still no one answered so I glanced at my phone and checked the caller ID.

My heart sunk like a broken vessel and I hugged onto my feather pillow tighter.

"Ok… well I'm hanging up…" I flipped my phone with a slam.

Why would _he_ call me and out of all nights on Christmas Eve? I curled into a fetal position on my bed and brought the covers up to my chin. Slowly I let my eyes close.

My Disturbed ring tone blared off on my phone again and I nearly jumped.

"What?!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, I had a bad signal…" Criss apologized for his first unresponsive call.

"Oh, whatever. That's fine. Did you need something important?" I questioned.

Criss paused again. "No, not really."

Biting down on my thumb nail I replied, "Then why are you calling me at 1:30am?"

"Shit, I'm sorry… I always forget that Chicago is 2 hours ahead of Vegas. It's only 11:30pm here."

"Right, okay… you still didn't tell me why you are calling?" I snapped.

Criss sighed. "Was your Christmas Eve good?"

My front teeth worked harder on my thumb nail. "It was fine…"

"Did you go with your mom or your dad?" Criss asked.

Nearly breaking my nail off I answered very plainly, "My dad."

"Oh, alright. So you'll see your mom tomorrow then?"

I rolled around on the bed and attempted to stop biting my nails. "Look, why are you calling? I know it's not to find out my holiday plans with my parents."

Criss was quiet again for a moment and I think I heard Hammy's collar jingle in the background. "Because… I miss you… and what I did was wrong and selfish. I should have trusted you more, I guess I just wanted you to know that I am still in love with you."

I pressed the side of my head harder against the pillow and took in a deep breath. "Is that it?"

"That's all I needed to say if that's what you mean?" He replied.

"Alright, then I hope you have a good Holiday and a goodnight." My voice cracked with tears.

Criss sarcastically laughed. "Are you serious? That's what you have to say?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. I don't understand you. I understand how you could do that to me or rather to us. So if you don't mind I would like to go back to sleep." I tried hide the emotional coating my voice.

"Fine… goodnight Sarah." He muttered.

"Goodbye Criss." I nearly managed before I broke down into a sob against my blanket.

New Years Eve

I was looking forward to a brand new year and putting my old job, my old boyfriend and my old life behind me. I had gotten a call back from a local salon and was due to start on the 7th of January. I was thrilled about that. Elaine and I were going to out to a place in Chicago called The Underground Night Club for New Years Eve. She kept on telling me that she had the BIGGEST surprise for me but couldn't tell me what. When we got to the club I was so excited. I had never been there before. They must have built it while we were in Vegas. The entire building was built to look like it was underground on the inside. Something sort of "Top Secret". It reminded me of the movie Resident Evil for some reason. Elaine and I had a few drinks at the "Underground" bar and then took a seat at a table that was shaped like a wooden crate with a bio hazard sign on it. We chatted for awhile over the loud music and finally I asked her what my BIG surprise was.

"It's coming, you'll see!" She laughed as she drug me to the dance floor.

We danced for a good 5 songs and the DJ cut the music and announced that he had a special guest of some sort.

"Want to go to the bathroom with me?" I asked Elaine while the DJ rambled.

Elaine shook her head no. "After your surprise…"

"Come on, I gotta pee!" I laughed as I tucked her arm. "Just show me in bathroom."

That was one thing we never did was go to the restroom alone in clubs that we hadn't been to before.

"I can't pull him out of my purse!" Elaine pointed to the DJ table and I spotted Criss.

I guess I must have been too concerned with my bladder to hear the DJ say who the special guest was just moments ago.

I turned back to Elaine and shot her an angry glance.

"Why did you do this?" I shouted.

She folded her arms rather defensively. "Because you two BELONG together! It's bullshit to be fighting because of someone else's psychotic issues … don't let that ruin your relationship. Whoever is after Criss did enough damage with me and Matt and I don't want them to ruin another good thing with you two."

I let her advice sink in as I watched Criss chat with the crowd. Maybe what she was saying really did make perfectly good sense. I did miss him. I knew that much.

After about 15 minuets and a few autographs later he made his way over to Elaine and I.

Elaine sat down at a table across from us and began having a conversation for a few girls and 2 guys leaving Criss and I alone.

"So, you are my BIG New Years surprise huh?" My eyes rolled as I took a sip of my beer.

"Don't look so happy." He grabbed my beer out of my hand and started to spin the bottle between his hands.

"I _was _drinking that…" I sighed.

"_Was_. Anyway, do you agree with Elaine?" He asked.

Folding my hands underneath my chin I replied, "If you mean about us then I'm not too sure… but I do see her point. I just think it's shitty that you call me after the fact you can rule me out as a suspect."

"What do you mean?" Criss slid the beer back my way.

"I mean that you called me on Christmas Eve and that was after you were poisoned and I was in Chicago when you were… so therefore you knew that I could no longer be the one trying to kill you. So what did you think, 'oh, I guess it's safe to love her again because now she's obviously not the one trying to murder me'?"

He sat up straighter and shook his head. "No, that's not it all. I didn't even know that you knew that I had been poisoned… but I have missed you ever since you left. I regretted that decision the day you bitched me out when Sully was there and you got your stuff. I felt horrible. I don't know… I just thought it was odd how everything was pointing to you. I guess maybe I was so stressed out about it that I wasn't thinking clear enough to even think of possible set ups. You have to realize that most of the women I have dated have fucked me over one way or another so I figured 'hey, this one is already going too perfect' do you understand what I mean?"

I nodded. "I guess. I've been there before with men myself. But please know that I would NEVER do anything to harm you, I love you too much." My hand reached out across the table for his and Elaine winked at me from across the room.

"You look amazingly beautiful tonight as always." Criss smirked.

I blushed a bit glancing at my revealing low cut top and jean skirt.

"Thank you… so do you."

He smiled a bit and fluffed up his hair. "We have to do something about this soon."

"I'm fired, remember?" More beer slithered down my throat.

"Well, the position is still available. Does it look like it's been cut?" His hand squeezed mine and I grinned.

"No, how can you see?" I laughed as I leaned forward to brush a longer layer out of his eye.

"Personally, I somewhat miss my long hair at times but this is so much easier for the show."

I remembered back to "movie night" my mom and I had when I saw his long black hair in braided and down passed his back. My hand froze against his cheek for moment as I thought about how sexy he had looked. I still couldn't decided which style was better…

Criss grabbed my hand and whispered. "If your breasts stay at my eye level for much longer I might not be able to control myself, are you alright?"

Snapping back to reality I giggled a bit at his blunt comment humor and sat back down.

"Sorry, I was distracted with a thought about your hair." I replied.

Criss nodded slowly. "Okay… anyway, did you want your job back?"

I bit my bottom lip and glanced at Elaine again. She was nodding and giving me a thumbs up.

_How in the hell could she hear us?_

"I would, yes. Thank you." I replied.

Criss seemed to physically look more relaxed after I agreed.

"Great, so you'll fly back with me then?"

"When are you going back?" I questioned.

"Tomorrow night." He answered. "And then you can come with me for another Season 5 taping if you don't mind?"

My mind logically mind kicked in all of the sudden. Sure I loved Criss with every single fiber of my being and I wanted to be with him but how could I just let what he did to me be patched over so easily? I had almost lost my apartment because of it. If those 30 days had been up I would have had nowhere to live. Suddenly I had a plan, a safe plan both for my heart and for the logically side of me to be at ease.

"Actually Criss, I have some speculations…" I began but was interrupted by the DJ who shouted out "HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAVE A FUCKIN AMAZING 2010 BITCHES!" He went on for awhile and everyone in the club went insane. Elaine ran over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek then was tapped on the shoulder but a cute but younger looking man who kissed hers. Everyone was kissing everyone and making noise with everything and anything. For some reason the club didn't fit my mood anymore. I just wanted another beer, well maybe a case of beer.

Criss was practically bombarded by 10 girls who rudely interrupted us and he made their New Year's EXTRA special by hugging them, kissing them on the cheek and slapping two of the girls asses. I didn't mind it so much until the slapping of their ass part. However it was pretty much in good fun it seemed. He turned back to me after the club and the girls had died down enough to have a conversation again and I shot him a glare.

"What?" He reached for my hand again but I pulled away.

"Nothing." I shrugged

"So you were saying something about speculations?" He looked rather amused.

_Right speculations…_

"Correct. Before I start back up at the theater I want to be sure that Elaine and I have our own room, that my apartment is cleared out back here in Chicago so I no longer have to pay so much rent on it, that my car is shipped to my mom's so I still have a car out here when I visit and also that you and I are to be put on hold and remain "friends" for the time being until all of this is settled." I explained.

Criss looked shocked. "Alright, it's done. I'll take care of it."

"Great, so I'll see you in Vegas then?" I stood up and tried to spot Elaine.

"Sure thing. I'll send some people over tomorrow to help you with your apartment." He looked distressed.

Elaine headed over and instantly took note of Criss's expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied for him. "We were just saying good-bye. Right?"

Criss nodded. "See you in a few days."

"Bye." I waved.

It took all I had not too follow him out the door and into my familiar life.


	56. Chapter 55

**Lucky 13**

New Years Day

The next morning I woke up at around 8:30am and began boxing away small items of mine and clothes that I knew that I would never wear again. Elaine brought over some more boxes she got from a grocery store which had provided from their back room. By noon the two of us had packed away my closet, the personal supplies in my bathroom and all of the odds and ends in my bedroom. Elaine and I tried not to get distracted by old pictures or files as we sorted through my belongings. I think that's why we kept moving at a decent pace. At around 12:30 the doorbell rang and I hopped off of the bedroom floor to see who it was.

When I opened the door two obviously hired moving men walked into my apartment with Criss following behind them.

"What's going?" I questioned as I watched the men easily pick up my couch and maneuver it through the doorway.

"I told you I'd drop by today and help you with the moving." Criss replied as he grabbed the lamp and end table in my living room.

"Where are you taking everything?!" I followed him out the door and into the hallway of the apartment complex. The electrical cord of my lamp was dragging a bit so I reached out and slung it over Criss's shoulder.

"There's a U-Haul outside. Do you have a storage already or no?" He asked as I opened the door for him.

"I do actually, my mom and I share one about 10 miles from here. There should be enough space for my stuff."

"Great, then I'll tell the men to take it all there. We should have everything out by tonight." He replied while he loaded my table into the truck.

I wasn't sure why but the situation was making me feel violated in a way. Everything was happening so fast. Elaine came outside and greeted Criss with a giant hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sorry to run but I have to get to work, they just called me in to bid on house." She explained, her car keys jingling in her hand.

"It's alright, thanks for helping me this morning." I quickly hugged her and watched her walk further down the parking lot.

_Bid a house on New Years Day… I think she was up to something again with Criss and I…_

It took the 2 men, Criss and me until about 5pm to move all of my heavy items out of my apartment and drive it down to the storage to unload. Criss came back after the trip to the storage with me to help box up more of my loose paper work and pots and pans, excreta. In reality I didn't need his help anymore and honestly I didn't want it. Things were already complicated enough between us. We no longer had the company of the two hired men to break the tension and I didn't want to be stuck with him alone.

"You know, I can handle this tonight… really." I sighed as I tossed a tea pot into large cardboard box that was once for a computer monitor.

"I _want _to help." Criss insisted as he handed me an oven mitt that was in a drawer next to my stove.

"That goes in the box to your right, not this one… this one is for fragile kitchen items." I pointed to the sharpie on the side of box that read "FRAGILE KITCHEN".

Criss rolled his eyes and tossed the oven mitt to his right.

"And this where the hell does this go?" He laughed as he held up a meat thermometer.

"See this is why I'm better off just doing this myself!" I snatched it from him and placed it in the box where I wanted it.

"If you'd just be patient and tell me where you want things then I can help you!" He shouted.

I folded my arms and glared at him for a moment. "Right, well…. The silverware goes in the same box that I just put the thermometer in, can you manage that?"

"I'll try." He replied sarcastically.

After we had gotten the pots and pans put away Criss and I decided to order a pizza for delivery because we were starving and needed a break. We took a seat on a blanket I had spread on my living room floor and had about half of the pizza to ourselves.

"I can't believe how hungry I was." I patted my stomach as I watched Criss close the empty box.

"That was crazy. We really did scarf that down fast." He laughed.

I sprawled out on the blanket and laid on my back, my eyes trying to take in my naked apartment. It looked so different, so alien to me.

Sighing I let my eyes close and relaxed for a moment. The blanket scrunched up at my side and I heard Criss lay down next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just how odd this place looks now…" I muttered.

"How old is this picture?" Criss questioned.

I popped my eyes back open and rolled onto my side. He was holding a photo of me and an ex boyfriend from way back in 2000. I couldn't believe I still had that picture. I searched the other pictures in the large box that he had found the photo in. A lot of them on the top of the pile of me and that ex.

"That's back from, oh I'd say 2003." I shivered a bit at the memory.

Criss shrugged a little and tossed the picture back inside the box.

"You looked happy there, that's why it caught my eye…"

"I _was_." I replied sounding distant.

"Who was with you?" Criss questioned.

"My ex boyfriend Kevin. We dated for about 4 years." I answered.

Criss nodded slowly and peaked back inside the box.

"Huh, you're right… I see a lot of that Kevin guy." His voice seemed rougher.

"Yeah, well 4 years of him probably. He's old news." My eyes shut again having enough of the conversation and enough of reminiscing about Kevin.

"He better be." Criss wrapped his arm around my waist and it took me a moment to roll away.

"What did I just tell you last night? Friends… remember?" I reminded.

Criss shot me a pathetic glance. "Friends cuddle."

"Not because they are jealous of an ex boyfriend that ended years ago!" I pointed out.

"I am NOT jealous!" Criss laughed and folded his arms.

"You are too, you are getting defensive about it already."

"Well, at least I'm not the stubborn one like you!" He replied.

"Stubborn? How?" I sat up.

"You are so stubborn, you know that! You want to be with me but you are just playing this hard to get thing… which is stupid because you know I will eventually get you back and I'm already hard."

It took me a second to understand his comment and when it registered I slapped him across the cheek.

"CRISS! That was discussing!" I stayed serious for a moment then couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Ow!" He rubbed the side of his cheek. "That hurt… but in a good way…"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "I'll do it again if you don't watch your mouth."

His eyebrow lifted and I wished I would have never said that.

"Do friends talk sex?" He whispered in my ear.

I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Seriously Criss!" I walked back into the kitchen and began putting some more plates into a box.

He followed after me. "I know they do, so you can't lie. I do actually have _friends_. So, let's talk… I'll start…" He picked up the box I was putting the plates into and set it on the counter so it was easier for me to fill.

I glanced at the clock and it read 10:30pm.

I debated wither or not I should kick him out.

"My sex life has pretty non-existent in the past few months, how about yours?" He chatted rather casually.

With a sigh I turned around and faced him.

"Quite the same, I've enjoyed the peace though."

"Peace?" Criss narrowed his glance.

"Yeah, you know time to myself." I slammed another plate down. This conversation was getting on my nerves.

"I guess… what was it bad or something, I thought it was pretty good the last time we had a friendly chat?"

_Okay, this is outrageous. _

"Are you done with this yet?!" I yelled.

"I was just making conversation." He grinned.

"Well, count me out, this is stupid." I shoved the box to the side and slammed the cabinet door shut.

Criss backed me up against the sink until the small of my back was hitting the counter top.

"I miss you…" He whispered.

My eyes focused down at this necklace and I shrugged. "I'm not pulling benefits here."

"At least look at me when you talk to me." He grabbed my chin and directed my eyes into his.

I looked up at him and drew in a deep breath. Our bodies were so close every time I breathed my breast brushed against chest and I felt heart beat erratically.

"I'm sorry… I- I just don't want you to hurt me again." I nearly whispered.

Criss relaxed his grip on my chin and I felt the same hand brush through my hair. His fingers tightened at my scalp and before I knew it he had my lips attached to his. Our tongues lingered together for a long moment and my hips impulsively thrust along his.

"I promise I won't." He replied after a long while.

In a mere blink of an eye we were both naked and breathless with anticipation. He lifted me up on the counter top and ravenously kissed down my entire body. My hands explored along his back and I pawed at his shoulders begging him to take me to a point of ecstasy faster. He didn't give in to my pleas but instead kept teasing me over and over. His sinful positions taking a toll on my patience. He made me scream for him that night and a great duration of time later I realized maybe I was too stubborn. Even when it came to sex I was bullheaded. I wanted to be in control. It made for an interesting sex life but maybe too dramatic of a relationship.


	57. Chapter 56

**Lucky 13**

Sure enough Criss followed through with everything he had promised me on New Year's Eve. I had to call the new job I had an interview with and cancel. Elaine quite at her real estate firm and my land lord officially got my 30 day notice along with an empty apartment to show. When we arrived back in Vegas I still insisted that I stay with Elaine in our old suite for a few days. I didn't want Criss to assume that our relationship was automatically healed over one sensual pizza. He didn't take that news very well but as "stubborn" as I my be I still thought I was making the safest decision that way.

I started my job back up at the theater on January 8th. Everyone was happy to see me again but they weren't too shocked. They said that Criss had been determined to "win" me back the whole time I was gone. Cristo had decorated my station with a sign that read "WELCOME HOME PRINCESS!" I thought it was a little over the top. It had glittery letters and streamers flowing off the edges. Then _again over the top _was Cristo's personality. Kristy didn't seem to thrilled to see me back at work. I was surprised by that. Instead she distanced herself from me the whole day. Her cold attitude was hard for me to read. I couldn't tell if she was just generally having a bad day or if she had developed a sincere dislike for me since I had left. Either way I didn't let it eat at my conscience. She was just a moody woman anyhow and we had shared some disagreements in the past.

January 19th

My birthday came up faster than I thought it would. It had been 11 days since I had started my job back up again and Criss and I still weren't sleeping in the same room. We were more than friends but still not a page of trust. I wasn't sure if I could trust him anymore with my heart and I didn't know if he fully trusted me not to "kill" him anymore. He told me he did, but I still couldn't get the thought out my mind that he would ever have suspected me in the first place. I suppose the reason as to why we weren't "officially together" really boiled down to my own insecurities. Sometimes at night I would lay in bed and weigh out the positives and negatives of our relationship and want there to be MORE negatives so that the decision would be less confusing. Elaine told me over and over that we both were just, "walking around with our heads up our asses and just needed to get back together already!" in reality, I knew that she right… I just didn't want to let him win.

For my birthday we decided to have a get together in the VIP room on our floor so that it was safer and more monitored. The cast and crew from both Mindfreak and Believe came along with Criss's usual celebrity guest list, Criss's mom and brothers, my dad (who flew to surprise me) and of course Elaine. The room was decorated with hundreds of colored balloons, streamers, confetti and a giant pink frosted cake that had the traditional 26 candles on top. There was also an open bar, a dance floor and several tables along with an ordurve platter next to the cake. Criss and I arrived together with Elaine at 8pm. My dad was the first to greet me and I ran up to him with open arms not caring about how high my heels were.

"I can't believe you're here!" I exclaimed excitedly as he kissed my cheek.

"I couldn't miss a birthday for anything in the world!" He replied with tears in his eyes.

I smiled as we walked over my cake and commented about the room and his flight.

Criss and Elaine chatted about how she was doing over Matt and my dad eyed him from across ordurve table. "So are you two all better now?"

I shrugged as I smoothed out my dress. "Not really, we're working a few things out and taking our time before getting too serious again."

My dad tapped his foot and shot Criss another look.

"I know he cares an awful lot about you, a lot more than Kevin ever did."

My heart pang against my throat at his notation and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Why does Kevin have anything to do with Criss?" I shot back.

He put his hand reassuringly on my shoulder and replied, "I'm just saying, you were really sure that Kevin was the right guy for you, remember?"

I nodded with a sigh.

"Well, I think the _right _guy is standing over there… that's all I'm going to say." My dad waved his hand in the air to dismiss the topic.

I rolled my eyes as I picked up a glass of wine.

"Okay dad…"

"What does the Old Man know any way?" He laughed.

My dad ended up striking a conversation with Criss's mom at a table and I headed back over to Elaine who was now visiting with Sully.

"Happy Birthday, 13!" He wrapped his arm around my neck and kissed my forehead.

"Aw, thanks." I giggled a little at his grip and watched as he backed away.

"I was just introducing Elaine to Chester…" He pointed to his left.

_Chester from Lincoln Park!_

I smiled and probably blushed a bit as I extended my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well, Birthday girl." His blonde hair glistened a bit in the lights on the dance floor.

Elaine giggled and interjected, "Doesn't she look gorgeous in that dress!"

_Now I knew I was blushing._

Sully whistled and Chester nodded as he took another sip of his drink.

"Stunning, absolutely… you look you beautiful as well."

Elaine flipped her hair back and winked.

Sully bit his bottom and whispered to me, "I think I see a connection coming on…"

I laughed and replied, "I'll go mingle some more… let them be."

Cristo and Kristy were off dancing on the floor to the song "Poker Face" and his hilarious gay dance moves made me join in.

Two songs later someone, probably Elaine, requested "Love and Sexy Magic" by Ciara and Justin Timberlake.

The DJ instructed for everyone to leave the dance floor but Criss and me. I was embarrassed beyond belief until Cristo saved the day again by running up and slapping Criss on the ass.

"I'll give you love and you can show me sexy magic, boy!" He shouted.

Criss let go of my hips and grabbed his arm. "Come here…"

I busted out in laughter along with everyone else besides Cristo… I think he was enjoying it… maybe a little too much.

At around 10pm we finally cut my cake and my dad was snapping pictures right and left. Criss's mom and brothers gathered around next to me with Elaine, my dad and Criss next to the cake and Everyone else scattered close by and they did a DJ mix of "Happy Birthday". The night was blast but started getting a little blurry by midnight after too many birthday shots. Even my dad looked toasted as he danced with Costa to "Baby Got Back", _okay he was REALLY toasted_. A few people started to file out at 1am but we still had a decent crowd of about 20. I rested my head on Criss's shoulder as we sat at one of the round tables. Everything in the room was spinning.

_Damn, I drank too much… I wasn't used to Vegas anymore._

Criss ran his hand through my straightened hair and whispered, "Are you feeling alright baby?"

"I'm feeling good!" I replied as I kicked my feet up on his legs and wobbled a bit in the effort.

He laughed. "Me too. I have something for you later…"

"You didn't have to get me anything." I shook my head which made me even more dizzy.

He patted my leg. "I know but I wanted to it's really not that-"

For a moment I wasn't sure if I had blacked out but everything around me went dark. The room got completely silent and my heart sped up.

"Criss…" I felt around.

"What the fuck…" He pushed my legs off of him and I entered reality again.

_Okay, so I didn't blackout… I knew I didn't drink THAT much…_

I heard the crowd shuffle around a bit and what sounded like a table was being pushed across the room.

"This is ridiculous, why aren't there any emergency lights!" I exclaimed.

Criss sighed and I felt him completely let go of me.

"I'll go search the hallway… I know this building better than anyone else." He went to stand up but I grabbed his belt lope.

"No! Stay here!" I begged a little too dramatic.

He sat back down. "Why, this is just a power outage or something, I need to at least let the front desk know."

"What if- you know…" I whispered.

Criss slipped his hand into mine. "No one here is going to hurt me. Everyone here are our friends. I'll be back."

He stood up again and I heard another table scrapping against the floor.

I think Sully was cussing but I wasn't sure.

I laid my head down on the table and tried to sober faster than my body was allowing me. My eyes weren't closed but they might as well been. I could see shit.

"The door's locked!" Criss yelled out.

"What?!" I heard someone exclaim.

"Yeah, it's locked…. I can't fuckin' open it!" Criss repeated and I heard the metal of the door shaking.

"Can't you just unlock it?" I heard my dad comment.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you mean?" Criss replied.

"You know, I've seen you do some crazy shit… just walk through the damn thing or what have you…" My dad insisted.

_This was one of those moments where you wished you weren't related to your parents._

"I'm afraid I can't just walk through doors at this moment in time." Criss chuckled a bit and I heard the door shaking some more.

"Anyone have a pocket knife?!" Criss called out.

"I do." Sully replied.

"I'll try that." Criss flipped his cell phone open and directed it towards the door handle.

A few more cell phones lit up like lighting bugs around the room and out of the corner of my eye I swear I Kristy on the other side of the door.

Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. Elaine and Chester were sitting at the table next to mine still chatting the night away like the power outage wasn't even going on. If anything they were probably using the cell phone nightlight as an excuse to exchange numbers. I rested my head back down into my arms and listened to Criss and my dad struggle some more with the door. By the sound of things they weren't get very far.

I wanted some water, really bad. I reached down and felt around for my purse to get my "flashlight cell phone" and attempt to make it to the bar for a water. When I sat up I felt something cold brush against my back. Shivering a bit I spun around and dropped my cell phone. The cold cloth pressed against my mouth and that time I really did blackout unless the lightening bug cell phones all lost their battery.


	58. Chapter 57

**Lucky 13**

When I came to I was laying in a fetal position on a cold black floor. It took me a moment to realize that my hands had been handcuffed behind my back and my feet were bound together with tough rope. Stretching my body out of its fetal curl I adjusted my eyes to the dim lights and realized to my horror where I was. I was laying in the center of the Believe stage with nothing and no one surrounding me. A throbbing pain slammed against the side of my skull and I whined. Whatever had been on that cold cloth had given me more of an instant hang over than all of my birthday shots but at least the room was no longer spinning. I went to scream out for obvious help but that only revealed that my lips were sealed over with duct tape.

_That explained the tension on my jaw…_

I figured that maybe if I rolled on my side to the curtains of the stage then I could eventually just roll my way out of theater… _maybe_…

I had successfully rolled about half of the stage and suddenly felt a foot on my hip.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kristy grinned down at me.

_I knew it! The filthy bitch!_

Struggling to get away I hurled my body out from under her foot and wiggled my way faster to center of the stage again.

She just laughed and took a seat on a row of stairs at the side of the stage.

"Try as hard as you want… you wouldn't get very far."

I gave up my attempts after I heard my dress rip, she was right there was no way I was going to out run her.

"In case you're wondering why you are here… it's simple, very simple really." She stood up and walked over to the area I had been laying at.

"I wasn't going to kill you, actually I was somewhat fond of you in the beginning but then I realized what better why to murder Criss than at his own game?"

My head shook violently and I struggled with my handcuffs again.

"You'll see, he'll be here soon enough." She rubbed the palms of her hands together in twisted excitement.

"But first we have to get you all set up." She disappeared off stage for a moment and I heard two sets of footsteps coming back.

When I turned my head I saw Joann. So it was her all along as well!

"Nice to finally you, sorry its on such bad terms." Joann patted the top of my hair and shot her a look of hell.

"I don't really have anything personal against Criss, I just can't turn down his life insurance policy." She laughed and Kristy snorted.

_Life insurance… but they were divorced? _

My eyes must have looked questionable because Joann answered my conscience. "No, we're still married. Criss has lots of skeletons in his closet that he likes to hide. That was part of the reason we spilt among a few others."

_Like you being a fucking psychotic bitch!_

Kristy ran off stage again and out from the trap door that Criss usually used for his metamorphosis routine came a giant wooden crate.

Joann opened the front panel and Kristy came running over with a metal chain and a variation of locks that appeared almost too heavy for her to carry.

"Hate to do this to you, really." Kristy apologized as Joann took hold of my arms and she stabled my feet. They both tried their best to get me in the box but I wasn't having it. I was twisting and turning every which way to make it harder for them. Joann finally slapped me across the face and started cussing.

"Get in the fucking box before I shoot your head off!" She snapped.

I knew I had tears streaming down my cheeks but I finally obeyed and crawled inside.

"Good girl!" Kristy clapped sarcastically as she shut the lid and I heard the metal chain being wrapped around the wood.

"Now, Sarah this box has an hour before it explodes. I'm strapping enough TNT to the side of you to take out all of the Luxor and probably part of Excalibur. We're going to suspend you up, you know where Criss hangs and does his straightjacket? That's where you'll be spending the next hour. I hope he gets to you in time… if he doesn't so long hunny." Kristy explained.

"Oh and do keep in mind, these locks are specially made… Criss has NO IDEA how to pick through them. I should know, I know most of his secrets. I was the one who stole his pick." Joann tapped the lid of the box as to reassure me of my awaiting death.

I shoved my hips against the wood and screamed on the tape begging for them to let me out but in response all I felt was my equilibrium change. I knew by the way the box was shifting that they were raising it in air. Their voices were getting further away and so was my hope of escaping.

My breaths tried to measure the time. I think it had been about a half hour already. I wasn't too sure if Kristy and Joann were in the theater anymore but I couldn't hear them if they were. All I could think about was Criss and my family. I kept praying over and over again that maybe God could bless me with default dynamite or suddenly provide me with superhuman powers, but by the looks of things that didn't seem to be happening any time soon. I wondered if Criss had even gotten the door unlocked from my party. How did Kristy and Joann even get me out of that room? Why was Kristy even after Criss? She never even answered that. I still had so many questioned that were left unanswered. The air inside of the tiny box was growing thin and my head was staring to pound again. I had given up on breaking out 15 minuets ago. It was useless. I was going to die. It was that simple. Maybe if I had taken more interest in Criss's line of work then I could of at least gotten out of the handcuffs by now.

It had to have been 40 minutes already, I was almost positive. Now my mind was just numb and my body was shaking. Death was certain. Too bad I never had the time to write up a will… I think my mom knew most everything I wanted to give away. The box shifted a bit as I rolled onto my other side and sniffed past more tears.

_Just blow up… get it over with. This is torture… waiting._

"WHAT THE HELL!" I heard someone yell out from below me.

It sounded like Sully but I wasn't positive.

"Yo, Criss… did you leave that hanging there for a reason?!" Sully, definitely Sully, questioned.

"What… Oh my God! Oh shit!" Criss replied frantically.

I violently rolled around in the box trying to catch their attention.

_Damn duct tape. _

"What is that? On the stage…" Sully pointed out.

I head some more footsteps and Criss cuss again.

"Call 911 right now! I'll be back." Criss demanded.

_I don't have time for you to be right back!_ I banged harder against the soild wood.

Some more footsteps shuffled around the stage and about a minute later I felt the box tilt sideways.

"Sarah? Can you hear me?" Criss shouted desperately.

He must have been on top of the box because I could make out his voice much clearer.

My lips struggled with the tape again so I just knocked on the wall.

"Are you hurt? Umm… knock once for yes and twice for no." He directed.

I knocked twice.

"Ok, good… I'm gonna get you out of here soon. Alright? Just hang in there." I heard the metal chain running along the wood and Criss sighed.

"What's going on up there?!" Sully called.

"The locks man, they're… odd. I've never seen anything like them." Criss shouted back sounding agitated.

"What do you mean?" Sully hollered.

"They're made different, I can't pick through them! This is bullshit!" I heard the metal chain shaking again and I drew in a deep breath.

"Sully, did you call 911?" Criss asked.

"Yeah, they're on their way…"

"Well, do me another favor, get the hell out of here and call a bomb squad. Run and tell the front desk, hurry man, this fucker only has 15 minutes left." Criss yelled.

Sully's feet must have paced faster than I had heard anyone's in my entire life.

_15 minutes… I was doomed. We were doomed. Now I knew their whole plan, they wanted Criss to find me at the last few seconds so he could get on the box and be blown away along side me. _

The chain was making so much noise against the box it sounded almost as if someone was taking a saw to the wood. He must have really been struggling with it. I think I head a lock fall to the ground unless it was something else that feel off of Criss.

"I'm sorry, there are about 10 of these damned things on here." He explained.

I heard another clunk fall to the ground and Criss said, "That's 8 to go."

After those two they started falling like hail and suddenly I felt like there was a small ray of hope.

What sounded like 10 men filed into the theater and quicker than I could blink the box shifted again. There were too many voices now too keep track of but I knew the apparent fire, police, paramedics and bomb squad had arrived.

"I got the chain off." Criss informed the man who was probably working on the bomb.

"Fantastic work. This is a classic offset device. It just needs a wire snip here, here and here…" I heard a few cords being cut and once they were I finally saw light again.

"Come here, let me get you out." Criss stepped inside of the box and helped me stand up.

"Oh my God…" He whispered once he noticed that my lips were taped.

The bomb squad stepped off the latter they had placed under the box and Criss began to untie my legs after he did he counted to three and quickly tore off my duct tape.

"Ow, shit!" I grabbed at my sore lips as he helped me down the latter.

The paramedics insisted that they look me over and the police felt that they needed to aid in removing my handcuffs but still asked Criss for help, which I thought was humorous.

Sully returned and started giving a report along with Criss.

"Who did this you?" A shorter cop asked as the paramedic put some ointment on my chapped lips.

"Kristy Penman and Joann Sarantakos." I replied.

Criss dropped his jaw and Sully mouthed the words, _Oh my God_.

The cop turned to Criss and narrowed his eyes. "Are you and Joann related, I know that on your statement you used Sarantakos as your last name, not "Angel"?"

Criss glanced down at the floor for a moment and seemed to hesitate. "She's my estranged wife. We still haven't signed the divorce papers."

Sully looked just as shocked as I did and whispered to me, "I had no idea. That's just fucked up."


	59. Chapter 58

**Lucky 13**

Sully turned to Criss with a pair questioning eyes and he shook his head to acknowledge that the statement was true. I wasn't sure how to react so I just asked to paramedic for some more ointment to soothe my lips. Joann had already "prepared" me for that blow earlier but to be honest I wasn't sure if I could trust her. Why had Criss lied to me from the very beginning? Why couldn't he just explain to me that they were in the process of getting a divorce when he was with Holly? What if Holly knew all along and I never did? I bet she didn't… she couldn't know if Sully looked so shocked.

Criss finished his report with the police and the medics gave me their clear that I didn't need to go to the hospital. They told me that I just needed to go home and rest for awhile since I had such a stressful night. _Stressful_… that was a down play on words in my mind. I had almost been fucking blown up in a wooden box and they used the term _stressful_, what a joke. Sully left the theater with Criss and I. The police decided that it would be a good idea if they escorted us to our rooms and took rounds watching our suite doors that night along with Criss's usual security guards until they found Kristy and Joann. I thought it was a little over the top but at least they made me feel safer. Elaine was waiting by her suite door with a mouth full of questions and my dad was standing at her side wearing a face of the utmost concern.

"Sarah! My God! Are you alright?!" He brushed past two uniformed cops and a security guard that was surrounding me with a force I didn't know my dad had inside of him.

The tallest cop grabbed hold of his arm until I said, "Let go, he's my father!"

The cop let go and gave the other two a command to stand off.

My dad shot them a look of a disrespect and hugged me so tightly I thought my eyes were going to bulge out of my skull.

"I'm sorry no one was allowed in the theater, Sully told me what was going on as he was running to tell the front desk about the bomb or something?" My dad grew so upset a large vein began to pop up on his forehead.

"Calm down… I'm alright." I reassuringly kissed his cheek. "The police are taking care of it now."

He glanced over at Criss who was chatting with Elaine and the vein in his forehead started pumping more blood.

"I think that the three of us need to talk in private because I'm in the dark about this whole situation…" My dad noted.

I nodded slowly, not wanting to have a discussion about anything at that moment in time unless it was with my pillow. I had too much on my mind as it was already.

My dad, Criss and I all filed inside of Criss's suite. We sat down in his living room area and I rested my head on Criss's shoulder. I didn't much care at the time if he should be in the "doghouse" because of Joann, I was too exhausted to exert my any more energy with anger.

"So explain to me why my daughter was in a fucking box with a goddamned bomb?!" My dad yelled.

Criss's shoulder jumped a bit at my dad's harsh tone.

"You didn't tell him about everything else?" Criss questioned to me.

"No… I didn't." I turned back to my dad and continued, "I'm sorry dad but remember how Criss and I have been on not so great of terms recently?"

My dad nodded and I proceeded to tell him to the whole story. I explained to him all about Matt, about Criss's pick and water stunt, the developer and when Kristy had obviously framed me to make him kick me out. My dad sat there hemming and hawing a bit. When I finally explained to him what had happened to me that night he grew angry again.

"So… its **your** ex wife doing all of this and **your **assistant!" He looked over at Criss, the accusation in his voice obvious.

Criss nodded. "Yes, it is."

I rolled my eyes and lifted my head off of his shoulder. "You're **wife**… not ex-wife…"

"Well, TECHNICALLY you're correct, but-" He started to look nervous and rubbed the palms of his hands on his jeans.

"Wife?!" My dad waved his hands in the air shocked.

Criss glanced at me for a moment and then back at my dad.

"We've been separated for a few years but she wont sign the papers…"

The room got icy with a quiet tension for a minuet and my dad replied,

"Listen, I think what you did tonight was amazing and I cannot thank you enough for saving Sarah's life… but how can I give you any kind of blessing when her life was in jeopardy because of you to begin with."

I shifted my weight and rested my arms on my knees.

_Pillow…. Pillow…. Oh soft, sweet pillow… _

"I understand your outlook, if I had a child that would be mine as well. But please take into consideration that I did not invite these women into my life with the intentions to try to harm me and the person I love the most." Criss replied.

My dad leaned closer to him from the chair he was sitting in and retorted, "I just can't get over the fact that you are still legally married and the day I met you, you were speaking so fondly of marrying Sarah…"

_Was I not in the damn room? Wait a minute marriage… he was thinking about marrying me? Why didn't I know anything about this?_

"You know I want that more than anything and let me tell you Tom, this marriage is just what you said _legal. _I no longer have a place in my heart for Joann, if I could I would sign those fucking papers myself!" Criss uncrossed his legs and sighed.

My dad rubbed his temples and seemed to think over his words before he replied.

The room grew tense again and I wished I had a witty comment to break their conversation but to be brutally honestly I was siding with my dad in more ways than one.

"I'm sorry, I think you are a decent man Criss but I just can't approve you dating my daughter anymore." My dad stood up and walked my way.

I cleared my throat and glanced up him. It wasn't until then I realized that I had tears in my eyes because his face was blurry.

"I'm so happy you're okay sweetheart." He kissed my forehead and whispered. "I love you."

My arms wrapped sluggishly around his back as I replied, "You too dad."

Criss got up and quietly made his way into his bedroom.

My heart pang as I heard his door shut.

"Are you staying here or at Elaine's tonight?" My dad questioned.

I looked down at my wrists and screwed up my face as I noticed that a bruise was forming where the handcuffs had been.

"I'm not too sure yet. Probably here… I don't want to burden Elaine and the security is already mostly at his door, not hers."

My dad nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to head off to my room down a level, if you need ANYTHING-"

"Call you." I smiled.

"Right kiddo. I'll call you in morning and check in."

"Alright, bye have a goodnight." I got up to walk him to the door.

"Hey, sorry if I was hard on him… I just don't want you to get hurt, you know that right?"

"I know, talk to you tomorrow." with one last hug I shut the door behind him.

Criss was sitting on the bed scribbling rather aggressively in his _magic _journal when I walked into the bedroom.

"Hey…" I murmured as I sat next him.

"Hey, why aren't you going over Elaine's?" He asked his pen making a rough circle against the paper.

Laying down on my back I replied, "I don't know… just felt like staying here. I guess it feels safer to be honest."

Criss glanced up from his journal. "That's ironic."

I shut my eyes and took in his statement for a moment. I guess it was after what all my dad had shoved onto the table.

"Aren't you gonna give me the 3rd degree about Joann?" He chewed the tip of the pen seeming to wait for my blow.

My arms stretched out behind my head and I silently cursed at my forming bruises again.

"No, what's the point? You've had enough for one night…. So have I. I just really want to sleep. I don't care right now."

I _did _care. I cared a lot. Truth was that I cared too much to sort out my feelings into a half way civil confrontation. I guess that's just a "woman" thing. Woman tend to say "I don't care" when they actually do have an overwhelming mass of an opinion. The whole essence of being a female can be confusing at times.

"I know you care… I can tell by the look on your face." Criss insisted.

With a loud sigh I stood up and wondered over to his dresser.

"I'm stealing this shirt to sleep in and I'm sleeping on the couch."

Criss shrugged at my dismissal of the Joann topic again. "You don't have to stay on the couch…"

I shut the dresser closed and whispered. "Goodnight, Criss."


	60. Chapter 59

**Lucky 13**

Sleeping on the couch wasn't as justifying as I thought it'd be. Maybe it might have put my mind more at ease but when I woke up I swore my body felt as stiff as board. Criss was in the kitchen making what appeared to be a bowl of cereal and was whispering on his cell phone.

Όχι, είναι ακριβώς λεπτή. Criss replied to in Greek to the caller.

_Sure…. That made a lot of sense… _I yawned and attempted to dig my hips out of the middle groove of couch cushions.

Criss snatched a spoon for his cereal bowl and headed to the bar top to eat, all the while continuing his hushed non-American conversation.

Eventually, I made my way off of the couch and went into the bathroom to change back into the clothes I had on the day before. The small rip in the back of my dress made my stomach turn as the recent memories from the night before flooded back to me. I wondered if the police and security guards were still barricading the suite door? Hopefully, they had found Joann and Kristy by now, certainly they couldn't have run off too far after last night. A soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in." I answered as I struggled with the zipper on the back of my tattered dress.

Criss strolled in the bathroom and squared his eyes at my figure.

"Need help?" He asked.

"I think I almost have it…" I shrugged, my wrist twisting to the side causing a pain to shoot through my forearm that I knew wasn't natural.

"Here," He took a step closer and gently brushed my hands away to reach the small zipper.

"Did you sleep alright?" He questioned.

I laughed. "The couch was a couch as any couch is a couch."

"Ok…" He chuckled his hand resting on my shoulder.

My eyes shut for a brief moment as I took in a deep breath.

"Oh, I have good news." Criss smiled at me in the mirror.

"What's that?"

"The police came to the door this morning and informed me that they found Kristy and Joann at a local gas station at around 4am. They took them into custody and we will be called in later to confirm that they are in fact guilty, they just need to question them first." He explained.

I nodded, thrilled. "Great! I knew they would get caught soon, they couldn't get very far."

He returned my nod. "I know, they really did plan that part out rather poorly."

"So who was on the phone?" I asked.

"My mom, she was calling to check up on me. I was explaining to her about last night so more." Criss replied.

"I see…. Alright, well… I promised my dad I would call him, speaking of calling people. I should probably inform my mom as well." I took a few steps towards the door with Criss following close behind me.

"Maybe you should wait until after we go to the station, that way we have more news for them?" He offered.

"Good idea. I'm going to head over to Elaine's right now and catch up with her. Call me if they contact you first?" I headed over to the front door.

"I will." He replied as he returned to his half eaten cereal.

Elaine was sorting through her laundry in the bedroom when I entered our suite.

"Oh my goodness… look at you!" She exclaimed dropping a blue shirt onto her bed.

"I know, I NEED to get out of this damned dress and shower." I sighed.

She nodded as she watched me make a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Hey, did you hear that they found Joann and Kristy this morning?" She hollered through the closed door.

"Yeah, Criss told me. I have to go the police station with him when they contact me later."

The shower was amazing to say the least. I had no idea how Criss could stay in small enclosed areas for such a long period of time with out his muscles aching as bad as mine were. I knew that the nights sleep on the couch hadn't helped my situation any either but the hot water from the shower seemed to help relieve a lot of my discomfort and muscular tention. My thoughts shifted back to the night before again and I was still up in the air about how exactly I should feel about the news I had received. I wasn't sure if I should feel betrayed, hurt, let down or utterly pissed off that Criss had lied to me about Joann for so long. No matter what emotion it was I knew that I would eventually have to confront it and Criss. When I got out of the shower I tried my best to dress according to the bruises that had formed along my body from the handcuffs and from struggling inside the box for nearly an hour. I decorated my wrists my large chunky bracelets and wore a pair of jeans along with a light zip up sweater. The skin surrounding my mouth was still chapped and sore but it wasn't nearly as bad as last night.

Elaine was holding my cell phone when I stepped out of the bathroom after changing.

"Criss just called. He told me to have you meet him back over at his place, I guess the cops just called him?" She informed.

"That was fast. I'll be back soon hopefully." With a sigh I snatched up my purse and headed back over to his place again.

Criss was already ready to go and holding the keys to his car.

"Maybe we shouldn't drive?" I squared my eyes.

"Why…" He shrugged.

I looked around nervously. "I don't know… I don't want this to go public."

He rolled his eyes. "It's a little late for that, hun."

He was right. When we got down to the lobby of the Luxor there were nearly 150 fans (or rather Loyals as Criss liked to call them) standing and waiting for him. I'd say 65% were women and the rest were male. Some had posters again, others had T-shirts and random memorabilia but all of them wore the same sincere concerned faces.

"How do they know about this already?" I whispered as we got closer to the crowd.

"It only takes one person to say something, they tell someone and then they tell another… and eventually if a loyal finds out all the loyals know pretty much within the next 24 hours." Criss explained.

I nodded slowly as I watched him become engulfed by the sea of people and what seemed like a million camera's flashed at once.

My vision distorted for a moment from all the flashes and suddenly I had a random thought…

_Maybe that's why a lot of famous people wear sunglasses at night?_

Criss busied himself with a little boy wearing a signature Criss Angel T-Shirt who was propped up on his mom's shoulders.

"I think you-you are aw-shume." The little boy smiled and shook with excited as Criss signed a DVD case his mother was holding out.

"Well thank you, I think you're pretty awesome! What's your name?" Criss grinned up at him.

"My name is Tyler! I love watching you on T.V.! Especially when you do that trick where you fly! I want to fly when I grow up!" Tyler held his arms out and Criss caught him before he lost balance out of enthusiasm.

"I bet you will fly someday Tyler, all you have to do is put your mind to it and keep on believing in yourself." Criss reached out behind him and opened his palm to reveal and a small toy airplane.

"WOW!" Tyler bugged his brown eyes out.

His mom spun around and looked up trying to see what Criss had handed him.

"Where did you get that?!" She placed a hand over her heart.

Criss winked. "It's his favorite toy, right?"

"We left it behind in the car back home in Michigan… oh my God…" She shook her head over and over.

Tyler waved the toy airplane in the air at Criss and said, "Aw-shume" again.

In truth I didn't know how he had managed that one at all. Maybe Tyler had it hidden in in the hood of his sweatshirt? I couldn't figure it out. But every time I saw Criss with children I always got butterflies in my stomach and felt an overwhelming peace. He seemed so happy when he was with them, it was contagious. After he spent about 15 minutes with the group of fans we finally made it out his private parking area and loaded ourselves inside of his Bentley for a change. Personally I was shocked that he was driving that car, the whole time I knew him the only thing he ever drove was the Lamborghini. It felt awkward sitting in the front seat of his Bentley, usually we were always ridding in the back together.

"Hopefully this won't take too long…" Criss sighed as he pulled out of the Luxor and signaled to get in the left lane.

"Yeah, I hope not." I replied as I turned on the radio. I didn't want any silence between us. I still wasn't ready to confront him about the marriage topic and I knew Criss well enough by now that he would bring it up again if I didn't soon or later.

"Frozen" By CellDweller was playing and Criss turned the song up.

"I haven't heard this song in ages! I love this song!" I exclaimed before I started to sing along making outrageous hand gestures to the music.

"Where men and angels fall… A fading memory when my mind is frozen-" I rocked out and suddenly stopped after I realized just how ridiculous I sounded next to Criss. His voice was amazing… _wait, didn't he tell me once before that CellDweller helped him with his System in a Trilogy Albums? _

"Inside this fantasy it seems so real to me-" Criss continued as I sat there enjoying his personal concert. Slowly I turned the wheel of the radio down and he kept on singing completely in tune.

_If it wasn't for me having heard Criss sing before and being a CellDweller fan it honestly would have been hard for me to tell them apart. _

I gazed over at him and watched the palm of his right hand bang against the steering wheel to the hushed beat of the song. It made me smile a bit and I couldn't help but ask,

"You didn't want to do magic your whole life, did you?"

_Maybe, it would have been a smarter idea if I just thought that and didn't ask that…_

Criss took the turn ahead rather sharply and stopped singing along.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry… that was a shitty way of putting it…" My hand ran through my hair nervously.

He glared over at me and replied, "No, it's alright. You're right. I didn't. Personally, I didn't think that magic would get me very far and I always loved singing and performing arts so I tried that first, all the while keeping magic on the back burner and a steady study of mine. I guess they sort of flip flopped and eventually went hand in hand for short while… now, I enjoy doing both really, but the art of illusion and magic is and always will be where my heart has been."

Leaning my head on the window I smirked, "Is there anything you CAN'T do?"

Criss pulled into the police station and cut the engine off.

"Apparently, I can't get this bitch off of my back."

_Or divorce her…_


	61. Chapter 60

**Lucky 13**

Since I had originally grown up in the south side of Chicago I was used to cops. The area I was raised in wasn't all that "friendly" to put it nicely. My mom struggled as a single parent when I was younger so we had to deal with what she could afford at the time and what she could budget back then was an apartment in the "ghetto" of Illinois. I guess you could say that when I went to high school I had developed a hatred towards the police, mostly because they didn't resolve much of anything in my town. They never seemed to fix the problems at hand, if anything they just seemed to cause more drama and unnecessary shootings. Criss and I were directed to what looked like an interrogation room down the hall of the police station and I felt my palms begin to sweat for no particular reason. Maybe it was just because of the intimidating setting around us.

A middle aged, thin, suited man walked in with black binder and sat down across from Criss and I at the large rectangular table we had been sitting at.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sherriff Plainfield. You must be Mr. Sarantakos and Miss. Howard?" He finally glanced up from his binder and over to us.

His face changed the moment he realized just who Criss _was. _

_I guess I was right… cops really were clueless…_

"Oh! Would you like me to call you-" Sherriff Plainfield looked slightly baffled at Criss.

Criss waved his hand to dismiss his "revelation".

"Just call me Criss, that's fine."

"Alright, well… Criss," He smiled and then glanced back over my way for a split second. "Miss Howard. It was very obvious that the two suspects were in fact guilty as you have claimed. At this very moment we have Kristy and Joann in custody as you know but only Kristy is cooperative with our detectives. Joann doesn't seem to want to spill the beans on the matter, but little does she know, Kristy already has." Sherriff Plainfield seemed excited about having Joann backed into a wall due to Kristy's confession and in a way I thought it was classic as well.

Criss tilted his car back and stretched his arms out. "Kristy isn't getting a reduced sentence or some plea bargain because she spoke first, is she?" He questioned.

The sheriff shook his head. "No, not at all. Then again that is up to the judge when you go to trial. I highly doubt that will play into the verdict. However, I did need to clarify a few things with you two so that we can ask them some more questions."

Criss's chair evened out and I nodded.

"First off, I'm going to need some more information about the night at the-" He paged in his binder and continued. "Club? With Elaine and a gentleman that got supposedly _poisoned_?"

"That's Matt. He was Elaine's boyfriend at the time. We were all going out that night together. It was Thanksgiving evening and my cousins were with us, Brian and Eric. At the time Criss was on the dance floor, I think, right?" I turned to Criss and he nodded.

"Yeah, I was… I had just ordered a round of shots for all of us, the Lemon Drops, but then I saw that necklace on the ground-" He replied.

"Yeah! It WAS Joann's. Anyway… back to that night," I proceeded to explain to the cop about how Matt had said that the drink had tasted off and then passed out on the dance floor and we had to take him to the hospital. Criss filled him in on the necklace, the water stunt, and I interjected about the note and pick I had found when I went to get Criss's mail. We explained everything in as much detail as we could remember and the cop seemed up hauled. He scribbled fast in his binder and it took me awhile to notice that he had been voice recording our conversation.

When we were done he told us that he would have to contact Elaine, Sully, my cousin's and part of the Mindfreak crew for eyewitness testimonies. He also suggested that find an attorney. I found that humorous. Of course he'd find a damn attorney! He already had 3 that I knew of… _what's another million dollars?_

On the way out we had sign a document saying that we wouldn't speak to anyone of the matter until the court date. I thought that was fair. I didn't want to speak to anyone about it anymore anyway. All I wanted was to go home and sleep and in all honestly, even though Kristy and Joann were in custody, I still hoped that the security guards were outside our door.

Criss pulled out of the police station using a bit more speed that necessary and I held my breath as I waited for a squad to catch him blowing the yellow/red light that was about a 100 yards from the parking lot.

No one showed and I sighed with relief.

"You alright?" I asked.

He shrugged as he merged into the next lane. "I guess. I'm just tired… mentally, you know? I'm exhausted."

"I hear you." My voice cracked a little and I cleared my throat.

An ambulance sped down the opposite lane and Criss quickly slowed to let the vehicle pass through. About a half a mile ahead the ambulance came to a halt and the traffic ahead of us drastically slowed.

"Must be an accident." I narrowed my eyes through the windshield trying to get a better look. There was a two door car flipped over in a ditch on the right side of the road and what appeared to be a taxi sandwiched between the blue car and a road sign. My stomach flipped as I saw a paramedic rolling out a stretcher and easing it down into the drop off of the ditch.

Criss crossed himself in a silent prayer and once we passed the wreck I whispered.

"Thank you."

"For what?" His eyes squinted in the setting sun.

"For… for saving my life." I sincerely replied.

He half smiled as he flipped his visor down.

"I wouldn't call what I did _saving _your life but you're welcome. I would do anything for you, I love you."

I searched for a response but none seemed fitting so I kept quiet and tinkered with the bracelet on my wrist.

"I do want to marry you. I hope you know that I was being honest when I told your father that." He glanced over at me.

I shrugged.

_Damn silence! I knew he'd bring the topic up again!_

"I guess. Maybe if I would have known that out before I found out that you and Joann were still married then I would believe it more."

The car sped up again and I knew if were in the Lamborghini that Criss would be doing a good 110 miles per hour.

"Joann and I are still married because she kept wanting to work it out for awhile. In the beginning I was willing to. I admit it, I loved her. I probably will always love her. When I care about someone, I care about someone a lot. Maybe too much. I suppose I fall hard when I fall in love. But with Joann there is so much history between us that can't just be erased and deleted over night, that's why I will always have a place for her in my heart, no matter if the bitch is trying to kill me or not. Granted, that doesn't mean that I have to associate myself with her anymore or support her… I just hope that her mind stables out again."

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. "Whatever. I suppose I see your point…"

_I didn't, but at least he was being the bigger person in the situation. Then again, maybe I couldn't see his point for a reason. Criss was a older than me, he had experienced more in life. Maybe I had never truly fallen in that deep of love yet?_

"So, after a year of being separated, I really didn't want to give her another chance. Sure, I still deeply had an emotional bond with her but nothing else. So I started to date around here and there but nothing serious because of the Mindfreak schedule and Joann would always say, 'You're head's just too busy to think about us right now, so let's pick up again when things slow down for you'. Well, things did eventually slow down and that's when I started dating Holly. First, Holly wasn't anything other than the usual one night fling but it eventually developed into more, as you know… and for awhile I thought that Holly and I were going to go pretty far with our relationship… until I met you. Everything changed. My world evolved into something brighter, something irrational and yet so rational that I still can't get my head or my heart straight. So I decided to end things with Joann once and for all the day that Holly caught us together in shower, remember?" He turned back over to me again causing the car to swerve a bit onto the shoulder lane.

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember. Back when I thought that you and Holly were engaged."

Criss laughed lightly. "Yeah uh-huh! That day! Well, Obviously Joann didn't take the news very well. That's why she showed up at the Mindfreak implosion all pissed off…"

I gasped. "Oh! I remember that too!" My hand swatted the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Because, it makes sense why I was never around all the times you and Joann would _talk_ now… you dick!" I shouted.

He sighed and the Bentley came to a screeching halt as we pulled into his private parking of the Luxor.

His parking security took one look inside the car and turned back around.

"Look, Sarah… I SWEAR this is the truth. I feel awful about it but what was I supposed to do at time?" He paused as he shut off the car.

"Seriously, when I met you I was a different person… I would go out all time, get drunk and laid and fuck off with the guys, who really knows. I mean yeah, I was dating somebody, good God, I was dating Holly Madison of all people, not that she isn't amazingly sweet and talented but come on… you with high morals or her-" Her held out his hands as if to scale me and Holly but I was still tripping over his words _get drunk and laid and fuck off with the guys_.

"Honestly, would you be here right now if I had told you, 'Yeah, not only am I dating someone, but I'm also married'." He pointed out.

Growing more agitated, I drew in a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair.

"Probably not."

"Alright then." He appeared satisfied and pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Anymore questions?" He asked.

I thought for a moment as my hand searched for the door handle.

"Yeah. Just how many girls _have _you slept with?"

Criss loped the keys around his pointer finger and closed his eyes.

_Oh great, this wasn't good… a mental count!_

"I'll tell you this, I can't count on my hands and toes anymore but definitely less than a deck of cards."

"Jokers and calendar included?" I shot him a pathetic stare.

He shook his head. "Nah, standard 52, maybe if you removed a suite like clubs or something it would closer."

I opened the door and slammed it shut.

_What was I a "queen of hearts"?_

**NOTE:** **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING LATELY! YAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS ALREADY CHAPTER 60! WOW! ANYWAY, I HAVE POSTED A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR AN IDEA FOR A NEW CRISS ANGEL STORY. PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE AND VOTE IF YOU ARE INTERESTED. (ITS ABOUT A POSSIBLE STORYLINE OF A REALITY LOVE SHOW *EXAMPLE: ROCK OF LOVE, FLAVA FLAV, FOR THE LOVE OF RAY J, ECT.* LOL! SOUNDS KINDA FUN... I FIGURED I'D SEE WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT FIRST BEFORE I WROTE IT.) AS ALWAYS THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING AND FEEL FREE TO COMMENT B/C YOU ALL KNOW I LOVE THEM!**

**ALWAYS,**

**DEPPDEPENDANT**


	62. Chapter 61

****

Lucky 13

The loyals seemed like they had only grown more in population when we entered back into the Luxor and the moment I saw camera crews from MTV, E Hollywood and FOX I decided to call it a night. Criss didn't look too thrilled about having 5 reporters flagging him down either but he took it calmly and gave his concerned fans some more attention. While he told the press "No comment" on the Joann and Kristy situation I headed back to Elaine's room and changed into my pajama's. It was only 8pm and figured that I had enough stress to call it a night. Elaine and I sat up in the living room and chatted about what all had happened at the police station. She also told me that she had a date with Chester from Lincoln park that night. _Go figure. _I had already foreshadowed that the night of my birthday party when the lights went out and they were oblivious to anything but each other. She explained that Sully was also coming along to make it seem like less of a date. I thought that was nice of him to introduce her since what had happened to Matt.

"You're more that welcome to come with?" She smiled as she got off the couch to get ready.

Stretching I replied, "Nah, it's okay... I've had a long day so far. Tell Sully I said 'hello' for me."

She nodded. "I will. Get some rest, you look stressed out."

"I am."

~*~

Elaine left for her "informal date" with Chester at around 9pm and the moment she closed the door I pulled back the bed sheets. It didn't take me too long to fall asleep but right after I did I heard the doorbell ring. After a moment of contemplating rather or not I should ignore it I finally crawled out of bed and straitened out my hair as I hurried to the answer it.

"Hey. Oh, I'm sorry... were you asleep?" Criss shoved his hands into his pants pockets and swayed on his heels a bit.

Fighting back a yawn I muttered, "Yeah. Hey."

"Alright, I'll let you go back to sleep then." His eyes looked disappointed as he peeped back over at his door.

"Did you need something?" I inquired.

He shrugged. "It's really not _that _important... I was just going to ask you about work."

"What about it?" My head relaxed on the door frame.

Criss took a step closer to me and I noticed something different about him but I could place it.

"Do you think we should cancel tomorrow's show as well? Tomorrow is what? It's Thursday. So tomorrow is Friday. That means, if we cancelled tomorrow then we would have a four day weekend instead of two. Or we can still work tomorrow but Saturday is sketchy if we get called into the station again..."

My mind was still trapped in my cozy bed so I just yawned once more. "It's up to you. I'll go along with whatever you feel is right."

Criss rolled his brown eyes and huffed. "That's not an answer!"

"Well, eh, whatever! Fine, take the 4 days off to be safe." I retorted.

He tapped his foot twice seeming to put an end to the topic. "Alright. That's settled. We'll go back to the show on Tuesday and pick up season 5 when I can fit it in."

"Great. Sounds good."

__

What was different about him? This was driving me insane!

My eyes scanned him from head to toe and finally it dawned on me, he was wearing a different shirt than before. What was that all about?

"What's up with the shirt? Where did your jacket go?" I questioned curiously.

Criss narrowed his eyes down at his garment and messed with it a bit.

"Oh, I usually shower after I'm with a lot of fans if I get the chance. I don't know... I touch a lot of random people I don't know and they get close to me. I don't mind it but it is kind of nasty if you think about it." He paused to laugh. "You know I freak out about being clean."

I smiled. "You amaze me. Seriously. You can sleep with a 'deck of cards'... but freak out over hugging people."

He sighed loudly and tossed his hands up in the air. "I KNEW you were pissed about that."

"I'm not mad. Why should I be? I was simply making a _point_." I returned, my forehead digging into the wood of the door frame.

Criss glanced over at his door again and then back at me.

"Is that all you wanted was to ask me about work." I questioned.

"No, I wanted to spend time with you but I'll let you sleep." The truth finally leaked out of him and I half smiled.

"It's okay. Elaine is out on a date with Chester though, so if she heads back here with him I really didn't want to be up and bother them..." I pointed out.

He nodded and smirked. "Well, you could always stay with me."

"Sorry, the couch is no longer my friend." I playfully stuck out my tongue.

Criss laughed. "I do have a bed you know?"

"But you're still married." My eyes locked into his and I gave him a condescending stare.

"Whatever." He snapped.

"I'll come by for awhile, it's still early. It's only what? 11pm?"

Criss flipped the watch over on his wrist and studied the time. "11:15."

"Alright, let me grab my key. You won."

I closed the door and headed back inside.

Criss was still waiting out in the hallway when I came back. Hammy meowed happily when we walked in the door and I watched as Criss fed him a treat in the kitchen. Avoiding the couch I took a seat on the chair in living room and waited for him to return.

"Want something to drink?" He offered.

"Got a beer?" I questioned.

"I think..." He wondered to the bar area and searched the fridge.

He returned empty handed.

"I'm all out... you know, this sucks. Kristy used to do all that shit for me. I was thinking I seriously need to look into hiring someone else and soon. This place is falling apart." He sighed as he sat down on couch.

He was right, she did. She took care of everything for him. His laundry, his food, his phone calls, his personal mail (which I eventually took over), all of the show hiring, excreta.

"I could start helping out until you find someone?" I offered.

Criss shook his head. "I don't want to stress you. You already do a lot at the show and help me with my mail."

__

Stress... please.

"Oh! You know what... Elaine! Perfect!" My voice rose with sudden revelation. 

"Huh?" Criss shot me a confused expression.

"Yeah, she used to be my assistant when I ran a salon outside of my house and worked at 'Shear Envy', that's the whole reason as to why I brought her here in the first place. But then it turned out I really didn't need her as much as I thought I did because of Kristy and your team but she eventually met Josh and Matt..." I explained.

Criss grinned. "That's a wonderful idea. I'll have to talk to her about it tomorrow. Thank you."

"No problem. I'm sure she'd love it, she gets bored just sitting around in the room all day." I laughed.

"Oh, Sully told me that he tagged along tonight on her date with Chester..." He informed.

"Yeah, she mentioned that to me too. I think that was nice of Sully to make it a little less official but still intimate enough." I replied as I adjusted myself in the chair.

He nodded. "I agree. I hope they have a good time. I'm sure Sully will brew up something insane."

"Totally." I imagined a crazy scenario in my head and smirked at my own unrealistic thoughts.

The room grew quiet until Criss cleared his throat.

"So..." I tossed out trying to fish for conversation.

__

If we had nothing to talk about, then why wasn't I still sleeping?

Criss glanced at me and chewed on his thumb nail seeming anxious about something.

"So... I was thinking about earlier in the car, when you asked me about how many people I had slept with..." He paused to gnaw at his thumb some more. "I don't want you to think you were ever going to be just another nail on my bed post or something."

__

Why didn't Kristy at least buy another 24 case before she decided to kill us?

"Okay. Well, thanks for the reassurance." I responded a little edgy.

His lips perked out and he folded his fold his arms. "Sure. How many people have you slept with by the way?"

My eyes rolled. "I've told you before! I know I have! I probably told you, what? Like on our 5th informal date?"

Criss snorted. "You have not-" He trailed off in thought for a moment. "Okay, maybe you have... I lied."

He displayed the number 7 with his fingers and I narrowed my eyebrows like he was nuts.

"Let me fix that more you." My hand formed a pretend gun and I shot down his left hand.

Criss laughed and still held up his right hand. "Five?"

"Yes, five. I remember their names too, unlike someone in this room." I crossed my legs.

Criss dropped his hand and slyly smirked. "Did you remember to include me?"

"Okay, six." I corrected vaguely.

"Names?" He insisted.

I huffed. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah..." He replied. "Let's get it out in the open."

"Okay, fine. I will. You, obviously. Kevin, which you know about. Paul, Caleb, Aaron, and Justin." I recalled back counting on my fingers for each which resulted in 6.

Criss shook his head. "You forgot another. I was right it _was _7."

I squinted my eyes and was lost until I discovered the look on Criss's face.

"Oh, yeah. Well you know _his _name." I thought about Brandon and sighed.

"Unfortunately." Criss shivered with anger.

"How about you, got any names you want to share?" I pried.

He returned to biting his nails again and shrugged. "Not really."

"That's not fair, I told you all of mine!" My arms folded against my chest.

Criss drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Fine. Here's the list-"

He ranted off so many names I think more than 4 were repeated, one he dubbed as, "Tiffany blonde" and another "Tiffany black". The oddest name was "Lexi Lime", _was that a stripper name or a real name_?

"Okay... that's were I draw a blank. How many was that?" Criss took a breath and seemed embarrassed.

"I think it was 23." I replied.

"So I was close, see if you subtract a suite of cards which is 13 from the original 52, then that is what?" He paused to do the math. "39... Well maybe remove another 13."

I rubbed my temples already having enough of the conversation after I had heard the name Lexi Lime. The room got hushed again as Criss and I thought over our past.

"So, who was your first?" He questioned bluntly as he kicked his legs up on the couch.

Clearing my throat I shot him a crooked glance. "He was a loser... we were in high school at the time. I was a junior and he was a Senior. Typical virgin story, it was lost in car. How fucking wonderful." I rolled my eyes and snorted. "I think it lasted all of 15 minuets. That was Aaron. And in case you needed a mental picture, he drove a green Chevy."

Criss shrugged. "Meh, mine was my next door neighbor in New York. Her name was Samantha. She had the sexiest green eyes or that's what I thought when I was 15. Who knows, she probably has 6 kids by now... anyway... I used to sneak over the gate at night to make out with her until her dad came home from work. One night it just happened. We were laying in her bed and she turned to me and whispered, 'Criss, I think I love you...' and we took it from there. Well, it turned out her dad got home earlier from work that night and caught us in the middle of our profound teenage love and beat my ass, boner and all."

I busted out in a fit of laugher. "That's priceless! I can imagine your face!"

He chuckled. "It really was now that I look back on it."

"That's alright, like I said Aaron's Chevy wasn't much better..." I pointed out.

He smiled. "So, who was your best, be honest?"

I thought for long moment. Kevin came to mind but the thought of him cheating on me erased my erotic memories in a heartbeat. Justin was too impatient of a lover. Aaron was my first and we didn't date very long. Brandon was a mistake. And the rest... well, I couldn't really pick anything extraordinary about them. That only left Criss and I'd be a bold faced lair if I said he was anything but extraordinary.

"You." I blushed.

Criss grinned and replied. "Being honest or kissing my ass?"

"Being honest. You are." I smiled.

He wiggled around until he sat up a bit straighter. "Why is that?"

My cheeks felt like were sun burnt as I lowered my voice to respond. "I don't know. I just love you everything you do."

Criss narrowed his eyes obviously not accepting that answer. "Anything in particular..."

I exhaled loudly and tried to focus my eyes away from him. "Hmmm.. I love that intense expression you make every time I scratch my nails down your back... and the way you softy moan when you're right on the verge of yourself. The small intricate things you do always seem to set me off. I don't know why. I go nuts every time you find that sensitive spot on my inner thigh... or the one behind my ear."

Criss licked his lips and shut his eyes for a moment. "Yeah... I enjoy finding those spots as well."

I sighed as my mind wondered. "Well, what time is it?" I asked, attempting to preoccupy myself with another topic.

Criss blinked out of his own daze. "Its uh, almost 1am."

"I should get going back to sleep before Elaine gets back home." I stood up.

Criss followed me into the foyer and before I could reach for the door knob he took hold of my arm and pulled me into his chest.

"Stay with me." He pleaded.

My head rested on his shoulder as I fought against the physical desire pulsing between us.

"Criss... you know our arrangement." I whispered.

"Fuck it. I've done everything you wanted me to so far. Just one night, Sarah... please?" His hand cupped my cheek and I softly kissed his fingers. Criss leaned towards my neck and I could feel his breath against my ear. The moment his lips traced against my skin I shivered and reluctantly pulled away from him.

"I have to go. Call me tomorrow?"

Criss remained leaned against the wall of foyer and muttered. "You are impossible."

And with that I headed back to Elaine's not only dead tired and stressed out but sexually agitated.


	63. Chapter 62

**Lucky 13**

The next morning Elaine woke me up to inform me that she had gotten called into the police station to file a report and be questioned over. I wasn't surprised. She also told me that Sully was going with along her. At least they were getting the ball rolling on the case. I remember when I was younger and it took ages for the cops to do squat about much of anything, then again this was a much more sever matter it wasn't just the typical 'breaking and entering' for a random DVD player. Elaine headed off at around 10am and I sat up in bed for awhile with my lap top.

_Junk… _

_Penis enhancement_

_How to become a Millionaire Over Night_

I sent the endless spam emails into my trash bin and exited out of my yahoo account.

_Bubblez0101: Hey! How are u?!_

My an MSN messaged blinked open. I smiled to myself as I replied. It was Lesley and I hadn't heard from her in ages. She continued to IM me for awhile and suddenly asked.

_Bubblez0101: I can't believe you! I saw you on Ellen not too long ago! And I just saw you on the news this morning…. What the hell Sarah! What's going on! Why didn't you EVER OFFICALLY tell me about Criss?_

My eyes squinted at the screen and I thought about what the media could have been possibly saying about the Joann situation. Maintaining my conversation with Lesley I googled up YOUTUBE and typed in, _Criss Angel and Sarah Howard_. Nearly 30 videos popped up and I couldn't believe it. The rest of my morning/mid afternoon was spend watching every single one. Some where so outrageous I had to laugh. I think 10 of them were just of Criss and I walking side by side around the Luxor on random days, some of which I didn't even recall. Another 10 or so were fan made, more positive than negative, thank God. Although the negative ones were actually the best constructed in graphics especially the one where they photoshopped my face to look like the devil, flames come out of my mouth and all…

I commented that video:

_NICE GRAPHICS! LOVE THE COMPARISON! LMAO!!!_

_-Anonymous-_

There was a news report from NBC about the Joann and Kristy case but the only thing they showed were pictures of Criss and I together at the Luxor and the Mindfreak implosion awhile back. Relieved, I shut my off my laptop and decided to head out for some lunch by myself. I needed some time to think and regroup my thoughts. A nice walk around the strip sounded like a good idea and from the looks outside it was beautiful, probably near 70 degrees. I wondered out of the Luxor and across the street. As I walked I noticed that a few people glanced my way but maybe I was just overly conscious about it then since I had watched the videos. My cell phone rang as I was making my way up to the MGM so I took a seat on a concrete planter and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you at I tried knocking…" I heard Criss opening what sounding like the refrigerator in the background.

My eyes squinted as the sun peeked back out from behind a billowing cloud.

"I'm by the MGM, I decided to take a walk and grab some lunch."

A door closed and Criss replied, "A walk, okay. Did you want me to let you go?"

"Nah, it's alright. I can walk and talk." I stood back up and headed down the sidewalk again.

"I got some news. I called my lawyer this morning and he said that he'll do the case for us. He also called the police department and they said that they will hold the two of them for a week while we get our trial in order, the date is set for January 26th." Criss explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright, that's great."

"Are you going to be gone long?" Criss asked.

I shrugged against the changing wind as I stopped at the crosswalk. "I don't think so, why?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to go out tonight?" He offered.

I bit my bottom lip and sniffed. "Where to?"

"Well, I have a surprise for you." His voice grew excited.

"A surprise?! What for?!" I replied.

"See you at my place around 7pm?" He asked.

"Alright, but I still don't understand this surprise…"

~*~

After my peaceful lunch I arrived back to the suite and found Elaine getting ready to go out with Chester again.

"Does this make me look too fat?" She questioned as she eyed her figure in the mirror.

"No, not at all! I love that shirt!" I commented while I blow-dried my hair.

"Thanks… I wasn't sure, stripes always make everyone look bigger…" She tugged at the halter top again and gave herself a satisfied smile.

"What happened last night?" I questioned over the loud blow dryer.

"Oh, we just went out for a few drinks and hit a club. It was loads of fun. Sully called it a night early on and Chester and I went to the casino for a few. We really hit it off. I'm thrilled to see him again!" She replied and then continued before I could respond.

"Oh, I forget to mention…" She turned my way as she set her eye shadow down. "Criss asked me out to dinner tomorrow, I don't know what for but-"

I grinned. "It's a good thing, you'll see."

She shot me a questionable look and sighed. "Okay, so you're not going to spill the beans, huh?"

Shaking my head I replied, "No, that's between you and him."

Elaine winkled her nose a bit at me and said, "Alright, I have to get going. I hope you two have a good time tonight."

"Yeah, you too!" I waved as I she headed out of the bathroom.

When I got to Criss's suite I decided to ring the doorbell instead of using my key. He came to the door dressed rather casually for us to be going out but I figured maybe he wasn't dressed and ready yet.

"Hey." He smiled as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey, you look happier than usual, what's up?" I noticed that his smile was much more genuine than it had been lately.

Criss closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen. "I think you're going to like your surprise that's all."

Setting my purse down on the counter I glanced around the suite and found nothing out of the ordinary.

_What is he up to? _I wondered as I leaned against the marble next to the sink.

"Okay… let me find it… close your eyes." Criss placed his hand over my eyes and I laughed. He left my side after making sure my eyes were shut tight.

"Hmmm… what is it?" I giggled as I heard what sounded like papers being shuffled across the room.

"Are your eyes still shut?" He hollered.

"Yeah!" I placed my hand back over them trying to fight the urge of peaking.

"Alright." Criss's voice got closer and I smiled wider.

"Find it?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He took hold of my hand and slipped something papery inside of it. "Open."

When I looked down I saw a folded document inside of my grip and looked back up at him curiously.

"Read it." He insisted.

I unfolded the paper and noticed that that letterhead was from the court. Instantly my mind put two and two together and I gasped.

"She signed the divorce papers!" I exclaimed.

Criss grinned. "Yeah. The last time we went to court I requested for her sign them again and she said, 'whatever send them to my lawyer', which I had numerous times and I think she did… or else I wouldn't be getting this in the mail." He pointed to the letter.

"But, that doesn't make sense… why would she try to kill you AFTER she signed that?" I shot him a confused glance.

Criss looked like he had an epiphany and replied, "It makes perfect sense! First she went after me and only me… and failed, utterly and several times. I think that after she realized that you were standing in the way of her and I and the divorce she decided to go after you instead of me… and therefore if she signed the divorce papers it would appear as if she had no motive to do any of it because getting my money would no longer be an option, but since you would be dead… it would no longer be yours either in future and that was enough for her to be able to live with, greedy bitch."

I gasped again. "You're right… that does make perfect sense!"

"I still have no idea why Kristy is involved but we will find out soon enough." He sighed.

I nodded. "I don't understand why she did it as much as Joann. But this is exciting," I glanced down at the divorce paper again. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy for _us_." Criss pulled me into his arms and I snuggled against his chest.

"Me too, I don't have to sleep on the couch anymore." I replied as I glared behind his shoulder and into the living room. I swore the couch cushions winked at me and I quickly blinked away my odd mental picture.

Criss kissed my forehead and ran his hands down my back. "I'd like that, I've been missing you."

"I've missed you too…" I tilted my head to the side and kissed him passionately causing our bodies to intertwine closer together.

Regaining my breath after our intense kiss I asked, "Were we going out?"

He shrugged and the decorative chain on his jeans grazed against my thigh.

"No, I thought it would be nice to order in?"

I smirked and whispered, "But I'm already here."

Criss's fingers bunched the back of my shirt and he displayed an expression of eagerness.

"Was that an invitation to look for more hot spots?" He winked.

My eyes narrowed slyly into his and I replied with an aggressive tug at his belt.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He scooped me into his arms and carried me into his room being careful to avoid my mentally distorted couch.


	64. Chapter 63

**Lucky 13**

The trial came up much faster than I thought it would. We had to be at the court by 10am and according to Criss his lawyer had everything "in the bag". He was right, the hearing took less than two hours and the deliberation was so short I nearly forgot that the jury had left to discuss the trial. Their verdicts were for attempted murder both for Joann and Kristy. They each received the same sentence of 12 years with possible parole at 8. I thought it was fair that they both received same outcome but in my opinion they could been hauled away for life. Neither Kristy nor Joann took the stand but Criss and I were called up to witness that did in fact plot against us. I suppose they never told their side of the story because they didn't have time to come up with any more bullshit to wool over the juries eyes.

After the trial ended Criss and I headed out for dinner to "celebrate" with Sully, Elaine and Chester. It felt great to finally be able to go out and not feel as though we had to be looking around our shoulders and investigating our beverages for unknown additives. Once our dinner was through Criss and I went to the theater and got ready for the show. We were finally off of hiatus and Elaine had accepted his offer to be his personal assistant but Criss thought that it would better to have someone that understood the show more and working behind the scenes so he called in Costa and J.D. to fill in temporality until he found a few more people to interview. His brothers actually uplifted the cast and crew and in the back of my mind I secretly didn't want Criss to find anyone else to take their place. I enjoyed their humor and company much more than how Kristy had previously ran things.

~*~

Valentine's Day

Elaine and I were rushing around the Vegas strip trying desperately to find something for Chester and Criss. We had started our shopping at 10am and now it was going on 3pm and we still weren't having much luck. Her issue was that it was always, "Too sentimental" and mine was the opposite.

"I want to pull my hair out, fuck this!" I tossed down a card in Walgreens that read:

Too my lover,

You make me HOT!

The inside of the obnoxious card were flames and red lips.

Elaine sighed and rolled her eyes. "Want to try somewhere else?"

Shrugging I groaned and glanced at the time on my cell phone. "He's going to be back from his practice soon. I have to come up with an idea and fast."

Elaine nodded as she flipped through some more cards in the isle.

"Alright… Oh! Hey, look at this one… what do you think?" She handed me a card that was simple and yet touching enough for her new relationship with Chester.

"That one's great!" I smiled.

"Awesome, now we just have to figure you're plan out." She replied as we walked up to check out line.

My mind worked over a few ideas but they seemed way too cliché. Personally, Valentine's Day in my eyes it was just another day for Hallmark to strike millions.

"I have an idea… maybe." I laughed not too sure if sounded corny or not.

Elaine looked over at me and tilted her head.

"I've got a lot of pictures of Criss and I from various parties and the like, what if I put them together in an album for him?"

She nodded. "That's a brilliant idea, I think he'd love that!"

We got back to Elaine's suite with enough time for me to gather my pictures together and place them in a beautiful cherry wood photo album. I tried to arrange them in time frame order and Elaine helped by contributing a few photos she had taken of us herself at random events. In total I had 24 pictures and one for the front of the album that was taken on my birthday party. I wrapped it up neatly in a small box and tied a red ribbon around it.

_There, Hallmark didn't get any donations from me this year._

Elaine and Chester headed out at around 6pm to go to a spa resort so I went back to Criss's suite and waited for him to arrive.

"Hey, you home?" He called as I heard the door close behind him.

Jumping back a bit I sat up from my lazy slouch on the chair and shut the magazine I had been flipping through.

"Yeah. What's up? How did your practice go?" I walked into the foyer and opened my arms for an embrace.

"It was alright, how was your day?" He smiled.

"Meh, so-so. I went out with Elaine this afternoon. Not much else." I replied as I followed him into the bedroom.

Criss took off his leather jacket and neatly set it on the bed. "Is she out with Chester tonight?"

I grinned. "Yeah, they went out to a spa…"

"Oh-la-la!" He winked.

"I know! They're moving right along."

"Sounds like it…" He opened his closet and quickly searched for a dressier outfit.

"Where are you going?" I questioned quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I told you earlier. I have an appointment tonight with the manger of the Luxor. It's for an illusion I'm doing on Season 5." He explained as he pulled out a black dress shirt and a nicer pair of jeans.

My heart sunk. "Oh, ok… I see."

Criss turned around and faced me with apologetic eyes. "Well, you can come with, of course!"

I smiled widely and kissed his cheek. "Great! I'll be ready in a hurry, I promise."

With that I ran into the bathroom and shoved the photo album into my purse.

Criss explained to me that his meeting with the Luxor manager wasn't until later that evening so we had enough time to have dinner alone. He drove me out to a romantic restaurant called Rosemary's. We sat and chatted for awhile about season 5 and how his filming was going until our food came.

"That is seriously the best pasta I have ever eaten in my life!" I exclaimed as the waiter took away our plates.

Criss grinned. "It is amazing here isn't it?"

"Oh, I made something for you." I reached down into my purse and pulled out the white box.

He narrowed his eyes at for a moment and shook his head.

"You really didn't have to do anything."

"I wanted to." I smiled as he tugged on the ribbon.

Sipping my wine I watched him pull out the photo album and grin.

"This is wonderful! Oh my gosh, you even put _that _picture in here…" He laughed as he flipped through he album. "Thank you! I love it."

"You're welcome." I took hold of his hand and laced my fingers through his.

"You do so much for me and you always put up with my shit."

He chuckled. "I love you and you're shit."

"You better." I joked.

"Well, you have to wait for my present. It's back home." He replied.

I nodded. "You are the one who needs to stop giving me things."

Criss squeezed my hand, "I hope you like it."

Setting my wine back down I assured, "I'm sure I will."

When we got back to the Luxor Criss told me that he had to meet the manager on the highest floor of the building which didn't make sense to me because as far as I knew our suite was on the highest floor but that wasn't where he was taking me. Criss placed his key into the elevator and we got off on our floor but then he lead me towards the Emergency Exit door and I grew nervous.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I watched him quickly pick the lock.

_Wouldn't the manager have given him a key?_

"You'll see." He took hold of my hand as we slipped through the door. It lead us into a small concrete hallway that filed up into a large set of stairs.

"Where is he meeting you… damn… this is up there, I swear my ears just popped." I teased as we climbed about 4 sets of stairs. We came to another door but this one was much heavier and read in big bold letters

**DANGER HIGH VOLTAGE**

**MAXIUM DROP OFF POINT**

**ENTER AT OWN RISK**

Criss took hold of the door handle and I bit my bottom lip anxiously.

"You okay?" He questioned as he glanced over at me concerned.

"Sure, why?" I let go of my breath.

"You're hand is squeezing so hard onto mine I think I lost blood flow." He laughed.

Loosening my grip on him I replied, "Well, look at the signs on the door, I'm practically waiting to enter Area 51!"

Criss rolled his eyes. "I've been here a bunch of times. Calm down. No aliens, I promise."

When he opened the door we were standing next to the Luxor light, only more or less underneath it. It reminded me of standing inside of a public car parking garage. The area around us was all concrete, a concrete floor, concrete ceiling but there was a sever drop off like the sign had indicated. The concrete drop off was shaped just like a side of a triangle. On the ceiling there were large incased boxes that looked like switch boards to help control the light that was a floor above us. Criss held onto my waist as we walked further towards the slop of the drop off point and I whispered.

"Oh my God, this is crazy… look, you can see everything from up here." I pointed to out to city. A trillion lights sparkled back at me and I couldn't believe how large Vegas really was.

Criss kissed my shoulder and replied, "I know, I come up here often just to think and sort my head out."

Smiling I turned around faced him. "This ugh, manager guy?"

He waved his hand. "I made it up."

Laughing I kissed his cheek. "I thought so."

Criss took in a breath and placed his hands in his front pockets while he watched me pace back and forth still awestruck by the impeccable view.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned while my eyes focused on the MGM.

"Anything." He sat down on the drop off.

"Do you think we will be together forever?" I wondered.

He gazed up at me and I felt his eyes search through mine in the dim security lights.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" He returned.

I looked back at the view and then heard his foot steps heading towards me.

"I think so, honestly. Yes… I do."

When I turned back around to face him he was bent down on one knee and I nearly jumped away from the element of surprise.

"Then marry me, Sarah." He offered as he held out open a black velvet box containing the most elegant ring I had even seen in my life.

"Criss… are you serious?!" I exclaimed loudly and reached down to cup his cheek.

"You know I've been serious about this for months. I love you more than anything." His hand reached out for mine.

Blinking the tears that were flooding my eyes I nodded. "Yes, I will. I love you too."

He stood up and slid the ring on my finger. "I'm so happy! I'm just shocked!" I kissed him and paused to take another look at my ring.

"This is amazing… wow."

Criss smiled and teased. "I'm just thrilled you didn't turn me down or push me off the drop off."

My hands ran along his back and I pulled his body closer against mine. "Nah, looks like I'll keep you."


	65. Chapter 64END!

**Lucky 13**

I guess I wish that I could end this tale saying that my time in Vegas was in fact the best time of my life but I feel like the best is still yet come. I think that Criss and I have many years together to create and build more memories of our own which aren't so revolved around our extensive past. Our wedding is just days away and as I write this my hand is literally shaking with anticipation. The time has gone by so fast. He proposed to me nearly 3 months ago. I hope everything goes as we have planned and I REALLY hope my dad doesn't freak out. I still haven't told him the news… I guess that he'll be shocked when he gets the invite in the mail this week. We are getting married in Chicago. Criss decided that since I had wanted to be married in my church back home that he would agree to fly us and his family out there for the weekend. Honestly, I don't know which I'm more excited about, the wedding or going back to my hometown.

I feel like our relationship is just starting all over again. Like we are getting to know each other for who we truly are without all the strings and bullshit attached anymore. I guess maybe I really do feel somewhat _lucky._ In a city that is full of sin I found someone "magical" and so amazing at a time that I had shut the door on hope and dreams. I am in love and no matter how many rollers, perms, clipper cuts or tears it took me to get to Vegas I wouldn't trade my number 13 to the highest black jack winner in Nevada.

-END-

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND STICKING THROUGH ALL 64 CHAPS!!! WOOT WOOT! I WILL BE STARTING A NEW FICTION ABOUT CRISS SOON. STAY TUNED LOL! THANKS AGAIN!**

**ALWAYS**

**DEPPDEPENDANT**


	66. NOTE PART 2!

**Note: To All of my Lucky 13 readers**

I know that a lot of you are were a bit disappointed with how the story ended… so I was thinking about making a Part 2. If you would like me to make a Part 2 to this story (or if you think that it is fine the way that it is) please review this and let me know! Either way I would be more than happy to continue the story as a request. Thanks again for reading!

Always,

Deppdependant


	67. PART 2 IS NOW POSTED!

**I'm just letting everyone know that I have now posted the sequel to Lucky 13. It is called "Queen of Hearts". Please read and review if interested. I hope you all like it. And as always, thanks again for reading.**

**Always,**

**Deppdependant**


	68. Grammar Note

**NOTE:**

** Recently, I have gotten reviews on Lucky 13 and Queen of Hearts on how many grammatical errors I had in each chapter and how "unreadable" it was because supposedly these readers could not enjoy the story due to them. First of all, I do not know how to get a Beta Reader. Nor am I really all that interested in obtaining one. Second, I DO proof read every single chapter that I write. Thank you very much! I am human. My eyes get lazy just like everyone else. I type almost 85 words per minute and I'm sorry if I mistype simple words but sometimes Microsoft Word fucks up on its own and will actually change a word as I'm misspelling something and I will not notice it in my proof. However, I will admit I am a terrible speller. Lol!**

**I apologize for how many grammatical errors there are in my stories… but I honestly never thought that it was THAT bad. I have read so many fan fictions that aren't even in correct writing form and don't even have fucking sentence structures. Come on people! SERIOUSLY! If I spell "were" wrong and it's supposed to be spelled "We're" in a sentence I think that you can probably add two and two together…. Or if I spell "You're" and it's really meant, "Your"…**

**Also, if you are going to flame me for my grammaticism then please learn how to spell your own words correctly in your reviews because you really just made a complete asshole out of yourself.**

**I would to also like to note, that all of my characters are FICTIONAL. Get real… even though Criss Angel is a real life person, he is FICTIONAL in my stories. That is why it is called Fan FICTION. So, technically if I wanted to write that Criss Angel had wings growing out of his back, I could. I don't think that my main O/C in the Lucky 13 series is a "Whinni bitch with Bipolar syndrome", because if she was then I highly doubt I would be getting requests for a 3rd installment. That review was childish and very rude. My own mother suffers from being bipolar. People seriously need to watch how fluently they use that term.**

**Anyhow, seeing as how I did get a few reviews saying that my stories were difficult to read, if any of you feel the same way then please let me know. I do like constructive reviews. I will try to work harder on proofing my chapters from here on out. I'm sorry if any of my work in the past has been an eye sore.**

**Always,**

**Deppdependant**


	69. STEALING MY WORK!

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:** It has been brought to my attention recently that my Criss Angel stories are being posted on both personal sites and largely based fanfiction sites without my knowledge or consent without first doing so. Let me first start off by saying thank you for enjoying them so much that you'd want to use them as your own or copy them for further use. I would be more than happy to allow you use of them if asked and if proper props were given in my name. However, I it took me YEARS to write these stories and a lot of thought and creativity. I WILL NOT tolerate plagiarism of any kind! I take my writing very seriously (even my fanfiction). To me its pointless to simply go about and "copy-paste" someone else's hard work and claim it as your own! Thank you so much to my fans on this site who have taken the time and effort to point out to me what has been done! My Lucky 13 story is being posted on Mibba under the SN: Miss Kat. If you have a Mibba account please be aware of this person... it's not me! Thank you so much and as always thank you for reading!

-Deppdependant-


End file.
